Time For Two
by nemean
Summary: For Mature readers. Rumble Roses Fan-Fiction. Candy Cane and her teacher Miss Spencer go on Vacation together in Ottawa. Circumstances bring these two women closer together. What feelings do Candy Cane and Miss Spencer have for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Time for Two

Chapter One

Sitting in the chair, her waist buckled in tight, Miss Spencer couldn't help but smile. She was on holidays, the rigors of teaching long behind her as the plane sped its way Eastward through the air, leaving only a slight smoky trail in its wake. Life was good and like her previous holiday, she had a special travelling partner, 'The former Candy Cane'.

Though the red-headed young lady was becoming more responsible and a better student, she still had a long ways to go. In many ways, she was still "Candy Cane" and not yet "Becky", but given enough time together… Miss Spencer had no doubt that with her caring and guidance, Candy would eventually turn to "Becky".

As the plane landed, they exited the terminal holding hands, Miss Spencer's slender fingers intertwined with Candy's shorter fingers. They waited for their luggage at the pickup area.

"Thanks so much for taking me on your vacation Miss Spencer. My step-parents would never take me anywhere." Candy Cane frowned and looked slightly angry.

"Miss Welsh, we've talked about this before. Even though your step-parents may not be ideal individuals…" She remarked with poorly veiled disgust, "that is no reason to be disrespectful. Besides which, you won't have to stay there much longer. Miss Clements family has graciously accepted to be your legal guardians."

Miss Welsh's cute face looked up at her pretty teacher, "I know, I know Teach. But you know that I really wanted you to take care of me. You've always looked out for me teach. It would be awesome to live with you." Miss Welsh's cheeked flushed slightly, but she was smiling widely.

"Yes, of course Miss Welsh. We have also discussed this before. It is just that it would not be appropriate right now for me to cohabitate with you. Miss Clements family are very good people. I have known them for years. They will give you the structure and discipline necessary for you to blossom into a proper young lady."

"Yeah, I know. Dixie is really cool and everything, I think of her as my big sister. But we're from Canada, you know, and the Clements are from the US. Is that going to work?"

Miss Spencer thoughtfully tapped her finger against her lower lip. She paused in mid-tap.

"Hmm, that is a very interesting and good question. I wonder if there will be any difficulties with a cross-border transfer? Well, it is no matter, whether you live with the Clement's or remain here in Canada with …. a suitable individual… you will have the best environment possible. This I promise you Miss Welsh."

They continued holding hands and finally picked up their luggage; Miss Spencer's red leather suitcase and her student's battered guitar case covered in stickers and duct tape were quickly loaded into a waiting taxi.

They had a long drive ahead of them; the airport was nowhere close to their hotel. Muriel and her student settled into the back seat. Initially, Candy Cane was wide-eyed and eagerly looking at the many sights out the window, but that changed. The long flight from the Western prairies and this lengthy car ride were taking their toll on the schoolgirl. At first, she sat back in the car seat, but soon after she was soundly asleep. As they rounded a corner, the red-pigtailed head came to rest on Muriel's shoulder. Carefully easing her somewhat rebellious student's head onto her bosom, Muriel looked around the city with a peaceful contentment. She was somewhat surprised by this, what was the source of her sudden and deep contentment?

Without realizing it, she was gently stroking Miss Welsh's hair. It had been some months since she and her attractive student vacationed together. She had a mixture of emotions during that first vacation of theirs. She had gone through a gauntlet of feelings. Protective for the care and security of Miss Welsh, tenderness as she comforted her after the pool incident, anger at the way the young waiter tried to deceive the schoolgirl. When she recalled sharing some of her past with Miss Welsh as they lay in bed together, her student's head resting on her bosom, she felt another emotion but … it must just be … educational-personnel-platonic-affection. "Yes, that was it. Just platonic-affection, nothing more.

The young teacher felt overheated and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her full blouse. The cab driver raised his eyebrow at this, shrugged, and then resumed driving. Miss Spencer paid no heed as the yellow taxi sped through the city. The sky was darkening, no doubt due in part to this extremely long drive. She glanced over at the seat beside them. Her micro purse lay on the seat, a thin organizer peeking out of the red leather.

She thought to herself _'that organizer has our scheduled activities for this evening. If only I could just reach over and grasp it without disturbing Miss Welsh. The poor thing is fast asleep.'_ She began to reach ever so slow, her slender fingers reaching for the organizer that seemed to be teasingly beyond her reach.

She felt moisture on her upper breast, exposed as it was due to unbuttoning the top of her blouse. She glanced down, seeing a bit of her black bra, the lace at the top peeked out, but not in a trashy way. The teacher would never be so provocative in her attire. There was just a little lace on the top of the bra and her full breasts were pushed together slightly which created a deep, visible cleavage. Classy and elegant, that's how the beautiful teacher presented herself.

_Ah. There it was._

The wetness on her upper breasts was a little bit of drool from the mouth of the deeply-sleeping student. She must have tilted Miss Welsh's head when she futility tried to reach for that organizer.

She couldn't leave that salvia on her breast. It wasn't proper. She couldn't reach for a tissue in her purse without waking Miss Welsh. She knew how Miss Welsh had hardly gotten any sleep the night before; her step-parents yelling and fighting. She recalled how Candy had called her at home in the middle of the night crying that she wouldn't be able to go on vacation. Muriel had wasted no time in driving to Candy's house and waited for her in the alley before speeding off to the airport. Candy Cane was crying and explaining how her step-parents refused to allow her to go on holidays with her teacher. She needed to let Candy Cane sleep, positioned as she was on her teacher's bosom. The poor girl had been through so much.

Pursing her lips, the blonde teacher scooped up the drool on her slender fingertip and licked it off quick, noting its slight sweetness. She glanced up at the cabdriver who seemed not to notice. She then glanced down at her student, the red pigtails, one of which was nestled in her cleavage did not move. Miss Welsh had not woken. It was then she noticed more drool on her student's full lower lip.

Her breathing quickened and as she stretched her finger to Miss Welsh's glossed lips. She paused to rationalize this gesture.

'I can not have more of Miss Welsh's drool all over my breasts. I cannot have people seeing us exit the cab together in this state. Me, the older woman, her teacher, with an unbuttoned blouse and salvia all over my breasts and Miss Welsh, my younger student, clad in miniskirt and a fitted blouse with moist lips. No, I must do something.'

Satisfied with her rationalization, the teacher stretched her index finger wiping the salvia from the schoolchild's glossed lips, at the same time, her own lips opened a little. She brought up her fingertip to her red lips and tasted its sweet, sugary flavour.

'_All Done,'_ she thought. "And Miss Welsh was still asleep."

"Hey, lady. If you're done with your student, we've arrived at your hotel."

The cabbie had stopped the car and was turned in his seat watching the scene between the two women with a lecherous grin.

The blonde blushed deep, and then regarded the cabbie with cold blue eyes. She pushed her hand rapidly towards the man, clenching something in her fist.

"Here."

She handed him the exact fare, with no tip for his lecherous gaze. He just didn't understand. Miss Welsh awoke, oblivious to all but the fact that they had arrived at their hotel. Bounding out of the car, the miniskirt offering a glimpse of her pink panties, Candy grabbed both pieces of luggage and ran into the hotel.

The cabbie was giving her young student a lecherous gaze as Miss Welsh's miniskirt was offering him a clear view of her tight underwear. Disgust went through the teacher as she exited the cab.

"Looks like you'll have lots of fun with your student. Maybe I could help you two ladies while you are in town." The cabbie grinned at her exposing a mass of yellowed teeth and blackened gums.

The teacher was again feeling that deep anger whenever someone tried to take advantage of Miss Welsh. Muriel saw her fist crack into the face of the cabbie, knocking a yellowed tooth onto the curb. She was not surprised; she had come to grips with the powerful strength and the sudden violence that seemed to happen whenever Miss Welsh was threatened, whether real or imagined.

"You will do no such thing, you dirty male. She is not for you."

The cabbie was stunned by the powerful blow, blood streamed from his unshaven face. His ears were ringing and his vision was seeing double. The cabbie had never been hit this hard in his life. Even his remaining teeth felt loose and cracked. He responded in a thick French accent,

"Crazy lesbian, I should report you to the authorities."

Miss Spencer crossed her arms, tapping her heel on the pavement and regarded the bleeding cabbie with ice cold eyes.

"Do that you filthy vermin and I will report your cab, number four-three-one to your supervisor. I am quite aware of your dawdling ways. You overcharged us for the ride. I am very familiar with the streets of Ottawa."

The cabbie wiped some of the blood from his tobacco stained face.

"Whatever, you crazy blonde btch. You go Hell, GO HELL!"

The cabbie put the car into Drive and pulled out into the street. Miss Spencer quickly turned and started to walk into the hotel and stopped when she heard the crash. Turning back towards the cab, she saw that the rear window was smashed in.

'_How did that happen.' _she thought, turning again to the hotel.

And then she saw her student flipping her middle finger at the smashed cab. The red-headed student was standing suspiciously close to the rock garden at the front of the hotel.

"Miss Welsh, did you damage that automotive vehicle in any manner?"

The young woman's face was turned in the direction of the cab. Miss Spencer noted the student's deep breaths as her shirt stretched tight with each breath. And she noted that one of her student's long shapely legs was standing in the rock garden.

Turning to her teacher, her face the picture of innocence the red-head batted her eyelashes at Muriel.

"Teach, I guess someone heard the bad names he called you. I guess someone got mad at that jerk and showed him that he can't talk to you like that. You're a great teach and he is just a smelly, dirty, dumb, broken-English cabbie. I would kick his ass and maybe even throw a rock and smash his rear window, but I know that is wrong. And I am above … err… Vandalsy."

"It is Vandalism young lady. VAN-Dal-ISM." She enunciated each word, sounding it out slowly. "And you are correct, Vandalism is wrong. Are you sure, you didn't throw a rock Miss Welsh?"

"Who me? I was just standing here guarding the rocks. I wouldn't want anyone to throw a rock at that damned cabbie." She laced her fingers together at waist level, squeezing her chest together and stuck out her lower lip in an unmistakable pout. "You believe me dontcha teach?"

"Of course I believe you, Miss Welsh. I know you would not lie to me. And refrain your mind from speaking in slang, it is unbecoming."

Miss Spencer took her student's arm and led her into the hotel. Unknown to her Candy dropped the small rock she was holding in her hand. The rock tumbled back into the rock garden from whence it came.

Check-in was non-plus, the hotel looked decent. The hotel was a far-cry better than their last holiday, where the teacher and student had to share a bed. Muriel signed the necessary forms while Candy Cane flipped through brochures in the lobby and checked out the in-hotel restaurant and bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hotel Room Hijinks**

It didn't take long for the two attractive women to make their way upstairs to their hotel room. Miss Spencer's high heels ringing out a staccato beat on the tiled floor. Her younger and no less attractive student was also striding quickly beside her. It seemed that both young women were in a hurry to get to their hotel room. It was Candy that opened the door first and was thrust in total darkness.

The schoolgirl extended her hands vainly in the darkness trying to find a light switch. It was her teacher who flipped the switch first. The meagre light bulb was casting long shadows around the room.

They were not impressed.

Rather than the expansive, well furnished room that she had booked well in advance the room was in a sorry state. To put it plainly, it was cheap, busted and pitifully furnished.

Muriel saw the phone between the two beds and called the front desk. The clerk answered on the 2nd ring.

"This is Miss Spencer and I am calling in regards to my room" she said with an edge of iciness in her voice.

"Hello Miss Spencer, I am so happy you like your room. Please feel free to leave your tips in our complimentary ashtray. When your visit here in Ottawa is concluded, feel free to take the ashtray with you"

"No, you do not understand, I do not like the room. There must be a grave error. This is not the room I ordered. This room is shabby and beneath mine and my… companion's expected standards."

"I am so sorry ma'am", the clerk said the friendly tone disappearing from his voice, "but our hotel manager is off for the weekend. She will not return today or tomorrow. But I can send you up a free bottle of our best champagne until we can resolve this matter to your satisfaction."

Muriel felt a little relief; this clerk seemed to be helpful, perhaps not as polite as young men should be. But then that was a male problem overall and not just limited to this clerk.

"Yes champagne would be excellent. Please solve this as soon as possible."

"Of course Madame, this problem will be resolved as soon as possible. Room service will be up soon with your champagne. Can I help you in anything else?"

"Well, you could some cherries to the order; they go well with the champagne." The clerk eagerly agreed hoping that this would solve the problem. Muriel decided to press her advantage as Candy looked on with eager eyes.

"Would it be unreasonable for me to ask for some complimentary caviar?" Muriel held her breath, caviar could be very expensive, but she couldn't see Candy disappointed on this trip, it was very important for Muriel that Candy have the best, most joyful time possible. She wanted nothing more than for the two of them to spend time with each other with no distractions or "downers" as she heard the kids at school remark. Indeed, no "downers" allowed.

"Errr.. Madame, I will see what I can do. At this hour, the local shop will be closed. But I will make every effort."

"Thank you", Miss Spencer hung up the phone and examined the room. _"This is our room for the time being. I suppose it could be worse. At least we have two beds. I'll just do my best to project a positive attitude; we can make the best of this situation."_

Crossing the width of the room and opening the tattered curtains Muriel said "I have called about our room Miss Welsh. And the clerk was kind enough to send up some complimentary food." Muriel sighed softly, the positive attitude she was projecting faltered ever so slightly. "We just never have good luck in hotel rooms do we, Miss Welsh?"

With the light from Ottawa coming into the dilapidated hotel room, Candy Cane stepped across the tiles to floor hugged her teacher and buried her face in Miss Spencer's bosom.

"Don't be silly Miss Spencer, I will never forget how you comforted me in bed on our

last vacation. You made me feel so much better after what happened at the pool."

"Ssshhh my student, it's all behind you now." Muriel stroked her student's hair. "No one will hurt you, I will always protect you. You are always safe with me."

"I remember waking up in your arms Miss Spencer. Lying in bed with you and waking up with your arms around me was the best! I never felt so safe and protected".

Muriel smiled softly and murmured her assent, feeling her cheeks redden slightly.

Candy Cane just sighed contentedly and nestled her head in her teacher's ample bosom.

Perhaps it was just the stuffiness in the room or perhaps it was Candy's head resting on her breasts but Miss Spencer felt heat and warmth. The teacher felt this heat and warmth begin in her cheeks and then throughout her body. She began to unbutton her blouse, she was feeling very hot. _"Excuse me Miss Welsh, I am getting overheated"_, she said. She reached around her students head to undo the top two buttons of her tightening and overheated blouse.

With her blouse unbuttoned, Muriel felt more comfortable. She was not sure why she often felt this way whenever she held Candy or even thought about her for a long period of time. She did not dwell on that question however, she busied herself with stroking Candy's red hair and pigtails. The pair stayed embraced like this for some time.

Muriel felt this embrace had went on for too long. It just wasn't proper for her to be constantly holding and touching her student. Although the teacher did not feel it was inappropriate for the redhead to express her emotions and touch her, she was always reluctant when she touched young Miss Welsh. _"Is that hypocritical of me?"_, she wondered. She grudgingly released the embrace and walked over to the bed.

She bent over, her tight skirt showing the faint outlines of her stocking tops. As the attractive blonde bent over, busying herself in straightening the bed, it broke. Not Miss Spencer, she did not break. The bed broke. It collapsed in two, crashing to the floor, sending dust bunnies, bits of cheap particle board and debris in several directions.

She looked back over her shoulder, and saw Candy Cane staring intently in her direction.

"Well this bed is completely broken. I can't believe they would let a room be rented in this condition."

"But teach, where will I sleep? There no way I am sleeping in that broken, crummy busted bed", Candy pouted. The redhead pull on her lower lip with her index finger. As Miss Spencer looked at the destroyed bed in disbelief, Candy kicked her oversized boots absently at a ripped section of the threadbare carpet.

Surprising herself with her positive tone, or was it energetic? Muriel said "You will sleep with me, of course. There is no way I would let you sleep on the floor when I have room in my bed for you Miss Welsh."

Candy squealed with delight, running over and hugging her taller teacher around the neck.

"Really? You mean it? I can sleep with you?"

She firmly hugged Candy Cane, feeling their bodies press together and nodded her agreement. The eager student couldn't help but ask "Are you sure it is no problem? These beds are small, teacher. I don't want to crowd you."

Giving the pretty student a playful squeeze at her waist, Muriel replied, "It is fine, really. We will do just fine in bed together. It will be like old times. We did not suffer when we slept together last time, did we Miss Welsh?"

Muriel tried to suppress a smile as the younger schoolgirl squeezed and hugged her with unrestrained happiness. It seemed the red-headed Candy Cane was more than happy the two women were going to be in bed together… again. And the emotion she was feeling could not be happiness. It was impossible. She was just helping her student.

_After all, she was just Candy's teacher. Nothing more._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seeing the Sights of Ottawa**

Muriel spent a little time unpacking her things; she mostly had skirts, blouses and nylons. She fastidiously arranged them in the pine dresser. Afterwards she arranged her high heels and leather boots on the floor; she always kept her clothing neat and tidy. Candy Cane it seemed did not share the same sentiment for her suitcase was opened on the floor in front of the grimy window. Shaking her blonde head, the teacher tried vainly to close the battered suitcase but the brightly coloured panties, miniskirts, thongs and bras were practically exploding out of the suitcase. Miss Spencer briefly wondered why Candy had packed so much lingerie since by the looks of things she was ready for a two month vacation.

It was some moments before Miss Spencer noticed that Candy was not laying on the bed beside the dresser. Muriel looked about and saw that Candy was standing in the open doorway of their hotel room.

Candy Cane was standing almost in the hallway, peering out into the hallway expectantly. It was almost as if the young lass was expecting a near exciting adventure around the next bend. Muriel smiled with amusement, and affectionately gazed at the schoolgirl. Candy was clad in her requisite miniskirt, but this time in a darker shade of blue and a tight pink tank top. The spaghetti strings of the tank top were offsetting her smooth shoulders and the pink top was tight enough to see exactly what kind of bra she was wearing. Muriel was surprised to see it was an under wire push-up bra.

She murmured softly "Even though I have not seen Candy's breasts with my own eyes, I know that Candy does not need a push up bra. Her breasts are rounded, upright and firm. I wonder if she is trying to be provocative? Perhaps she wants to impress someone."

From a distance Candy appeared to have flawless skin, unblemished. Muriel knew from hands-on experience that Candy Cane had a few freckles scattered here and there. They were located strategically on her body, if one only knew where to look. In fact, Miss Spencer knew the softest, smoothest flesh to be located on Candy's upper thighs and derriere. That was where Muriel spent most of her spare time touching the schoolgirl. But only in disciplinary situations of course!

As the teacher gazed at the young beauty, Miss Spencer remarked to herself how Candy Cane has such long legs; she did not realize how long Candy's legs had become over the past few months. "_She has really grown. She is developing into such a beautiful, attractive young woman. I only wish I was closer to her. I want to provide all the support and care that she needs at this stage of her life. It is so terribly unfair how those awful step-parents treat her. Such vermin are they! No doubt a trashing is due those two. The father is a useless man, who is insecure and abusive. The wife is a pea-brained sheep with no gusto to defend poor Candy when the husband returns drunk from the bar. The two of those filth have no place in raising a young lady such as Candy Cane. If I had a nickel for every time I comforted Candy on the phone or on my couch, the two of us could be relaxing on a beach somewhere. I only wish it was myself that could take care of Candy, it would be perfect if she moved in with me. The two of us have talked about it many times, it is something we both want. Sadly, if that happened the school will fire me post-haste and Candy would suffer. I know in my heart that we will work out a solution where we are together; I know it to be possible and true. In the interim, I will protect and help Candy to the ends of the Earth. She is so dear and precious to me. I will not let anything happen to her. It will only be a short time before all the legal papers are signed and she is far and away from those two swine .Candy will have a better life, I have promised it and I will deliver!"_

Miss Spencer finished her inner reflection while running her gaze up and down Candy's nubile form. It was Candy who broke the comfortable silence, for she was used to Miss Spencer gazing at her from time to time; she was not in the least perturbed.

"Miss Spencer, can we go out now? I wanna see Ottawa! You promised we would go all over!!! C'mon teach, let's check it all out!"

Miss Spencer grabbed her leather purse and closed the door. There would be no delay. This was a holiday for the two of them. She had planned this for months. It was time for two.

And she would brook no interruptions.

The two women stepped out into the fall air in the City of Ottawa, the capital of Canada. They held hands, smiled in each other's presence and proceeded to gawk at the magnificent city like two youngsters.

It was blissful.

Walking downtown Candy Cane caught a massive red Maple leaf as it floated down in the air, landing neatly in her palm. Behind her, the imposing backdrop of the Parliament building exuded its iron will.

"This is for you Miss Spencer. You are the best…. Teacher I ever had."

Miss Spencer sheepishly accepted the large leaf. She tucked the leaf into her poetry notebook and the walked around the grounds, marvelling at the bronzes on display.

"Miss Welsh, this is Wilfred Laurier. His visage is on the five dollar bill."

"Visage, what's that mean teach?"

Squeezing her hand, Muriel smiled at Candy and said "It means face, Re-.. I mean Miss Welsh."

"How come you always call me Miss Welsh, you don't use my first name that much? Why is that?"

"It is what is proper, young lady. I am your teacher; I do not want the use of your name to infringe on my duties as your educator."

Candy pulled Miss Spencer closer to her, first gazing at her and then smiling slowly. Around the two women, a gust of wind blew Maple leaves, multicoloured in a swirling pattern. High above, Wilfred Laurier watched cryptically.

"C'mon Miss Spencer, you can call me Candy or Candy Cane. We're not in school right now. There is no one from the school around to see us. I like it when you call me Candy. You can loosen up you know?"

The pair walked further around the parliament building, venturing all the way to the back. More bronzes awaited them, but so too did a certain privacy that wasn't afforded in the front of the parliament building. For the first time in Ottawa that day, they were practically alone from public eyes.

Candy pulled her teacher close and Miss Spencer did not resist. Soon the two young women were embraced. Their red cheeks almost touching. Candy's bright Green eyes looked up into her teacher's.

"I am so happy you took me on this vacation Miss Spencer. You, of all people know how tough my life is at home. Going on trips like this is something I never thought was possible."

Muriel did not know what to say, all she knew was that when Candy's arms were around her and their two bodies were close, all her worries went away. It was the most blissful feeling for her, the most happy. It was moments like this, when she and Candy were holding each other that her poetry finally came together. Though she was so reluctant to share her poetry publicly, she had been trying to write of feelings like this. She liked to write of her feelings of peace and also of excitement when she was in an embrace. She flushed, for these feelings were more and more in the arms of another woman.

Her Student.

Candy Cane.

It seemed Candy Cane noticed the flush on her teacher's cheeks. Candy knew that the colour was not due to the cool fall air.

"Miss Spencer, this has something to do with your poetry doesn't it?"

Her pretty teacher tried not to respond, but she nodded nonetheless. Sometimes she was just powerless in Candy's embrace.

"You know Miss Spencer, one day I want you to show me that poetry you are always writing. I don't care if you are worried about the school board or whatever. I bet whatever you write is from the heart. It's like how you are always there at my concerts, no matter what that crummy bar is where I am playing, I know somewhere out there, Miss Spencer is watching me, cheering me on and rocking out."

Muriel again was at a loss for words. She just hugged Miss Welsh tighter around the waist.

"I even remember you coming to that crazy bar. The one with all the lesbians. Remember all those girls trying to kiss you? I can't believe you even found that place. That bar was way out in Cold Lake, Alberta. Geez, those girls really dug you. Still, I was glad you cheered me on. Just like I wanna cheer you on with your poetry."

Muriel tried to speak but nothing came out. So Candy Cane had seen her at the bar, up until this point she was not sure.

_But how much had Candy Cane seen?_

Miss Spencer bit back the question that was on the tip of her tongue. She remembered all too well that bar in Cold Lake, Alberta. It was on the second floor on an office building. She had traveled many kilometres to secretly watch Candy perform. She always made an effort to watch her red headed student perform, no matter what the locale. She had no trouble locating the lesbian bar. What she had not expected however, was the reception.

The bar was full of younger lesbians, all of them pretty, and around Candy's age. It seemed everywhere she turned in the bar, she saw single, attractive and eager young women who desired companionship of the feminine variety.

It turned out they were looking for an older woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Teacher, the lake is cold but the schoolgirls are hot!**

Muriel Spencer in her leather miniskirt and tight blouse was an easy target for the pretty girls. At first, they just sent her drinks. Of course she accepted each one, and before she knew it she was feeling tipsy. Though she had every intention of waiting patiently for Candy to perform, it was when one pretty brunette approached her table that the young teacher ran into trouble.

"Hi sexy, you wanna dance?" The brunette was shorter, petite with her hair in a high ponytail. The sheer blouse with a visible bra was hard to miss. Hard to miss were also the shapely thighs and knee high boots. Muriel especially noticed the black leather skirt, so short as to offer glimpses of black stocking tops.

Muriel did not want to offend the younger girl and accepted the offer. In short time, they were on the dance floor. Perhaps it was the many drinks that the pretty lesbian girls had sent her way, but Miss Spencer found it hard to focus.

She and the brunette danced several songs together. Each song was bringing their bodies closer together. Soon they were whispering in each other's ear, Muriel smelling the lipstick of her dance partner and feeling the girl's breasts press into her own. When she felt a smaller hand on her ass, she started to balk, but before she could speak she found herself in the arms of a new dance partner.

It was a blonde. Another pretty girl who sent her drinks earlier that evening. Muriel could not very well deny this blonde a dance, so she wrapped her arms around the willing girl and pulled her close. As before, their feminine bodies pulled closer and closer and soon Muriel felt lips on her neck. _"Are these the lips of a schoolgirl?"_ she thought, feeling the kisses up and down her neck. The teacher knew the pretty girl was kissing her, but she was slow to react, by the time she had managed to utter one sentence she had a string of lipstick kisses on her neck. The blonde had also managed to plant several kisses on Muriel's lips, which somehow she managed to return.

Muriel tried to formulate some type of protest, but the pretty blonde kept kissing her, kissing Muriel's soft neck and lips. While Muriel did not so much mind the kisses on her neck or even the blonde's hand on her ass, she worried about the kisses on the mouth.

She did not want Candy Cane to see her kissing another girl. Somehow it just felt wrong to the pretty buxom blonde teacher. The young blonde schoolgirl pressed her lips against Muriel's and Muriel warmed to the kiss, returning it with an open mouth.

Just as Miss Spencer got into the kiss, even returning it with passion she found herself in the arms of another willing girl. This one was a red head. Muriel simply closed her eyes and kissed the girl deeply, even going so far as to grab some ass.

"Mmmm. You are hot and eager. I didn't realize you were so into girls?"

Muriel opened her eyes. To her surprise, she was not kissing a particular red head schoolgirl. This girl was shorter, and was not as well endowed as she would like. This red head though was wearing a nice plaid skirt, clear high heels and nothing but a black bra.

Perhaps concerned that the lesbian schoolgirl was cold, Muriel wrapped her arms around the girl pressing their breasts together. With that motion a slow song ensued and the two women were pressed together for several minutes. At the conclusion of the song, with her head swimming and spinning, Muriel followed the redhead to her table. She was seated in between the blonde and her red headed dance partner. Across from her was the sexy brunette she was holding earlier. Nestled in-between all this schoolgirl flesh, Muriel got to know the names of all her pretty dance partners. Suzy was the brunette, Loren was the blonde and Jane was the fiery redhead. Both Jane and Loren were slowly stroking their hands up and down Muriel's nyloned thighs, which to Muriel alternately felt hot and cold.

She tried to make small talk, but it seemed the pretty girls were more interested in drinking. They ordered several rounds at once. Muriel asked what all the alcohol was for and it was Suzy (the brunette) who replied,

"We're doing body shots. I lay down on this table and wherever I pour the alcohol, you lick it off. Lick it before it drips off me. Can you handle that?"

Muriel nodded her head absently. Suzy spread herself before the teacher, laying down on the table, her flat stomach exposed. Loren (the blonde) poured a shot into Suzy's navel. Without thinking Muriel felt her lips on schoolgirl flesh. She licked slowly, sucking most of the alcohol into her mouth.

Loren leaned over, kissing Miss Spencer and passing the alcohol between them. When Muriel finally broke the kiss, she saw Jane (the redhead) and Suzy kissing also.

Muriel glanced and saw that a crowd had formed around them. Many sweet, pretty girls were encircling their table looking on with hungry eyes at the attractive teacher. Muriel's head was spinning but she was sure her new 'friends' would take care of her. She did not get up to leave the table.

It was Loren who got up next, she straddled the older teacher. Her smooth thighs were gripping the teacher's waist. Muriel, no doubt out of concerns of imbalance wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's waist. Loren leaned her head far back, her long blonde hair tickling the backs of Muriel's hands. Jane (the redhead), poured another shot of alcohol in the crook of Loren's neck. The alcohol was nestled in the small hollow just below the Adam's apple. But with an evil flourish, Jane dumped the rest of the shot glass contents quickly, causing alcohol to run down the upper breasts of the blonde.

Miss Spencer wasted no time in putting her red lips on the blonde's upper breasts. She flicked her tongue expertly and managed to lick every drop from the rounded breasts. She smiled to herself that she didn't even have to run her tongue over this schoolgirl's nipples. She finished by sucking all the alcohol from the hollow of the neck. She could faintly taste the blonde's sweat on her upper lip.

The tongue gymnastics drew small applause from the crowd of pretty women around Muriel's table. Now Muriel's head was positively spinning, the room was spinning and she felt she needed to sit down. Sadly, she was already sitting.

Jane propped herself on the table in front of the well-endowed teacher. Jane's legs were spread widely and her plaid skirt did not hide her sheer panties.

Muriel looked up to see through her clouded vision a pretty red head, spread-legged in front of her. The pretty girl was running her hands over Muriel's face and hair. That plaid skirt, that tight blouse, those pigtails, this was all so familiar. Why was it she came to Cold Lake? The teacher could see the sheer panties under the plaid skirt. Feeling adventurous in the amorous embrace Muriel put her slender fingers under the short plaid skirt to get a better look at those sheer panties. Even though she was highly intoxicated, Miss Spencer somehow managed to flip up Jane's skirt eliciting ooh's and ash's from the crowd. The sheer panties did little to hide what was beneath them, but then again by the way the redhead was bucking her hips, she liked her panties sheer. There was something so familiar about the red head, thus it did not seem wrong she was inches away from the redhead's panties.

Loren and Suzy took up positions on either side of Jane. As Muriel rubbed her slender fingers up and down Jane's inner thighs, she dimly heard Jane's voice.

"And now for your final test teacher. My girlfriends will soak my panties in booze. You have to lick it all up before it hits the table."

Miss Spencer looked up at the oh-so-hot redhead. She couldn't make out the face clearly. In the background, she heard the first chords of her favourite Candy Cane song. Very faintly she heard something over the music.

"This song is dedicated to my most hot teacher, Miss Spencer."

Muriel saw the sheer panties in front of her go wet and she leaned her head forward, tongue extended.

She tasted wetness. Her tongue danced over the sheer and silky material, she had to push her tongue in quite hard to get all the alcohol. The two minxes above her were taking turns pouring alcohol over Jane's exposed panties. This caused Muriel's tongue to dart from left to right rapidly. The teacher could hear Jane's gasps, and feel the heat emanating from her soaked panties.

Muriel kept licking and the alcohol kept flowing over the panties, dampening them and making even more sheer. She could hear the cheers of all the pretty girls around her. No doubt they were watching her, their young thighs rubbing together at the thought of Muriel's nimble tongue. Perhaps their cheers were based in anticipation of the schoolteacher's tongue licking all their panties, each schoolgirl getting her full turn. But Muriel could scant afford to think of the many lesbian schoolgirls in the bar, for Jane's panties were still wet.

Miss Spencer increased her licks, now extending her long tongue up and down the moist panties. Jane's hips were bucking to and fro, her crotch pushing towards the sexy teacher then pulling away. Muriel could clearly hear the schoolgirl's moans over the noise in the bar. This added alcohol and some other flavour were making her dizzy. She succeeded in licking all the alcohol from Jane's exposed crotch. The applause this time was loud and proud but it was Jane's cries of pleasure that brought a smile to the pretty, young teacher.

Muriel leaned backed in her seat, Jane's crotch still on display only inches from her face.

The crowd around her took up a chant.

"Kiss it. Kiss it. Kiss it"

Muriel could nary refuse, so she leaned forward and planted one long, lingering kiss at the hottest, wettest part of Jane's sheer panties.

Jane screamed in pleasure. Muriel felt the spinning room around her fade away into blackness.

When Muriel awoke the next day it was in a local hotel in Cold Lake. Her new friends, the schoolgirls from the bar were all asleep on the large bed with her. Shaking her aching head and trying to find her clothes, the nude teacher took in all the pretty girls that were naked, completely naked. Around her was a sea of breasts, soft lips and tender thighs. Muriel smiled and sighed slowly, if only her head wasn't pounding so much.

_What happened last night? The last thing I recall was yelling and cheering for Candy as she was performing. Jane and I were ordering tequila shots from the bar. Then …_

But try as she might the blonde, naked teacher could not remember the rest of the evening. As she slid the nylons up her soft legs, she wondered if Candy had seen any of her antics. The bar was rather dim and smoky. Perhaps Candy had not noticed, she wondered if Candy would be mad or upset if she saw her teacher kissing schoolgirls? Deep inside, Muriel felt a twinge of regret, _I hope I did not do anything that would ruin what I have with Candy._

Looking once more at the three naked girls in the room, she saw her unmistakable shade of lipstick all over each of their bodies. _Well, it seems that what I did thoroughly pleasured them. The poor girls, I hope they are not late for school. It is after all, a weekday. Perhaps I could write them a note for school?_

She smiled… and left the hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews and comments. Please leave a review after you read the chapter. Your reviews and feedback help me to write better stories that YOU like!!! So leaving a review only helps you get more of the stories you like.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nemean**

**Chapter 5**

**Submission Wrestling and the Art of Submitting to a Schoolgirl**

When the young women returned to their hotel, it was late and they were both exhausted from sightseeing. Candy hardly said a word and fell asleep as Muriel walked to the bathroom. When she returned Candy was deeply asleep. In moments, so too was her teacher. The women, teacher and student, next to each other in bed as night fell over the nation's capital.

It was early morning and Muriel was already awake, in the kitchen, clad in a tightly sashed red silk robe. She stood over the busted stove, which only sported one working burner making a highly nutritious meal of egg whites and protein patties. Just as Muriel took the cooked meal off the stove and onto the scratched countertop, she heard a rustling behind her.

Setting the food down, she turned to face her student. Candy was in a crouch with a slight scowl on her youthful face. Muriel thought to herself "this is odd, Miss Welsh looks like she wants to engage in combative practice, whilst here lies a nutritious meal for the two of us." Before she could continue her thoughtful contemplation or even utter a single question, Candy Cane rushed her teacher in a double leg takedown.

Miss Spencer was unprepared for the assault; her attention was fixed on Candy's tight white tank top, which in her opinion was far too snug and low cut for this time of day. Still, the teacher's reflexes were good and she was able to sprawl out on this takedown. Pushing her curvy hips and powerful thighs behind her, she succeeded in stuffing her student's takedown.

Candy Cane was determined though, and even though she was caught in a failed takedown, the schoolgirl tried valiantly to finish it. Candy pressed forward, her hands grasping the smooth thighs of her teacher, trying to pull even one of those powerful thighs in close to her chest.

Muriel was wise to this tactic and based-out well. With one hand, she pushed on the back of Miss Welsh's head, her slender fingers digging into the line separating the two agitated pigtails, her other hand snaked out to the red-headed student's hip. With one of her hands pressing against Miss Welsh's hip and her other driving her students head down to the broken-tiled floor, Miss Spencer began to slowly, but inexorably break the takedown hold. Candy fought the move valiantly; her pink panties began to crease on one side from Miss Spencer's iron grip. Candy thought to herself, "she has such slim hands, but they are soooo strong!"

Suddenly, Miss Spencer changed her weight, pushing Candy to the side and performed a nice switch. The move caused the teacher to get her student's back. Now Candy was on all fours on the kitchen floor. The impact of the switch caused a few tiles to shatter and fly off into the hallway. Neither female paid the shitty tiles any mind; they were only interested in the match, in victory.

Candy cursed herself for the switch. How could she fall for such an amateur move? She was certain that her double leg takedown would get her pretty blonde on the floor with Candy on top. Miss Spencer would be mounted and at her mercy. It was exactly what Candy desired. And now she was on all fours, with her pretty teacher on top of her. Candy cursed again.

The smack on Candy's ass was loud and resounding.

"Owwww" said Candy as Miss Spencer slapped her ass again. Though the pink French-cut panties did not show a red bottom, Candy knew in her heart, that her bottom was getting red.

"Young lady, mind your manners. You know cursing is uncalled for; it is for the common people. You are better than that. You are a LADY!" With that utterance, Miss Spencer pushed her hips into her student, and wrapped her hands around Candy's hip and crotch, trying for an Olympic lift.

Candy was wise to this move however, and rolled forward and downward, spinning into a Victor's roll. Her pink panties were all a blur as she moved quickly into the Victor's roll catching a hold of Miss Spencer's leg stretching it out into a knee bar.

Miss Spencer was surprised by the skill of her student, and now her leg was stretched out in a precarious knee bar. She could feel the increasing pressure of Miss Welsh's hips pushing into her kneecap and she had but scant moments in which to act.

With desperation she placed both hands on Miss Welsh's bottom, grasping firmly on each pink nylon-covered cheek and pushed hard.

It was just enough.

With a grunt, Miss Spencer defended the knee bar and pushed her nubile young student's bottom off her kneecap, averting the hellacious kneebar.

Candy was just about to curse again, then remembered Miss Spencer's slim hands on her butt. Spanking. She would be spanked if she cursed. And Miss Spencer was always talking about how Candy Cane was really a lady. She bit her tongue. How did Miss Spencer know how to defend that kneebar? Candy has seen a submission fighter from Russia win many matches with that move. She was sure she would have Miss Spencer tapping out in no time.

Candy did not have much time for reflection as Miss Spencer moved to the attack. The blonde teacher, who surprisingly still had her red silk robe tightly sashed, bent her knee to prevent further kneebars and grasped Miss Welsh around the waist with both hands.

Candy tried to defend the roll, but to no avail. Miss Spencer rolled Candy Cane around, with her teacher mounted on her back with both hooks in. Candy Cane knew what the dreaded rear-naked-choke was next.

While the choke did not require either person to be naked; though that never stopped Candy on previous occasions, this was a deadly submission move. Candy struggled mightily, her pert breasts straining the fabric of her tank top. She struggled to and fro, she tried vainly to remove Miss Spencer's 'hooks', the large, strong and smooth thighs of the pretty blonde but it was no use. Candy switched tactics and tried to fend off, peel off and defend Miss Spencer's slim hands from choking her. But it was so hard, while Candy burned all this energy Miss Spencer had back control and was calmly trying the choke from one side, then the other. Candy knew if she did not escape this position soon, she would soon get choked out. With her tank top stretched tight across her breasts and her nipples standing out in obvious attention Candy tried one last move; the face-to-face escape.

Candy lifted up one of Miss Spencer's arms. Though the busty blonde teacher had great wrist and leg strength, her arms were not as strong. "Pushing too many pencils", thought Candy. The redhead quickly turned into the choke, it brought her face-to-face with her teacher. Miss Spencer's full red lips were only centimetres from Candy Cane's glossed lips. For a full second, Candy Cane was stunned. Being this close to Miss Spencer was having an unknown effect on her. Candy froze for a moment, her lips poised above her teachers, their bodies crushed together with Miss Spencer's powerful legs wrapped around Candy's slim waist. With their lips almost touching, and their breasts and panties certainly touching; Miss Spencer's robe having fallen open below the waist, Candy was momentarily dumbstruck.

But while Candy did not know what to do with a pretty blonde woman pressed up against her, Miss Spencer was far more familiar with this position. Slipping one arm under Candy's shoulder and the other arm over the other shoulder, Miss Spencer quickly swept Candy onto her back. Candy had nary a second to react because Miss Spencer did not so much as pause to gaze at her student's glossed lips, creased pink panties, heavy breathing, or barely contained breasts. Miss Spencer began her deadly Teacher's pet submission move.

Candy tried to fight it off, she knew of Miss Spencer's skill at submissions, especially this near-inescapable move, but she was too distracted. She tried to clear her mind of Miss Spencer's red lips, of her full breasts, of her smooth and strong thighs, but the thoughts returned to her mind, unbidden. All she could see was Miss Spencer, and she silently cursed to herself that she couldn't even see all of her teacher's body; the red robe was still sashed tightly. Candy thought if she was going to lose this match because of Miss Spencer's body, at least she should get a good look. Next time will be different, she promised herself. I will get her clothes off right away, and I will avoid having my lips next to her lips, those sweet, red, full lips…. Ahhhh, NOOOOOO!!!!

While Candy was focused on her teacher's lips and body, Muriel had twisted Candy Cane into a pretzel. With the submission move complete, Miss Spencer sat on top on Candy Cane, and slowly crossed her legs back and forth while she waited for the inevitable finish.

It was not long.

"Enough, I give, I tap out. Ahhh, you win. Please stop the move, please teach! Wahhhh"

With a sob, Candy gave in and submitted to Miss Spencer. The teacher's Pet submission move was too much for her. With her body twisted around and her teacher perched on top of her like a hawk, Candy could fight it only for so long. She had no choice but to give in.

"I give!" she yelled as Miss Spencer mercifully got off her and Candy untangled in a mixture of arms and legs. As Candy caught her breath, she looked up and saw Miss Spencer standing over her with crossed arms. Candy's breath caught in her chest, for Miss Spencer's robe has come undone, if only slightly. Candy could just make out a lacy black bra strap on one side and a hint of a lacy bra cup on the other side.

"Wow," thought Candy, "she likes lacy lingerie. At least this match wasn't a total rip off."

"Now we will discuss your punishment young lady. You will be SPANKED."

"Aw Geez, Miss Spencer, can't ya think of a different punishment. I am always on your lap with your hands on my butt. Each, at least you could be original. I mean, I don't mind when you are rubbin' my butt or when you are spanking me. I just thought you would be more original. You could have even asked for a lap dance or something, this is just so… routine."

"Don't be snide Miss Welsh; this spanking is for your own good. When you win a humiliation match you have my permission to come up with a unique punishment. We will see how creative you get. As for lap dances, they are for the common folk. You and I are different, we are above the common folk. When you perform a lap dance for me, it will not be some common, trivial affair; it will be special and have meaning for both of us."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, of course. You can decide on any one action for me to do. But that is only if you win a humiliation match against me. In the meantime, get face down across my knee young lady. I think you are familiar with the position by now. You need to feel my hand on your bottom"

"Yes, Miss Spencer."

Miss Spencer had sat down on one of the few wooden chairs in the hotel room. Her red robe was opened slightly at the hem. This open expanse gave a good view of the pretty blonde's long and smooth legs; which were crossing and uncrossing in anticipation of what was next. Candy Cane walked over, bent over and rested her weight across her pretty teacher's knee, her pink pantied ass pointed proudly in the air. Without even being asked, Candy Cane flipped her skirt up, exposing her round globes to her full-chested teacher. She knew that sooner or later, her teacher would lift her skirt, so she thought she would save the blonde the effort. Besides, she was quite proud of her 'bubble-butt'.

Miss Spencer caught her breath at the sight. Even though she had seen her rambunctious student in this position innumerable times, every time she saw Miss Welsh bent over her knee like this, _offered to her_, her breath caught in her chest. _Those pink panties, that rounded bubble butt… and lately it seemed Candy Cane _**wiggled**_her butt before being spanked!!!_

The knock at the door surprised both of them for Candy was just bent over Miss Spencer's knee, her butt high in the air, the tight pink panties offering little protection from Miss Spencer's raised hand.

Candy Cane's cheeks flushed … in embarrassment? She looked up at her teacher only to see a reddish hue on her cheeks as well. _At least she is feeling whatever I am feeling,_ thought Candy Cane. _I wish I knew what I am feeling._

The knock came again only louder.

"Please get dressed young lady. I will see who is at the door."

Candy scampered off to the bathroom, while Miss Spencer walked over to the door.

The bellhop had an envelope in his hand. As she took it from the young man, he used to the opportunity to look at this statuesque woman leisurely. Muriel did not notice the man's gaze; her attention was focused on the envelope.

It was a telegram.

With a wave of her hand, Muriel dismissed the bellhop. When he failed to move, she realized her error. He noticed with glee that she produced his tip from her black lacy bra. With a smile on his face and a tip of his hat, he finally left the teacher to examine the telegram.

Muriel closed the door to the hotel room and was just about to open the envelope when Candy Cane erupted from the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"All dressed Miss Spencer, what do you think?"

Muriel tucked the unopened envelope into her organizer so that she could better look at Candy's choice of attire. She nodded approvingly at the butterfly clips holding the pigtails in a swept-back fashion. Her red lips twisted slightly at the overly-tight white tank top which had its prominent feature in two nipples jutting out proudly. Her lips turned downward slightly at the overly short pleated black miniskirt. Gazing lower down, she smiled slightly at black above-the-knee-stockings. "_A classy touch_," she thought approvingly. Finally she looked incongruously at the stylish black pumps with a square heel.

"Hmm, sophisticated and flirty? Interesting choice of footwear Miss Welsh."

"Flirty? Who do you think I wanna flirt with Miss Spencer?" Candy said teasingly. "There is just you and me? C'mon teach, what does that mean? You like it or not?"

"Yes, Miss Welsh. You look very nice. Your stockings and shoes are well chosen."

Miss Welsh beamed. Then the red head turned slightly on one toe, "What about the rest Miss Spencer?"

"Well I can not say I wholeheartedly approve of the tank top, it is rather tight. And the skirt is rather short. But all in all, it is good. You are on your way to becoming a sophisticated young lady."

Miss Spencer thought her words were innocent and not full of malice. But the expression on her student's face showed different. The redhead turned away obviously upset. When Muriel's "what is wrong?" questioned went unanswered, the teacher had no choice but to go around the girl and ask again.

She was crying.

Muriel did not understand. What had she said that was so wrong?

"Miss Welsh, why are you so upset?"

"I wore this for you, and you don't even like it! I hate this, I HATE IT" Candy screamed.

Wrapping her arms around the crying girl, Muriel pulled her close, placing the sobbing face on her chest. "Ssssshhh, tell me what is wrong."

It was a few moments before the sobbing quietened, and Miss Welsh, her wet face nestled in her teacher's bosom spoke,

"I don't got lots of money teach. You know, we can't all be rich like you. With what little money my step-parents give me, I buy the best clothes I can. I just wanted to look pretty for you, and you don't even like my clothes. I don't know what else to do Miss Spencer, you know how my step-dad is, he never gives me anything. Except yelling. He gives me lots of that. I saved my money for months to buy these clothes. I wanted to look pretty for you when we went on holidays. I feel so stupid. I just wish I had my own job, my own place, my own money. I hate these shitty clothes. I hate my crummy life!"

Muriel said nothing but murmured sounds of soothing comfort and held her student in her arms for a long time. The crying was intermittently hard and soft, and it was a while before it stopped. As Miss Welsh cried herself out, her teacher had reached a decision. It was a decision that was not spontaneous, but it was one that was always in the back of her mind; often in her thoughts.

Kissing the top of the red hair, Muriel spoke "Miss Welsh, you know I find you pretty. I do like how you dress. You are a mixture of sophistication and your own unique style. It is like I said before, sophisticated and flirty. So do not worry one little smidgeon. You look very nice and very pretty. There is no other person I would rather be on vacation with. I could not be happier with you. Besides, you know all about the good news and now you do not have to worry about asking your step-father for shopping money. You do not need him for that." Muriel kissed the top of Candy's head and Candy responded by squeezing her teacher's waist as if approving of Muriel's rare display of physical affection.

Big Green eyes looked up into deep Blue eyes.

"What good news?"

"I just received notification that you received royalties for that teacher's conference. They used your music for some presentations. Now, err, according to Canadian teacher law, they must compensate you for your hard work."

The tear-streaked face looked sceptical, unsure of a ruse.

"Are you sure Miss Spencer? This isn't some trick? I don't want no damn charity! Oops, sorry, no darn charity! I got my own money you know, I don't want no handout."

"I assure you Miss Welsh, this is not a handout. You know how I always encourage your music and your schoolwork. You work hard on your music and you have earned every cent you get. No one can take credit for your musical skills and your effort in school, but you. And if you keep up with your music, your school and your wrestling, you will not ever have to take a handout again!"

Miss Welsh pondered her teacher's comments for a few moments, before nodding in agreement.

"All right, as long as you promise that this is no handout. I don't wanna take your money Miss Spencer. You're way too nice to me and I want everything to be cool."

Miss Spencer nodded in agreement. This was no handout. Candy Cane worked hard on her music; she was entitled to some reimbursement, especially since she had a huge fan. Though Muriel would confess it to no one but Miss Welsh, she had Candy's CD on 'Repeat' in her SUV. She knew every song by heart and would often pass out copies of her CD to her friends at book club meetings. She was hoping to surprise Candy Cane with some sort of gift at Graduation for her musical work. But now was a more appropriate time. Besides if she had a nickel for every time she listened to one of Candy's songs… well she would have to get a better paying job! There was no doubt Candy Cane deserved a shopping trip.

"Yes, everything is as you say – Cool! Now I only have the first part of the cheque, the rest will come to you at the end of this school year. You know how teacher conferences work, everything is delayed and no one has a pen."

"Yeah, I know, I know. You are always telling me it is better to wait for those things you want. You said it makes everything more satisfying when you work hard for it."

Miss Spencer beamed with pride, "Yes that is right Miss Welsh. Now what do you say we do some shopping? And since you got such good marks this year, I will give you a reward, one outfit for each "A". Now you can not say that is a handout, because of course you earned those marks. So between that your music money and your marks, you will have enough to have a bunch of clothes."

"That sounds great. I guess I didn't realize my music could pay off."

Muriel carefully considered her next comment.

"Yes, in fact, my book club has asked if you could perform at their annual Christmas party. I said you might be able to, but only if it did not interfere with your exams."

Candy Cane was in that flux of emotions, on one hand she was afraid this was all some big trick and that she was 'not worthy', on the other hand she was hopeful that her attractive teacher with large breasts was telling the truth. Candy was stunned for only a moment.

Then she rushed at her teacher, throwing her arms around the young teacher.

"Oh Teach, that is the coolest" She planted kisses fervently on her teacher's neck. Each glossed kiss leaving an unmistakable imprint on the ivory skin of Miss Spencer.

"Miss Welsh, please your… kisses. Someone might see. It is not appropriate…"

The kisses continued, trailing up one side of the young teacher's neck and down the other side. Each glossed imprint a tiny token of affection and appreciation for the teacher, the woman, receptacle of joy that Candy Cane was feeling. Instead of pushing her sexy student away, Muriel found that her arms pulled the hot schoolgirl closer. Finally, the kisses abated and the two women remained pressed together. Candy Cane's head nestled familiarly between her teacher's breasts as Miss Spencer sighed contentedly.

"Miss Spencer, you are the best. Don't worry at all about those kisses. I don't care if anyone sees. Besides which, you are always giving me good news, helping me to believe in myself. If I wanna kiss your neck, let everyone else go hell. Go Hell, I say!!! I can kiss you all I want and they can kiss my ass if they don't like it!!!"

"Young lady, it is 'Go to Hell.' So before they kiss your taut ass, they must indeed go to the dominion of Hades. Even though we are on vacation, you must watch your grammar."

Embraced as they were, it was the happiest of times for the younger Candy Cane. She later recalled, no she swore that she briefly felt her teacher's hand on her ass. Miss Welsh looked up into the blue eyes of her teacher, sometimes she felt lost and somehow _found_ in those blue eyes.

"Teach, can we go shopping? I wanna buy some stuff. I mean, with all that money I…. earned."

Miss Spencer looked into the enchanting green eyes of the young woman. This was the student of hers that as of late, if she wasn't touching Candy Cane's body, she was musing about her or even writing poetry about her.

"Let us leave this place Miss Welsh. It is time we went to the locale known as 'The Mall'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**How to dress your Teacher for the bedroom & schoolgirl's shopping is always cutting edge; The mall!**

It was not long before the ladies were at the mall. The cab ride was uneventful except that Muriel kept noting that Candy kept giving her strange looks during the ride. Candy seemed to be trying to steal glances at Muriel's crossed legs, her tight sweater or her red lips. _How odd_, the young teacher thought, _why is she looking at me like that?_

The cab dropped them off at a large mall in downtown Ottawa. Miss Spencer got out first, her long legs extending from the cab and her heels were clicking on the pavement. She caught Candy Cane giving her another strange look as the schoolgirl followed.

"Is something wrong Miss Welsh? I thought you would be happy to be at the mall?"

Her teacher's comments broke whatever spell had overcome the schoolgirl. The redhead briefly fidgeted with her bra strap before running up and squeezing Muriel's hand. As before, their hands interlocked comfortably. With a beaming smile on her face, Candy Cane led her teacher to a punk fashion store.

A short time later, the pair emerged, Candy Cane carrying a small bag and Miss Spencer with a large box.

"I must admit I am surprised, I did not think I would find anything in there. It will be very interesting to see your purchase; I know you have a slight tendency towards punk clothes."

"Actually teach, I wear punk clothes more for my music. It's not really my style; I just wear it for effect when I am rockin' on the stage. I can't wait to see your stuff either teach, errr… Miss Spencer.

The blonde picked the next store; it was a ladies store that catered to young professional women. Candy took one look at this store and thought of the rich snotty bitches that shopped here and stopped at the door.

"Miss Spencer there's no way I'm going here. I mean, this is not my kind of store."

Miss Spencer stopped and looked at her student carefully. She was learning that there were many layers to Candy's personality. She noticed the redhead give a sneer to a smartly dressed woman exiting the store. _But why would Candy be mad at that young lady, she has never even seen her before?_

What's wrong? Why don't you like the store?

Candy began to fidget with her skirt, so Muriel leaned in close. Candy accepted her teacher's close presence and wrapped her arms around Muriel's waist. The action drew quite a few stares from passer-bys. The stares were not that the two women looked so very different in age, at a quick glance they could have passed for sisters. The stares were because of the _familiarity and tenderness_ the young ladies showed in their embrace. Many who were staring thought _they are SO in love!_

"Teach, I don't wanna go in here, all these women are so perfect. They got jobs, money, education; they don't have shitty step-parents like me. It's more of your kinda store, Miss Spencer."

Miss Spencer just '_ssshed'_ the schoolgirl and whispered in her ear, "They are not better than you Rebecca Welsh. They do not have anything on Candy Cane. You have everything in front of you, your have an amazing life ahead of you. The world is your oyster." She looked deeply into Candy's eyes. "You are your own woman now. No one can bring you down but yourself. Now come into the store."

Candy let out a groan as they went in the store, there was no way she would like this boring stuff, but inwardly she was lifted by her teacher's words.

It turned out that the store was better than Candy expected. There were two clerks, one older woman named Mylene and a younger girl named Alizee. The clerks helped select several outfits. Candy thought the clothes were going to be really boring, but looking at the selected clothes, she saw they were kinda sexy.

Miss Spencer had picked for Candy several nice outfits. There was a black miniskirt with pleats, it was short but somehow didn't look trashy. It had a little matching jacket and a fitted white blouse with ruffled wrists. Mylene ushered Candy into a dressing room while Alizee escorted Miss Spencer to a chair in front of several mirrors. It was located at the rear of the shop and fairly secluded.

Miss Spencer settled herself into the chair as she waited for Candy to finish dressing. She was really curious how this outfit would look on her student. She had a pretty good idea of Candy's size.

The door to the dressing room opened and Candy emerged just as Alizee and Mylene returned. Mylene spoke first.

"Mademoiselle, you are simply stunning. So smart and professional."

Candy walked out towards her teacher, her high heels making her toned calves taut. She turned on her heel and Muriel noticed the calves also. Muriel was completely speechless.

Candy Cane looked absolutely gorgeous. She was so beautiful, so elegant, so utterly and completely attractive. Muriel felt something deep inside her twinge. She looked at Candy and felt something inside her come to life. She smiled inwardly and outwardly, cocking her head to one side she gazed at her student. Miss Spencer moved her eyes from Candy's heels up her toned legs and shapely bottom to the flat stomach and pert breasts. Then with a rising breath the just slightly older teacher looked at the slender neck, jaw , cute nose and big green eyes and red hair of the babe in front of her. It was such an eyeful that the young teacher had to cross and uncross her legs several times from discomfort. She tried not to, but licked her lips slowly. Muriel felt a hot flash through her body. Candy seemed to notice her teacher squirming in her chair and changed positions offering Miss Spencer a view of her rounded ass. Muriel noted approvingly how the pleated skirt followed the upper curve of Candy's ass and the dropped off suddenly letting the pleats sway freely. Seeing her teacher smile as she showed her derriere Candy twirled and the pleated skirt extended mischievously.

With the side profile Candy showed after twirling in her skirt, Muriel noticed the jut of Candy's breasts. Candy had placed her hand on her hip, pulling back her jacket enough to clearly illustrate that she was full grown by the stretch of her white blouse. Muriel slowly gazed at Candy's breasts noting how they were not too large and not too small. They extended from her chest and yet still remained perky and firm. Candy's nipples were visible if one looked hard enough, and Candy's teacher was indeed making every effort to look. Muriel remarked to herself how Candy's breasts looked firm and perky but must be soft and smooth to the touch. Muriel felt her own temperature rising and began to feel overheated while looking at the woman she was sharing a bed with.

Alizee then spoke.

"Ah Candee", Alizee's French-Canadian accent was coming through; "you look so _neece_. Miss Spencer has such nice taste, don't you agree?"

Candy nodded her head as she posed in front of the mirrors, giving Miss Spencer an eyeful of the young and smartly dressed young woman.

"Of course she does Candee," Alizee continued, "for she picked you."

Candy froze in place and it was now her turn to blush deeply. The blush was reflected back to her teacher in several mirrors. Candy hoped the ground would swallow her up.

"Pardon me Alizee, but Candy is my student." Muriel did not get to finish because Mylene interrupted.

"All the better, but you two can not be far in age. You and Candy look so lovely together. Alizee and I were talking while Candy was dressing how the two of you make such a nice couple." Mylene walked off to the front to get the remaining articles of clothes, Muriel was in hot pursuit, several explanations of platonic relationships going through her mind.

Candy was thoroughly mortified and returned to the dressing room, perhaps her cheeks would cool and no one would notice if she disappeared. She began to undress removing her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse.

"_How could the clerks say that? Did people really think she and Miss Spencer were in love? Is that what they thought when they saw them together? What do people at school think? Is that why my step-parents hate Miss Spencer? Do they think I love her? That we are lovers?" _Candy's body flushed at that last thought.

Candy's head was swimming with thoughts as Alizee opened the door and stepped in the dressing room with Candy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax Candee, Mylene and your Miss Spencer are busy talking. Besides I wanted to tell you how lucky you are." Alizee stepped behind Candy to help her out of her blouse.

"What do you mean?" Candy was slightly uncomfortable with Alizee undressing her, the salesgirl kept brushing her fingers against Candy's skin.

"Miss Spencer is quite the catch. She is beautiful, _non_?"

"Well Yeah, but we're not-"

"Everyone can see how much she cares for you Candee. You are very lucky to have her." Alizee slid the white blouse off Candy's shoulders exposing the schoolgirl's pert breasts covered only by a thin bra.

"Yeah, I am lucky Alizee. She is taking me on vacation. We went on vacation before. But we are not-"

"See Candee, you are blessed." Alizee unzipped Candy's black skirt and slid it down her hips and long legs.

Mylene and Miss Spencer were also engaged in their own conversation near the sales register.

"Excuse me, but you and your salesgirl have the wrong idea. Candy and I are not-"

"Oh Miss Spencer is Candee not beautiful?" Mylene said while gathering the outfits Muriel had selected for Candy.

"Yes, she is an attractive young woman. But I do not think of her-"

Mylene gathered the clothing and scanned each one, folded it in tissue paper and placed it in a box. The garments were all sophisticated but sexy business clothes designed to coordinate with the sexy outfit Candy tried on. Muriel was just about to form another explanation of how she and Candy were not "in love". But Candy and Alizee returned from the dressing area, Candy wearing her normal clothes.

With a smooth motion Alizee handed the sexy black outfit and white blouse to Mylene.

Trying not to seem embarrassed Candy walked over and stood by her teacher. Muriel paid for the items and reached for the bag.

"Merci Miss Spencer and Candee. I have a feeling the two of you will be very happy together. Please call if you have any problems, our card is with your purchase."

"Thanks Alizee. This is a really cool shop." Candy said

"Bienvenue, Candee. Remember what I said."

Candy nodded her head at Alizee and Muriel exchanged a knowing glance with Mylene. They left the shop. Thinking of carrying the bag herself, Candy reached for it and found herself holding hands with Miss Spencer. She looked into Miss Spencer's blue eyes and decided to go with the flow. In a moment her embarrassment faded. _To hell with everybody. Nobody understands us anyway. At least Mylene and Alizee are nice to us, even if they think we're totally in love with each other. Yeah right! At least they didn't give me a hard time about hugging Miss Spencer or us holding hands. People just don't understand how I feel about her. Ah, to hell with them cuz I got Miss Spencer and she's quite a catch just like Alizee said."_

The ladies stopped at many shops, sometimes just looking and sometimes picking up a memento or two.

One store caught Candy's attention and also surprisingly Miss Spencer's. It was a casual clothing store that catered to young and fit women. The clothing was all tight, sexy and provocative. As they held hands Candy smiled at Muriel, the smile was returned warmly. Candy thought, _Miss Spencer looks so pretty when she smiles like that_.

"I think we found a store we both really like, teach!"

"I concur, Miss Welsh. I like these clothes too," Miss Spencer picked up a low cut red halter top that looked more bedroom attire that anything else. "But we have a dress code at the school. I can't wear a lot of clothes that I would like to wear." She picked up a white miniskirt with a slit over the front of one thigh while Candy nodded her agreement.

Candy did not raise her head from the rack of fun and exciting clothes in front of her. "Just remember teach, there's no dress code in our bedroom. Except you gotta model what I say." Candy picked up a v-cut mini dress in a vivid shade of blue and a pair of hiphuggers in a deeper shade of blue.

"Yes Miss Welsh, I remember. It was practically all you talked about in the cab on the way over here. We model what the other one wants, each taking turns. And we can do each other's makeup and hair however we want." Miss Spencer said with a flush rising to her face. Hoping to avoid Candy's gaze, she gathered her clothes and headed to the aisle.

"And …. Aren't you forgetting something, teach?" Candy followed her to the register.

Muriel thought she wouldn't have to say it, but Candy was on-the-ball today. "…And we save the lingerie for last. No cheating." Muriel replied drawing several stares from women in line with the pair.

Candy beamed widely and her exuberance was apparent. "It's gonna be the best teach. We can have those cherries and champagne. I never had champagne before. I can finally drink champagne and feed you cherries one at a time. Can we use the red silks sheets you bought? That bed has such crummy sheets. C'mon teach! We can sleep together in silk sheets! It's gonna be the bestest Miss Spencer!!

Almost everyone in the store paused and looked at the two sexy women. One younger customer with curly blonde locks smiled at Muriel invitingly. Muriel was blushing deeply and sought to form a response to her excited schoolgirl.

"Miss Welsh, we have been over this. Those sheets are for my guest room at my house."

"Teach! Gimmie a break, the only one who stays over at your house is me." That drew several stares and open mouths in the store, Candy continued. "Besides those sheets are real big, like the size of your bed, not like that little bed in the guestroom. It doesn't even make sense anyway, why did you get me to pick out the colour if they aren't even gonna fit that guest bed. I mean, why would you want me to pick the colour of silk sheets that only fit your bed teach?"

The curly blonde came up alongside Miss Spencer and rubbed her body invitingly against the elegant teacher. Miss Spencer turned to see who was pressing their body against her and briefly smiled at the blonde.

"Excuse me, Miss", said Miss Spencer.

Muriel was feeling embarrassed. Thankfully the line was moving quickly and they were almost at the front. Candy was talking loudly, the way she did when she wasn't getting something she wanted. People were looking and Candy was going on about how she wanted to sleep with her teacher in a soft bed. She quickly paid for the clothes and waited for Candy outside the store. It wasn't long before Candy paid for her clothes and met Muriel at the store entrance. Candy was just as enthusiastic as ever, she was practically radiant, all smiles and a positive glow in her cheeks.

"Can I walk along with you?" said the younger blonde and she rubbed against Miss Spencer and pressed her breast and crotch against the teacher in an almost vulgar way. The younger blonde turned her back on Candy and her sexual desire was palpable and extremely obvious.

Miss Spencer was at a loss for words. This young thing was practically throwing herself at the single and relatively unattached teacher. Muriel noticed Candy scowling and stepping around the young blonde woman.

Thankfully Miss Spencer did not have to form a response as Candy Cane stepped forward and elbowed the curly blond in the stomach.

"Back off Bitch!!! Or I'll knock your cheap-ass curls straight, you trashy skank!!!"

In addition to the powerful elbow strike, Candy ripped the already low-cut and cheap blouse of the blonde girl and shoved her backwards against the information display. All sexual desire draining out of her face, the blonde clutched her stomach and moved away, panting and gasping for breath. Muriel was worried that the young woman might be in pain, but Candy felt otherwise.

"That skank will live teach. The nerve of people!!! Geez, some people have no class! Are you ok Miss Spencer?"

Muriel looked at Candy and nodded her head. "I am fine Miss Welsh, that young woman was a little strange though. I felt uncomfortable when she rubbed against me. I know this is going to sound strange since I am your wrestling coach, but …. Candy thanks for what you did. I just felt better when she was gone… It's so odd, I mean, I am a few years older than you but –"

"Less than this much teach!" Candy held up left hand, all her fingers extended.

"I feel better that you stepped in. That was a strange situation."

"No problem teach, she was a skank and crowding our vacation time. You know how I have been waiting for this holiday, even since you mentioned it at the drive-in. I have been counting the days. There's no way I would let that bitc- I mean, skank get in the way of our time together." Miss Spencer nodded her agreement and Candy Cane bumped up against her playfully. Miss sPencer was blushing madly at Candy's affectionate moves and tried to act cool, but fussed with her hair nervously. She managed to stop only when Candy Cane nodded her approval.

"Miss Welsh, it looks like we have quite a bit of clothing from our shopping at this Ottawa mall. There's just one category missing."

"You're right teach," Candy said holding hands with her teacher and squeezing her hand slowly. They walked down the mall towards the next information map, hands and bodies moving together comfortably. We gotta get sexy lingerie for each other, Miss Spencer."

"Well, err…. It is more of undergarments in a functional manner. I do not know if I would go so far as to say lingerie Miss Welsh."

"Sure teach, sure" Candy replied stepping forward to the information map, her face aglow with the fluorescent light from the display. Miss Spencer was silent as she stepped behind Candy and looked over her shoulder. Candy took the initiative and help Muriel's hand, pulling her closer ever so slightly. Candy and Muriel sorted through the various lingerie stores on the information map. Candy kept accidentally bumping her hand against Muriel's as they looked over the map. Muriel tried not to notice, but she felt herself getting distracted. With a flushed face and unconsciously licking her lips, Muriel and her cute student chose to opt for higher end lingerie rather than the cheap, shoddy stuff. Several times Candy mentioned that she didn't want to wear cheap clothes like "that skank". Candy also mentioned how she wanted to look her "hottest" for her teacher and she "only wanted quality lingerie that was super hot". Muriel also agreed whilst trying not to be distracted by Candy's close physical presence. Finally agreeing on a lingerie store that was high class and sexy, the pair headed for the food court.

"Miss Spencer I just want to thank you for taking me to the mall." The redheaded schoolgirl pressed her lips against Miss Spencer's neck.

"Miss Welsh, we are out in public. I-"

Candy interrupted her teacher with another kiss on the cheek. A quick peck. One that sent her teacher's pulse racing. "Miss Spencer, I just wanna say Thanks! I am happy you took me to the mall. You know how my step-parents are always making promises. Then they drink everything at the bar and I get nothing. Even when they said they were gonna take me on vacation, they let me down." Muriel felt kisses on her throat, she felt her emotions stir as she wrapped her arms around Candy Cane. "But you always keep your promises Miss Spencer, you know how I have a hard time trusting people. But I feel like you are always there for me. I just wanna say Thanks teach! You're the bestest!!!" Candy kissed Muriel's other cheek and skittered away into the food court.

They ate lunch in a bistro inside the mall and continued on to the upper level where the lingerie store was located.

"We're here Miss Spencer. I wonder what kind of lingerie you want me to wear?"

"You'll have to wait and see Miss Welsh"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Thanks for All your feedback. It is really appreciated and it inspired me to write more chapters. If you have any pairing scenarios you would like to see or particular scenarios please email me, I read each and every feedback and it is the juice that I get from the squeeze!! Thanks for all the support. Please leave feedback!!**

**Picking Lingerie for your HOT Blonde Teacher & your NUBILE Schoolgirl.**

The ladies made their way through the mall, crowded as it was. It was a nice walk, especially after lunch. This was a good opportunity for the pair to burn off some calories. Though, if a passer-by looked at their eyes, how the young women glanced and giggled at each other, how their bodies were always so close together and the way their very firm and full chests were rising and falling, these attractive women would be burning off calories once they were alone in their hotel room; away from the prying eyes of the public.

Candy Cane and Miss Spencer were all smiles as they strode through the mall. Miss Spencer's heels beat a staccato rhythm on the tiled floor. Each time she glanced over at Candy, she received a big smile in return.

Muriel could not place the feeling exactly, but she just felt like dashing to the lingerie store. Walking hand in hand with Candy, it seemed like forever to her before they arrived at the French-Canadian boutique. And then they arrived at the boutique, the light coming through the domed roof of the mall indicated that they had been shopping for the better part of the day. The boutique was called St-Pier and was very pleasing. It looked somewhat upscale, not a large store by any means, but one that catered to discerning tastes.

Taking a quick glance at the interior of the store, it appeared that this boutique's tastes in lingerie catered to Muriel. She also hoped it catered to Candy's interests as well.

As if in response, Candy squeezed Muriel's hand. "I can't wait for you to model some sexy lingerie for me, Miss Spencer."

Muriel smiled softly and adjusted her glasses. She too was very curious what type of lingerie Candy Cane had planned for her teacher to model. Muriel flushed at the thought of one of her students picking lingerie for the TEACHER to model, it was so…. Naughty! But she also wanted to see Candy Cane modeling lingerie for her in the privacy of their hotel room. She had been thinking about it all day, imaging Candy Cane in various states of undress. Though she didn't want to be a pervert, the image of Candy standing before her, turning to and fro, clad only in thin panties and a tight revealing bra kept entering her mind. She had tried several times during the day to banish the thought, which usually was whenever she was holding or touching the pretty redhead, but the images always returned. She had resigned herself that this was simply over stimulation due to this holidays and time alone with Candy. She simply kept fantasizing about Candy because they were spending so much time together; she just wasn't used to it. Muriel told herself that she had no romantic desires for Candy. Candy is after all her student. Miss Spencer reflected inwardly that she had no romantic desires of any kind in a long time. Her thoughts were instead occupied with thoughts of…

Miss Spencer's reflection was interrupted by the incredible selection of high quality and delicate lingerie in the store. The two clerks, one older and one younger were busy wrapping up packages for a few customers so Muriel took her time fingering through some fabrics of satin and silk.

Muriel felt warm hands wrap around her waist and squeeze gently. Smiling she turned around and into the embrace of her student.

"Have you found anything teach?" Candy's green eyes looked into Muriel's as their breasts touched together for a brief moment.

"Miss Welsh, we shouldn't embrace like this. We are in public." Muriel was flustered and stepped back. Candy let her teacher squirm out of the embrace; she was used to Miss Spencer's shyness. Candy noted that Miss Spencer held the embrace a little longer than a teacher should hold a student. Candy's glossed lips formed an unmistakable smile at that thought, "_maybe teach is loosening up. Finally!"_

As Candy Cane grabbed a few items before entering the dressing room, her teacher was in tow many thought on her young mind. Miss Spencer was thinking of how she was having a harder time in public with Candy Cane. True, she did not mind the hand holding or even linking arms. It was just that when Candy held her tightly, their bodies rubbing together it was often in public. To make things more complicated it was getting harder for Muriel to break free, she wanted in part for the embrace to last longer. To Muriel there was nothing wrong that Candy wanted to be held, in fact Muriel did not mind at all. If Candy wanted her teacher to hold her, to stroke her hair or to hold hands, well she was more than happy to oblige. It is just that when Candy pressed her body against her teacher, it was often in a public place. Invariably people started to look at the two women touching and embracing.

Muriel herself did not get upset at the glances that passer-by's gave but she was worried that Candy may suffer the slings and arrows of scorn, teasing and ridicule. Candy was always doing this in public and Muriel never turned away Candy's affection, except when it was overly public like this. She just didn't…. feel at ease with common people judging Candy Cane. What was going to happen when they returned to school? Would Candy Cane still want to hold and be held when they were in front of the whole school?

As her teacher thought all the different scenarios in her mind, Candy finished dressing and emerged from the dressing room. Candy Cane was clad in a clingy red halter-top and a flowing white lace miniskirt which extended midway down her smooth thighs. This particular outfit was hand-picked by Miss Spencer, it was even tighter and more low cut than the business outfit. Though Miss Spencer had not overtly picked it out for her pretty student, Candy had seen her fingering the ensemble earlier. Candy turned rapidly in front of her teacher causing the miniskirt to twirl and give glimpses of her red lace bikini panties.

Unknown to the redhead, the twirling caused her breasts to jiggle and ripple in the clinging red fabric of the halter-top. Candy Cane was in a remarkable moment of modesty…. Embarrassed…. All of a sudden she felt FAT, ugly, disgusting… how dare her breasts ripple and jiggle. Miss Spencer must think of her as disgusting, stupid and fat! Candy put her head down, all excitement slowly leaving her firm body.

"Uhh… Teach… I don't think I picked the right outfit… maybe I need a bra or something…I don't think this outfit looks good on me.

"No Candy, please do not wear a bra." Miss Spencer was seated on a low bench, her hands folded underneath her strong jawline, her eyes intent on Candy Cane. Candy noticed Miss Spencer smiling absently at her, approving. Suddenly, Candy Cane felt energuzed, felt Positive-affirmation coming from her teacher. She no longer felt fat, felt stupid, felt disgusting. In fact, she felt…. PRETTY!!

Candy Cane turned sideways at the comment, grabbing her breasts and pushing them upwards, her nipples prominently poking through the fabric. Twin spikes of attention.

"Are you sure I don't need a bra Miss Spencer?" Candy cocked her head towards her teacher, both of her short hands still grasping her breasts.

"Yes, you look fine." said Muriel in a dry voice.

Well, I guess this outfit is ok then? I mean… this is what you wanted to me to wear. I guess I will wear this for you in our hotel room?

Muriel just nodded and ran her red fingernail along her low lip as Candy Cane twirled again offering the pretty teacher glimpses at schoolgirl flesh. Candy returned to the dressing room and an attendant took the ensemble to the checkout as the pair examined more lingerie.

Candy's gaze was immediately riveted on a completely sheer bra and panty set. The sheer bra was underwired and was designed to push-up whatever breasts were encased by it. The lingerie material was completely transparent and had a faint shimmery element to it, that from a certain angle caused it to sparkle in the light. The hi-cut panties were made of the same material, completely sheer in front, back and all-around.

"Miss Spencer this is perfect. So hot! So sexy, oh Miss Spencer I can't wait for you to model this in front of me. I am going to get you to turn around so I can see everything and then when you turn I can see the sparkles too!!" Candy was ecstatic, manic and undeniably happy.

"I am not sure it is appropriate for a young lady such as yourself."

"If I don't get it, I will buy it for you. You already said that whatever we bought we would model for each other tonight. You're not going to double cross me are you?"

Candy held the sheer bra up to Muriel's full bosom and cocked her head to the side as if visualizing her teacher wearing the sexy garment.

"Of course not, I will uphold my end of the agreement. As for me modeling a sheer bra and panties for you in our hotel room… Well … honestly Candy.. I mean Miss Welsh, I do not mind modeling clothing for you. I will gladly wear whatever you want me to wear, but …. It is just that the bra is so sheer, you could see my.. you know. And the panties, the same thing applies, you could see everything. The lingerie doesn't leave much to the imagination, young lady. But I will honour my word, I will wear these sheer bra and panties and then model them for you. But only if you really want me to Candy… err Miss Welsh." A song came on the speakers in the store, it was _"Te Amare" with Miguel Bose and Laura Pausini", _it seemed to fit the mood perfectly

"Gee whiz teach you don't have to be such a stick in the mud… loosen up for God's Sake. I mean you know we are on holidays right? It's for real!! I guess I have to wear it then." Candy held the bra up to her chest and looked coyly at her teacher. She noticed her teacher breathing faster as Candy slid the sheer bra over her ample breasts.

"But, err. I suppose one of us has to wear it. I think it would be better suited on you, Miss Welsh. White lingerie looks so nice on you."

"Oh is that what colour it is?", said Candy, picking up the hi-cut panties and holding them in front of her hips. "It's white? I hadn't noticed the colour teach, I just love that it's so see-thru. Still, I think an outfit like this would look so hot on you. It's so sheer and also kinda sparkly, this is SOOOO exciting!!"

The blonde unconsciously licked her lips as she gazed from the sheer lingerie to her student.

"I guess you like it then, eh teach? Well let me pick out some lingerie for you. I mean, I don't want to be the only one in our hotel room modeling lingerie. I want you to model some hot lingerie for me, Miss Spencer."

The pretty teacher fought to catch her breath and just nodded.

"Miss Spencer, how do you know that white lingerie looks hot on me? I mean, I don't think I have modeled for you before? Well, except that one time when I slept over last winter I guess I modeled for you a little bit. But no way! That doesn't count. It only counts if you model for me also."

"Well, it is just with your complexion that these white undergarments would look so complimentary on you."

"Don't ya mean cuz you see my white panties all the time when you spank me, teach?"

The blonde teacher could not say a word; her blushed face was all the response Candy needed.

Candy took her teachers hand and pulled her to a bra and panty rack. Miss Spencer just stood mutely while the younger schoolgirl held up varying bras and panties to her young teacher. Candy seemed to know exactly what she wanted because it was not long before she narrowed down her sexy selection to 3 sets; a black sheer bra and panty set that looked exactly like Candy's, an embroidered lace red set that looked very classy and a black thong with a matching babydoll nightie that opened up in the front. What was most unsettling for the young teacher was that Candy Cane held up each bra and panty set against her teacher's body. Feeling the schoolgirl's hand rub against her flesh, innocent though it was unsettled the teacher deeply. _What am I getting into?_

The teacher pondered some more. _That is some lingerie selection from Candy. That black bra and panty set exactly matches her white one. I wonder if we can wear our outfits at the same time? Oh, Muriel stop it, that is just wicked, showing your athletic body in sheer lingerie to your pretty student! Imagine if each of you were exposing your nipples and genitals to each other. What would the staff and school board have to say about this? Think of your responsibilities and your reputation, you have no room for happiness Muriel!! On the other hand, the embroidered set is really nice, I probably would buy something for that myself. And this babydoll… it is so innocent yet so sexual, it is sinful how it opens up just under the bra cups. I wonder if Candy would open that babydoll if I were mounted on her…_

With her cheeks flushed thoroughly, Miss Spencer grabbed the gauzy lingerie and paid for it. Candy Cane was all smiles as she linked arms with her teacher as they exited the lingerie store. Despite all their bags and boxes, the ladies found it no problem to hold each other as their bodies were side by side. Muriel though to herself "This is so perfect, I wish every day was this wonderful. This is poetry come to life, it can't get any better than this!".

As if in response to her blonde companion, Candy Cane playfully rubbed her breasts against Miss Spencer's, eliciting a welcome blush from the attractive teacher.

"You're the best Miss Spencer. It means everything to me that you took me on this holiday. I know I can be a punk sometimes, but I just wanna say that you have no idea how much this means to me. This holiday, getting away from all the problems and shit at my house. How much I wanna wear sexy clothes for you…. Well you're the best and everything is always perfect when we are together. I wish we were together all the time. I…. well you know what I mean."

Muriel just nodded in affirmation and squeezed Candy's hand knowingly.

"I know Miss Welsh. I know."

They ended up taking a wrong turn somewhere in the mall. They ended up exiting the mall, in some back alley. Candy spoke first.

"We need directions, this mall is huge."

Looking across the alley, a dimly lit sign cast wan light in their direction. It was a bondage shop.

A cruel smile flickered over Miss Spencer's face and one eye closed involuntarily.

"Yes, we need directions. We need to go inside."

A few moments later, directions in hand, the ladies were back in the mall. Candy Cane succeeded in hiding a long slim box in amongst her bags. While her teacher asked one of the clerks for directions, Candy spotted an item on display that she simply _had_ to buy, once she saw it, she knew it would be perfect. Candy didn't want her gift for her beautiful teacher to be revealed just yet. _Especially with what wicked things she wanted, no needed her teacher to do to her with it._

Candy smiled. _It wouldn't be long before we are back at the hotel together. And then…_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Back at the hotel**

The two ladies returned back to the mall, the directions they had received here and there were more confusing than when they were lost! Fortunately, the mall also had a delivery service, Miss Spencer signed a few papers as Candy anxiously stood by.

_I hope Miss Spencer doesn't notice that box. I don't want her to see what is inside. Not yet anyways._ Candy held her breath for Miss Spencer was handing over the purchases one at a time to the mall clerk. _Better distract teach before she sees that box!_, thought Candy.

Candy stepped forward interlocking her hands at her waist and squeezed her arms together, pushing her cleavage together and pushing her breasts up and outwards. Outwards towards the gaze of Miss Spencer.

"What is it Miss Welsh?" said her teacher touching her glasses momentarily.

"_C'mon teach, let's get going."_ Candy wiggled her breasts ever so slightly. The jiggling flesh was not going unnoticed.

"The clerk here can finish everything up. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Candy squeezed her arms together emphatically, her pert breasts swelling upwards.

"Of course Miss Welsh, let us depart at once", said Miss Spencer as she linked arms with Candy. The slim box was added to the delivery pile unnoticed by the teacher. Perhaps if she had noticed it, a different vacation would have ensued. But due to Candy's special distract-teacher move, the box was on its way to the ladies hotel room, where Candy hoped it would serve the exact purpose it was designed for.

Candy Cane absolutely needed it to perform to its full ability!

Both women were anxious to get back to the hotel. There was a pile of wrapped giftboxes waiting for them at the check-in desk.

"Madame, these have arrived for you earlier. Shall I send them up to your room."

"Yes, please. Right away." Muriel's tone was curt, she did not want to engage in idle chitter-chatter.

"Of course Madame."

The pair walked over to the elevator. Candy pressed the button and pressed her hand into Muriel's.

"Oh. Concierge?"

"Oui Madame?"

"Send up the cherries and champagne that we had agreed on."

"Of course Madame." The clerk looked relived for some reason. Candy squeezed Muriel's hand emphatically.

"And do not forget the caviar." The smile left the clerk's face as the pair stepped into the elevator. Once the door opened on their floor Muriel sped up her pace without trying to seem obvious, but Candy noticed.

"Slow down teach, we got all night. Are your hands shaking?"

Rather than answer the probing question, Muriel gestured towards the hotel cart waiting in front of their room with boxes piled on it. Miss Spencer inserted the key into the door and opened up the door as Candy pushed in the cart.

They stepped into the room and Candy closed the door. Unknown to Miss Spencer, Candy had put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and then locked the door.

Walking over to the blonde Candy wrapped her arms around her teacher's neck and the two women embraced near the window. The lights from Ottawa were coming in from the city. Night had fallen over the capital of Canada and the city was softly aglow. It was a perfect setting for what both women had planned for this special night.

"Let me grab my boxes ok, teach? I don't want us to get them mixed up."

Muriel stroked Candy's hair, her fingers slowly twirling and twisting the red locks.

"Of course Miss Welsh. I can prepare the cherries while you get the boxes organized."

The buzzer rang and Muriel went to the door and opened it. Room service! Muriel gave the bellboy a tip and brought the small cart into the room. She noted with a smile that the cherries, champagne and even the caviar were all in place!

Candy on the other hand, wheeled the entire cart into the bathroom.

_There was no way teach can see that box before the time is right!_

Candy opened the first box, a medium red box with a black box on it.

Unfolding the tissue paper, she couldn't have been more surprised at the contents.

_Did Miss Spencer buy this? What the hell?_

Candy stormed out the bathroom door, box in hand.

Muriel was just fussing with her makeup, applying a fresh coat of lipstick. Candy seemed to lick a deep shade of red on her teacher's lips. Muriel decided to apply a dark black lipliner around her red lips. _That will make my lips stand out more for her. With this lipliner there is no way Candy can ignore my red lips._ Seeing Candy emerge from the bathroom Muriel turned slightly with an uncharacteristic smile across her lips.

"Candy what did you select from your purchases today?"

"Teach, what the he-.. I mean what the heck is this? I just don't understand. I thought we were gonna dress up "

Muriel put down her lipstick tube and lip liner and with her hips rocking, sauntered over to Candy Cane.

"Candy, what is it? I thought we had picked some wonderful clothes for us today."

"Teach took at this?"

Muriel was aghast! She just did not understand what was going on. Instead of a box of clothing that she and Miss Spencer had picked out this afternoon, there was …. This!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

**CHAPTER NINE**

**What is inside the gift boxes must stay in the box!**

Miss Spencer was just as dumbstruck as Candy. For a minute silence reigned supreme in the hotel room.

Did you buy this?

"No way. It's not mine."

"Well if it isn't yours and it is not mine, then where are your purchases?"

The ladies began opening box after box from the hotel cart. All of them turned up the same. Soon they were adrift in a sea of opened gift boxes.

"THESE ARE BOBBLE HEADS!! WHAT THE FU-"

"Miss Welsh!!" Miss Spencer interrupted, shaking the schoolgirl by the shoulders. "Young ladies do not use such language."

"But Miss Spencer I-"

"No buts young lady, such language is crude and unimaginative."

Candy fumed! She wasn't mad at her teacher, just the opposite. She was angry at these stupid boxes. Inside each box was an assortment of bobble heads. Some of them were the wrestlers from the Rumble Roses tournament; others were from popular sports such as baseball, football and lawn darts. The bobble heads seemed to mock her by moving their heads from side to side. Candy was becoming more livid with each passing moment. All of the plans they had for tonight, that special gift box, the lingerie they picked for each other. Candy had been anxiously awaiting this moment all day long.

As Miss Spencer picked up the phone and called the delivery service, Candy regarded the plethora of bobble head boxes, seeing everything in shades of red.

_And now what? Play with stupid damn bobble heads! Someone is gonna get their ass kicked! Old School Style! Even Miss Spencer is bummed out! I bet she was looking forward to this as much as me. Stupid damn delivery service, I should have never have trusted those fools. FUCK!! What a bunch of cheap-ass fucking ass-clowns shit-bags!! FUCKKKKK!!_ Candy turned back towards her teacher and smiled sweetly.

"Golly gee Miss Spencer, I sure feel sad. Shucks!" Candy pumped her fist in a mock punch towards the boxes. "I mean, gee whiz, what a bad thing!"

Miss Spencer crossed her arms, tilting her chin upwards.

"Don't be snide Miss Welsh." Her eyes softened and Candy noticed her teacher's shoulders slump ever so slightly. "I... just do not want you to swear, that is all. I too... am …" Miss Spencer hesitated, "… perturbed that our delivery has been sent awry." Muriel's shoulders slumped even more. Candy couldn't believe it, her perfect teacher was having… bad posture?

The atmosphere in the room was beginning to become very negative. But then the buzzer rang and Candy bounded over to the door. _Perhaps it is our packages!_ Candy opened the door and was instantly disappointed.

"Grrr, I sure don't wanna see you." It was the bellhop; before he could utter a word Candy kicked the hotel cart into the hallway. The force of the kick sent the cart careening towards the bellhop, flattening him against the wall.

Miss Spencer rushed towards the door; she had not seen what transpired, only hearing the loud sounds.

"Miss Welsh what is it? Is someone hurt?" Candy closed the door and replied "No teach, I think it was some weirdo cell phone ringer from the people down the hall."

"Oh, I thought it was a crash or something."

"No way teach. Besides I need money for the tip."

Satisfied, Miss Spencer walked over to the dressed, reaching into her purse. Snatching the bill Candy bounded back over to the door.

"I got it Miss Spencer."

The bellhop was just getting to his feet as the door opened again. He had no idea what hit him one minute he was pressing the buzzer, the next he was on his ass surrounded by bobble heads.

"Here you go!" Candy hurled a Candy Cane bobble head at the bellhop. It struck him upside the head causing him to list to the side. The door slammed immediately. Shaking his head to clear the stars in his vision, he picked up the lone red headed bobble head by the generous breasts.

The head swivelled on its post and green eyes glared defiantly at him.

From the open mouth stuck a five dollar bill.

The bell hop sighed and pushed the cart down to the elevator.

"Well this just sucks Miss Spencer." Candy Cane sat down on the sagging couch. "I just feel so bummed out."

"I have an idea Miss Welsh. Perhaps it will lift your spirits… and mine." Muriel forced a smile. After all, she had to be upbeat, positive. She must lead by example.

"Blahhhhh. It better be good Teach cuz I feel mega-bummed out. That Stupid delivery service... Why I should …" Candy raised her fist to the view of Ottawa, the copper-green rooftops of the Parliament building in the distance. She sat down again on the couch, which now sagged completely to the floor. Muriel noted with a sigh that dust bunnies erupted from either side of the couch.

_Heavens! Don't these idiots ever clear these rooms?_

Muriel came over to the side of the couch. She went to stroke Candy's hair but had to stoop over slightly because the springs in the couch were obviously destroyed. Poor Candy was practically sitting on the floor. Stroking Candy's red hair Muriel replied "Miss Welsh, let's go swimming there is a top-notch pool on the upper floor. It will be … lots of fun!" Muriel forced another smile.

"I only will go to the pool with you teach."

"That is more than acceptable Miss Welsh, let us go swim."

Candy and Muriel were holding hands on the way to the pool, Candy's mood brightened when she saw Miss Spencer's swimsuit. _Wow, that's pretty hot! I had no idea Miss Spencer dressed like this. She always wears such conservative stuff at school._

The pool area was deserted and true to Muriel's description it was in good shape. There was a large pool, a whirlpool, sauna and showers along the near wall.

Candy's mood changed again, she looked depressed.

"I'm still upset about that darn delivery service. Hopefully the hotel takes that stupid cart away before we get back to the room."

Muriel stepped over and put her arms around the redhead. Both were still wearing their hotel robes. The embrace was nice and both women felt comforted in each other's presence.

Looking up into Muriel's deep blue eyes Candy shed a lone tear. It travelled slowly down her cheek.

"Teach?" Candy began.

"Yes Miss Welsh?"

"Can you undo my robe? It's too hot in here."

"I do not think that would be …." Muriel paused, the poor girl was crying and here she was trying to be all high and mighty. _The poor girl, crying like this, it just is not right. The least I can do is undo her robe. Sometimes I just act so selfish._

Candy hoped her lone crocodile tear would help. She really needed to get in that pool, Miss Spencer's sexy swimsuit was making her feel all hot and bothered.

Muriel untied the knot of Candy's white robe, opened it up and slowly eased it off her shoulders. Her hand accidentally brushed against the schoolgirl's upper arm. Muriel noted with interest how hot her student's skin felt and so smooth also.

Candy Cane's robe fell to the tiled floor suddenly exposing her tight 2 piece bikini. The bikini was rather tight and probably from last year. Candy had grown since then, especially in the bust, hips and butt. Muriel undid her own robe and it fell to the floor beside Candy's. Candy looked nervously around and Muriel at once knew what it was that was troubling the lass.

"Do not be afraid, I am here with you." She carefully folded the robes on a nearby pool chair.

"I know teach, you're the best!" Candy leapt up to kiss Miss Spencer on the cheek then dove in the pool. Muriel followed, diving in off the edge and speaking splashing water everywhere. Candy laughed and Muriel dared Candy to race her. Miss Spencer beat Candy Cane twice in breaststroke but ended up losing by a narrow margin in backstroke.

Quite a bit of time passed and then they emerged from the pool, Candy spending more time in the water than her teacher. They walked over to the showers.

"I wanna go under the shower with you Miss Spencer."

"Miss Welsh, really!"

"Teach there's no hot water in mine."

"Muriel extended her slim hand and felt the water. It was shockingly cold. She berated herself for again being so selfish. _The poor girl is shivering in her bikini. Sometimes I am so selfish and unkind._

Candy meanwhile snickered to herself because she had turned off the hot water. Muriel shook her head in disbelief at the state of affairs in this hotel.

"I can not believe this place. Please come here Miss Welsh. The water is nice and hot."

Muriel rubbed Candy's back as the shorter redhead stood in front of her. The water was beading down her red hair and across her back. Muriel took to rubbing Candy's back and shoulders, trying to stir some warmth in the cool flesh.

"Mmmm, that feels nice Miss Spencer." Candy leaned back, feeling her teacher's breasts press against her shoulder blades. Candy feigned a shiver and delighted in the sensation of rubbing her bare flesh against Muriel's stylish swimsuit.

Candy turned under the spraying hot water with her teacher, and the pair took a nice hot shower together. Candy would periodically shiver which led to bouts of rubbing by Miss Spencer. Muriel noticed that try as she might to not rub directly on Candy's bare skin, the schoolgirl would turn just slightly and Muriel's hand would inadvertently skim across bare flesh. Muriel held her breath as one of Candy's innocent gyrations caused the blonde's slim fingers to graze across Candy's breast. But all Candy did was murmur something softly. Muriel was relived, she didn't want to act like some letch, however it seemed like Candy didn't even notice.

_It must be because the poor darling is still shivering, despite the hot water and my continued rubbing._

But it wasn't long Candy was sprinting away, heading for the hot tub leaving Muriel to wonder exactly what was going on.

"C'mon Miss Spencer. Now that we got that pool smell off us I wanna soak in the hot tub."

They soaked in the hot tub for a while and then gathered their things and made their way back to their floor.

Watching Candy Cane bound down the hall ahead of her, Muriel's adoring gaze drifted to Candy Cane's taught bottom, as it wiggled to and fro with the young woman's lively energy.

"She is in excellent shape. And a fit body like hers is so important to a young women's health", Muriel thought to herself.

But as they rounded the corner to their wing of the hotel, Muriel noticed a slight rash on her students rounded buttock. The red spot was just on the bottom of the left exposed cheek, where the bikini didn't cover.

As her student leaned over to unlock their room, Miss Spencer ran her long red fingernails on her student's rounded bottom, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER TEN**

**There are times it is necessary to rub another woman.**

"It's a good thing I noticed this rash early, they obviously put way too much chlorine in the pool. I'll get some cream."

"Really? What happens if this rash keeps on going?"

"Well your skin will continue to get red, blister and then crack."

"Miss Spencer, what can we do?"

"When we took a shower together in our swimsuits, it washed off most of the chlorine. We need to put some cream on your exposed skin to reduce the irritation and relieve the inevitable dryness."

Gently grasping her student's hand, she led Miss Welsh to the bed. She removed the pillows and blankets off the bed, leaving only the bed sheet and one small pillow for Candy's head.

Candy lay face down on the bed and turned her head towards Miss Spencer, the student eagerly awaiting her teacher's next move. She did not wait long, for Miss Spencer climbed onto the bed right after Candy.

She straddled the upper thighs of her student, the bed creaking under their weight. Lathering the cream in her slender fingers, Candy Cane's teacher brought her cool hands down on reddened skin, beginning on Miss Welsh's soft shoulders.

"Oh teach I feel so hot. What a crummy pool. Damn pool!"

Muriel let out an annoyed sigh and slapped the exposed cheek of her disrespectful student, eliciting a surprised Yelp.

"Mind your Manners, young Lady! or these cheeks could be red indeed!"

"Yes teach. I will try hard not to swear. I remember the spanking you gave me when I lost the humiliation match. But I will beat you next time though; I am learning how to counter your moves."

Muriel worked the cream around the upper back, carefully undoing the bikini strings holding up Miss Welsh's top. Laying down the strings on either side of Miss Welsh, the blonde teacher rubbed the cream into the smooth flesh of the somewhat-socially-reformed former Candy Cane. Feeling the soft skin but strong musculature underneath, the teacher opened her full-lipped mouth;

"Now Miss Welsh, I was not in the pool as long as you, so fortunately my skin is not as red as yours. I will have to make sure to apply this cream in generous amounts to prevent your soft skin from drying."

"Miss Spencer, you're always saying my skin is soft. Get real! My skin will be like a turtle by tomorrow."

"Trust me Miss Welsh, this cream is very effective. By tomorrow your skin will be as soft as it always is. There should be no redness left, that is, as long as you keep your cursing down."

Finishing up Candy Cane's back, Miss Spencer moved down the body of the student formerly known as "Candy Cane", reaching the reddened ass cheeks exposed by the skimpy bikini bottoms. Her student's "bubble-butt" was not entirely covered by the bikini bottoms, Muriel observed, in fact, most of the buttocks were exposed, and now very irritated by the high levels of chlorine in the pool. _'Such is the price of fashion'_, mused the teacher, _'though that chlorine level is unacceptably high. Just look at Candy Cane's poor bottom.'_

As Miss Spencer applied the cold cream to the taut globes, Candy Cane let out a loud "Aaaahhhh, your hands are so cold". But the protests soon turned to approval with "oh that is nice", "Mmmmm, that feels good" and "please rub more cream on my bum Miss Spencer."

Candy Cane's teacher complied.

Muriel noted with approval how Candy's round and firm ass caused her bikini bottoms to stretch across the crack of her ass. Spreading her fingers, she grabbed two handfuls of firm schoolgirl flesh. It was cool and yet hot to the touch. Muriel traced her fingers lightly across the flesh spreading the white cream lightly over the left cheek and then the right cheek. But she couldn't get to Miss Welsh's entire ass. Candy's bikini bottoms were tight enough Muriel could not easily slide her hands, slim as they were all the way under the fabric. _There had to be a way!_ Miss Spencer was deep in her work, carefully lifting up the bikini bottom and 'riding them up' Candy Cane's butt in order to get at the rest of the schoolgirl's rounded ass. The bikini bottoms pulled up with slight resistance and Muriel noted that the skin underneath was indeed reddened and slightly wet.

"Teach, whatdya doing, giving me a wedgie?" Candy Cane asked looking back at her teacher as her bikini bottoms were pulled high up.

"No I am not 'giving you a wedgie' as you would say. Your buttocks are all red, and short of removing your bikini entirely, this is the only way," replied the blonde as she nestled the bikini bottoms high up in her student's ass. This caused the entirety of her student's derriere to be exposed, _"The better to rub cream in"_, thought her teacher.

"Miss Spencer why didn't you say so, here-" Miss Welsh moved her hands down to remove her tight bikini bottoms.

Pulling her students hands away and placing them up on the pillow, Miss Spencer replied, "Miss Welsh, that is not necessary, I have pulled up your bikini enough. There is no need to undress."

"Sure teach. But if you need me to undress, just let me know."

Muriel resumed her caresses.

"Um teach?"

"Yes Candy Cane, what is it?" replied Muriel as she slowly rubbed one rounded cheek in her right hand.

"Err... teach, how is it that you noticed that rash on my butt anyways?"

The rubbing stopped. Her breath tightened in her shapely chest.

"Well, it is just that... err... I was glancing in that direction. It was purely coincidence Miss Welsh."

"Oh... I... see..."

Shortly after that, Miss Spencer finished off all of Candy Cane's back and her notably red backside and moved off to the side, no longer straddling her student.

Candy Cane rolled over on her back gingerly, favouring her tender rear. "Thanks Miss Spencer I couldn't have done that myself."

Muriel let her gaze slowly wander over her student's body, from the glossed lips, the untied low-cut bikini top holding rounded breasts, to the sexy bikini bottoms and the long, slender legs.

Her student noticed the teachers lingering gaze. "Miss Spencer are you checking me out?" she asked coyly.

With her face reddening slightly, Muriel replied a little defensively, "No, no, don't be silly. It's just that... " and her gaze returned slowly to the young student's cleavage.

It was red.

And so was Candy Cane's face, "Oh teach, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice my boobies got red. I was just joking, uh.. you're not mad at me are you?" As if to emphasize that last question, she squeezed her cleavage together slightly.

Trying not to gaze at the 'enhanced' cleavage and failing utterly, Muriel replied, "No. I am not mad Candy Cane."

"Good, because not my boobies hurt lots. Oww, Ow, Ow!"

Trying not to look like a letch, Muriel leaned forward and examined the breasts closely, yes they were red, irritated and they needed cold cream.

Both of them.

Lots of cold cream.

Miss Spencer was once again at a loss for words, she knew what had to be done. She knew what was 'right' and 'proper'. It was one thing for her to put her hands on Candy Cane's bottom. In fact she did it all the time when she was spanking her. But it was another to put her hands on the young woman's breasts. She felt torn in two, on one hand she did not want others to think she was out of place, taking advantage, but on the other hand, she did not want her pretty student to be in pain. As she gazed at Candy Cane's pert round breasts, she could see just how red and irritated they were getting. But she had NO idea of what to say to her young, half-dressed and nubile young student. Muriel also had no idea that Candy Cane could see the effect it was having on her.

Holding her breasts in with one arm and propping herself up on the other arm, Candy Cane asked "Miss Spencer are you alright? Your face is so red."

Holding her face with her hand, Miss Spencer replied "Yes Candy Cane, it's just that your --", she pointed with her finger at THEM, "and you need -", she glanced at the jar of cold cream on the bed with them, "and I am your -". Her reddened face was silent and she lowered her face in front of her student, tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes.

Candy sat up on the bed; she was face to face with her distraught teacher. One arm still holding her bikini top over her reddened breasts, the former Candy Cane wrapped her free arm around her teacher's neck and leaned up to kiss Miss Spencer's pretty, but oh-so sad face.

Rebecca Welsh leaned up higher, bringing her soft, glossed lips to her teacher's face.

And tenderly kissed away the one lone tear that came down Muriel's cheek.

Feeling Miss Welsh's soft lips on her face, Muriel Spencer came out of her reverie and put her arms around curvy hips drawing her young charge very close to her body.

The movement caused the bikini top to fall away landing on the bed beside the two women. Muriel felt the twin mounds of heat press into her chest, felt the warmth from their bodies so close together.

"Aw Miss Spencer, don't cry. Don't worry. I know what you are worried about but it is OK with me. Please put that cream on my breasts. Please, please do this for me. I know I can be bad sometimes, but it is starting to burn Miss Spencer." The schoolgirl did her trademark move when she wanted something from her attentive teacher. It was the move that never failed to get her teacher's attention. Candy Cane referred to it as her "distract Miss Spencer X-Move."

She pushed out her chest and wiggled her breasts.

As always Miss Spencer quickly snuck a glance down at the perky breasts and got distracted and agreeable.

But whereas before Miss Spencer always agreed with her student when her student showed some cleavage or wiggled her breasts invitingly, this time it did not work entirely.

Candy was disappointed.

"Miss Welsh, we can't! I can't. I am your teacher. What if someone found out about this?"

Muriel Spencer was about to protest more, embraced though they were on the bed, she was about to break their embrace. She was about to leave the bed, even though her beautiful student Rebecca Welsh was clad only in bikini bottoms, pulled high up her reddened ass. Furthermore she was clad in a one-piece swimsuit but with so many sheer elements as to be considered 'risqué'. Here she was pressing her athletic body against the younger woman. But then she felt Miss Welsh plant her glossed full lips on her teacher's face again. She felt the heat of the kiss, felt the softness of the lips, felt her body uncontrollably press back into Miss Welsh. This time this kiss was slower, and though it was on her cheek, it was so close to her lips that she flushed thoroughly.

The kiss changed everything.

Miss Spencer no longer wanted to leave her student's embrace. She did not want the contact of their bodies to end. She did not want to stop touching Miss Welsh's body. Though later in bed, she would lay still and rationalize everything that happened, at that moment there was nothing that could stop her from doing what she needed to do, even though she didn't clearly understand why.

"Very well Miss Welsh. Let us get this over with."

Miss Spencer gently laid her student down on the bed, eliciting a tender "ooh" as reddened cheeks touched the sheets. Looking down on her student, who once again ineffectively covered her breasts with a free arm, Miss Spencer straddled curvy hips. As if in response, Candy Cane put her other hand on her teacher's thigh and looked up into her blue eyes and squeezed gently. She left the hand there and as Muriel lathered her hands in cold cream, shivered nervously.

"It will be fine Miss Welsh."

"I know teach, I feel so safe with you." Muriel gently lifted off her student's arm exposing what had to be the most perfect, beautiful and perky breasts ever dreamt or seen.

In preparation Candy Cane placed her other hand on her teacher's thigh, both hands nervously rubbing and squeezing Muriel's heavy thighs.

"Miss Spencer your thighs are really strong."

She just smiled down at her student. Looking carefully over the rounded breasts, they

were so round, so firm, and so perky. Muriel felt her face flush and her breathing quicken. In response Candy Cane's hands squeezed both her thighs. Muriel brought her gaze up from Miss Welsh's breasts to that angelic face and saw Candy Cane smiling at her.

Once again Muriel began applying the cold cream to her student's lush body. But this time, it was not to the back of Rebecca Welsh's body.

It was her front.

And it was her job; no it was her DUTY to remove her student's bikini.

And rub her breasts.

And cover every inch of that young body with cream.

And her student had asked her to.

Slowly, almost agonizingly so, pretty Miss Spencer placed her hands on Rebecca Welsh's breasts. An unmistakable but soft moan arose from the glossed lips under her, and Miss Spencer began the tender duty of touching another woman's breasts; slowly, tentatively at first, but then gaining confidence. The redheaded schoolgirl would arch her back and push her breasts in the air. It was a subtle movement, perhaps unconscious but to Muriel it was obvious that Rebecca Welsh was lifting her breasts up to enhance the contact.

Several times, she had to remove her hands to scoop up more cold cream and each time her slender hands left Miss Welsh's body, she immediately got a remindful squeeze on her thighs and a reproachful look from young Miss Welsh. When her hands would unerringly return to those firm globes, she thought she detected just the faintest hint of a smile crossing her student's full and sensual glossed lips.

At first, she just rubbed cold cream around the sides and top of Candy Cane's tits. But Candy Cane pushed her chest up just a little, as if emphasizing her reddened nipples, as if she wanted her teacher to take notice of that. When that failed to have those nipples touched and rubbed, Candy Cane with a small pout on her lips, again pushed her pert breasts up in the air, exposing her erect nipples further.

Miss Spencer her breath coming in ragged gasps, had no choice but to gently run her fingertips over those erect nipples, even going so far as to squeeze them slightly. That slight squeeze caused another moan from her student's pretty lips, only louder. This encouraged the attractive teacher to rub them more, and apply the cold cream to all of her breasts, top to bottom, left to right, and to pay special attention to those red, erect nipples.

Candy Cane's hands, which were slowly rubbing and squeezing Miss Spencer's thighs started to move up higher and higher. Candy applied pressure to the back of Muriel strong thighs and it caused Muriel to lean forward, her face getting closer to Candy's. Candy was breathing heavier and Miss Spencer could feel the hot breath coming from Miss Welsh's open mouth.

Muriel continued rubbing and squeezing her student's ripe and generous breasts. Her own breath was coming faster and her mouth opened also. IT was that rare moment that both of them remembered long after, it was if they were one for a few moments. They were breathing the same air, sharing it. Candy couldn't stop rubbing her damp thighs together excitedly, arching her back and pushing her breasts up into her teacher's embrace. Miss Spencer was rubbing those breasts slowly and tenderly. She felt Candy rubbing her thighs together and somehow it caused her to push her pelvis down on subtly grind, albeit unknowingly against the schoolgirl's mound.

As Miss Spencer reached the climax of her caresses on her student's breasts the young Candy Cane placed her hands on the top of Muriel's thighs. Miss Spencer's gentle and soothing caress had Candy Cane so relieved and satisfied she gently rocked her head to and fro, causing her pig-tails to be splayed out on either side of her head. In her satisfaction her fingers were gently rubbing Miss Spencer's upper thighs and they were almost grazing the teacher's curvaceous ass.

And then it was over.

With no more cream left, Miss Spencer gave those lush breasts one last, lingering touch while trying very hard to avoid direct eye contact with her student. As she slid off the young body, turning away from her student, a wave of embarrassment came over her. Still, with somewhat glazed eyes Miss Welsh gave her teacher a big hug, her breasts pressing into Miss Spencer's back.

"Thanks Miss Spencer, that was the bestest! I feel soooo much better!"

Her face completely flushed crimson, Muriel was grateful that her student could not see her face.

"You are welcome Miss Welsh. Now even though you are almost naked, we should get changed into our night clothes. Perhaps we can watch a movie before bedtime.

"Night clothes teach? What is that?"

"Pajamas, young lady. Now do not waste time."

Covering her breasts with one arm, Candy Cane skittered into the dingy bathroom to change. Miss Spencer got up off the bed and began to straighten it. She was still breathing hard from this 'session' with her student. She picked up her student's bikini top ... and bottom? -from the bed. With open-mouthed surprise she looked over to the bathroom just as Candy Cane closed the door behind her, that rebellious student was NUDE!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Please Read & Review. Advanced Feedback is appreciated.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Under the covers, no one can hear you moan.**

"Hmmfff!", thought Miss Spencer, "That girl needs to learn that you can't just run around a hotel room naked.. Why!" As she felt her heart begin to race with thoughts of Miss Rebecca Welsh and alternately Candy Cane stripping off clothes in front of her and jumping around the room, Muriel cleared her mind.

She finished straightening the bed and changed quickly into pajamas that consisted of a close-fitting White halter top and black silk pajama pants.

Turning on the derelict TV, Miss Spencer saw it was all but impossible to get reception and the volume knob broke off in her hand. Still, she flipped through the channels finally narrowing it down to two choices. One was a study of Ocean life and the other a pay-per-view movie of a Canadian school. Both seemed interesting.

As she went to the kitchen to fix a snack, noting the broken refrigerator and rotting cupboards, her attractive student came out of the bathroom. Wearing fuzzy dog slippers and an oversized 'Wrestlers Squeeze it Good' t-shirt, Candy Cane bounded over to the TV and decided on flopping down on the wobbly couch.

The wobbly couch promptly broke in two.

Laying flat on her back with the destroyed couch in pieces around her, Miss Welsh remarked "Aw crap, this place sucks! What a dive Man!!"

"Young lady watch your mouth, you do not want a spanking at this hour. A young woman should always talk and act with respect."

"Yes, Miss Spencer, sorry about that. I gotta be positive and upbeat while I am knocked flat on my ass. Golly gee Teach, I should be so happy I never noticed that puke stain on the ceiling before. Wow, life is AMAZING. I am so lucky to be surrounded by wonderful furniture that is ragged, busted, broken and crappy. Yippie!!" Candy pumped her arms and legs emphatically in the air.

Shaking her head and momentarily speechless, Muriel walked over to Candy's prone form. She held back a smile, because she found Miss Welsh's comments quite funny. "Very well, now I have two choices narrowed down for our movie tonight. One is a film about Ocean life, it would fit right in with our science topics. And the other is a film about Canadian school life."

Candy was still on the floor, she looked up blankly at her teacher.

"Golly Molly Teachy-teach, why don't you just lay in the pile of dust bunnies with me and we can watch puke stains all night. Yippie, Yippie!!"

Muriel tried to hold back the smile, but it spread wide across her lips and laughter soon followed. Soon Miss Spencer was holding her sides, doubled over with laughter.

Rising up from the sea of dust bunnies Candy said "Oh, so now you think this is funny. Me! Covered in dust bunnies!! Yay!! This is great my teacher who never laughs, is finding this all so hilarious." Candy twirled her arms in the air defiantly causing her breasts to jiggle. Muriel laughed even harder. Candy crossed her arms and began to pout in earnest. Finally Muriel got a hold of herself and her laughter finally abated.

Catching her breath at last, Muriel said to Candy "Well… now that is over. Ah, yes the movies. What do you want to pick Miss Welsh? I mean, with that attack of the Dust Bunnies and all, I thought you might like to pick!"

Candy smiled in spite of herself, her self-imposed pout rapidly evaporated. Nursing a large scowl directed at the TV, Candy Cane said "Aw c'mon teach, more school work? At least let me see what is what." Candy Cane flipped back and forth between the two previews, trying to decide on which to watch. As this went on, Miss Spencer busied herself with making a nutritious snack of carrots, celery, bananas, cherries and on a whim for being such a good student, a small piece of chocolate and some skim milk.

"That should be very nutritious and low in fat. I must always keep a good figure, and I have to be a positive influence for Miss Welsh. In order for her to keep that tight body, it requires good food."

With the snacks ready, Miss Spencer went into the living room and surveyed the damage. Miss Welsh had taken apart the couch, putting the cushions on the floor with a ripped up blanket from the closet. "Well at least we have a place to lay together and watch the movie", thought the teacher as she sat down next to her student.

"Ok Teach, I got the movie picked out. I heard about the school movie. It is supposed to be pretty cool. These are the two movies you selected right, teach?"

"Yes Miss Welsh, both seem to have educational merit."

"Ok teach. Let's watch the school movie."

The two women, both young of age, one slightly older than the other, watched the pay per view together in the dimly lit hotel room.

The movie was about school all right, it was an all-girls Catholic school. There was a pretty blonde teacher, and she had been assigned the task of bringing around a wayward but beautiful female student who had recently arrived.

It was a love story.

A love story between student and teacher.

As the film progressed the student tried many times to win the heart of her teacher, and succeeded in seducing her. They fell deeply in love, despite the harrowing dangers of being caught in their forbidden love.

The room felt chilly just then, and Muriel pulled up the moth-eaten blanket a little higher. So too did Candy Cane, which had of the effect of drawing their two bodies closer under the blanket.

At one point in the movie, the girls were dripping wet and pressed their bodies and lips close to one another. It was a touching scene, full of romance and forbidden love. Muriel's cool slender fingers suddenly felt warmth as Miss Welsh placed her smaller hand and squeezed.

"Gee Teach, this movie is so cool. I wanted to see it for a while thanks for picking it."

"Miss Welsh, I didn't actually pick this particular film-"

"Sssh teach, they're gonna kiss."

And with Candy Cane and her teacher holding hands under the blankets, the two women on screen did indeed kiss, and kiss deeply.

Muriel's heart caught in her throat. She had no idea the film was about love. Awkwardly she said "Miss Welsh, I don't think this film is appropriate for you to watch. It touches on some adult themes."

Releasing her hand, Candy Cane whined in a loud voice, "Aw gimmie a break teach, why didn't you speak up before we were an hour into the film."

"Well…", Muriel looked lost.

"And you picked this movie didn't you." Miss Spencer could only nod her head. "Well, the movie isn't rated R or anything so what is the problem?"

"I..", Muriel was at a loss for words. How did Miss Welsh have this effect on her so often? That student often left her breathless, at a loss for words and flustered.

"We are on holidays together teach, can't we just watch this movie? I really like it. Please don't force me to go to bed with you without finding out the ending. I gotta know…" her voice trailed off softly.

Reasserting her 'adult voice', Miss Spencer replied, "What must you know young lady?" as she sat closer to her student, feeling the heat pass between them under the blanket.

Candy Cane looked up into Muriel's eyes and said solemnly, "I wanna see if their love beats all the jerks that are jealous of them."

"Alright Miss Welsh, let us watch the movie then. But after this brush your teeth and off to bed young lady."

"Teach?", asked Candy Cane as their hands accidentally touched in the popcorn bowl.

"Yes, what is it Miss Spencer? I am trying to watch the movie."

"Buy me the DVD"

Miss Spencer just sighed as Miss Welsh nestled her pig-tailed head into her chest.

The movie ended and Muriel noticed that her student's eyes were wet. "That movie was really good, wasn't it Miss Spencer? They really loved each other. Even though all those meanies hated on them, they found each other. Plus, the kissing was the coolest!"

Getting up and shutting off the TV, which fortunately didn't break at her touch, Muriel responded "Rebecca Welsh, you know that film was more than just kissing."

"Sure teach, whatever you say. Your glasses were all foggy when they kissed."

Before Miss Spencer could utter a retort, Candy Cane dashed in the bathroom. "_They were not_", she thought, _"they fogged up because our bodies created so much heat being so close under the blanket and that big moth hole let the heat escape up to my face, where it mixed with the lower temperature of the room creating a mist over my glasses."_ Miss Spencer agreed with herself as she walked over to the kitchen, putting away their leftovers. _"It has nothing to do with that pretty girl seducing her single, lonely and easily-tempted teacher. Nothing at all."_ Making a mental note of what wrapping paper she would buy for Miss Welsh's gift, Muriel straightened the bed. She then shut off the lights, just leaving the cheap lava-lamp beside their bed as the sole illumination in the room.

Muriel was just getting comfortable in bed, nestled under the covers when Candy Cane came into bed.

"Thanks for warming up the bed teach."

With the narrow bed, Muriel slid over slightly to make room as Candy Cane nestled up alongside her.

"Thanks for the awesome day Miss Spencer."

"It was no problem at all."

They struggled to get comfortable, but with a bed this small, sacrifices would have to be made. Muriel was at a loss, she knew the position she wanted to be in with this pretty student, but what would others say? She lay in bed, unable to move.

Miss Welsh, at her own beckon, lifted up her teachers arm, placed it around her, and nestled her head onto Muriel's breasts. Lifting up her strong thigh, she wedged apart Muriel much larger thighs and slid between them, right after she put both arms around her teacher's narrow waist.

"Isn't that more comfy teach?"

Muriel nodded, it was more comfortable, in fact it was almost the position she had been thinking of, except –

"Miss Spencer?" came the muffled voice from her breasts.

"Yes?"

"Put your arms around me, please." Muriel did just that, and began stroking Candy Cane's hair.

"Mmm, that feels nice." It was nice to stroke Miss Welsh's hair and it made all the minor stresses of the day go away.

"Thanks for fixing me up Miss Spencer. You are the best teacher. And thanks for rubbing my butt, even rubbing under my panties."

"We-Well you are welcome, Miss Welsh."

"I really needed you to rub me under my panties." Muriel flushed and felt suddenly nervous. "And thanks for rubbing my boobies, you rubbed them all over too. It helped lots. And it felt nice too. And you finally took the hint."

"What hint?"

"I kept pushing my boobies in the air, but you wouldn't rub my nipples. I really had to have you rub my nipples. I know it sounds so dumb teach, but I just knew if I felt your fingers rubbing me the right way, everything would be alright. I thought you were being a big meanie."

"I…." but the teacher was at a loss for words.

"Then you finally rubbed my nipples and …"

Candy and Miss Spencer just looked at each other. From an outsider's point of view there was a noticeable taint of longing in the gaze between the two ladies, but there was a moment of silence, finally it was the young teacher who gave in and spoke first.

"And what, Miss Welsh?"

"And it felt so good; my nipples were burning from that stupid pool. I didn't want to tell you at first, I just figured you would rub there anyway. But when you didn't they just started to burn more. That pool water sucks. So I just stuck my chest in the air, I figured you would notice."

Miss Spencer felt a hot flush go through her body, starting at her face and travelling downwards.

"I.. that is to say… I"

Turning more into her teacher's embrace, Candy pulled her smooth body closer and accidentally brushed her hand against the side of Miss Spencer's breast. It took the blonde woman's breath away.

"Well, you finally figured it out. So thanks lots! Really I mean it. You don't know how much my boobies hurt. You're just the bestest teacher ever!!"

Muriel felt her student's soft and warm lips kiss her face, then her neck. Muriel felt her breathing quicken and she accidentally squeezed her student when soft lips touched her upper shoulder and neck. Absently twirling Candy's pigtail in her slim hand, Muriel replied

"Again, you are welcome. It was necessary; I could not have you in pain."

Candy said nothing and just kissed Muriel's neck, she started just under the ear and slowly kissed her way down to Miss Spencer's throat. Muriel tilted her head back reflexively allowing Candy to press her lips softly against her shoulder and neck. Candy shifted position her smooth thigh pressing in between Muriel's thighs. Candy ran her shorter fingers through blonde hair as she rubbed Miss Spencer's side with her other hand.

Muriel saw Candy perched above her in the light cast by the lava lamp. She felt Candy's hot lips travel over her face, neck and shoulders. She was already holding Candy but squeezed Candy's firm waist with every kiss. It was not long before she felt Candy's thigh wedge in-between her own. As Candy kissed her neck in the dim light that thigh began to press against her mound. Muriel was about to protest but then Candy began to rock that thigh in sync with her delightful kisses. Every kiss was punctuated by a pleasurable pressure against her mound.

It all felt SO GOOD! Muriel knew what they were doing could be considered by some to be wrong, so completely wrong. It was difficult to consider pushing Candy away. Those soft lips were making Muriel's athletic body come to life. With one hand Muriel stroked Candy's red hair, squeezing slightly as Candy kissed her flesh. The gyrations of the two women on the small bed were becoming more earnest. Muriel began to breathe deeply and Candy's kisses were becoming longer… and wetter. The naughty schoolgirl began to use her tongue to lick Muriel's skin with each kiss.

Muriel spoke first "Candy… please… Candy. You can't kiss me like that… I'm your …. Ohhh… your teacher. What if someone finds out… oh Candy please…" Muriel weakly tried to push Candy away but all strength seemed to be coming out of her body in little moans and gasps.

Candy stopped her kisses and brought her face up to Muriel's ear. The two sexy ladies were still tangled together under the covers. Miss Spencer's breathing was not loud but noticeable.

"We're not doing anything wrong Miss Spencer. I mean you get to rub my whole body, even my butt, and slide your fingers under my bikini bottoms, then you rub my breasts and pinch my nipples and I can't even kiss your neck? Why can't I kiss you a little Miss Spencer?"

Muriel carefully considered her response.

"You just really surprised me Miss Welsh. I did not expect so many kisses. I am just not used to that. I am not mad or anything, you were just expressing your appreciation from earlier, when I… ummm… soothed your skin?"

Candy nodded, her cheeks were noticeably flushed and her pupils slightly dilated. She nestled down and rested her head contentedly on Muriel's chest.

In the dim light, Candy lifted her head off Miss Spencer's rounded chest and looked up into her teacher's eyes

"Do you have a boyfriend Miss Spencer?"

Calmly stroking her red hair, Muriel replied easily, "No Miss Welsh, I do not. I do not have a boyfriend or any serious partner for quite some time."

Later, Muriel would swear that she saw her student smile, even though the light in the room was so dim.

Pulling the girl close to her firm body, Muriel couldn't help but ask, "Why do you ask Miss Welsh. I mean this is hardly the type of question a student asks their teacher?"

This time it was Candy Cane's turn to blush. She did. Deeply.

"I don't really know teach. I just wanna know if you're…. you know.. involved with someone… something serious. I just.. don't wanna get in the way." Candy buried her head into Muriel's chest and said nothing for a moment. Candy spoke again, impulsively "I don't wanna get in the way if you're with someone Miss Spencer. I know my life is fucked up. I know that is a bad word and all. But what can I say? Muriel thought deeply then replied.

"Miss Welsh, err… Candy Cane if you wish… you know that I am concerned about you. I care about you. I want to see you achieve everything you possibly can," she squeezed emphatically. "You can do so many things, achieve so much, the sky is the limit for you. Think of all you have accomplished with your wrestling skills and of course your music. You have gifts and talent. Just stick with it Miss Welsh and these problems you have right now will seem like little tiny bumps once you start rolling."

Candy squeezed harder, released, and then squeezed firmly.

"Yeah, you're right Miss Spencer. I remember that time when my dad came home drunk. He was yelling and breaking shit, he was all hopped up on cheap beer and started picking on me. My mom was no different, she was egging him on, adding more shit to the shit pile as they say. They came yelling and bugging me. I was just trying to chill with that music lesson book you got me. They came in my room! They were saying lots of mean things, like why I didn't have a boyfriend and why I was wearing all these weird clothes, and doing dumb things like reading books. They said books were for fucking retards, retards! Then they started to say mean things about you."

Muriel stroked Miss Welsh's hair slowly, saying nothing but murmurs of assent and support. Candy needed to get this out of her system, and Miss Spencer was there to support her in every way possible.

"Then my mean old step-dad, he was drunk and saying all these mean things about you. He was saying you weren't married and had no kids. He called you a bitch and a frigid dyke that couldn't take man-meat. He said that you were a sicko and just a lesbian. He said I was a dumb bitch and that I shouldn't be reading books and playing shitty music. He said I fucking sucked and my music sucked and he told me I would never amount to anything. He said I was old enough that I should be with a boyfriend and having babies. He was saying all sorts of mean things about reading and learning. He called me a whore for reading all those books I read. I remember him hitting me in the face and stomach and saying he could beat the lesbian feelings out of me. He said if he kicked the shit out of me that I wouldn't want no lesbian and that I wouldn't read any more books. He said that I was not his daughter if I hung around with some book-reading dyke. He said books were for faggots and dykes. I remember how he smacked me with his Budweiser in the head. I fell over my bed and hit my head against the wall. Everything went black for a second, it was kinda like floating. I think I threw my math book and him and he backed off a little. I said to him that he could hit me and say bad things about me all he wanted, but there was no way he was gonna run down my Miss Spencer. Then he started hitting me lots and I tripped on my blankets. I fell against the wall and couldn't get up. I was gonna use wrestling on him, but I couldn't get untangled from those blankets. My mom was yelling at me that I was getting what I deserved. But it didn't matter. The punches didn't hurt that much. I just couldn't let him say bad things about you Miss Spencer. It didn't mater how badly my body was broken, but those books you gave me Miss Spencer they meant the world to me., They allowed me to go away from my life and travel to another place, a place where I wasn't bugged for my cloths and my music. It is a great place, so if I suffered a little in this place, it was worth it. "

Muriel was shocked, but not entirely surprised. She knew things were bad for Candy at home, but no idea it was this bad. She made a vow that when all was said and done that Candy would be safe and sound and that those swine would pay for their transgressions. No one could lay a hand on her Candy, NO ONE!!

Feeling her teacher tense up, the muscles in Miss Spencer's body tighten; Candy knew she had to change the subject. She knew that Miss Spencer never judged her because of her parents, but she didn't want those two nutty people to spoil the mood that this vacation would bring. Candy wanted every moment to count. She had been waiting for this vacation for such a long time. She decided to change the subject.

"Miss Spencer, why not? Why dontcha have a man?"

"I just do not have a male… companion at this time Miss Welsh. It is hard for me to find a… man or a companion who has the qualities that I find attractive."

"Do you mean a man.. I mean a … companion who turns you on?"

"Well yes Miss Welsh, it is something like that."

"Well, what are those qualities anyway?"

"That is a complicated answer, young Miss. For instance, I would find a person attractive who had a sense of humour, someone who has lots of energy, is selfless, who wants to help others. Someone who is stubborn, who knows how they want to be treated, and who will ask for nothing less than the best."

"The best, eh? That companion sure sounds like me, teach"

Muriel said nothing, she just continued to hold her red-headed student. She and Candy hugged until they both fell deep asleep wrapped in a tight embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: **

SUBMISSION WRESTLING: REVENGE BOUT

Muriel dreamt, in her dream she was floating, sorta.

She felt a weight on her back, and her legs were slowly lifted into the air, as if something was supporting them. She felt a cool, caressing breeze touch her thighs and knees. In her dream, she tried to move her head, to clearly see what was going on, but the weight on her back moved to her chest, and her eyes were far too heavy to open.

She began to feel a ticklish sensation on her knees, alternating from one to the other. It slowly moved up her thighs, getting higher and moving inward. The tickling sensation was soft, light, pleasurable. She began to get nervous, she felt eyes watching her from all directions. She felt scrutinized, observed and judged. She went to move her hands but they were imprisoned somehow. She tried to lift her hands but the tickling sensation on her inner thighs began to wetten, it was slowing down. And the upward motion was getting closer and closer to the sacred junction of her thighs. She began to breathe deeply, the tickling gradually increased in pressure and the wet sensation was focusing right on her mound. Muriel tried again to move her hands, but they remained shackled. Her breath began to quicken as the tickling sensation began to rub along her mound, softly and slowly. For a few moments she blocked out the overwhelming feeling of being watched and judged and focused instead on the pleasure.

She tried to open her eyes, but she felt as if she was under a great depth of peaceful darkness. She tried to lift her conciousness towards the surface, but it was too far and she felt too heavy.

The wetness increased in length and now a mighty wetwave was repeatedly crashing over her mound. Muriel felt her breasts electrify and swell in response to the pleasure between her legs. The tickling sensation moved softly over her thighs and stomach, sliding over her hips and ass. Then dancing playfully over her thighs and knees.

Muriel lifted her hips. She was surprised, her hips were not imprisoned, she pressed her hips upward in response to the wet wave and found that it was some sort of liquid-solid. The pleasure in her mound increased in response. She lifted her hips again feeling the tickling sensation at the same time as her pussy was drenched by the wet senstion.

Muriel was in bliss and then in shame and the judging voices cast their disapproving tones at her. She alternated between the heights of pleasure and the helplessness of despair.

If only she wasn't judged, this moment would be perfect.

Muriel struggled on in her dream, losing count of the orgasms she felt. But the shame of others judging her … that made the pleasure … bittersweet.

It was early morning and Muriel got out of bed stealthily. Somehow in her erotic dream, she must have removed her panties… for she was wearing none this morning. She saw them lying off to the side of the bed. Shaking her head at her strange dreams she headed to the bathroom for a glass of water. The sun had just barely broken the skyline and the whole room was very dark. Rather than turn on the light, Muriel felt her way through the dark. "_I don't want to wake that poor girl. She needs her sleep."_

She almost made it to the bathroom when she tripped in the dark and ended up falling on her back. Her head hit the corner of the door and the room began to spin.

She felt a pressure on her chest and then heard "one, two…" she struggled hard to roll off her back. The room was still spinning and her arms were pinned somehow.

"THREE!!!!!!!" Muriel tried to move, it was so dark, and now she couldn't move at all.

The bathroom light came on and she was momentarily blinded. When her vision returned she saw she was wrapped in that threadbare carpet. Candy stood triumphantly over her, one foot on Muriel's stomach.

"I did it. I win"

Muriel untangled herself from the shitty carpet and rose to her feet. She was angry, upset. How could she lose like this? It was so unfitting, wrapped in a …. Carpet? Despicable, it really was. She kicked the carpet.

"There is no way Miss Welsh. It was a sneak attack, in the dark, you used a foreign object. It was because of that filthy carpet, ugh! You did not beat me in a wrestling match."

"Too bad teach. Aren't you always saying I have to improvise? To adapt, to improve? Isn't that how you said my wrestling would get better? Well?" Candy stood with her hand on hip.

"But… errr… Well I guess you did improvise. And you did launch a good sneak attack. I just.. didn't realize we would be wrestling at 4am. You poor thing how long had you been waiting there? What about your sleep?"

Candy ran over to the bed and jumped on, sending dust bunnies flying every which way. "I can sleep now teach. No one will miss that….errr… awful carpet. This room looks better already. When we wake up in the morning, I can decide what to do with you Miss Spencer. Now c'mon back to bed."

Muriel was disappointed in herself; she trudged back to bed and lay alongside Candy Cane. As they lay next to each other Candy murmured "don't pout teach. Now we're one and … one."

It was not long before they were both back asleep, Candy with a big smile and Muriel with a frown.

Muriel woke up. The room this time was lit with sunshine. Leaning over in bed, she felt Candy was not next to her. She stood and quicly got dressed for the day. Once she was fully dressed Muriel put on her glasses and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair.

The bathroom door was open and Muriel walked in. Candy Cane was waiting in there for her. Her travel partner was standing in her plaid miniskirt, a sheer bra and holding a blouse in her hand. Candy Cane wasted no time in sitting down on the side of the tub, crossing her legs and tossing the shirt to her open-mouthed teacher.

"Rebecca, your bra, I can see…"

Candy cocked her index finger at her, moving it back and forth slowly…. Mockingly. "Ah ah Miss Spencer, I won the humiliation match. You gotta do what I say now. So on your knees and dress me."

Resigning herself that what is fair is fair. Miss Spencer got down on her knees and faced her favourite student. A long expanse of bathroom floor separated the two women.

"Now come towards me teach, stay on your knees." Muriel shuffled forward, her knees making her hips wiggle and breasts jiggle. It felt… odd … to crawl on the floor like this. It was different. "Good that's close enough."

Miss Spencer stopped short; she was right in front of her student. For some reason Muriel's heart was racing, she couldn't be getting excited from this. She was just with her student, but with the way Candy was dressed, and the commanding tone her student took and especially with Muriel in the submissive role…

_It just could not be highly arousing. There was just no way._

"Miss Spencer," Candy put her finger under her teacher's chin and tilted it upward so they made eye contact, "Fix my hair."

The slightly older woman picked up the brush and started to stroke her student's hair. She tried not to make eye contact with Candy for fear that her student would see the arousing effect this game was having on her. Candy would have none of it though and at every opportunity sought to move their bodies closer together. She did this in her typical subtle way.

"Move closer Miss Spencer but don't touch me."

The teacher fidgeted with her glasses and then moved closer. For some reason she had to resist from pressing her body up against her student's clearly visible breasts. The sheer bra pushed up Candy's already pert breasts and Muriel couldn't help but notice how erect Candy's nipples were. The bra material was just ever so slightly sparkly; it made for quite the distraction. She kept glancing at those firm mounds from time to time, trying not to draw attention as she combed the red hair into a nice ponytail.

The young teacher was still on her knees in front of Candy; her face was at the same height as Candy's breasts. Muriel watched Candy's breasts rise and fall as the sparkly fabric held up those twin mounds.

With a resounding 'Crack' Candy slapped Miss Spencer across the cheek. Muriel fell to the side and ended up on all four's in front of Candy.

"You're not listening Miss Spencer!" Candy's tone was commanding and firm.

"I'm sorry Miss Welsh I did not hear you." Muriel replied in a weak voice as she got back to her knees.

Candy slapped Miss Spencer's ass with her hand.

The blow was not so hard but Muriel fell over on her hands and knees again. She was gasping, out of breath and her body was so hot. It was as if the beautiful teacher was on fire, her every nerve ending on her body was in a highly sensitive state. She felt Candy's hand on her ass.

SMACK! Muriel let out a shrill "ooooh" as she fell forward towards Candy's sheer bra.

"I said tie up my shirt not stare at my chest. So tie up my shirt. Now" She slapped the teacher's ass again. Muriel was in a daze, she did not expect the morning to go like this. Everything was so different, she was feeling so different.

Candy Cane slapped Muriel across the face with a backward hand. The open-handed blow was not hard at all, it was more of a lovetap. But all strength seemed to have left Muriel and transferred over to Candy Cane. The otherwise weak blow sent Muriel reeling face down on the tiled floor, her ass upthrust and posed invitingly.

Candy slapped that firm ass with a small hand and it sent tremors running through the teacher's body and not just because of the impact.

"Ohhh Miss Welsh."

Candy grabbed the blonde by the hair and pulled her back to her knees. Muriel's face and ass were reddened and she felt flushed.

"Tie my shirt Bitch!" Candy slapped her teacher's ass again, pushing Muriel closer to Candy Cane. Muriel looked up into Candy's eyes, shocked at her student's language. She was just about to speak when Candy caressed Muriel's face.

"I won the match, so you gotta do what I say, right? We had a deal Miss Spencer. I've never seen a girl take so long to tie up a shirt. So I can swear if I want to and you can't say nothing about it." Candy leaned in close, her lips right next to Miss Spencer's ear. "That was our deal….

… bitch." Candy whispered the last word softly into Miss Spencer's ear.

Candy leaned back looking at her 'instructor' and Muriel nodded mutely, her knees resting on the cold tile. She gathered the ends of Candy's soft, silky white blouse and began to button it up starting at the bottom button and working her way up.

'No teach, not like that, it's too square!" Candy grabbed the back of Muriel's tied hair and yanked Miss Spencer's head back.

"Unbutton my shirt and do it up again, but this time tie it up under my chest. This way my belly is exposed… Bitch!"

Again Candy whispered the last word in Muriel's ear and the teacher nodded in response. Muriel undid the blouse and got another look at her student's erect nipples straining the sheer bra. She felt Candy's hand on her ass and Candy smacked it softly several times.

"Great!. Now undo the top couple buttons. This way you can look at my tits… if you're good that is. I gotta be stylin' you know!

Muriel finally succeeded it tying Candy's blouse just under her breasts. With her hand shaing and her breath coming in gasps, she undid the top couple of buttons, exposing an expanse of cleavage that was hard to miss. Muriel couldn't decide if she got more distracted by the sheer bra and Candy's prominent nipples or by the tight blouse and the visible cleavage.

Candy still with her hand in Muriel's hair jerked Muriel's head to the side. "You gotta do my makeup now. Hurry up … Bitch!" Muriel felt the word whispered hotly in her ear.

She picked up the mascara, eyeliner, blush and a few other cosmetics and applied them expertly, even though her hand was shaking a little. Candy's intermittent slaps on her ass did little to increase her concentration, she felt tingly all over and energized. Her nipples ached and she wished she could rub them. As Muriel applied the cosmetics Candy roughly pulled the teacher's hair so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Now put on my lip gloss, that really wet-looking one that you bought for me….bitch!" Muriel took out the applicator and raised it to Candy's lips. She remembered being at an upscale boutique one day and seeing a cardboard display that featured a pretty redhead and a new lip-gloss. On a whim, she purchased a tube for Candy, leaving it in her desk at school the next day. She recalled how hard it was to teach the lesson because for the first few days after leaving her present in the schoolgirl's desk. During that time the young lady made an extra effort to purse and lick her lips as she used the applicator in class. It seemed that Candy was not paying as much attention to her studies as she was enjoying her new lipgloss. Muriel found it so distracting and she hoped the other students did not notice her discomfort. She also recalled how Candy Cane came up to her after class playfully bumping into her. Muriel turned from her board to face Candy and was entranced by how pretty the new gloss looked on her. It didn't help matters when Candy squeezed her arms and hopped up and down excitedly causing her pert breasts to bounce.

"Thanks Miss Spencer I love it, you're so cool!!!" Candy hopped again, allowing Muriel a tantalizing look at those pert breasts before she bounded out of the classroom.

Muriel slowly applied the lip-gloss, painting the schoolgirl's lips. Not one to just sit back and relax, Candy began to slap Muriel's ass but this time the blows were getting lower and lower. Candy now indeed looked like her namesake; her lips were unmistakably shiny, wet and sticky.

Candy's hand had wandered down so low that her blows were almost falling on Muriel's pussy. Candy heard her teacher moan softly. Muriel fought the urge to push her hips backwards so that her student's blow could fall more accurately on her mound but she resisted. _"This is just so wicked. You can't expect Candy to perform tender mercies on you. That innocent schoolgirl doesn't realize where she is hitting. I am acting foolishly. Muriel control yourself"_, she thought.

Candy stopped her love taps and put her hand under Miss Spencer's chin, raising it so they were eye to eye. Candy regarded herself in the mirror and took in her new makeover and her kneeling teacher.

Candy tightened her hair grip. "You did such a good job on my makeup, I should kiss you as a thank-you." Candy leaned in close, her glossed lips almost brushing her teacher's. Muriel's heart raced, her own lips parted ever so slightly.

SMACK!

Candy slapped Miss Spencer softly across the face and whispered in her teacher's other ear. "But then you would ruin my makeup … bitch!"

Stunned and at a loss for words, Miss Spencer was immobile as Candy bounded up and happily out of the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway.

"That was a blast Teach! C'mon Miss Spencer. Let's get out of here! Let's have fun today!"

It seemed that whatever commanding force took over Candy Cane was gone. The redhead was back to normal. Too bad the excitement wasn't leaving Muriel's body so quickly. As she watched Candy's long legs head to the front door, the teacher unconsciously rubbed her nipples.

"Why do I feel like this? What is happening to me?" she whispered softly.

Muriel had no choice but to follow, she really wondered where this vacation was heading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Still waters lie deep.**

The young ladies immediately went out of the hotel. Once they had proceeded down through the lobby and out into the street, they were greeted with a sunny view of Ottawa. Cars and buses were moving back and forth on the streets of the Nation's capital. Candy entwined her fingers into Muriel's and Muriel choked back a frog in her throat as she looked briefly into the other young woman's eyes.

"Whatcha think teach? Should we get a cab or maybe take a bus to head to the Lily place?"

Muriel felt her throat tightening and shrugged noncommittally.

"All right teach, it's settled. We're going on the bus!"

Candy's enthusiasm was in stark contrast to the the reluctance growing in Muriel's heart. She couldn't get over what had happened earlier in the bathroom. The ladies boarded the bus with Candy and Muriel left standing due to the overcrowding present on buses at this time of the day. It was early commuter traffic. Ottawa itself is a small city, despite being the nation's capital. Yet, per capita there is a large number of professionals, highly educated specialists and surprisingly enough they are mostly young people.

Candy wobbled gently as the bus sped through the twisting and intricate streets of Ottawa. With her hand still clasped in Muriel's, the heat passed from the schoolgirl radiating warmth through to Muriel.

"What's on your mind teach? You look kinda weird?"

Muriel deflected the question with what she hoped would distract the young woman who had done nothing but distract the teacher. Muriel still couldn't focus, Candy was weighing far too heavily on her mind. She needed some space, albeit not physical since she couldn't very well leave the young lady alone. She needed mental space. So she pulled up a technique she had used before, but a long time ago... in fact the last time she used it was because of _affairs of the heart_.

"Candy have you ever wondered why such a small city like Ottawa is the capital of the biggest country in the world?"

"Holy sh-... I mean golly gee teach, why is that? You're right... now that I think about it the city isn't all that big... heck... our Edmonton or Calgary is way bigger than Ottawa. And those are like... newer cities... yeah they are... I remember that from that English assignment you gave me... I had to look up the founding of different cities and things like that."

"Yes, that is true Miss Welsh. I am glad you remember some of what I taught you."

Candy took that moment to brush up against her teacher playfully. Her lithe body brushed ever so lightly against Muriel's side. It was like molten embers began to ignite in the teacher. It was all she could do to keep her composure.

"Teach, of course I remember that... It was not that long after you kept me in detention that day. And you let me touch your nylons. Remember how much I bugged you in class, asking how they were made and you kept dropping your eraser in front of the whole class. I was just bugging you teach. But then you got mad and kept me in detention... And then I got mad ... well kinda... and kept asking you about your nylons... and well ... umm... you know how the rest went..."

Muriel lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Here Candy Cane was... blushing... Muriel never thought she would see the day. But Muriel couldn't think about what had happened in that after-school detention. She was distracted enough by what was happening between them now. _No! You must not think that way Muriel. There can not be anything going on between the two of you. She is your student and nothing more._

"Anyway teach, it wasn't long after that when you handed out that assignment. I remember because I got a really high mark... I think it was one of the top ones in the whole class-"

"It was the highest one Miss Welsh." Muriel said softly.

"Yeah anyways, then you got that lip gloss for me. I loved it, I wore it all the time for your class. I'd even put in on when you were teaching just to show you how much I loved it."

"Miss Welsh... that lip gloss. It... well... It could have come from anyone. As your teacher I am not supposed to give you gifts. It is unprofessional."

Muriel tried to create an air of aloofness but Candy was having none of it. Muriel couldn't believe it possible on a moving bus but Candy squeezed her arms together and hopped up and down excitedly. Candy had done that move countless times in front of Muriel.

_And how many times has she done that in my dreams also?_

Somehow that move just never got old for Muriel, her eyes momentarily glazed and glanced downwards at the firm breasts of Candy.

"Oh yeah right teach. I so totally know it was you. And it's our secret teach. You know i got your sex.. I mean six. I mean, well I got your back... uhh. You know what I mean dammit!

"Well.. just so you know Miss Welsh. I did notice you putting that lip gloss on in class. And the light shines on your desk just so... it made it ... more challenging .. to .. focus."

"Teach, you were gonna tell me a story or something right?" Candy took her free hand and ran her fingers lightly over the back of Muriel's left hand. The teacher shivered and opened the top button on her blouse. She began to feel very warm.

"Years ago, Montreal and Toronto were vying to be the capital of Canada. Each group, French and English had valid and solid arguments as to why their city should be the capital. The decision was up to the Queen of England. She ordered a map be brought to her. Her advisors pointed out the location of each city and went over the reasons as to why either location was worthy. The Queen waved her hand and looked at the map carefully. Finally she pointed to the map and said "There will be the capital of Canada. It was a tiny town called Ottawa that was exactly halfway between Montreal and Toronto."

"Wow, that's so cool Teach. You know lots of stuff. Hey! This is our stop."

Muriel let Candy get off the bus ahead of her. She mused how Candy focused on the positive things in her life. Something as simple as getting lip gloss from her teacher. Of course she had bought it for her. Candy had deserved it. Her useless foster parents or step-parents or shit-parents as she secretly called them. They gave poor Candy nothing for her hard work at school. In fact, they were both so useless as to not even come to parent teachers interviews. Muriel had to do a special home visit for that.

_Those shit-parents are useless and a waste of skin. They could care less about Candy. When I showed up the man, if you can call him that had just finished beating up on his wife. That pea-brain is too stupid to realize the abuse. If she can't stand up for herself at least she could stand up for Candy. But no, she is too stupid to do that either. And she herself is abusive to Candy. Bitch._

Muriel knew that Candy still kept that empty tube of lip gloss in a shoe-box under her bed along with other personal mementoes. She was determined come hell or high water that Candy would get the recognition for her hard work, even if she had to do it all herself.

Candy had been going through such a difficult time back then. She had been moved in with her foster family and moved out of the orphanage. At first it seemed a blessing, but then it became a curse. And this was even before all the financial problems at the orphanage.

Muriel found out that the foster parents were alcoholics, abusive and utter trash. Muriel had got Candy moved back into the orphanage and into safety. Of course she wanted Candy to come and stay with her. But that could never happen for so many reasons.

The orphanage was impoverished, but the people who worked there were decent folk. And Candy was back in caring, albeit poor hands. Muriel felt so much relief. Then the government cut the funding for the orphanage and Candy was moved back out with the foster parents. It was a total nightmare. With Candy moving back and forth like that, she was bound to act out. But Muriel always was the solid rock for her, always there to look after her . If she didn't look after her, there would be no one at all watching for Candy.

She knew and understood now why Candy had run away to the Rumble Roses tournament. The prize money, as Candy explained would be used to help fund the orphanage. Once she found out that Candy was gone, the result was obvious. Of course Muriel ran after her. Though she couldn't explain it at the time the thought of Candy Cane being gone from her life was just too traumatic.

_But the Roses tournament is in the past now. And despite all of our efforts we returned back to the same situation we left... we ran away from. At least here, for a small time, Candy has freedom. We have freedom. To act and be who we really are. If only I could drop my defences for a little while. If only I could show the same strength of will that Candy shows every day. Candy truly has a heart of gold_.

_She is so good._

_She is beautiful._

_Candy is beautiful. And I am so happy with her. I can not imagine my life without her._

_That is what makes this so hard. What I am about to do is so difficult I can't imagine it. But I must. What kind of person would I be if I did not? Candy will understand ... in time. And me? I don't allow myself such luxuries._

Muriel caught up to Candy, whose long legs had brought her around the block to a info booth. They picked up passes to the Tulip gardens. Though the Tulip festival was only in the month of May, there was an abundance of Tulips on display in the National Arboretum.

They entered into the arboretum amidst the many other visitors. In fact, they fit right in. There were people from all walks of life. For the first time, Candy wrapped her arm around the waist of her teacher. This was different from hand holding, it could not be mistaken. Though had held hands for quite some time, though never at school and not in public places. That is unless they were on vacation. Candy was broadcasting they were lovers. Muriel permitted the embrace. For now.

The arboretum was beautiful, it was lush and had all varieties of flowers and foliage. They spent the better part of the morning examining varieties from all parts of Canada. From the hardy Seneca root prized in Eastern medicines to sweet-grass to sage to tulips.

They stopped for lunch at the bistro located inside the vast grounds of the arboretum. Once they were seated, Muriel enjoying an organic pine soup mixture and Candy wolfing down hot dogs and Cheetos the conversation took a slant different from the plants and weather.

"So, Miss Spencer..." Candy began.

"Yes Miss Welsh, what is it?" Miss Spencer asked between spoonfuls of the delicious soup.

"Everybody at the school knows you're a total babe. So how come you don't have a boyfriend? You're smart, pretty, got a good job" Muriel raised an eyebrow at that last remark. "ok, ok you got a decent job. But you know what I'm saying teach. Plus you're a hell of a good wrestler. I know that for sure from the Roses tournament. Even if I did kick your ass recently."

Muriel finished her soup, and fiddled with the spoon. It was not that she was uncomfortable talking with Candy, they talked all the time...

"Candy you know you can ask me anything."

"Yeah, I know Miss Spencer."

"But this is hard for me. It's just that I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"Shit teach, my life is nothing but bad memories. You know my life is fucked up and shit. Mean, if it wasn't for you and the orphanage before the fuckin' government took all our money for that shitty Fort McMurray water diversion shit. Ooops, sorry teach, I know I'm not supposed to swear but you know how much the orphanage means to me. Heck, I know how much it means to you also."

Underneath the table Candy placed her hand on Muriel's knee. The warmth that passed at this affectionate physical contact was unmistakable.

"Thanks for always being there for me teach. I really mean it."

Muriel returned the gesture with sincerity. "You are welcome. But you shouldn't put all your faith in me. Rather, put your trust in yourself. You have all the skills Miss Welsh. I just don't really want to talk about why I am not with someone right now. Can we please change the subject?"

Candy looked confused. "Yeah we can change the subject, and we can you know, talk about it later if you want to. But what are you saying teach are me being by myself? I thought you always said you'd be there for me? What's the deal?"

Muriel was about to speak but the words just got clogged in her throat. No sound. No words. Only a pain in her heart that throbbed like nothing she had felt before.

Mercifully Candy didn't pick up on the subtleties on Muriel's inner turmoil.

"See I knew it teach. I knew you'll always be there for me. And I'm gonna totally be there for you too. We're mega-cool and awesomy... err.. awesome." Candy's smile was infectious and Muriel returned it with as much amplitude as she could.

With lunch concluded Candy had a surprise activity for the pair.

"It's gonna be the bestest ever!" Candy exclaimed, excitedly hopping up and down, tugging on her teachers arm. They were leaving the arboretum and Muriel couldn't believe she was agreeing to this but off they went...

To the arcade!

Well, it wasn't a true arcade, at least not in the old days of coin-ops and side scrolling beat em up like Golden Axe or Final Fight. It was a more modern version and as they walked through the entryway after a short ferry across the river into the Quebec side, Muriel saw many things that piqued her interest. Firstly, there were quite a number of couples walking alongside the river. Muriel knew Montreal quite well from her summer work-trips here. But still to see lesbian couples so prolific was not what she was used to back home on the prairies. And the arcade...

This arcade was loaded with all the latest and funnest toys. Candy was practically dragging Muriel by the arm into the arcade.

"See this girl I chat with online, she lives somewhere around here, except she is on holidays right now. Otherwise we coulda hooked up with her." Muriel looked at Candy questioningly.

"No, it's not like that teach. I'm not into her. At all. She's a good friend but totally not my type. She is not... you know... super smart." Candy was honest in her explanation, as she got a bucket of tokens from the French-Canadian clerk.

"Oh really. And here I thought you may have some online date hooked up for this vacation in Ottawa." Muriel felt a pang of... could it be... jealousy... it was small but strong and located somewhere between her shoulders and stomach. She seemed ill at ease with this feeling.

"C'mon Miss Spencer, this vacation is totally about us. In fact, Steph, that's her name. She was totally asking me if I knew anyone at the school that she could hook up with... someone you know..."

They plugged tokens into their first game, some type of shooting zombie gun game. It was odd both ladies were totally focused on the task in front of them... eliminating tons of zombies with their plastic guns while having conversation. It was truly a study in contrasts.

"Oh, so she isn't a date or anything?" Muriel's voiced raised slightly at the end of her sentence. She felt the pang start to lessen... albeit in a very small degree. She couldn't believe she was even feeling jealous with what she was about to do... but that's the weird thing about feelings.

_They just happen. With no rhyme or reason, feelings just spring up and sometimes there can be hell to pay_.

Muriel broke out of her reverie as she blasted a zombie head off. They proceeded further into the zombie infested house.

"So like I was saying, I was gonna have us meet her. Cuz she has been bugging me how she wants some help in finding ... uhhh... someone with ..." Candy's concentration faltered slightly, a fat zombie boss was crowding her on-screen character.

Muriel got a shotgun power-up and then intervened with a shotgun blast which blew off one of the zombie's arms. He turned to Muriel's on-screen cop character.

"Why doesn't she find someone here, instead of all the way in the prairies of Canada."

Candy's character was still recovering, slowly getting to her feet.

"Well... uhh.. she said the girls here are weird. They aren't you know, that nice. And she wants someone who.. umm... like ...is ... well.. she is always bugging me to find her a nice girl at the orphanage. Someone like..." Candy was faltering again, the zombie boss waddled his fat ass to Candy knocking her down with his lone remaining arm.

Muriel blasted the zombie minions that were surrounding her and moved back to Candy's character. She blasted off the zombie boss' remaining arm, which had torn Candy's character's ballerina dress. Muriel was surprised at the amount of skin this game showed.

"I didn't realize how mature these games can be. Here let me help." Muriel aim her plastic gun carefully as the zombie boss turned to her. She thought it was an easy kill, since the boss has no arms, but she watched in surprise as his face opened up exposing long rows of spiked tentacles. She pulled the trigger but the 'click' sound made her realize her police shotgun was completely empty.

Candy's ballerina got back to her feet, ripped leotard and all. She moved to help the stripper cop character of Miss Spencer but little zombie hands were swarming all around her. She began to put lead rounds into them.

"So she wants to meet someone at the orphanage like who, Miss Welsh?"

Muriel succeeded in switching to her hunting knife just as the zombie boss knocked her to the ground. His mouth tentacles were immobilizing her limbs and her health began to flash

"Umm... she wants to meet someone like you Miss Spencer..." Muriel didn't even have to look to know that Candy was blushing again. Muriel was taken aback for a moment. The machine however did not stop in its assault on the pair.

"Danger. Stripper Cop is about to die. Insert five tokens to unleash stripper-duty special move. Danger. Five tokens needed" The machine blared.

Muriel snorted in disgust at the money grubbing machine. She poised her plastic gun. _Just a little closer. _The fat zombie waddled over her prone body, his tentacles cutting Miss Spencer's helpless stripper cop. With the machine blaring for tokens, Muriel watched as the groin of the zombie boss hovered nearer to the stripper cop's face.

"What kind of game is this?" Candy's ballerina was in dire straits also. The zombie hands has begun ripping her tutu to shreds and now proceeded to latch themselves onto her breasts and groin... Candy's health was almost depleted as the zombie hands began to suck and ... do things... to virginal-ballerina.

"Danger. Virginal ballerina is about to die. Insert 5 tokens to unleash special twenty-eight day discharge move. Insert 5 Tokens." The machine blared again annoyingly in its quest for tokens.

With no time left and the pressure upon her Muriel jabbed her plastic gun forward impaling the zombie boss directly in his out-thrust groin which hovered menacingly over the face of stripper-cop. The zombie howled as copious amounts of blood and some thick white fluid burst onto the screen.

The screen faded to black.

'Level complete. Insert 10 tokens to continue level' flashed on each of their screens.

Muriel stepped back from the machine. It obviously required more tokens. But Candy was already heading to another machine.

It was a combination dancing and hand gesture machine. They both stepped on the dance floor area and began to play. Surprisingly they both picked a pop-rock song and began to bump and grind on the metal stage.

"So like I was saying. She just wants to meet someone good." Candy took the lead early on with quick hand gestures over the two hand sensors.

"Yes, Miss Welsh. But why would she want to meet someone like me? What have you been telling her?" Muriel began to edge out Candy in the score with her hip and leg motion.

"Aw Miss Spencer. I was just saying how nice you are to me, always helping and stuff like that. And Steph asked if there was someone else at the orphanage like you, some girl she could hook up with. Cuz she totally thinks we're hooked up. Even though I keep saying that I'm not your girlfriend. She bugs me about it all the time. Heck, she even asked me if you had a sister or something. How silly is that?"

This time it was Muriel's turn to lose focus. Candy quickly edged her in the score... then the gap began to widen.

_Is that what people think of us? Do they see us as a couple? I ... how did I let things go this far?_

Candy widened the gap and finished the game easily. Muriel's concentration or lack thereof cost her the game.

"Are you OK Miss Spencer. I hope I wasn't too... rough on you this morning? I mean, I thought you could handle it? You know, the physical stuff and all."

Muriel straightened herself and setting her shoulders back rose to her full height. "I am fine Miss Welsh, just a lapse of concentration on my part.

"Well, if you say so Miss Spencer."

Candy didn't look convinced, but she decided to let it go. She knew how sometimes Miss Spencer just needed time to come around. It hadn't been easier for Candy. With all the problems at her foster home and the issues of money always facing the orphanage. Miss Spencer was the beacon of light for her, helping Candy to pull herself up. But as they grew closer, Miss Spencer always pulled away as they became closer. But Candy knew that with time Miss Spencer would loosen up a little and they would be back together, if only incrementally. But she had never seen Muriel act so... distant? Cagey? Unsettled? Candy couldn't put her finger on it. She had never seen this in her teacher before. But Candy was ready to go with the flow. She had never felt closer to Miss Spencer as on this vacation.

Muriel smiled at the younger woman as they circled through the arcade. There was a good assortment of games available. But with each step her heart weighed more and more. It was a dread that replaced the jealousy she felt earlier. She had never been so torn as now. On the surface it was the right, normal thing to do. But in her heart, there was a pain, a longing that spoke to her in a manner she could not ignore.

_If this is pain then I must bear it. For what I am about to do. Please forgive me Candy Cane. It is for the good of us both._

Candy found what she had been looking for.

Before their trip Candy had called Muriel on her cell phone. It was late and she knew Miss Spencer was sleeping. Candy had been to Miss Spencer's house several times and had actually been in her teacher's bed once or twice. She imagined how Muriel would be sleeping on her stomach, her blonde hair unfurled and spread out over her back. The red glasses on the night table beside the comfortable bed. Candy liked how Miss Spencer looked without her glasses. Although Candy thought she looked sexy with them on, she really liked how her teacher looked with them off. Perhaps this was because Muriel sometimes took them off when they were alone together... it just made the teacher seem more... tender.

She placed the call to the cell phone after the latest fun evening of her step-parents. They had returned home drunk and Candy was trying to get homework done. First there was the loud voices as they staggered in, then came the yelling for Rebecca. Of course the drunk fools wanted to know where she was. Being silent made no difference as they just yelled louder and louder. Then came the fighting, the yelling, the arguing and more drinking.

In these all too frequent times, Candy sought refuge in her closet. With the phone in hand, she had taken to placing calls to her teacher. It was not uncommon for Muriel Spencer's SUV to be in the alley late at night or early in the morning. She would often be waiting while Candy and her backpack snuck out of Candy's foster-home. Then Candy would spend the night crying in Muriel's arms before going to school the next day.

If there was a positive it was that her step-parents were too drunk to remember if Candy had been home the night before. By the time they awoke from their stupor it was well past noon. But now was not the time to reminisce about how Candy had come from sleeping on the couch to sleeping in the bed with her teacher. Even if it was only a few times in Miss Spencer's bed they were special memories to Candy. When things were bad for Candy as they often were on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and every cheque day she took comfort in remembering the tender moments between her and her teacher.

She had called Miss Spencer this one time and the sounds of her meagre home being trashed made themselves known loudly in the background. She tried to block out the sounds of her step-dad swearing at how stupid she was, how useless. And how her step-mom always agreed with him. _Stupid bitch, agreeing with him doesn't mean you won't get a beating later. Just like he has taken to beating me when he gets tired of kicking your ass. But at least I have some backbone. I take my beatings honestly. And the beatings you give me they are just as bad cuz your use words instead of fists._

She told the blonde teacher how she had found a really fun place in Ottawa for their vacation. She had been looking on the Internet at Muriel's home one weekend and she was sure that this would be so much fun. In fact, Candy had found one activity in this special place which she was dying to do. And when Candy fell asleep in her closet, her scuffed guitar case propped up as an impromptu pillow that activity alongside her teacher kept her dreams happy.

Muriel looked over at Candy. She lifted her eyebrow incredulously. She was yet again surprised at this. Candy had revealed to her how this arcade was her surprise and true she was actually having some fun, despite how heavy her heart was. But This, this was REALLY unexpected!

Candy Cane stood in all her glory before her _la piece de resistance_ with a mallet in each hand.

It was WHACK-A-MOLE.

"You ready teach?", Candy offered a mallet to Muriel, who took it with slight bemusement on her face.

"This is my favourite game. And hey, we're from the prairies. So we gotta kill lots of moles. It's our prairie duty you know."

Muriel smiled at Candy, she loved how she took a positive turn at everything in life.

Candy smiled back "I'm still gonna kick your ass at this game teach."

The moles began to pop out in earnest, and the mallets began to fall. Each resounding THUD, THWACK and BIFF meant another mole had died and gone to mole heaven.

The first match was a tie. It was down to the wire, Candy had the lead early on, smacking 2 moles to every one of Muriel's. But then the teacher dug down deep and with teeth gritted she came back strong using a rolling motion to mow down multiple moles in each swing. She came back enough to tie the match.

"Holy shit teach, I thought I kicked your ass."

"Miss Welsh, I too can whack-a-mole"

"No way teach, I am gonna beat you for sure."

They started a new match, a fistful of tokens was shoved into the ancient machine. The beads of perspiration were beginning to form on the brows of the redhead and blonde.

Mole for mole, it was dead even in the next match. Candy had taken to using speed over Muriel's rolling strikes.

Whack, Whack. Candy was up 20-18

"Die you brown shits!"

Muriel was about to chide her student, but then a mole appeared.

Whack.

"Away you vermin. From the lands I call home"

20-19

Whack, Whack, Whack!

"You shall besmirch my lawn no more"

20-22

"Holy cow teach. That rolling thing isn't even a move. It isn't in the rules."

Whack, Whack.

"Never mind that Miss Welsh. Where moles are concerned there are no rules."

20-24

The clock was running out of time. The pressure mounted on Candy. She clenched the mallet tightly between her stubby fingers. In front of her lay the den of these beasts. A red haze began to form over Candy's vision. These moles must DIE!

40-44

It was still fairly close. Candy just couldn't seem to get the gap closed between her and her teacher. She even attempted one of the rolling strikes, but her hands were far too short for that motion to work. She switched back to her speed assault.

"Die you brown shits. DIE!"

61-64

"I shall have no stone left unturned in my quest for mole genocide!" yelled Muriel shrilly.

71-74

This was it, with the final seconds left on the clock a swarm of moles emerged on both players sides. It was a veritable infestation of mole fiefdoms.

Muriel swept the field in a fluid rolling attack.

71-77

Candy's red haze turned positively crimson.

"Die you moles! DIE FUCKERS DIE! MOTHERFUCKING MOLES. FUCKKKKKKKK!"

Candy bashed the moles with such speed and blatant fervour the entire machine rocked to and fro.

The buzzer rang to sound the end of the match. Candy slumped over the machine, her breath was coming fast and rivulets of sweat beaded down from her forehead. Muriel also slumped forward. Her arms ached and her fingers were sore from rolling the mallet so much. Neither of them had looked up at the scoreboard, so exhausted were they.

"Good game teach. You give as good as you got."

"Good game Candy. Your.. umm.. passion for mole-hate is incredible."

They glanced up at the scoreboard. It was there for all to see. And each felt proud of the work that went into it.

78-77

_Now is the time Muriel. It is now or never._

"If you'll excuse me Miss Welsh. I must tidy up. Good game." Muriel squeezed Candy's shoulder ... regretfully?

_What the hell has gotten into teach? One minute she is warm, the other she is ice-cold._

Candy plugged more tokens in the game. Those moles were going to die all over again...

Muriel stepped around the edge of the arcade. She was already on the phone.

"Yes it is what I want. Just do it and do it now. You know where to leave everything. I expect I will not have any more problems with this. Especially with everything you have put us through already. Are you stupid? Of course I am certain. Just do your fucking job!"

Muriel ended the call. She had not wanted to get so angry. But it was not the person on the other end of the call she was mad at. It was herself.

_If this is the right thing to do. Why am I in so much pain? This just feels... wrong. No, I can't think that. If I do it means I have lost already. And if I have lost, what am I trying to gain?_

Muriel picked up her cell. It was time for the second call.

"This is Muriel Spencer. I called before and left a message. Is it ready? Excellent. Do you have two? Are you sure? Because I do not want one. Yes I know that. Yes. Are they separate? Are you sure? Because I want to know that is why!" Muriel's voice cracked, she wasn't supposed to be getting this emotional. Her heart began to bleed. Not literally but there was such a pain in her now. She just kept feeling over and over again that this was the wrong decision.

"I just wanted... to confirm that there are two. Excellent. Yes, thank you. I will see you later."

Candy walked up at that moment.

"Who is that teach? Who are you calling?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Consequences**

Muriel turned. Shock and surprise showed on her face. She had no idea Miss Welsh had walked up behind her. Worse, she had no idea how long her student had been standing there and how much she had overheard. She decided the best course was to be cautious and play her cards close to her breasts.

"Miss Welsh. I thought you were still inside?" Muriel attempted to deflect the question with another.

Candy Cane slid up beside her teacher. The schoolgirl's breasts grazing not so subtly across Muriel's arm and Candy leaned in close.

"I didn't see you inside teach, So I wandered a bit until I found you."

Muriel breathed a sigh of relief. Candy forgot her question.

"Teach?" Candy ran her short fingers up Muriel's arm gently tracing the firm and supple muscles underneath the surface of the blonde's pale skin. Candy rested her head softly on Muriel's bosom, her arm continuing its climb. Candy's hand slithered under Muriel's sleeve as the schoolgirl insinuated her body closer to her teacher. Candy's other arm innocently tracing some random pattern on Muriel's ribs. The redhead pulled on her teacher's bra strap subtly as she pulled Muriel tighter into her embrace.

Muriel turned her gaze downward for Candy was shorter than she.

"Who were you talkin' to? On the phone just a moment ago? Did somebody bug you? Should I go kick their ass?" Candy's fingers were under Muriel's bra strap and the redhead was pulling the strap to and fro enjoying the sight of Muriel's breast moving in turn to this subtle motion.

"No one of importance Miss Welsh. I was just thinking that we should get going to our next destination. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to go back to that photo booth we saw from the bus. That was on Queen St."

Candy smiled her glossed lips shone invitingly in the bright sun.

"Mmmm you remembered Miss Spencer." Candy's body radiated warmth as she pressed her lips to her teacher's neck. She kissed Muriel's neck again as her index finger hooked Muriel's bra strap and pulled it down past the short sleeves on the blonde's arm.

"Miss Welsh.. I" Muriel tried to speak and found herself lifting her neck as Candy planted a series of kisses that ended with the other bra strap being pulled down.

Candy ran the fingers of her left hand into the tightly wound hair of her teacher.

"I like it. I like your straps down like that. It makes you look hotter." Candy kissed her neck again. Her fingers plucked a few strands loose from Muriel's tightly wound hair. Candy wrapped her arms around Muriel's neck. She toyed absently with the blonde's hair as she stepped up on her tiptoes again. "I wanna kiss you like this all day. And I like it with a little bit of your hair hanging down teach."

Despite herself and despite her plans and what she had already set in motion with her phone call Muriel wrapped her arms around Candy's waist. She felt the soft skin on Candy's lower back. Felt its cool flesh and howits gentle curves invited her touch and she began to run her hands up and down Candy's back. Her lower strokes touching the thicker material of the plaid miniskirt and her upper strokes catching on Candy's silky blouse which was still tied in a knot.

"Candy.. I mean Miss Welsh. We shouldn't do this. Someone might see... I'm your teacher..." Muriel's excuses sounded halfhearted and she gazed sheepishly in Candy's green eyes.

"Mmm teach. I dig how you're touching me. Feels good." Candy leaned up her lips mere centimeters from Muriel's. She could see the colour in the schoolgirl's cheeks, their breath mixing with their proximity.

"Kiss me." Candy said plainly.

Muriel's hands were still stroking Candy's back. She began her downward stroke feeling the silky blouse.

Candy leaned forward, her mouth kissing Muriel's right cheek. Muriel's hands moved downwards fingertips grazing Candy's lithe back.

"Kiss me Miss Spencer. I always kiss you but you never kiss me." Candy leaned forward this time kissing the left cheek.

Muriel's fingers found the small of Candy's back. Its curves were gentle, elegant, poised.

Candy twirled Muriel's hair, she gave a sharp tug pulling Muriel's head back. Candy planted several long and wet kisses on her teacher's exposed neck.

"Kiss me" Candy spoke again, firmly this time and pulling Muriel's hair as she enunciated each word.

Muriel's hands felt the thick waistband of Candy's skirt. She leaned forward as her heart raced. She lined up her mouth with Candy's. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode. Never had she felt such fear, anxiety, arousal. But within her she felt a determination to press her lips against her student.

Just as her lips were to come in contact with the schoolgirl's Candy pulled Muriel's hair and the teacher's forbidden kiss landed just to the side on Candy's cheek.

Muriel's heart was still pounding, for she and Candy were still embraced. Candy looked aroused as well, her cheeks flush with colour and her pupils slightly dilated.

"Very good teach. Now kiss me again." Muriel went to look around to see if someone was observing them. It was a habit she was accustomed to.

"No! Kiss ME!" Candy pulled Muriel's hair again yanking the blonde's gaze back to the schoolgirl.

Muriel leaned in, and Candy opened her lips slightly. Expecting to feel their first forbidden kiss Muriel grew slightly frustrated as Candy once again pulled her teacher's kiss to the other cheek.

"Mmmm, yeah that's it teach... this is what we need to be doing." Candy responded by running a lone finger along Muriel's cheek and over the blonde's full red lips.

"You have sexy lips teach." Candy ran her finger in an outline around her teacher's mouth. Muriel responded by running her fingers along the waistband of Candy's skirt, feeling a slight gap between the fabric and the upper edge of Candy's girlish ass.

"Now kiss me again Miss Spencer"

Muriel hesitated. Her fingers froze at the gap in the skirt.

_Would Candy deny her again? Would she pull her kiss to the side? What was Candy up to with this game?_

Muriel frowned slightly but resisted the urge to press her lips against Candy's.

Candy's response was quick and direct. She smacked Muriel's ass with force and Muriel let out a gasp of.. pain? Or pleasure? She had no time to ponder for Candy yanked her hair again.

Muriel's ass began to throb and she could feel the painful imprint of where Candy's short hands had dug into her derriere.

"Kiss me. Bitch!" Candy's hand smacked her teacher's ass again. The redhead hit the exact same spot as before and Muriel let out another gasp, this time louder. Muriel's fingers slid under the waistband and she felt the soft and thin fabric of Candy's panties.

With her ass radiating a constant throb and tingle Muriel leaned in, her fingertips delicately skimming the surface of Candy's panties. Muriel felt her nose touch along the side of Candy's nose as she leaned slowly inward. Muriel's fingers explored further in Candy's skirt. Muriel could feel the swell of Candy's ass and the panties were so smooth that Muriel's hands slid across the round surface easily. The teacher's breasts were aching and her nipples were like two spikes of arousal. She felt her nipples graze across Candy's breasts and it was if time had slowed to a crawl.

She could feel Candy's hot breath as the schoolgirl opened up her mouth slightly. She felt the firm globes of Candy's ass beneath her fingers. The smooth panties were slightly cool to the touch. She felt the radiant heat from where Candy had struck her ass as it traveled deep between her legs where she was dripping with moisture.

She wanted this. She needed this.

Her lips pressed against her student. An electricity passed between them. Candy pulled her teacher closer to her pressing her body against the blonde. Muriel pulled Candy towards her, feeling their breasts crush against each other. The kiss went on as their lips hungrily met and Muriel's mouth was filled with the sweet taste of her student. Candy's mouth opened and closed in response to her teacher. Their lips and mouths moved in harmony though they had never kissed before. It was so natural, so right and yet so completely forbidden. There was an extreme level of risk in their forbidden embrace and this made for a heightened excitement and arousal that neither had ever felt before.

So caught up were they in this moment that neither one thought of extending their tongues. No, this kiss was too special and the simple act of kissing was something they had been denied for too long.

Their embrace and kisses began to get more earnest. Muriel's hands began to move over the schoolgirl's body. Candy's fingers moved from Muriel's hair to her teacher's face as the redhead stroked and touched. It was as if finally being able to kiss her teacher had opened a door that was blocked. She noticed for the first time that Muriel had fair almost delicate facial features.

Muriel was also looking at her student in a new light. She gazed at her student with affection which seemed to be bubbling up from somewhere deep within her. Where previously she had always thought of Miss Welsh as cute and attractive. She now saw the schoolgirl as gorgeous and stunning. Even now looking at her favourite student, she could feel the stirrings of arousal under her silk skirt.

Although they had embraced and touched many times before, it was nothing compared to this. It was as if they were feeling each others body for the very first time. Time had utterly no meaning at this point. When their long standing hunger finally abated, the kisses slowed, then finally stopped as they remained embraced their lips just barely touching. Both women were breathing hard and fast.

They remained in their glow for some time, just embracing a stroking each other gently, slowly. No words were said between them. But each knew deep inside that something had changed. Neither was sure what it was exactly, but they knew something was different.

Hand in hand they left for the bus. Once on the bus they were both smiling, Muriel arranging Candy's ponytail which had become disheveled in their kissing earlier. Candy ran her fingers through her teacher's silk belt eventually moving it so that the tightly wound belt was knotted on the side instead of in front.

They got off the bus on Queen St. and headed for the photo booth. Muriel plugged money into the ancient machine and they arranged themselves on the machine.

It was Muriel who spoke first.

"Come sit on my lap Candy. The stool is big enough for only one." Candy happily plopped herself on her teacher's lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde's slender neck.

Although the machine was old, Muriel had picked the deluxe package. For the first set of photos she selected a autumn theme with maple leafs falling all around them.

3-2-1 the machine counted down. Candy pressed her face against Miss Spencer and they both smiled warmly for the camera as it fired off a photo.

Candy selected the next theme which was a prairie background with a vast expanse of sunflowers behind them. The machine counted down again as they each held their hands up in a peace sign.

Muriel selected a fireworks theme next and Candy made a shocked expression while Muriel tried to look concerned. The machine captured the scene.

"Teach, this is the final one. I wanna pick it."

"Very well Miss Welsh. Do hurry it's about to start the countdown."

Candy quickly selected a 'Love theme' and Muriel tried to suppress a smile. Candy threw her arms around her teacher and Miss Spencer found herself wrapping her arms around the redhead as they had done before. The machine began to countdown as the ladies felt an unquenchable desire ignite in them as they leaned close to each other. Candy entwined her fingers in Muriel's hair. The teacher let her fingers slide under the waistband of the plaid skirt, felt Candy's slippery panties and began to feel Candy's firm ass.

3-2-1 the machine recited as it captures the moment of rapture just as they began to kiss.

They kissed briefly and Candy bounded out of the booth to get the photos. The machine although old quickly made the two prints. Muriel and Candy each excitedly picked up their strip of four photos. Muriel put the photo strip in her purse as Candy held hers out for them to look at together.

"Wow, this is so cool! I always have the best ideas teach!" Candy leaned back against her teacher as she showed the photos.

"This time you may be correct Miss Welsh. The photos are excellent." Miss Spencer wrapped her arms around Candy's waist. _To better support her_, she thought.

The pair looked at the photos earnestly and any passerby would have clearly seen that the two were crazy about each other.

Finally their gaze settled upon the final picture, the ancient machine had done an admirable job of capturing the excitement, passion between the student and teacher.

"Wow teach, I never realized how good we look together."

Muriel tried to speak, her words caught in her throat never to be spoken. The photo sparked a reminder in her of what she had done earlier on the phone. "What was done was done", a stern voice inside her said. "You had some fun but now it is time to follow through on what needs to be done", the voice intoned. Muriel's heart sank, would she get no reprieve?

"I can't wait till we get back to our room teach. We're gonna go straight to bed!" Candy said excitedly as she rubbed her ass against her teacher provocatively.

Muriel choked back a sob and Candy's face showed shock.

"Teach! What's wrong?" Candy stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed the few tears that ran down Muriel's cheek

"Nothing. It's just been a busy day Miss Welsh. It's time for us to go, don't you think?"

Candy looked around, sure enough the day was turning to night. And this didn't look like the best part of town at night.

"Sure teach, let's get going!"

Muriel drew herself up to her full height and disengaged herself from her student's embrace difficult as it was.

"I'll get a taxi for us" Muriel stepped out a flagged down a cab that was driving on the street. It did a quick turn and the ladies entered.

Candy said under her breath "better not be that shitty cabbie from before or he's toast!" Muriel just smiled and handed the cab driver a piece of paper.

"The address is on there. Let's get there quick shall we?" Muriel leaned back and Candy snuggled up against her.

"Yeah teach. You must be thinking what I am thinking." She rubbed Muriel's knee feeling the impossibly thin material of the stocking in her short hand. "Let's get back to the hotel room."

Muriel said nothing as the cab sped through the city. It headed in the opposite direction that they had come from earlier that day.

It didn't take long for Candy to doze off. _The poor girl must be exhausted,_ thought Muriel. She embraced the redhead as she let the schoolgirl sleep deeply.

"Ma'am we are almost at your hotel but I have to ask are you sure this is the right place? I mean it is still in the city and everything but usually tourists don't stay here they prefer to be closer to parliament and the museum and things like that. Usually this is for business people and trade shows."

Candy started to stir.

"Of course I am sure" Candy began to open her eyes.

"Well, we're here at your hotel. That will be one red-bill ladies" Muriel handed the driver the bill and the pair exited the cab.

Candy looked around dumbstruck, it was unfamiliar territory for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: It is revealed**

Candy was genuinely confused. She looked around slowly, glancing at every building, street, and car; nothing was familiar. She started to come down from her feelings of elation. She was pleased this day, even though Miss Spencer was acting so strange. This was such a perfect day.

They had kissed. _Gee, it had only taken Miss Spencer like forever to kiss me!_ Candy had been waiting for and wanting that kiss for so long! _Took ya long enough teach!_, Candy thought.

_But this... what the heck, uh, I mean hell was going on! If that cabbie dropped us off at the wrong hotel! Maybe this cabbie knew that other shitty cabbie! Yeah, that was it. If people thought the ass kicking that I gave to those motherfucking moles earlier today was bad just wait till I get my hands on that cabbie! If I don't get to spend some time with Miss Spencer in the hotel room I am gonna smash shit!_

"Miss Welsh let us proceed young lady." Miss Spencer's voice was more level, had less of the excited energy of earlier in the day. To an average observer they would have noticed nothing unusual. But Candy spent much time listening and watching the full-lipped blonde schoolteacher and that change in tone did not go unnoticed.

"Teach, what's going on? This is the wrong hotel!" Candy started to run after the cab but Muriel grabbed Candy by the arm with surprising strength. Miss Spencer's grasp stopped Candy dead in her tracks, her pigtails swinging wildly. Candy turned towards Miss Spencer, ignoring the cab driver. The teacher looked the schoolgirl square in the eyes.

"No Miss Welsh. This is OUR hotel. I moved us earlier today." Candy started to speak and Muriel applied more pressure on the girl's arm.

Candy looked around at the hotel, it was large, imposing and so dull and grey it could have been made from dinosaur poop. At least their old hotel, had cool graffiti tags in the alleyway and some scrawny beggars off to the side. To Candy these things added character, made it more real. Even unsavory touches made the valuable time she was spending with her favourite teacher all the more precious. Reminders like that proved to Candy she was with Miss Spencer in real life. Candy spent enough time imagining herself and her blonde teacher in pretend situations. She didn't want to waste time in some make-believe fantasy world when she could have the real thing. Well, almost the real thing.

The graffiti and the smelly beggars made Candy think if they could be together on vacation... then maybe they could be together when they returned to the prairies. Maybe somehow they would be allowed to spend every day together, and the nights too...

Candy glanced back to the reality of what and more importantly where they now were. And she didn't like it one bit.

This hotel had none of that fun stuff. Just towering grey walls, gaudy shiny glass windows. It was just a pile of … dinosaur poop. Candy rolled her eyes at the fake looking plants on the outside. And no beggars, no tags, nothing! Candy thrust out her lower lip in an unmistakable pout.

Candy looked up at her teacher. In the light cast by the phony, unfriendly hotel Miss Spencer was still a total babe.

_If we were only a year or two closer in age, we coulda hung out in school. And it wouldn't have been a big deal. Not like it is now._

The young blonde had her mouth set in a firm, straight line. Candy didn't like the look of those lips. They appeared so cold. Candy had seen this before.

_Why does it always have to be bad after it is good? That shit sucks! Not the good shit, that rocks. The bad shit, that shit is shitty. _

Candy felt her mood begin to spiral down some dark pit. Of all times she didn't want it to happen now, NOW! It was their special trip, it couldn't regress to how it was like back home. They had got so far away from that place, from her step-parents, from everyone.

Candy began her descent down the spiral. Into the inky blackness she went.. or was the blackness pulling her in? Candy sighed, either way she was entering the dark pit, the memories were there. They never left, never left her alone. They also swarmed her when she was feeling low.

It reminded her of that one time Miss Spencer had her stay late after school. It was Miss Spencer's first year of teaching in her school. And it was Candy's very first time as her student. The curvaceous young blonde teacher had scolded Candy during the morning class. Candy was swearing a lot in class. Despite several warnings she couldn't describe what she liked about her favourite music without uttering curses that would make a sailor blush. That level of profanity earned the pig-tailed redhead an after-school detention.

Unbeknownst to her classmates, Candy felt a secret thrill when Miss Spencer gave her the bad news. Candy had been irresistibly watching the blonde teacher ever since classes started. Candy would gaze at the blonde's full lips busily instructing in her tight blouse and hip-hugging blue skirt. To make matters worse, Miss Spencer was Candy's homeroom teacher, which meant the two ladies saw each other many times during the day. It wasn't that long ago that Candy remembered the athletic and pretty blonde as a fellow student. Though Miss Spencer had graduated a few years ago, Candy fondly remembered seeing her around the older classrooms. Candy also remembered Miss Spencer wrestling and winning a whole bunch of championships for the school team. Candy had often gazed, marveled really, at the strength of the blonde's thighs, firm chest, taut stomach. Candy smiled as she remembered how Miss Spencer advantageously used her assets in wrestling matches. When she thought of those full, shapely red lips she couldn't quite see their wrestling merit; still she did give them much attention and consideration.

During that time although Candy tried to get the older girl's attention, Muriel Spencer did not so much as give her the time of day. It wasn't that Muriel disliked Candy, she just didn't know that she existed. With Muriel being older she moved in different social circles within the school. Muriel was not a snob by any means. She was very pretty, fairly popular, highly athletic but most of all extremely nice and well mannered. All the talk around the school was how Muriel Spencer was completely focused on her wrestling. Candy wondered why the popular and athletic blonde never had a boyfriend. Oddly, she couldn't ever recall hearing that Muriel was dating any boy in the school. Although obviously single, the older blonde went on to continue winning at higher and higher levels in competition. Muriel went on to dominate the nationals before graduating on a full wrestling scholarship at the University of the Prairies. Candy also knew that Muriel tried really hard with her poetry, doing readings and poetry competitions. But Muriel didn't have the same level of success as she did with her wrestling prowess.

Once the students left the classroom Candy stood up and slowly walked towards the front of their classroom. The redhead twirled her pigtail in her right hand, hoping the full-lipped teacher would notice the schoolgirl but Miss Spencer was busy sorting a pile of papers and folders. Candy peered out the small window fixed in the top of the door and watched as the staff exited the wing of the school. Candy watched the staff as they proceeded down the marble hallway; their heels clicking on the weathered stone. The schoolgirl wiped her sweaty fingers on her skirt, feeling the fabric swish over her panties. A small breeze came under the door as an elderly teacher opened the door at the end of the marble hallway. Candy's skirt swirled slightly sending a chilling breeze up her thighs and around her girlish ass.

Candy continued to watch, enjoying the breeze coming from under the door. She was feeling energized after waiting all day for detention. Miss Spencer too had changed her mood over the course of the day. She was stern in the morning, but warmed up by lunch and Candy had actually got her to smile once in the afternoon. Candy felt a small spark of joy when her new teacher parted her red lips in a dazzling smile directly at the redhead.

As the last few teachers headed towards the foyer, Candy noticed how the building became very quiet. She intertwined her fingers behind her back and stood up on her tiptoes looking through the small window. No one was around. The marble floors, the hardwood walls and the old oak doors seemed to speak to her.

_School is over Candy. It's just the two of you now. Time for two. Get her to notice you._

With a chill on her legs from the breeze under the door Candy turned from the large oak door and faced the classroom. There was no one left except the two of them.

Candy looked around the classroom. Their school was old, it was built long ago of stone, oak and glass. Candy liked the look of the school. She had been to other schools in her wrestling competitions, but she didn't like the new ones. New schools were too plain, they tried hard to be fancy, had no interesting nooks and crannies. No history. No soul.

She never thought much of this classroom before, but this school-year she was really starting to like it. It was large with vaulted ceilings, square shaped and all along one wall there were tall paned windows facing the lush green lawn. The floor was marble and had swirling patterns throughout the stone. The walls were oak panels above marble blocks. The desks, trim and furnishings were all oak and old. But it oozed comfort and in an odd way at least to Candy, it oozed family. Candy knew it sounded crazy, but somehow this large, solid building made her think of family. Perhaps this was because it was in some way similar in construction to the orphanage. Perhaps not.

Miss Spencer had her large oak desk at the front. On the first day of courses Candy had entered this classroom to register. It was there that she saw the classroom, really saw it, actually noticed it. This was the same time she noticed who the teacher was. Miss Muriel Spencer was seated behind this desk and Candy's heart skipped and beat and threatened to explode.

Candy immediately noticed that it had a modesty panel over the front. The pert-breasted redhead began to pout each time her blue-eyed teacher would sit behind the large desk. The modesty panel meant she couldn't see her teacher's clinging skirt or nyloned legs. The desk panel blocked all view and Candy mentally referred to it as the shitty panel. Of course Candy did not pout when the blonde was perched on the edge of the desk, book in hand reading to the class. Currently all the student desks were all arranged facing the front, though sometimes Miss Spencer had them in a circle.

In the stillness of the old school Candy felt an electricity flow through her. She stole excited glances at Miss Spencer, who was seated behind her desk. Miss Spencer glanced discretely at her with a small smile on her bee-stung lips. Behind her red glasses Candy swore she saw the same electricity submerged in those deep blue eyes of her teacher.

"Everyone is gone out of this wing teach."

The blonde smiled at her student, "Yes Miss Welsh it looks like they have. Some instructors at this school are gone at one minute past the bell."

"Hell Miss Spencer I would be gone too. I would be gone in a minute right after I got to school. Poof, gone! That would be me. I wouldn't even be here if you didn't make me go to school. I love to skip out of class, except you always catch me." Candy toed the ground with her foot. "It's pretty embarrassing having your teacher show up at the bar when you are cutting class. It's hard to be a bad-ass superstar if you're always dragging me back to class teach."

"Young lady, mind your language. While your music is excellent you still need a proper education."

Candy raised herself up on one tiptoe and pirouetted around.

"Yeah, yeah I know. If it wasn't for you, Miss Spencer, my homeroom teacher, I wouldn't be here at all."

Muriel smiled slightly and nodded almost imperceptibly. Smiling back herself, Candy bounded up to Miss Spencer's old wooden desk which had several piles of student papers. The blonde was half-hidden by the stacks of paper. Candy pirouetted around the desk, her skirt fluttering as she rotated until she was behind her homeroom teacher.

"Whatcha doing teach?" Candy giggled and leaned over the blonde's shoulder. Muriel turned to give a response and saw Candy's exposed cleavage.

It was Muriel's turn to giggle.

"Miss Welsh... are not you supposed to be in detention? Should you be working on your research paper? I recall some reason why you are here... is it to watch me mark papers? Is it to spin in circles? Mmmm, there must be some reason why I am here late and what was it about your behavior that …." Muriel tapped her slender finger against her red lips thoughtfully as she gazed at the schoolgirl's cleavage, the glass overhead lights and back to the cleavage again.

Candy said nothing, letting her cute teacher get a good long look. She enjoyed the feeling knowing that her homeroom teacher was looking down her shirt. It was bad but thrilling! Finally with a beaming smile and two red pigtails dangling, the redhead spoke.

"Oh my Miss Spencer! I think you are here to watch me dance!" Candy spun around in a circle, her skirt offering tantalizing glimpses of sweet flesh and a momentary flash of pink panties.

Miss Spencer let out a gasp and then a stifled giggle. The teacher was far more relaxed when she was alone with Candy.

"Teach, did I ever tell you I like your… desk?" Candy asked in a rhetorical fashion pressing her bottom up against the large desk and leaning back. This exposed a bit of her stomach to the teacher. Candy rested her hands on the desk as she leaned back, glancing at the chalkboard and various papers and artwork on the wall at the front of the classroom. _I wonder if it's working? Is Miss Spencer noticing me?_

"Miss Welsh. This isn't your desk. You are not supposed to be up here. You should be at your desk working on your report." Miss Spencer's red glasses had slipped down her nose and she tried her best to avoid gazing at the exposed stomach, cleavage and thighs of her student. She pushed her glasses up with one pale fingernail.

"C'mon Miss Spencer. I was working so hard already. I just need a break for a couple of minutes. Besides I want to see what you are working on. Maybe I can help?" Candy smiled coyly and locked her fingers together innocently.

Candy did not try to suppress her smile at all. In fact, she had only written her name on the top of her paper. Then on impulse she wrote "Homeroom: Miss Spencer" underneath, lining up their names perfectly. She finished by dotting the 'I in Miss Spencer' with a small, tiny heart. With her arms locked and pushing her breasts together she leaned forward towards Muriel. Feigning interest she pretended to look at her teacher's paper. Her cleavage was now deeper and further exposed to the blonde.

"Wow Miss Spencer that looks really interesting. Is it OK if I stay here with you for a little while? Maybe you need me to help you with something? Can I just sit here on your desk? Then I will be close by when you need me."

Miss Spencer felt her mood lighten.

_That poor student has been working really hard. She should take a break. Maybe she can help you. And what is the issue if she sits on your desk? Lord knows the desk is big enough for two people to lay … Miss Welsh must be overworked, how could you be so demanding Muriel? Besides she might learn something educational sitting in front of you._

It didn't take long before Candy was sitting on her teacher's desk giggling and acting silly in front of the pretty blonde. Muriel started to relax a little now that the school had emptied out, even allowing the rebellious schoolgirl to sit closer. Muriel continued to mark papers and Candy picked up a Rubic's cube from the oak desk, fiddling with it. After a few minutes Candy broke the silence.

"Miss Spencer? I've been watching you mark for a while now. Can I try? I can probably help a bit. I think you made a couple mistakes on that last paper. It's OK though, that student sucks. I should kick their ass... errr.. butt one of these days."

Muriel was just about to tell Candy about the training needed to mark papers, the certification required for teachers, how it took years of study but suddenly the pen was snatched from her long fingers.

"Thanks Miss Spencer."

Candy had a hold of Miss Spencer's red pen. Muriel was just about to speak again when Candy with her free hand snatched the paper Muriel was about to mark. With Candy perched on the desk in front of her Muriel had a great view of the schoolgirl's long pretty legs exposed as they were.

"There you go teach, now there is no panel." Candy said nonchalantly as she looked at the paper.

Candy smiled briefly at her teacher and with a furrowed brow examined the paper more closely. Muriel didn't really know what panel Candy was referring to. But she couldn't deny that without a pen or paper, all she could do was watch Candy. The schoolgirl was poised perfectly on her desk offering lovely glimpses of tapered thighs and a toned and smooth body. The teacher felt her skin begin to warm and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, crossing her stockinged thighs several times.

The redhead toyed with the pen in her mouth before marking a bunch of zero's down the page.

"Miss Welsh..." Muriel began.

"Teach, their work sucks. Give em zeros, that's what I say." Candy promptly marked zeros down the entire paper in no time at all. She finished her 'marking' by writing a big 'YOU SUCK! LOSER!' at the top and shoving it in the 'return-to-students' pile.

"Now Miss Welsh did you do a good job of marking that paper? I want you to be fair to your fellow students. You know you really should not be marking papers. That is my job."

"Of course teach. I gave them what they deserved. Nothing more, nothing less. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Candy smiled sweetly and remembered how her fellow student was a real bitch. This classmate was often making fun of Candy's clothes because they were not expensive like hers. Even though their school was located right next to the orphanage, not all the students were from there. Some of the students were from regular families and a few of them treated Candy with derision, picking on her for being an orphan, being a foster-child, being poor.

"Very well Miss Welsh. I believe you. And now..."

Muriel deftly retrieved the red pen from her student.

Candy turned slightly on the desk, her plaid skirt splayed out in sharp contrast to the piles of neatly organized papers. Candy was now facing the teacher as Miss Spencer began to mark another pile of papers. Candy had absently toyed through some of the stuff on the desk; staples, pencils, stacks of papers, she idly fidgeted with them as Miss Spencer calmly marked responses just in front of her. Candy made small talk, giggling excitedly and even drawing smiles from the blonde.

Candy glanced out the window as a few after-school buses pulled up to gather the athletes from the girls baseball team. Candy was unable to afford any of the equipment costs so she didn't play baseball or many of the other sports. Sometimes being unable to afford to play a variety of sports saddened Candy. She knew she was an excellent athlete but without money her options were limited at best. Lack of funds was one of the reasons why she chose wrestling as her sport. The other reason was a secret she doubted she could admit, even to herself. As the buses left the school grounds Candy not so subtly pushed some papers over to the side causing them to fall in the wastebasket. She used the opportunity to scoot closer to her teacher. Miss Spencer seemed not to notice as she finished marking a paper and grabbed another from the pile.

Candy 'accidentally' brushed her leg against Muriel's arm as she retold a tale of her practicing guitar. The teacher raised an eyebrow slightly but continued marking. The pair giggled some more at Candy's outlandish tale of her guitar prowess.

Candy used one of her incredulous jokes to inch slightly closer. Her thigh was now brushing against the back of Miss Spencer's slender hand. Candy pretended not to notice the increased intimacy, this touching of skin and continued her joke. With Candy being oblivious and not bothered in the least Muriel had no choice but to continue marking. The teacher's anxiety was short-lived as Candy's next claim was even more unbelievable than the last.

"For real Miss Spencer it's true." Candy had a serious expression on her face which made it even more funny.

"Miss Welsh seriously... how can that be possible?" Muriel was laughing, despite her reservations at having so much fun with her student.

"I'm serious Miss Spencer!" Candy had her hands on her hips, her chin thrust out defiantly. Muriel couldn't help notice how Candy's breasts jiggled at this motion. The fact that her blue eyes were level with the jutting tips of Candy's breasts only helped her to notice the jiggles.

Muriel continued to giggle, covering her mouth with her slender fingers. She tried not to stare at Candy's perky orbs.

"Pokemon IS a robot. I know it for sure. I mean they have the cartoon and everything but there is a real Pokemon. That's where they got the idea for the cartoon. Somebody built a real Pokemon and it's a robot. They made the cartoons and everything AFTER they found out about the robot!" Candy squeezed her teacher's hand for emphasis.

Muriel's heart quickened in response. She arched an eyebrow at the plaid skirted schoolgirl.

"Aw no one believes me. I'll show you one day though. I'll find that damn robot. Stupid Pokemon. Who the hell would build a yellow robot anyway? I should kick that Pokemon's ass. Then bring the busted robot to school." Candy smiled despite her mock seriousness. Miss Spencer was having a lot of fun with her.

Muriel kept giggling at Candy's claim that Pokemon was a robot. As she marked the paper her hand brushed along the schoolgirl's smooth tapered thigh sending tingles up and down Candy's body. The last few staff members were now finishing their discussions in the parking lot. Both ladies glanced out the window as this transpired. Candy absently placing her shorter fingers over top of her teacher's ever so slightly. Muriel breathed in at this slight contact.

"Looks like they are all leaving now Miss Spencer." Candy lazily drew her index finger over the back of Muriel's hand.

"Yes it would seem so Miss Welsh." Muriel's hand remained frozen in place, her slim fingers gripping her red pen. She didn't know if she should move her hand.

Candy inched closer yet again. Her thigh now covering half of her classmate's paper and pushing up Muriel's forearm to rest not-so-innocently on the smooth slender thigh of the redhead. Candy's plaid skirt was short enough to give the blue-eyed teacher an eyeful of her student's shapely legs.

Candy pressed the toe of her boot against the seat of Miss Spencer's chair. She applied pressure and slowly spun her teacher more towards her.

"Miss Spencer..."

Muriel continued her marking, her hand slowly grazing against Candy's thigh. It was distracting. It was innocent. It was accidental. It was delightful.

"Yes Miss Welsh?" Muriel tried not to look up. This paper needed to be marked.

"I noticed something about you. But I didn't want to say in front of the other students."

Muriel stopped her marking, her heart began to race. She glanced up over her red-framed glasses at the student who was positioned above her. She tilted her neck to look into the redhead's green eyes.

"Oh, and what is that?"

Candy plucked the pen from her teacher's hand and put it into one of her pigtails. She then grabbed Miss Spencer's hand and placed in on her upper thigh just below the hem of her plaid skirt.

Muriel breathed in sharply and looked around, first to the small window in the door and then to the large windows facing the lawn. Everyone appeared to have gone.

"It's OK teach, no one is here now."

Muriel breathed a small sigh of relief. Her heart continued to race, Candy's thigh felt silky smooth and cool under her touch. She hoped Candy didn't think her hand was clammy. Muriel felt her temperature begin to rise.

"Well what is it Can- I mean Miss Welsh? What did you notice about me that you could not say when the students were around?" Muriel looked puzzled, her full red lips slightly open in a quizzical expression.

Candy rubbed her hand over her teacher's long fingers. She slowly turned the slender hand over so that it was palm up.

"I noticed you haven't put any nail polish on. Usually you always have some on. I think you like when it matches your lipstick. Red." Candy said simply and matter-of-factly while she looked at the slender hand turning it over in her shorter hands.

Muriel blushed, this close contact to Candy was making her feel different. She was so nervous. She hoped her palm wasn't sweating.

_What if someone came by? And my hand, it is so high up Candy's thigh. And Candy's skin is so soft, so smooth. She should really be doing her detention work and I should be doing this marking. Instead of laughing and giggling like …_

Candy could see Miss Spencer was confused. She decided to help her out. She lifted up her teacher's hand, extending the fingers and looking at the lack of nail polish. Rather than have pretty Miss Spencer worry... Candy pulled the hand against her chest to better look at the nails.

Muriel gasped as her fingertips pressed forcibly into Candy's tight blouse. Muriel's fingers were dragged over Candy's rounded orb. Muriel's mouth felt dry.

"Oops sorry teach. So anyways I have an idea. I brought my nail polish today in my purse. Some bitch was saying mean things about you last week so I was gonna punch her face out. Figured I would need to fix my nails after. Turns out the bitch broke her leg in some accident or something. Anyways, maybe I could do your nails while you mark?"

Candy looked eagerly at her teacher, the schoolgirl was smiling so broadly it was radiant. How could Muriel turn that down?

"Miss Welsh you know that you shouldn't swear. I was going to grow my nails a bit and get a French manicure... I know I am going to regret this but … what shade did you have in mind?"

Candy just beamed, her smiling brightening up the entire classroom. She embraced her teacher's hand with both of her own.

"This is so cool teach! Well, I got the shade, it's like a cross between pink and red. I know how much you like red and well I really like pink. And I got some accents as well. They are little things that go on the nails but they're not like polish or anything. It's really cool. You just mark and I'll do the rest."

Muriel let out a groan.

"Very well Miss Welsh but nothing unruly."

Candy took great pains to keep the finished product from Muriel's view. Muriel continued to mark her papers while Candy worked on the teacher's free hand. Muriel also began to flush because it seemed Candy only let the hand rest on either her upper thigh or close to her breasts. Either way the young teacher found it hard to concentrate on her marking and kept looking out the windows to see if they were alone.

Somehow Candy managed to convince her teacher that sitting on the desk just wasn't working. Muriel had no idea how Candy ended up sitting on her lap. But she found the schoolgirl comfortably resting across her thighs with one of Muriel's arms wrapped around Candy's supple waist. The close proximity of Candy was making the poor teacher even more distracted. Miss Spencer was desperate to cool down. With only one free hand she tried and failed to unbutton the top of her blouse. Candy picked up on this and came to her assistance.

"Here teach, let me help." Candy leaned in, her pigtails grazing across Miss Spencer's cheek. The schoolgirl deftly placed her short fingers around the top of her teacher's blouse. Muriel was so nervous, she felt she would explode, she kept glancing at the window. Even though it was only a moment to the new teacher it felt as if an hour passed as Candy toyed with her blouse. The redhead succeeded in unbuttoning the top of Muriel's blouse. Miss Spencer was more flushed than ever, and she felt so worried that someone would come in.

"Thank you Miss Welsh, just the top two buttons. This room is stifling."

"Don't worry Miss Spencer, everyone is gone. I don't think anyone will see me giving you a manicure."

Candy unbuttoned an extra two buttons in addition to the top two.

"Wow teach, nice bra. I like all that lace." Candy peered down at Muriel's large and full orbs.

"Miss Welsh this is neither the time nor the place. I thought you were supposed to be working on my nails. Need I remind that you are supposed to be doing detention work?"

"Yes Miss Spencer." Candy turned in Muriel's lap and resumed her manicure. Her bra inspection would have to wait for another day.

As the minutes dragged on, Candy wiggled her bottom against Muriel's blue skirt sending the blonde into a deep flush. Muriel found it increasingly difficult to mark and often had to crane her neck around Candy.

The two women found themselves in such close proximity that physical contact was unavoidable. Candy even found herself pressing her erect nipples against her teacher's equally prominent breasts. Muriel also had to put her pen down from time to time. It seemed at those moments that Candy might fall over and Muriel put her free hand around Candy's waist to hold her steady. Each time she unfailingly noticed how incredibly smooth Candy's skin was. She also felt the supple muscles just under the surface. Muriel let her fingers linger and she found it harder take her hand away from the schoolgirl and to return to her marking.

_I can't let the poor girl fall over. That is all it is._

"Miss Spencer, your nails on this hand are done but it has to air dry." Candy wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck.

"How do you get your hair so tight teach?" Candy ran her fingers through Muriel's tightly woven bun.

"It does take a while to get everything into place each morning. I also brush it every night before bed." Candy began to tug a few strands loose. Muriel did not mind, she found Candy's touch to be... relaxing... comforting...innocent...

"I wonder what your hair would look like down? You always have it up." Candy twisted a few strands and tugged them loose. Candy's face moved closer to Muriel's.

Miss Spencer fluttered her eyes, she shouldn't be doing this. It was harmless but someone might see. And how did this even happen? How come she felt so comfortable with Candy? But the moment ended before anything happened. With Muriel's hair slightly disheveled, Candy began work on the unpainted hand. The schoolgirl shifted on Muriel's lap, causing the blue skirt to raise up almost to the elastic band at the top of Muriel's nylons.

"Miss Welsh, I need to adjust... my skirt..." Muriel reached her hand in between them. Her slender fingers grasping for the hem of her skirt.

"Teach careful I don't want to mess up your nails. I am almost done. I am putting on the accents right now." Candy began to tip over as Muriel snaked her hand in between them.

Candy rapidly shifted her weight as she began to tip, pushing her bottom across Muriel's hand. The teacher succeeded in pulling her skirt down and as she extracted her hand felt it graze across the girlish ass of her redheaded student.

"It's done teach. Now we just have to let them dry. And the accents have to set."

Muriel was concerned, it could be some time before her nails were dry. With Candy doing accents, that could make the time even longer. What would they do? Candy seemed to read her mind.

"Miss Spencer? We got some time to kill, so maybe I could help you mark a little? Or if you don't mind could you help me with this science homework? I know it isn't our class, or any of the homework I have with you. But no one helps me with school stuff at home. I don't have anyone else to ask." Candy's voice sounded soft, tender. Obviously she didn't like asking for help but for some reason was reaching out to Muriel.

"Sure Miss Welsh." Candy leaned back into Muriel her cheek resting against the blonde's. Candy kicked her feet up on the desk causing their chair to recline, pressing the women closer together. Muriel rested her still drying hands on the schoolgirl's waist. Candy lifted up the science paper obscuring any chance Muriel would have of seeing her manicure.

"No peeking teach. Science first. Ha-ha! Me teaching teach about school. That's a first.," Candy snickered.

Miss Spencer sighed, "You are correct Miss Welsh." For the next little while Candy asked questions and Muriel answered. Once Candy felt comfortable asking questions and Muriel answering them the exchange of information accelerated. Candy wrote copious notes on her science paper once she had someone sit and take the time to encourage her. Candy was soon racing through her science assignment. Muriel felt herself growing more comfortable in her embrace of Candy. She was surprised at Candy's inquisitive nature and how quickly she absorbed knowledge.

Where time has passed so slowly earlier, it seemed that time has got away from them. Muriel glanced outside the window and saw the sun was setting.

"Thanks for helping me with this science stuff Miss Spencer. You're mega-smart and when you explain stuff... well it is like it clicks and I start figuring out stuff." Candy said in a soft, low voice.

Muriel paused for a moment. "You know... Miss Welsh... if you need a tutor... I would be happy to help you."

"Really?" Candy rested her hand lightly on Miss Spencer's knee. The black stocking was cool to the touch and slippery.

Miss Spencer's throat caught at this increased contact.

"Oh, Of course. I would like to see you do well in all of your classes, not just mine."

"So you could help me after school?" Candy's voice perked up... nervously?

"Yes that would be acceptable I think. As long as people didn't think I was... favouring you."

"I think your nails are dry teach err, Miss Spencer." Candy sat up and Muriel felt the schoolgirl slide out of her grasp. She felt a tiny pang of ...disappointment... it couldn't be.

Muriel also sat up and Candy hopped back onto the desk. She faced Muriel, as before.

Candy grabbed Muriel's hands, covering them with her own.

"OK Miss Spencer, tell me what you think? You better love them, Ha-ha!" Candy released her hold and Miss Spencer looked at her hands.

Candy was correct about the shade. It was a cross between pink and red, but definitely closer to red.

"This is a really nice shade Miss Welsh. You did a good job. It looks really nice." Muriel examined her left hand admiring the new look. This was far better than a French manicure and she didn't have to wait at all. In fact, these nails looked fantastic, much better than the salon.

Candy nudged her calf against Miss Spencer's knee.

"Glad you like it teach. I thought you might dig that colour."

Muriel glanced up. "It's really pretty. It's like new nails. And no robots in sight." The teacher giggled and squeezed Candy's knee. The blonde immediately reddened.

Candy knew instantly that her teacher had acted uncharacteristically, she had opened up, just for a moment. She didn't want Miss Spencer to feel like she was left hanging. The blonde had let her iron defenses down for a moment with the somewhat-innocent touch.

"C'mon Miss Spencer Pokemon IS a robot. No teasing." Miss Spencer who was about to have an anxiety attack after playfully touching her student's knee began to relax. In fact, she gave a full beautiful smile right at Candy.

Candy smiled right back. Everything was on track. Everything was going according to plan.

"I thought you were going to put accents on Miss Welsh. I don't see any?" Muriel examined her left hand.

"Miss Spencer, don't be silly. They're on this hand." Candy lifted up Muriel's right hand and turned the wrist slightly so that the nails caught the light. There was the faintest sparkle and then as the wrist turned over more sparkles followed; the luster emanating from inside the nails.

On Muriel's right hand, the pinkie and the ring finger has the tiniest, most delicate inset accents. Muriel looked at them intently.

"I know you have never seen accents like these before. These are way new Miss Spencer. I got them at this gig, this guy brought them from Europe or some crazy shi-. Yeah, from across the ocean."

Candy held up Muriel's hand.

"You couldn't see them at all if you didn't look. See, the polish mostly covers it. In here though, with the light now you can see it. But if you turn it like this gone! It's like they are hidden."

Now that she knew where to look, she noticed the subtlety of the accents. They were iridescent.

"See on your pinkie I put a blue butteryfly cuz I know you like blue. And here on your ring finger I put a pair of pink hearts."

Muriel loved her new nails, they were so stylish and the accents were so … secretive.

"I see the butterfly, it is excellent. But why the pink hearts?" Muriel now looked at the pair of intertwined hearts. They were so small and delicate but bound together strongly.

Candy paused, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well... ah, um, actually they were... um... for me. Yeah, that's it! Cuz pink is my favourite colour and I love little hearts, especially two of them together like that! But I dunno, I thought it would look really nice on you. You probably hate it... but... Do you like it?" Candy's voice lifted slightly, she waited with bated breath.

"I really do Miss Welsh. Thank you so much."

Candy and Muriel looked deeply into each others eyes. Green sparks hurled against blue sparks. The silence in the room was comfortable, familiar. The hands on the wall mounted clock slowed. Time trickled to a crawl.

"Aw no problem Miss Spencer. Anytime." Candy was ecstatic, Miss Spencer had noticed her. She was smiling, giggling even.

_And she likes her nails, she likes the butterfly … and even... the hearts._

Muriel smiled at her student. She tentatively reached out and laid her fingers gingerly on Candy's knee. Candy responded quickly to the affectionate touch by placing her hand on Miss Spencer's cheek. The blonde fluttered her eyelashes and Candy felt a thrill go through her. Slowly Candy leaned forward and her teacher did the same. Their eyes lowered and Candy felt her teacher squeeze her knee harder, Candy caressed the blonde's cheek.

Miss Spencer spoke in a low soft voice, her lashes were lowered and she looked so pretty to the redhead.

"You know Miss Welsh... I have some lipstick if you do not mind I could put some on yo-"

The sentence was never finished and it haunted Candy's thoughts whenever she was down and out. It came back to her like a claw, scratching and tearing at her. It arrived whenever she was low, was depressed. It faded but was never gone. But Candy could do nothing different, she would have done nothing different.

For what happened next altered everything. It forever changed what could have happened that night between teacher and student in the classroom. It altered the relationship between her and Miss Spencer. The consequences were such that Candy spent an incredible amount of time and effort trying to repair their relationship.

And Miss Spencer had the same look now. Here In Ottawa. In front of this new nondescript hotel. Her lips were the same now, the same tightly drawn line as that night in the classroom. Candy Cane felt a shiver go through her body in the cooling air as night set in Ottawa. The lights outside the hotel had a sallowness that leeched away the... warmth between teacher and student. What was left in its wake? Or had it been replaced by something else? Something uninvited, foreign, but not unfamiliar.

Candy knew the shit had hit the fan.

And nothing would ever be the same.

For they were not alone that night in the school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sorrow**

Miss Spencer's lip had not changed its line. Candy's bittersweet recollection of their time in the classroom had entered and exited her mind's eye in an instant. She emerged from the black pit which existed only in her thoughts to the sallowness outside this shitty hotel.

"I don't want to stay here Miss Spencer," Candy emphasized. "Can't we go back to our old hotel?" Candy pleaded tugging at her teacher's arm.

"It is high time we checked in young lady." Muriel strode toward the tall stainless steel and frosted glass doors, Candy in tow. The entryway resonated with lifelessness, filling Candy with apprehension.

"Miss Spencer that hurts. Ow! Stop it please!" Candy dragged her heels attempting to slow down this change, unwelcome and frightening as it was.

"Inside young lady. Now!" Muriel's tone was firm and almost imperceptibly her right eye started to close. Muriel half-dragged the redhead inside the glass entrance of the grey hotel. Candy stopped resisting once they were in the foyer.

"Teach, what's gotten into you? Are you OK?" Candy looked genuinely concerned. Muriel said nothing and with her hand firmly on Candy's arm brought her to the front desk. A smiling male attendant greeted them, he looked mischievously at the ladies.

"Ah Mademoiselle Spencer and Mademoiselle Candy have finally arrived. Such a welcome sight you are. After your call earlier today Mademoiselle Spencer, we made all the necessary arrangements. You will love our hotel and its many amenities. Here is your room key and a map of the locale. I just need you to sign here and also here on this second page" The man extended several forms and a imposing black pen towards the teacher. That pen seemed to suck up all the positive energy around it.

_Please don't sign those papers Miss Spencer. I got a bad feeling about this._

Candy balled up her fists and stamped her foot on the drab tile floor. Her breasts jiggled rebelliously. Such a display did not go unnoticed, the man smiled lecherously at the schoolgirl. Candy stuck out her tongue and surreptitiously flipped her middle finger at him.

_ Stupid jerk, I wasn't shaking them for you to notice. Oh Miss Spencer, what is wrong with you? Why did you have to put your mouth like that again. It's been so long, I worked so hard... I don't wanna go back to how it was._

The man gave Miss Spencer the requisite check-in forms. She held the menacing black pen and signed with a deft and quick signature. Candy let out a loud and frustrated sigh. Once the two ladies were in the elevator Muriel relaxed her grip and released Candy. Deep red marks showed on the girl's arm. Candy said nothing and decided that discretion was the better part of valor. The elevator stopped on the eighth floor and they exited, Candy sneaking a sideways glance at her teacher.

_ She's so pretty but right now teach is as cold as ice. Something is up. I wonder if I did something to upset her? Nah, couldn't be. Teach and I were finally gonna get hot. 'Bout damn time! She will come around, teach just needs some Candy-care. But that look, it scares me, kinda. And what gives with this shit hotel? I feel like burning this place to the ground._

They turned left at the junction of several corridors. At first glance the layout of this floor appeared maze-like, so similar were all the paths. But it proved to be a short walk to the doorway of their room. It was down the carpeted hallway and up a few wide stairs. Muriel inserted the key-card in a slot labeled "Room 806" and opened to the door to a well furnished and maintained room. Standing slightly behind her teacher Candy quickly made a resolution.

_C'mon Candy. You can turn this around. Smile, act happy and maybe Miss Spencer will go back to herself. You just gotta try. 'Candy-care' that's what its gonna take._

Candy peeked over Miss Spencer's shapely breast and noted that their luggage had already been moved here. Candy also spied some kind of luggage rack further in the room but she couldn't see exactly what it held. Forcing her body to fill up with imaginary sunshine Candy smiled. This room looked more modern than their old one. Hell, it even had a flat screen TV.

Propelled by imaginary sunshine Candy bounded into the room. "Wow teach this is really nice. I was starting to like that old shitty room but I can like this one even more. Maybe we can watch a movie or something on this TV? I wonder if it is HD?"

Candy vaulted onto the bed landing on her knees. The impact propelled her into the air, Candy pulled her knees up quickly and soared towards the wall.

_Shit! Ooops!_

Candy kicked off the wall sending a framed picture plummeting behind the headboard. _Ha-ha! That thing was gonna break anyway, once I got Miss Spencer in this bed._ Candy landed on the bed, her pigtails askew as she alternated between back flips and butt-flops. Satisfied with her impromptu gymnastics Candy performed few more wall bounces and somersaulted off landing spryly on her feet. Her pert breasts continued to bounce for a moment after she landed. Miss Spencer seemed oblivious.

Muriel closed the door behind her and locked it. She slowly pushed the luggage from the entryway into the living room. She pushed their luggage towards the second rack which was positioned much closer to the TV stand. Candy on the other hand had let her curiosity get the better of her. Miss Welsh started to rummage through the boxes and bags on the second luggage rack. She was equal parts surprised and titillated by their contents.

_It couldn't be. No way! It's here. Mmm, so sexy. Ooh, getting a little wet down there. I wonder if Miss Spencer can notice when I get..._

Candy rushed over to her "Teach! Look! We got our packages from the mall. Look, we got all our clothes, the lingerie, everything!"

Candy was positively beaming, happiness written all over her face. The imaginary sunshine was replaced by the real thing. Her green eyes were bright and filled with the promise of something... mischievous yet naughty. She perused the packages lifting up each one of hers, and feeling more dampness as she fingered the sexier items within. She quickly glanced at a few of her teacher's packages. This wasn't due to curiosity, but rather sincerity. She wanted to ensure that Miss Spencer had also received all the items she paid for.

_Wow! I'm gonna set this hotel on fire with this bra and skirt. Miss Spencer is gonna love me in this, then I'm gonna get on top of her and... Oh! Teach is gonna look so hot is this, I can't wait to take it off her!_

Candy squirmed her legs to accommodate how damp she was getting. Looking at, touching and imagining her teacher in these sexy items was getting to be too much for her.

_Whoah! I need a break! At least until I get her turned around. She just needs lots and lots of 'Candy-care' and I am just the one to give it to her... all night long..._

Spotting something set on the windowsill she skipped over and exclaimed "Look we even got champagne and strawberries!" Candy held up a chilled bottle of champagne and a bowl of fresh strawberries. Holding the champagne bottle by the neck the redhead skipped over to the taller woman. Miss Spencer looked off over the redhead's shoulder at the skyline of the nation's capital.

She hugged her teacher enthusiastically. She began to plant kisses along Muriel's cheeks.

Muriel turned to her and gently pushed Candy from her. Muriel immediately felt a cold breeze along her neck as she pushed the redhead back. It was not so much a cold breeze as the absence of warmth. The difference between how warm she felt with Candy kissing her neck and … not... was so noticeable. But the blonde prairie girl set her jaw firmly.

_It must be done. There is no room for second guessing yourself Muriel. _

Candy stepped back confused. She cocked her head to the side trying to sum up the situation.

_Why is teach pushing me away? Aw shit, she's still got that look on her face. She's gonna need extra Candy-care. Maybe they got a pool... maybe we can shower under the hot water again... only this time I will wear lingerie... yeah teach will like that, it'll cheer her up._

Candy stepped to the small desk where the guest information book was and set the champagne bottle down. She flipped through the amenities book, looking for information about the pool.

"Miss Welsh! Put down that book. I need you to understand something." Miss Spencer had one hand on her hip and the the index finger of her free hand pointing at Miss Welsh.

"This will stop. Right now young lady. We will act according to our roles. This has gone on long enough. You are my student. I am your teacher. We will respect our places. We are not meant to do this. It is forbidden. Do you realize how much trouble we could get in?" Muriel shook her finger at Candy in an almost accusing fashion. She then spoke in a much faster tone, "But we aren't going to get in trouble are we? That's because we haven't done anything. Nothing has occurred. Nothing. And nothing will occur."

Candy paused, unsure of what was happening. Sure Miss Spencer had clammed up before, especially after that incident in the classroom. But she never really spoke quickly like that...

"But no one is around. We don't know anybody here. We can do whatever we want. We finally got away from everybody. This is awesome. And this new room is nice. You didn't have to get a new room you know. I liked the old hotel room, it was kinda run down but we had good times there. Like the pool and what we did after the pool and what we did in the bathroom and what we did in the bed and in the living room watching that movie."

"That is not why we are here."

"What? I don't get it Miss Spencer," Candy said with exasperation.

"That is exactly the reason why we are at this new hotel," Miss Spencer said cryptically.

"Oh Miss Spencer I always thought you might be naughty. Is that why we got a new hotel? You got plans for us, hmm? Maybe in the shower, that would be the best!"

"No! That is why we are here." Muriel said sharply, pointing off to the side.

Candy looked over and saw two beds. They appeared normal. Nothing unusual at all with them. Except for there being two beds, they could have almost been plucked from the old hotel. Other than that, it looked almost exactly the same.

Except for there being two beds.

_Two beds_

It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Candy felt tears welling up in her eyes. There was no way. No way. No way. She looked again. Two beds. Two shitty beds and a vast black pit between them. A black spiral that led ever down. She felt the hot tears flowing down her cheeks, felt unbidden sobs coming from her throat.

She turned to her favourite teacher.

And saw the mouth set in that harsh, unforgiving line. It was impossible, they were so far from home, how could someone have saw them? Maybe her step-parents? No that was impossible. They thought she was on a music trip. She had faked the website info and everything, Miss Spencer even let her use her Mac to upload the files. Besides it was cheque time for them. They would be so drunk they wouldn't know their ass from a hole in the ground.

And more importantly unless they were fighting, yelling at her or hitting her... they pretty much ignored Rebecca Welsh. She was a source of money from the orphanage every week. A little paycheck as long as they 'took care' of her. Shit, if getting beat up was getting taken care of, Candy would prefer it was at least legit. As for legit beatings, the kind she got paid for (in money or notoriety) that meant in the ring or on the wrestling mats.

Money. That was the only reason they kept her. If it wasn't for the money they would have sent her back to the orphanage. Hell, they weren't even going to keep her in the same school except Miss Spencer showed them they would get a bigger cheque if Candy stayed in the same division. Something about out of division transfer costs or some shit. Candy never understood it, but she deeply appreciated being able to stay in the same school. She had lots of friends from the orphanage who went to her school.

The redhead looked up tears streaming down her face, the girl began to sob.

"Now is not the time for tears Rebecca Welsh." Miss Spencer said in a flat, emotionless voice. Candy lowered her head, pigtails drooping. She tried hard to fight back the tears and sobs that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Miss Spencer?" Candy said in a fatigued and pitiful voice.

But Miss Spencer was now looking out the window, her arms crossed and her back was to the redhead. Candy saw her silhouetted against the Ottawa skyline. She saw the voluptuous figure, the curve of the hips, the long legs, the tightly wound hair.

_She's so close... my Miss Spencer.. but so far away... what the fuck is going on? It's like my head is gonna split... this shit is fucked._

"What do you require Miss Rebecca Welsh?" Miss Spencer's voice sounded cold, as if something warm had drained out of the teacher.

Candy still faced Miss Spencer, the teacher kept her back to the schoolgirl. Candy slumped her shoulders in apt dejection. The tears she had been holding back, streamed down her cheeks although the sobs had subsided. Candy let out a deep sigh, fatigue was sinking in and the black pit surrounded her.

"Nothing, I am just gonna brush my teeth and get ready for bed. Thanks for today Miss Spencer. I had so much fun with you."Candy spoke in a forced voice, sounding very hard to be positive and supportive. The real sunshine had faded, and the imaginary sunshine just wouldn't come out. Despite this, the schoolgirl still tried her best and her voice cracked with emotion. She slowly grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the antiseptically clean bathroom.

The teacher stiffened. In the wan light from the window she turned her head to the side, eyes looking down for some reason. Candy paused at the the bathroom doorway. She saw the glint of Miss Spencer's red glasses. She could not see her teacher's face, it was too dark, just the silhouette and the gleam from those red glasses.

"Thank..." there was a long pause.

"..you.", the teacher said in a somber tone.

And then in a markedly softer voice "Now off to bed with you. Brush up it is late already."

Candy stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. The black pit had swallowed her whole. Her head felt like a thick heavy block pounding with sadness, anger, frustration and … tenderness for what happened earlier today.

_How did everything turn to shit? What happened to her? Someone must have seen us? But who? No one knows we are here. Miss Spencer told me as much. I miss her lips. I just want us to go back to how we were. Some shit is fucked up. This shit sucks._

Candy ran her pink toothbrush underneath the water, applying a liberal amount of toothpaste. She kicked off her boots and socks, undid the strap on her belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clang. Next, holding the toothbrush with her front teeth she deftly undid the small strap on her skirt. Candy pulled at the waistband, loosening it and letting it fall to the floor in a circle around her feet.

Furiously brushing she undid her blouse throwing it over her shoulder to hang from the back of the door. She paused to regard herself in the mirror.

Clad only in her bra and panties she took in her whole reflection in the large mirror.

_What's wrong with my teac- What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she want to be with me? I knew something was up as soon as I saw her mouth like that. The last time it happened... HOLY SHIT! I thought it was over, so over. How did we ever make it out alive? Shit, that shit sucked big time. Ah, I don't want to think about it. Just digging up some bad shit from like forever ago._

Scowling, Candy finished her brushing and stabbed her brush into the bathroom wall. It stuck there, embedded several inches into the bathroom wall. A droplet of water beaded off the bristles, the droplet remained poised... threatening to fall.

Candy stared at herself in the mirror, unblinking. Unwavering in her gaze, she stooped and put on her pajama bottoms, a soft cotton pair of shorts with small spiked bowling ball motifs scattered along the surface. Standing up straight she maintained her gaze. Slipping on her matching PJ tank-top Candy spoke to the forlorn young lady staring back at her.

"Give it one more shot Candy. Don't give up so easy. Make it happen!" Candy's right fist struck the wall shattering a few nondescript tiles and causing several large cracks to appear in the mirror. Candy blinked, her shoulders slumped and she turned and opened the bathroom door. Several drops of blood began to dry on the sink. A silent indicator of her conviction.

Candy stepped out into darkness. She must have been in the bathroom longer than she thought. The sun had long set on Ottawa. The pale light from the skyline did little to penetrate the gloom prevalent in this room.

_Miss Spencer must have went to bed while I was in there. Looks like I got no choice, sleeping alone in that shitty bed. But I gotta at least try... in a bit._

Candy padded over to the unoccupied bed. It was neatly made, every sheet and pillow in order. Candy couldn't see anything in the blackness, But she trailed her fingers along the bed, feeling the order and arrangement of everything.

_Sometimes shit just shouldn't be arranged. Life gets messed up, where is the arrangement in that?_

Candy quietly pulled back the covers, she paused listening to the sound of Miss Spencer. _Is she sleeping? I wonder if she is back to normal? I gotta get some Candy-care going on in here._ Candy slipped under the covers and rolled on her side, facing in the direction of her teacher's bed.

It was dark, quiet and on the surface things appeared peaceful. But Miss Spencer was anything but peaceful, she quietly tossed and turned in her bed. She heard Miss Welsh come out of the bathroom and into the other bed. With all her heart she wanted to remain silent and not speak a word. But something stronger than her heart urged her on.

"Remember which one is YOUR bed young lady. Things will be back to normal from now on." Miss Spencer said with a chilling voice that froze Candy to her core.

As soon as she spoke Miss Spencer regretted every syllable uttered. Muriel wished she was stronger, strong enough to fight what was welling inside her. Miss Spencer cursed herself for being weak. The blonde felt hot tears come down her cheeks. The blonde prayed her heart would get strong enough to temper whatever was inside her; temper with the most powerful thing in her beating heart. What that was Muriel could not say, dare not say.

"Yes Miss Spencer..." came a small voice from across the dark expanse.

Muriel silently cried herself to sleep. She hated herself for what she said but saw no escape. Not yet.

Sleep came and with it so did the dreams.

In Muriel's dream she rolled over in her bed and faced a pounding sea. She tried to get up but diaphanous sheets held her down. She tried to pull the white fabric off her. But there was too much fabric. Whenever she pulled the sheet gave way but it was so wide, that she couldn't extricate herself.

She felt the gentle water rolling in under her. At first, just a few rivulets of water were felt on her legs and stomach. Gradually more water arrived, it soothed the sleeping teacher. Muriel closed her eyes. All her troubles seemed to fade away, she felt calm, comfortable. The white sheets that were wrapped around her limbs and torso no longer seemed quite so binding. The ocean seemed louder now and feathers danced up and down her flesh.

Muriel glanced through the obscuring haze and noticed with a tiny amount of interest that her clothes were gone. She did not mind, she had always been comfortable with her body. She slowly moved her legs feeling the water pool up around her ankles, caress her calves and slither up her thighs. The latter caused flutters in her stomach and her lips to open in pleasure.

The water was so relaxing and tranquil. Though the ocean was loud the blonde couldn't not see many details, just a haze over everything. It was like a mist but thicker. She thought of Candy briefly but it was difficult to focus because she was so drowsy. The feather stroked up and down her face, dancing over her shoulders and she giggled and felt a heat between her thighs. It hovered around her stomach and rotated in gentle circles around her womanhood. She tried vainly to find the source of the tickling and light sensation but the sheets wrapped gently around her wrists pinning them in place.

Muriel felt the water rise higher, it now covered her lower half. She felt the feathers tickle over her breasts, avoiding her erect nipples. She wanted her nipples to be touched.

The blonde arched her back, bending her legs at the knee. She pushed her breasts higher just like her student Candy did, she remembered with a hot flush. _Candy arched her back like this when she wanted me to rub her nipples. And I did rub those firm breasts of her, I tweaked and touched her nipples and breasts over and over again._

_Oh Candy..._

Though Muriel believed she only thought those two words, she could hear herself speak them aloud in her dream state. The pressure on her inner thighs rose, it moved higher and closer to her mound. The blue-eyed teacher writhed nakedly, arching her back even more. When the feathers failed to touch her erect nipples she pushed into a full wrestling bridge, her back in a supreme arch. With a smile the feathers descended over her breasts, circling over her round and full orbs. Miss Spencer was filling with pleasure, the muscles in her body contracting and relaxing, her breath coming faster and faster. The feathers settled on her nipples, teasing and twisting them ever so slightly. She remembered how Candy pressed her body into her teacher when she was pleasured like this. She wished, not for the first time, that Candy was with her now.

"Oh Candy. Oh Candy yes, yes Candy. Oh that feels so good. Candy!" Muriel spread her legs, the sheets holding her strong thighs securely in this position.

The wet pressure between her legs increased and finally it was touching her mound. The wetness was now seeping into her most private place. She fleetingly wondered what wetness lay within Candy's mound? What sort of sounds and movements would Candy have when her womanhood was pleasured like this? She sought to banish the shameful thoughts from her mind, but they darted and evaded all attempts to remove them. Visions of the redhead danced through her mind's eye as the wet pressure between her thighs increased speed.

She gasped, open-mouthed as a wet pressure alternated between each of her breasts. Her nipples were lovingly caressed, each in turn. Her twin spikes were being satiated. The fire between her legs was growing despite the wet and firm pressure that was now becoming waves and blasts of pleasure.

The feathers were softly caressing along the blonde's neck. They moved lazily and then were stroking down her shoulders and chest and all the way to her jutting tips. The caresses were so soft and pleasurable in fact reminding Muriel of a certain redheaded schoolgirl. Candy often kissed along her teacher's neck; just like this. Muriel would lift up her chin when Candy did this, to give the pert-breasted redhead better access. Again, Muriel's thoughts drifted to her younger companion just as the pleasure between her thighs mounted and threatened to overwhelm her.

_Yes Candy, oh. That's it Candy, don't stop. Oh, Oh Candy. It feels so delightful. Candy!_

Muriel writhed fiercely, every muscle going taut, her breath coming in shallow bursts. Her breasts rising and falling perfectly in tune with the tender ministrations on her chest and to her womanhood.

Miss Spencer felt it coming, the moment of conversion. The moment when all the pleasure, all the touches, caresses and affection would come to a point. She felt it looming within her, around her, on her body. But Muriel could not stop it, she did not want to stop it. As the soft caresses enveloped her breasts and travelled around her torso something else happened. The focused and earnest attention to her womanhood sped up, increasing in both speed and pressure. Muriel moaned loudly, her legs shaking and then splayed out the side; her thighs locked in position with rigid, taut muscles. Her fingers curled into the sheets that bound her wrists. Visions of Candy's angelic face loomed in her thoughts as the teacher imagined the schoolgirl's body naked on top of her. That thought and the incredibly intense pleasuring being done to her body was more than the young teacher could handle.

"Candy. Oh my god! Miss Welsh, Candy do not stop. Please Candy, please! It feels so good. Oh, so wonderful. Candy! Your mouth, so.. wonderful! Candy your fingers, please not there, No... Oh! Candy, it is so forbidden, oh so Good! Oh it feels incredible. Oh my Candy!"

With a rush and the scream, Muriel came, her muscles clenching and contracting. Her supple and explosive physique threatened to tear the sheets. but the muscles in her body were clenching not for reasons of escape. Rapture enveloped her, pleasure exploded from her erogenous zones. From her jutting nipples and her womanhood, crashing waves of pleasure rocked the teacher to and fro. Multiple orgasms ensued, the teacher could not be sure how many. Muriel hovered for a long time in this pleasure state, slowly coming down from her incredible orgasms.

"Oh Miss Welsh, that... that was so incredible. Oh... my Candy. Candy I loved it, so amazing. You pleasured me so well. Candy, my dear Candy..." Muriel trailed off, her eyes felt so drowsy now. She imagined Candy's sweet face smiling down at her, the pert breasts pressing against her. She imagined running her hand along Candy's smooth stomach and feminine hip.

"Candy, Candy Cane." Muriel felt an incredibly cold breeze, she was rising. Awakening.

Muriel sat up with a start. The room was black.

_I am in the hotel room_

She felt the dampness and moisture between her legs. Her panties were off and her nightie was down around her waist. Her nipples ached as if they had been played with, squeezed and pinched. She lifted her arm, and found it loosely wrapped around a sheet. So too was her other wrist. She untangled her legs from the mess of sheets and blankets on her bed.

_What an intense dream. I can't get over how real it felt. I feel... exhausted. But... somehow less tense. Such an experience!_

It was then she noticed a shadow in her bed. Some type of large object next to her, almost hidden under a pillow and some of the tangled sheets. Cocking a fist, the blonde leaned over, her round breasts slowly swaying as she gently lifted the sheet.

It was Miss Welsh, sleeping in bed beside her.

"Teach? Uhh, wha- what's going on? It's so late..." Candy closed her eyes and lowered her head back to the pillow. Somehow the little sneak must have crept in bed with her during the night.

Muriel spoke softly but firmly. Most of the terseness had left her voice. Somehow after the erotic experience she just had, the blonde felt more.. serene.

"Come Miss Welsh. You must sleep in your own bed. I am your teacher. We are not supposed to be sleeping together. Our roles prohibit this." The teacher gently put her hand on her student's shoulder. "I can not have my student in bed with me." She shook Candy ever-so-gently. "Time to go to your bed."

"I don't wanna sleep way over there in that bed. I don't want to sleep alone again teach." The red head dug herself into the blankets deeper.

"But Miss Welsh, there is not a need for us to sleep together anymore. You have your bed. I have mine. No more. No less. This is what is appropriate for the two of us."

Candy stirred. In the blackness, Muriel was sure she could _hear_ Candy frowning. The redhead flicked on the bedside lamp. Candy sat up, the blankets falling off her white bra. Muriel also saw that Candy was wearing matching high cut panties.

"I don't want to go. I wanna stay in bed with you. We can't do all this stuff back home. I thought this trip was about us teach. What's changed? Why can't I stay in bed with you now? It wasn't a biggie before?" Candy's voice crackled with emotion.

"I am sorry Miss Rebecca Welsh. We can not sleep together anymore. We have to go back to our … roles. As your teacher... I am not allowed. They would not allow me to… I can not, I can't..." Muriel lowered her eyes, she covered her breasts awkwardly with one arm.

She pointed at the far bed, it was neatly made and arranged.

_It is arranged like how our lives are supposed to be arranged. Everything in its place. Candy goes here. Teacher goes there. And never shall the two join._

She spoke.

"Candy that is your bed. My bed is here. Please understand this," she said in a placating voice, eyes downcast.

Candy stiffened. Her big green eyes beginning to well with tears, Candy blurted out in an emotional voice

"But WHY Miss Spencer? You know I like sleeping with you! You always make me feel better. I thought we were going to spend time together on this vacation, what gives? I thought … I thought you liked sleeping with me? Ah the hell with it. I'm blowing this popsicle stand."

Candy leaped up off the bed. She glared at her teacher with tears running down her rosy cheeks. Candy spun on her heel as she choked back a sob.

Muriel reached out ineffectually for her student. Muriel could only stare at the departure of rounded ass-cheeks. Muriel stared at white panties straining to hold each globe and the stretch ripples of the fabric between each cheek. Candy stormed towards the door. Mutely, Miss Spencer wondered if the schoolgirl was leaving clad only in bra and panties.

Standing in front of the door, Candy picked up and fastened her skirt. She picked up her scuffed guitar case, adjusted her bra and grabbed a stack of neatly folded clothes. The teacher was frozen in place, shock echoing throughout her body.

_Candy had everything piled by the door?_

Unhappiness clearly written on her face, Miss Welsh stomped out of the room, her plaid skirt bouncing in her wake.

Free from her shock, Muriel raced to the door and threw it open.

"Miss Welsh," the teacher yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Loss, Lost

Time For Two

Author's Note: Almost all of the earlier chapters have been re-posted and touched up. You may wish to re-read and re-download them. Please keep the reviews coming, I read each and every single one. If I haven't replied to your review, send me a reminder. I'm going to be writing a Soul Calibur Taki fanfic after this, feel free to send in your suggestions. Enjoy!

"Miss Welsh!"

There was no reply. Muriel looked up and down the hallway, but Candy was not there. It was as if the schoolgirl has simply vanished into thin air. Miss Spencer's heart sank.

"What have I done? Candy, Candy where are you?"

Miss Spencer dejectedly walked back into the empty hotel room and quickly began to get dressed. Muriel lifted and then slipped on a demi-cup burgundy bra adjusting each shoulder strap for a snug fit. The demi-cups only covered the bottom half of her breasts. However the blonde did not fasten the hook and eye on the back of the underwire bra; instead pulling on a matching pair of lace-trimmed French cut panties.

"Candy where are you headed? I hope you just went down to the lobby." Muriel paused, she was about to fasten her bra, toned arms behind her back. The blonde glanced over at the phone. "Mayhaps I can call reception?"

With her bra unfastened Muriel forced herself to walk towards the phone on the small desk. She resisted her impulse to flat-out run and grab the phone out of its cradle. Her heart began to beat faster, as if in protest.

_Don't run Muriel. Candy is undoubtedly in the lobby right now seated on the over-sized chairs, perhaps watching the flames dance in the fireplace. All is well. You instructed her about what is proper. She cannot sleep in your bed. Such things are strictly forbidden. There is no cause for alarm._

"Bonjour, front desk. How can I help you room 806?" A tired male voice answered on the other hand.

"This is Muriel Spencer, please tell me if Candy, er, Rebecca Welsh is in the lobby?" Muriel reached into her suitcase, removing low heeled smooth black leather boots, a loose black silk skirt and red silk blouse. _It is going to be cooler outside but I don't have time to sift through all my luggage. Maybe I should grab these opaques..._

"Oui mademoiselle, I can assist you. But there are many people here. The clubs have closed in the area and the lobby is at capacity. Who am I looking for?" The attendant sounded as if he was waking up, something obviously stirring his attention. Muriel listened attentively while gathering her cell-phone, micro-purse and finally sweeping her blonde hair up into a high ponytail.

"She is my... my student." Muriel replied forcing her voice to remain level.

There was a pause, the pause grew longer. Muriel waited, holding her breath. Had this sleepy young man found Candy?

The silence dragged on and Muriel felt increasingly restless.

Fearing this avenue may prove fruitless, the teacher put her arms behind her back and fastened her bra with deft fingers. Muriel tried and failed to keep her voice level

"She has bright red hair, in pigtails. Yes, I think so. Rebecca is quite fetching, pretty, with a light skin tone, she has some freckles scattered about her nose and cheeks. They draw attention to her soft, tender lips and she the most arresting and soulful deep green eyes. Um... Rebecca has a skirt on, probably boots... Miss Welsh loves boots... especially the rugged style."

The teacher blushed for she was just about to describe the redheads pert breasts, how it felt when she ran her hands over her student's orbs. She wanted to describe candy's erect nipples and how the schoolgirl enjoyed having them touched and sometimes pinched. She bit her tongue to stop herself from telling of Miss Welsh's long smooth thighs, how they wrapped around her teacher's hips and how Candy liked to wedge her thigh in between Muriel's and use it to apply pressure to her teacher's mound. Muriel found it especially hard to resist describing Miss Welsh's rounded 'bubble butt'. How Muriel's slim hand was able to perfectly cup each cheek and how Rebecca squirmed when she was being spanked. How on one particular occasion she asked her teacher to pull her panties down to her knees before the spanking began. Muriel fought back all the things about Candy she wanted to say.

_Speak not of these things. It is not proper. It is not the role you are in. Miss Welsh is your student. Thoughts like these must never enter your mind. And you will never speak of them. Never._

Muriel slipped on her red silk blouse, her nipples denting the soft fabric of the demi-cup bra and noticeable through the red silk of her blouse. Muriel glanced at her softly protruding nipples.

_At least it has long sleeves._

"Mademoiselle I see no one like that here. There are currently many pretty girls here, but they are from the clubs. Yes, and they are wearing high heels. Oh and some girls are also quite drunk. Pardon me but was this Candy-Rebecca that you are looking for, is she drunk? Did she come from the clubs?" Muriel heard the high pitched sounds of a few girls giggling and speaking something to the young man on the other end of the phone. Muriel fastened the buttons on her blouse. The silk was cool and she shivered slightly as the material made contact over her flat stomach.

"No she is not drunk! And she did not come from the clubs either! What difference does that make young man?" Muriel sharply retorted, frustration rising in her voice.

Shaking her head, Muriel hit the 'Hands Free' button. The teacher picked up the black skirt, pooling it at her feet and then it up over her hips. She cinched the fastener once it got near her belly button.

"No red heads Mademoiselle Spencer. But there are some brunettes" The clerk said with a grin. Judging from his voice he was obviously distracted. This was likely caused by the females talking to him at the reception desk. Muriel could hear one girl in particular with an extra high-pitched giggle obviously trying to draw his attention. "Maybe some of the pretty brunettes will help me look for your lost Candy. One moment please." The man put the phone down and the teacher heard more giggling and a few high-pitched squeals. She took the pair of opaques in her hand.

Focusing on speed over alignment Miss Spencer pulled each of the opaques in turn, up over her smoothly shaven legs. The opaques were only slightly thicker than her nylon stockings but far warmer. Muriel tugged each one high up on her thigh. The elastic material at the top held each stocking securely in place. The matte black colour of the opaques seemed to accurately represent the colour of the unease growing inside her.

_Please be there Candy. As for that silly girl at the front desk... Stupid wench. If he did not know you were fertile before, he certainly does now. Candy I pray you have not left the hotel._

"Wait! She also has a guitar case. It is battered and it has many stickers on it." Muriel's voice was filling with anxiety and a hint of desperation.

Muriel sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes were starting to fill with tears. She felt the strength beginning to ebb from her as if she had sprung a leak and all her strength, confidence, and poise were slowly leaking out. Gritting her white teeth, Miss Spencer straightened her back, which had momentarily begun to slouch.

_I will not give in to despair. I must find out where Miss Welsh is. No harm shall come to that poor girl because of... me._

Sitting as she was on the edge of the bed, the blonde crossed her legs causing a small rustle as the opaques rubbed together. She pulled on the knee high black leather boots. The glossy finish of the boots was a good compliment to the matte finish of her opaque stockings. Muriel zipped the boots, securing each with a small metal buckle at the top.

Muriel stood up, she was clad mostly in black. At least the colour from her toes to her waist was black. Above that her silk blouse was a rich colour of red. The ponytail softened her face and Muriel liked how the hair tickled across the back of her neck. Miss Spencer picked up her micro purse, into which she somehow managed to stuff her cell phone, keys and mini organizer.

"Mademoiselle. I have checked the lobby with the help of..." the attendant stopped. Muriel heard more giggling and some low laughs. He returned to the phone "...With the wonderful help of Bimba. I looked, well, we -Bimba and I looked around and could not find-." The attendant's voice stopped abruptly. Muriel heard another voice, it must be the girl the attendant was so preoccupied with. More high-pitched giggling ensued. Miss Spencer heard the voice of what could only be the girl known as … Bimba.

"Enough with that silly woman in 806. Let her look for her own Candy. Let's go dancing, there is a all-hours club down the street." Muriel heard some whispered words as the mouthpiece at the other end was covered up. After a few moments a young and somewhat drunk girl's voice came on the phone.

"Is this the silly woman in 806?"

"Yes-" Muriel was interrupted before she could say another word.

"Silly woman, listen to me. Listen to Bimba. Get your own candy. I got mine right here and I'm not letting go."

_Click._

The line went dead. Obviously the attendant and Bimba had better things to do. Muriel wasted no time, grabbing her micro purse and left the room, slamming the door hard enough to wake the neighbours. Descending in the elevator Muriel's chest felt tight, the feeling of unease was not going away.

_Candy where have you gone? It is the middle of the night. Why did I have to say those things to you? Why?_

Miss Spencer exited the elevator, passing by the reception desk. A small sign read 'closed for lunch'. Muriel checked her cell phone, inadvertently seeing at the wallpaper image and she let out a small sob. It was a photo of Candy and herself when Candy had won the wrestling championship. One of the other coaches from a competing team took the picture for the pair.

_And now all that wallpaper does is make me feel sad. And ashamed. Ashamed at how rude I was to Miss Welsh._

The display showed 02:10. _Sure! What kind of lunch do you get at 2am? Stupid Bimba!_ Miss Spencer wiped the lone tear from the corner of her eye with a shaky hand. Straightening her back Muriel pressed her way through the herd of drunks and party goers who were waiting for cabs in the lobby. Her attire drew a few whistles but the teacher paid them no head. She glanced quickly in the lobby surveying all that she saw, looking for a certain redhead. But the blonde already had a feeling that Miss Welsh was long gone...

Muriel strode out of the lobby and the hotel, she was a young woman on a mission. Walking down the streets, turning randomly in the hopes of finding Miss Welsh, Muriel began to feel despondent. Outwardly she was trying to find Candy but inwardly the blonde replayed the recent encounters with her student. She replayed all of the things she had said and how she had acted to her redheaded student. Muriel felt moisture on her cheeks, chilling them. She realized she had been walking much further than she thought. Her inner turmoil had her aimlessly drifting up and down various streets and avenues.

Wiping her tears, Miss Spencer peered up and found that she had been circling the same dingy restaurant for what must have been the third time. She didn't feel physically tired, in fact the cool night air energized her even though her turmoil was a drain on her emotionally. The outside air had a sharp bite to it and the city was still busy, despite the late hour. Traffic was constant if not a little subdued from the daytime rush. There were still couples and party goers up and down each street. Obviously this part of Ottawa had many clubs and lounges. Her boots clacked a staccato beat on the cobblestones and bricks that made up the twisting streets and avenues. Some parts of Ottawa felt positively _ancient_ as if they had been plucked from some antiquated European country and dropped smack-dab in the relatively young country of Canada.

Muriel reflected back on her departure from the hotel. After Muriel had scanned the lobby she questioned the concierge inside and then the valets outside of their new hotel. But not one of them had seen her red headed student, Muriel has given them her cell phone number and they assured her they would call if Candy returned to the hotel. Muriel knew already that Candy would not be strolling back through the doors in her current state. Not unless her teacher intervened somehow. And Muriel knew she HAD to intervene. But first. She had to find Candy, her Candy Cane, her Miss Welsh, her Rebecca.

In desperation Muriel took to the streets, circling the hotel and then making a best guess at to where she would go if ….

"Where would I go. Where would I be if I were a somewhat rebellious schoolgirl, with red hair and amazing green eyes who is very very upset?" Muriel choked back a sob, her eyes brimming with tears. But she forced herself not to cry, she would not rest until she found Candy. Still, several tears sought and found release streaking down her cheeks in slow motion.

But she had no idea what to say. None at all. What could she say? Unbeknownst to her Candy had taken the service elevator out of the building, escaping the notice of the staff and also the security cameras. Miss Spencer's current direction took her farther not closer to her student.

The night had cooled off, there was now a definite edge to it. The blonde's nipples stiffened and poked prominently from her silk blouse. Muriel craned her neck up to look at a green sign post. Adjusting her red glasses, the blonde saw that she was at the intersection of a street and an avenue. On a whim, she turned and began to make her way down the less traveled street. It was a twisting, declining street and Miss Spencer adjusted her stride so as not to slip on the cobblestones.

Miss Spencer surmised that Candy may have come this way. The street was a little off the beaten path and perhaps the quiet street with its large maple trees gave the younger woman comfort as she passed through here. As this thought made its way through the teacher's mind she reached out and brushed her fingers across the bark of the maple tree. It was somewhat rough and worn.

"Candy? Candy!" Muriel called out, peering down a dimly lit alley. No response.

"Maybe Miss Welsh went down on the other side of the street? I am here, so I may as well check. Please Candy, be here, somewhere..."

Muriel crossed the street, the silk skirt swirling across her thighs across she hopped up and over the curb. There was a dark narrow alley, some type of service tunnel for the large antique furniture store in front of the teacher. The blonde leaned forward, peering into the inky gloom. It was hard to discern exactly how far this tunnel went. Steeling herself, the teacher went cautiously into the blackness.

"Candy are you there? Miss Welsh, if you are there please let me know. Rebecca, Miss- Candy, are you there?" Muriel inched further down the tunnel, her right hand lightly touching the wall as the tunnel curved to her right. Hearing something further down the tunnel Muriel tried to pick up her pace but was hampered by the pitch black conditions and the uneven ground beneath her.

"Miss Welsh what are you doing down this tunnel? Are you alright? Just wait a moment young lady I will come to you."

The air was very still this far down the tunnel and the young teacher could not say for sure how far she had ventured into the gloom. She briefly considered taking out her cell phone for illumination but the ground was so precarious right here she decided against it. In fact, she could hear running water beneath her and the soft clang of her heeled boots on some type of grate.

"It would just be my luck if I tried to use my phone and it and possibly other contents of my micro purse fell down this grate – or whatever it is." Muriel spoke to herself, hoping that the sound of her voice would provide comfort in this unusual setting. But her voice did not carry far, somehow the darkness seemed to absorb the sound. So too did the sounds of the traffic get absorbed, Muriel realized with no small measure of anxiety that she could not hear any traffic or city sounds at all.

_It is no matter, Miss Welsh is at the end of this tunnel. I will find her and return with her post-haste._

The blue-eyed blonde continued slowly moving forward, she was not off the metal grate, the sounds of running water were becoming more distant. Muriel also felt the ground, uneven as it was began to descend sharply. She leaned against the wall, an unseen wind dancing around her legs and softly fluttering her skirt. Again she heard the sound, it was still far off and it sounded like Candy, in distress of some sort.

"Candy I will be right there. Do not worry Rebecca, everything will be fine."

Miss Spencer reached into her micro purse, feeling for her cell phone.

_Ah there it is, just hold on Candy. I will be there soon. And then, by damn, we are getting out of this tunnel. Why would you ever come down here? Did you... did you want to be away from my this badly? Oh I have been so unkind to you Miss Welsh._

Muriel pressed the unlock button on her phone, the light almost blinding her. Miss Spencer blinked her eyes several times and turned the cell phone as an impromptu flashlight panning the device as to get a bearing on her surroundings.

She was in a deep tunnel, moisture was running down the surface of the bricks all around her. The tunnel had grown shorter as well it was not only a few centimeters above her ponytail. The ground was very uneven, cobblestones were in disrepair, some sunken into the ground causing depressions, others were lifted out of the ground and some were pushed fully out and lay loose on the ground.

_How did I not trip in all this? I hope Candy is not injured._

Muriel glanced back the way she came, the tunnel rose sharply and she had managed to pass through a narrow gate with rusted metal bars all around it. The gate was currently open and the blonde saw that a new heavy duty lock had been installed on the open gate. A small sign indicated "City of Ottawa. No Trespassing". Muriel sighed.

_At least the gate is open. Once I get Miss Welsh we will be out of here. This must be some kind of maintenance facility. I hope no one finds me here, getting arrested for trespassing would be most inopportune._

Fastening her micro-purse closed, Muriel turned towards the descending tunnel,_ Candy must be further down here_, she mused. The tunnel narrowed further, Muriel guessed that it was only wide enough for two or three adults to pass through. As she cautiously made her way down the tunnel Miss Spencer observed a small steel door on her right, fastening with a similar sign to the one on the gate. It too had a brand new heavy duty lock installed.

The footing got even worse, many of the stones were loose and the teacher's progress slowed to almost a crawl. Small trickles of water were freely flowing on the ground and several times Muriel had almost slipped and fell. Fortunately her free hand was on the wall, providing enough support for her to keep her balance. She heard what had to be Candy's voice further ahead, but it was very muted and hard to decipher what was said.

"Miss Welsh I am just coming down this tunnel. Are you injured? I can not hear what you are saying? Miss We- Candy please let me know that you are alright?" Muriel's voiced cracked nervously, she tried to banish the thoughts and images of Candy laying hurt at the bottom of the tunnel. Hurt because of her selfish and terrible teacher. Poor Rebecca!

Muriel heard the faint voice calling to her again but the words were so distorted she couldn't understand what was being said. Nonetheless, she pressed on faster urging her heeled boots to navigate this slippery, wet slope.

The blonde's left boot twisted on a broken stone and Muriel let out a surprised yell. The wrestler in her adjusted her stance quickly sliding her twisted limb forward and clear of the pile of loose stones. Her foot now clear of the debris Miss Spencer quickly scanned the ground with her impromptu light.

Though she was a schoolteacher Muriel was also a high level wrestler and possessed excellent balance through years of training and a demanding daily physical regime. The entire tunnel floor was covered in loose bricks and pieces of wire, one of which was loosely surrounding her left leg.

Miss Spencer heard a faint shuffle.

It came from _behind_ the teacher. Back up the tunnel. Cupping her slim fingers over cell phone to dim it Muriel turned cautiously facing this new sound. She was in a foreign environment, alone and far from familiar territory. Additionally she was trespassing, if the police found her she could be arrested and then how would she find Candy. She didn't need to be caught, not now. It must be the police or security coming to check on the tunnel. Muriel paused, her body stilled and she stood motionless cupping her phone to eliminate the light emitting from it.

The blonde heard the shuffling getting closer, it was higher than her, further up the tunnel but getting closer. At the same time she felt a pressure on her left boot.

_It must be some of those loose stones, I thought I was motionless so why am I hitting stones. Stones don't move on their own..._

Muriel had nary a chance to react the pressure on her foot significantly increased and she felt herself falling forward her left leg pulled out from under her. In the fraction of a second that followed several things happened near simultaneously.

Muriel leaned forward to counter her left leg being pulled back.

She swung her phone backwards to whatever it was that had a hold of her leg. It was a risky move since however was further up the tunnel could possibly see the light.

She heard the screech of the rusted gate being closed and then locked.

The cell phone tumbled out of her grasp spiraling through the air as it feel to the cobblestones. It's rotating light casting and banishing shadows in succession.

The teacher turned her head to see what her foot was tangled on. The loop of loosely wound wire was now drawn tight against her boot and the end of the wire extended tautly into the blackness of the far side of the tunnel.

With heightened agility Muriel nimbly swiveled her left hip and straightened her foot escaping the wire.

Just before the cell phone hit the ground it shone on the wire loop _retracting back into the darkness, as if someone was pulling it akin to a SNARE._

The cell phone hit the ground and the light went out leaving the teacher in complete darkness.

The blonde adroitly twisted as she fell forward landing on her feet in a classic wrestling pose. The gate was now shut and locked, she had no light source, Candy was still up ahead possibly injured and she was certain someone or something else was in this tunnel. That wire was no accident. She had spent enough time as young prairie girl to know a snare when she saw it. That was a snare, it was designed to catch something.

The question is what?

The teacher had a choice; she could head back to the ground and attempt to escape whatever traps were laid in this tunnel or she could go forward into the unknown and try to find Miss Welsh.

For the blonde teacher from the prairies it was not a choice at all.

She WOULD find Miss Welsh. And if anyone had hurt her precious Candy Cane...

They had best be preparing their obituary.

Muriel crouched quickly, hearing a rustling sound in the direction the snare had been retracted to. She needed light, needed the ability to communicate. She felt around on the cold and slick cobblestones for her phone. She moved her hands gingerly for she had spotted empty and broken bottles earlier.

_No sense in getting an infection, I must be careful and work fast._

The rustling was moving coming closer, trying to circle around behind her. Muriel continued searching for her phone. She found it, it landed behind her. _I must move from this position, it has been compromised._ In a crouch Miss Spencer moved forward, she dare not use the device for illumination. There were too many unknowns. As if to confirm this as sagely advice, the silk-skirted blonde heard a cough from back up in the tunnel.

_That makes at least two. With the gate locked it must mean that other person was there the whole time. I must have walked right by them earlier. How come I didn't see them?_

Muriel realized with horror as she quietly crept further down the tunnel that she had seen them.

There had been a pile of rubbish on the side as she walked by. With the narrowness of the tunnel she had to walk right past it. The rubbish ended up being so close to her that she had almost _touched _it. The with her thighs covered only by her opaque stockings passed within centimeters of the pile.

Whoever was behind her had been _hiding_ in that rubbish pile. And another had been hiding with that snare. _What in the realm of Hades is going on here?_

Miss Spencer crouched and continued moving forward, she felt her silk skirt draping itself over the back of her calves. She heard the sound again. The tunnel leveled off and the teacher was able to pick up her pace. She rose slightly from her crouch, loping quicker but still maintaining her silence.

She felt she gained enough distance to risk the phone. She cupped the device and pressed the button. Nothing. No response. She tried again, then tried a restart. It was risky since the phone performed a musical tone when it powered on. Shrugging her shoulders Miss Spencer slide the phone in her bra just under her breast. With the demi cup bra it was rather easy. Given the small size of the device and the generous proportions of her orbs the musical tone was sufficiently muffled. Muriel heard them again, close this time and flanking her from either side. They had the advantage, this was likely the territory whoever they were and they were familiar with the layout. Muriel quickly devised a plan to deal with her adversaries.

Cupping the phone to shed the least amount of light, the teacher scouted along the near side of the tunnel wall and soon was able to locate a narrow service ladder on the side of a black pit. The ladder was on the side of a square concrete hole which led down beneath the city of Ottawa. Though Muriel could not know how deep the ladder was it provided her with a resource that she needed. A hiding place. Muriel quickly mulled her options over.

She faced an unknown number of adversaries, but at least two. Candy was up ahead, possibly injured. Muriel had lost her known means of escape with the gate closed and locked. She had to assume that there was some other means of escape. Aside from the snare she did not know if her opponents were armed. Judging by their sounds they knew the layout and for some reason were not using lights. They also did not know her exact position but from her voice they knew she was a woman and likely thought her to be an easy target.

_The fools._

Muriel felt her eye begin to close ever so slightly.

_The fools I will crush them with my bare hands._

Miss Spencer felt the adrenaline begin to course through her body. She listened to her surrounding environment more closely. They were closer than before and were communicating in quiet voices. She needed to act quickly the tunnel ahead dropped off sharply and there were many small stones and broken bottles. It would make far too much noise if she went through there. No, she had to make her stand here.

Muriel planted her bait and headed back up the tunnel.

_Idiots, by attempting to flank me you leave yourselves open for me to pass between you unnoticed. You will beg for death if you have harmed Candy._

Muriel snuck by unnoticed, each of her pursuers passed by her as they continued moving forward down the tunnel. They came so close to Muriel but she turned her shoulders as they doubled back behind them.

_Now I have to isolate one of them, get that one alone. That is what I need._

Muriel got far enough back in the tunnel. She guessed there was at least 5 meters between her and her opponents. She crouched down on the left side of the tunnel and coughed loudly.

"That must be her. Let's get her" One of the voices said, a man's voice hoarse and rough sounding.

"Miss Spencer you're the bestest!" exclaimed Candy's voice from deep in the tunnel.

"What? There is another one, I'll get her you take the other."

Muriel smiled in the darkness. _This is too easy. I will enjoy crushing these fools_

The two men split up, one heading deeper down into the tunnel towards Candy's voice and the other coming back, back towards Muriel Spencer. Miss Spencer quickly changed positions, now crouching by the right wall.

The man came up the tunnel, he was holding a small flashlight and in his other hand a jagged knife with chips up and down the blade. His clothes were disheveled and he was large but somewhat scrawny. He came up to Muriel's last position, moving the flashlight around slowly. Muriel crept up behind him.

"Come here Bitch. I got something for you. This will be fun." He said in a low voice.

Muriel was now directly behind him, rising to her full height she leaned in and blew gently on his ear.

"Surprise" He turned, shocked but Miss Spencer already had him in a one-armed choke. Her other hand pinned the knife against his eye. In seconds, the man stopped struggling, the choke getting tighter and tighter. It was not long before Muriel eased his unconscious body to the ground. She shut off the flashlight and discarded the knife behind some debris.

_I do not need such silly trinkets. My body is my weapon._

The other man was in such of Candy's voice. Muriel moved quicker now in pursuit, she was becoming more familiar with the terrain.

"Come here little girl. Miss Spencer she can't help you now. He-he. I'll take care of you" the man chuckled wickedly.

He approached the voice, unlike the other man he had no flashlight, but had a knife. Muriel stealthily moved behind him but her boot turned on a stone, he spin around.

"It is that you little lady? I got a surprise for you." He waved the knife menacingly. Muriel stepped in, grabbing him around the waist and pinning his knife hand to his side. She dropped him on her head with a side suplex the knife skittering away with the impact.

"What the-" He rose to his feet and Muriel, with her arms still locked around him obliged. She suplexed him again and again. He rose once more, unsteadily this time and Muriel scooted behind and tossed him expertly over her shoulder in a fall away suplex. It was perfectly executed but in the darkness who could appreciate this mastery of technique.

He fell directly down the service ladder

Muriel smiled in the darkness. In fact she chuckled softy

"Oops. Did that fall away suplex drop you down into a concrete pit? That must have been an accident." She covered her mouth in mock surprise. She heard a groan coming from back up the tunnel.

_The filth is awakening._

Muriel marched back up the tunnel, her boots ringing loudly against the cobblestones. The man was just coming to. Muriel's eye began to close every so slightly. Her lip lifted in a slight sneer.

_Has he harmed Candy? Did this filth touch her?_

Muriel felt her adrenaline turn ice cold in her veins. She stood over the man who was just regaining consciousness She thought about hitting the man, punching him. She blinked something was on her hand.

It was blood. Muriel looked around, she did not see the man and in a panic cast the phone around. A bloody smear led from where she choked the man unconscious to the concrete pit.

_Maybe he fell in there accidentally too. Better wipe all this blood off my knuckles._

Muriel rose out of her crouch and continue deeper into the tunnel. Towards the faint sound of Candy's voice, further down somewhere deep in this tunnel.

Candy sat on the low concrete step. Her guitar pick in one hand, strumming on her guitar. She did not look up even as a stranger passed by absently tossing change into her open guitar case. Candy wasn't sure what to do. But returning to her old hotel seemed to be a good choice after she left that new hotel.

"I wonder where Miss Spencer is right now?"


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18 Time For Two

v.1

Candy strummed her guitar halfheartedly, she wanted to get her feelings out to broadcast them but it was so difficult. She had never felt so confused and lost. Why couldn't she be with the person she wanted to? Why was it such a biggie? Didn't people have better things to do with their lives than give her and Miss Spencer a hard time? Why was Miss Spencer acting like this? Was she mad with her? Was she... bored with her? But Candy banished that thought as soon as she could. Miss Spencer wasn't like that, teach, she wasn't like that at all.

Candy sighed, "That pit just wants to drag me down."

"Fuckin' shit is fucked. Just shitty." Candy strummed the guitar again, trying to make a melody out of "shit", "fuck", "shitty fuck" and "fucky shit". But the words didn't flow and with the pain in her heart Candy wasn't exactly in the songwriting mood.

Candy fingered her cell phone absently. She had shut it off when she left the hotel. She didn't want Miss Spencer attempting to contact her. She knew the teacher had tried though. Candy got half a block away, powered up the cell phone. She first checked her text messages and then her voice messages. Candy had a dozen new voice messages and just as many texts; all from her distraught teacher. But the redhead didn't respond to any of them. She shut her phone back off, wiping her tears away and continued down the block.

She wanted to disappear, she wanted Miss Spencer to worry. That would serve Miss Spencer right, that would make her see. What if something happened to her? Then Miss Spencer would be sick with worry, be upset, be crying...

Candy stopped. The thought of Miss Spencer's blue eyes welling with tears, of how upset and worried the teacher would be bothered Candy. The schoolgirl looked at her phone, it was inert, lifeless but with the push of a button she could reconnect. Maybe things would work out then, maybe they could go back to the way things were...

Candy's finger hovered next to the power button.

Muriel cautiously descended into the tunnel, rounding a sharp bend. She steeled herself mentally for what was on the other side, forming a fist with her left hand and leaving her right open and ready to grapple. What she saw surprised her. The tunnel now had very small lights set in the wall, the lights were set few and far between but at this point any illumination was a welcome sight for the blonde teacher.

Muriel crept over to a small alcove, ducked in and checked her phone. The previous impacts had taken its toll, the battery was nearly depleted and the smallish 'roaming' icon at the top indicated she had no mobile phone coverage. Muriel shivered involuntarily, her breasts jiggling slightly inside her red blouse. The temperature this far down in the tunnel was much cooler than before and her erect nipples were a visible confirmation of this. Muriel's foot twisted slightly as she crouched in the alcove. Glancing down she noticed the floor was now mostly broken rock interspersed with the occasional cobblestone. The moisture and humidity were at a high level and the teacher could faintly see her breath in the dank air.

_I must take caution in this section of the tunnel._

Muriel moved through the tunnel until her progress was impeded by one of the rusted green metal gates. It was not so much green as a combination of peeling green paint and exposed rusted iron bars. As before this sported a new lock, although the bars were quite rusted. Faintly Muriel could hear the voice calling to her. "Candy I will be there soon", the teacher replied under her breath.

The blue-eyed woman tested the lock, it was fastened tight and quite secure. Looking around for another method of egress, she found nothing. There were no side tunnels, ladders, doors, nothing. There was no option around this barred gate unless she wished to turn tail and abandon Miss Welsh.

"And that is something I will never ever do Miss Rebecca Welsh."

Miss Spencer paced impatiently in front of the gate, trying to decide how to get past this obstacle. Her impatience soon became anger and frustration. She was frustrated, she was so close to finding Miss Welsh but she may as well have been a thousand kilometers away with this gate in her way.

"I am SO furious at myself. Why did I have to treat Miss Welsh like that? All she wanted to do was sleep in the same bed as me. Why did I turn her away? What is wrong with me?"

Muriel emphatically kicked the side of the gate. To her surprise one of the bars gave way, snapping like a toothpick. Miss Spencer deftly caught it before it could hit the stone wall and alert any possible foes to her presence.

"Indeed! This gate appears to be most poorly maintained. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage?"

In short order the silk-skirted teacher tested and found several bars heavily rusted. "Ugh" Miss Spencer said as she pushed her leather boot against the wall for leverage and snapped off another bar.

"Most excellent. This should give me enough room." Muriel inched through through the bars, it was an extremely tight fit but none of the other bars were rusted enough for her to move them in any way. Halfway through, the curvaceous blonde found herself stuck.

"Oh my, this is rather embarrassing." Muriel remarked to no one in particular. The blonde was stuck in between two bars at chest level. No doubt a flat chested woman could have passed through this narrow opening with ease but Muriel's rounded breasts prevented the teacher from reaching the other side. She pushed herself forward vainly trying to get past the obstacle but it was to no avail. Muriel also pulled back to extricate herself, perhaps she could try to bend or snap another bar off. But she was likewise stuck from moving backwards.

Sensing no recourse other than the unorthodox, Muriel fidgeted with her right breast pressing on the firm flesh and shifting it around the metal bar. Thankfully the blouse was quite smooth and it emerged on the far side of the bar. She repeated for the left breast and in an instant she was through. Smoothing her silk skirt, Muriel approached the lone door at the end of the tunnel. It appeared closed.

The door was steel reinforced, very stout, made of iron and had a small straight handle sticking out. The teacher was no more than 5 meters away from the door when the lights in the tunnel behind her started blinking then turning off one by one. She faintly heard Candy's voice from the room ahead of her. She was still unable to make out the words exactly.

_I will be there soon Candy._

Miss Spencer glanced back over her shoulder, the tunnel now was pitch black. She dare not turn on her cell phone for the battery was almost empty. She reached into her micro-purse feeling for the flashlight she had appropriated earlier. _There it is._ Muriel pulled out the small cylinder, and flicked the switch on.

Nothing. Either the battery must be dead or the bulb broken from all the activity earlier. Dropping the flashlight on the ground Muriel moved closer to the imposing door. At this range, she noticed the pale shimmer of light between the door and the frame. The blonde judged she was no more than one meter away. She froze. Shadows danced in the light, someone or something was moving on the other side.

Straining, Miss Spencer listened for the voice, Candy's voice, which had drawn her down here. She heard nothing but the steady sound of her own breathing. Muriel crouched down, standing off to the side of the door, leaned over and reached up and grasped the handle.

The iron handle felt _cold_ in her hand and the teacher banished negative thoughts from her mind.

_What if Candy is hurt? What if she had been violated? What if Miss Welsh never gets to hear how sorry you are? What if..._

Through a great effort, Muriel Spencer cleared her mind, focusing only on her redheaded student, focusing on the visualization of Candy's green eyes and cheerful smile. She heard the muffled, indistinct and despondent voice on the other side of the door. It had to be Miss Welsh asking for her help. And Muriel knew she needed to ask Rebecca Welsh for forgiveness.

Muriel turned the handle and stepped into hell.

Candy put away her cell phone, deciding not to power it on. She kicked her clunky, rough-edged boot out at a stray wrapper. It had drifted towards her over the last five minutes. She strummed her guitar in earnest now, finding her groove. A couple passed by dropping a bill into her open guitar case.

Rebecca Welsh sat on the steps out in front of their old hotel. The stairs were wide enough that hotel guests could navigate around the redhead. Most gave her a wide berth for when Candy arrived, tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing loudly. People noticed and let the schoolgirl cry with some shred of privacy.

Now the tears had mostly dried and Candy sat, wondering what she should do. She strummed the guitar, picking a blues themed riff

"Yah I know what I should do.

But it's hard, so hard.

When shit don't go your way.

Cuz I got the blues, yeah I got the blues.

Ain't no smile on my lips."

Candy stood up, legs wide apart as she mixed in some pop and rock riffs, she was really getting into this solo. It felt good to let out some of the feelings that were boiling inside her.

"Oh Yeah!

And the only one can make me smile,

Is making me cry.

Cuz I got the blues, so blue, so low.

Yeah, cuz the one with blue eyes.

Oh Yeah, is making me so blue."

A small group of tourists were gathered in front of Candy now, they were looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"More, we want more."

"Your song is so good"

"You sing it honey, sing the blues!"

Encouraged by her impromptu audience, Candy poured it on, jumping on top of the wide stone handrail. Some of the tourists could plainly see up her skirt, but Candy didn't care. This was her moment.

"Cuz I gotta teach, yeah I gotta teach.

That teaches me the blues, oh yeah!

Got the blues from blue eyes. Ain't no way.

Ain't no way to fix it, till my blues are over.

Yeah baby, I got the blues.

and I'm waitin. Yeah I'm waitin'.

Waitin for blue eyes to come.

Come and make me smile.

Yeah baby, I got the blues so bad."

The crowd broke into raucous applause mixed with cheers. Candy frowned deeply. _I don't even want this. I just want her here, I want her to make everything go back to how it's supposed to be. Miss Spencer where are you?_

Candy thought not for the first time about calling her favourite teacher on her cell phone. With the crowd dispersing, Miss Welsh sat on the side of the railing, her legs dangling over the edge, boots knocking against the stone. She lifted up her phone, impulsively powered it on and stared at the wallpaper image.

It was her and Miss Spencer, taken over at the teacher's house. Candy had surprised Muriel on her birthday. She had baked a cake for the blonde in the Home Economics room at their school then cut class early to wait at Miss Spencer's narrow multi-level house. It faced the river and it also had a number of windows that showcased the spectacular prairie sunsets. At first her blue-eyed teacher had been upset that Candy has cut school, missing their classes together. But when she saw the cake and Candy's present she started to smile and even act a little silly. Candy took the picture of them in the kitchen. Candy had wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and snapped the photo as she planted a kiss on Miss Spencer's cheek. Miss Spencer pretended to act offended. The teacher asked for the image to be deleted but soon relented when Candy promised not to show anyone. Satisfied, Muriel shyly asked Candy to copy the photo over to her own mobile phone.

Now looking at the wallpaper, Candy glumly thought _what had went wrong? I must have said something or done something to make Miss Spencer mad at me? But what? _Candy couldn't remember doing anything rude or mean.

_I did slap Miss Spencer around in the bathroom but that had made teach get so wet. I think it even turned her on like crazy. Then we were kissing when we went sightseeing. But Miss Spencer really got into that too. We finally got to kiss! It felt so good when she was kissing me back, her tongue is so warm and yummy. I loved it when she was touching my ass, so hot!_

_But now what the hell happened? There must have been something that went on. And Miss Spencer was on her cell, calling somebody. Teach must have been changing our hotel when I came out of the arcade and she was on her phone._

Candy shed a tear thinking of their fun time at the arcade and noted with a disappointed pang how much she liked being in Miss Spencer's embrace. Another tear joined the first and Candy found herself crying again.

"Fucking shit! Why won't this pain stop? It shouldn't hurt this much. I never cried like this for anyone." Candy rested her head against her guitar, tears unbidden streaming down her cheeks. "Miss Spencer..."

The first thing Muriel was struck by in the chaotic room was the noise. Here were a multitude of pipes, boilers, some kind of open pit for compacting trash and various mechanical apparatuses This room obviously provided services to this area in heating, ventilation and likely water. Muriel tried to remember that word. Ventilation. If everything went askew the ventilation shaft might provide a means of egress. The pounding of the pumps, the hissing of steam and the roar of the machinery disoriented the young woman. The room was cast in a red glow from all the safety lights contained within, so vivid was the shade that it momentarily blinded the teacher. Muriel stumbled further into the room, completely disoriented, she could hear Candy's voice but had no idea from where in the chaotic room it came from. Her heels rang disjointedly on the dimpled metal flooring, she raised her arm to try and block the light.

The second thing Muriel was struck by was a metal pipe. When the pipe crashed into Miss Spencer everything went black and the blonde slumped unconscious to the concrete floor the of the mechanical room. A moment later, large hands emerged from the darkness grasped the blonde's legs and then dragged Muriel by her boots into the depths of the mechanical room. Her micro-purse tumbled out of her limp grasp and lay underneath a small pump located near the doorway.

From the shadows came an indecipherable high-pitched voice. It was eerily similar to the voice of Candy Cane.

Candy lifted her chin up, gazing at the non-stop activity at this hotel. There were taxis arriving and leaving, and the street had pedestrians from either direction. Though it was not extremely busy at this early hour, the bustle of activity helped to assuage Candy somewhat.

"Aw shit! Now stuff is screwed up with me and teach, but these losers walk by like it doesn't matter.." Candy stood up, still poised on the railing. She hopped down onto the steps, looking around on the off chance that Miss Spencer would be walking down the street towards her, towards her 'Miss Welsh'.

But there was no Miss Spencer, no blue eyed blonde haired teacher rushing to hug her. Candy frowned again. "Miss Spencer should have called by now, she should have done SOMETHING." Against her will, an idea came into Candy's mind. A thought to drag her down the black spiral.

"What if Miss Spencer doesn't wanna come and find me." As soon as she said it Candy did her best to block it out, but a tiny sliver of doubt remained. "Nah, no way." The redhead sat back down on the granite steps. Settling her guitar into position the young lady started on her next song, it would be a ballad she decided. Something... old and new.

Muriel felt the thickness in her nose and she knew it was likely bleeding, perhaps broken. She resisted the urge to open her eyes and willed her body to remain still. Tensing the muscles in her body in sequence she deduced a number of things in a remarkable short amount of time.

Miss Spencer knew she was restrained in some way, her arms were bound up over her head with some kind of fabric. She had been knocked unconscious, the stabbing pain on the right side of her skull informed her with little subtlety. She knew her micro-purse had dropped out of her grasp when she entered the room, in it was her phone amongst other things.

Muriel heard a shuffling sound approaching and she dared to open an eye just a crack. It appeared that she was in the back of the mechanical room, she glanced up. Her wrists were bound in strips of canvas or something similar. Miss Spencer had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but she noted with disgust that her blouse was open, though her bra was still fastened.

_Someone has thought to help themselves to my flesh. They shall pay the price. If they have touched my Miss Rebecca Welsh, my Candy Cane then they shall pay the ultimate price._

Muriel's right eye closed ever so slightly as she thought of Candy's fate. She too must have been lured in here. Who knows what danger her precious student was now exposed to. The shuffling was getting closer, the teacher tested her wrist restraints. Both felt quite strong but there was the slightest bit of give in the left restraint. Her legs were unbound and to her relief the silk skirt and her panties were still on. Craning her long tongue up she felt the droplets of blood on her upper lip and nose.

_I could not have been unconscious for more than twenty perhaps thirty minutes._

The shuffling stopped and Muriel saw a large disheveled man clad in bulky tattered robes approaching her. He had several different layers on, each one threadbare, torn and in poor condition. But what assaulted Miss Spencer the worst was his stench.

She had never encountered someone who had such terrible body odour. Even that lecherous cabbie did not compare to the indescribable foul odour radiating from this man.

"Hey, bitch. You awake yet or do I have to play with you again when you are sleeping.?"

Muriel feigned sleep, she relaxed limply in her restraints, her right thigh forward. She narrowed her eyes to slits. She noticed he had the metal pipe in his right hand.

The man approached, he was still out of Miss Spencer's range.

"Heh I got you. Meyo, he was saying there was a woman up the tunnel. I thought he was lying. Turns out he wasn't. Now I got you. Strange he hasn't come back or the other fellas. Just me, it's good. More time for you and I to play."

Muriel faked a groan and lolled her head to the side, she was still watching him, she narrowed her eyes as much as possible. She hoped to lure him in.

"Hey Bitch! Bitch, wake up. I wanna play with you some more." Miss Spencer tried not to gag from his odour, she opened her mouth and began to breathe through it. She was concerned with her mouth open like this, she was susceptible to a knockout if he struck her jaw. The blonde decided that getting knocked unconscious was the least of her worries. Muriel pushed this concern to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Hey Bitch, my name is... heh, he-he. You know, I never really had a name. Call me..." He scratched his chin. Muriel had a hard time determining any of his features, his mass of filthy unwashed hair and various strips of clothes obscured his true appearance. "Just wake up Bitch!"

He swung the pipe against the wall, the impact of steel on steel made Muriel's ears rings. Miss Spencer stirred letting out a groan.

"Now yer awake. We gonna have fun. Lots of fun. Why don't ya call me... _Minut._" Minut lifted up the metal tube and rested it on his shoulder.

Muriel stirred again, moving her body slightly, in this she tested her bonds, the left restraint gave way ever so slightly. It was now slightly loose on her wrist. The right was still tightly bound. Minut stepped forward. With a powerful grip he grabbed her face jerking it upward.

"Look at me Bitch! Look at Minut. Yeah, you want it don't ya?"

Muriel faked a groan and stirred in her restraint, she snaked her right thigh further ahead and used the pretense to further loosen her left restraint.

"Now it's time for us Bitch, you better be good to me or I'll smash you with my pipe. Be good or you'll end up like the others... dead. And then..."

Muriel's blood froze. _Is Candy hurt?_ Her right eye closed and she felt liquid ice run through her veins. With practiced grace she lifted her right leg up and over the man's neck, she snaked her right ankle and locked it behind her left knee securing Minut in a deep triangle choke.

Minut possessed by a savage strength swung his pipe with unexpected speed towards Muriel's unprotected left temple.

Muriel had a fraction of time to react, she expected the man to attack but wasn't prepared for his speed.

Still with reflexes honed by years of practice, she snared his arm with her left restraint. The pipe caught in the fabric and Miss Spencer looped the fabric twice around it. With his neck caught in the triangle choke and the blood-flow to his brain practically at a standstill, he futilely tried to hit the blonde with the pipe. The blow failed to hit, caught as it was in the very restraints he used against the blue eyed wrestler. His weakening thrashing movements only aided in freeing the blonde's left arm from the restraint. With one of her arms free Muriel grabbed the back of his head pulling it towards her crotch. Far from a wanton move this helped increased the pressure of her choke cutting off all blood-flow to his brain. In seconds he slumped forward his unwashed face almost pressing against the teacher's French-cut panties.

Muriel freed herself and wasted no time in securing him to the same restraints she was previously bound in.

_I must hurry and find out where Miss Welsh is. This vermin must know._

Her right eye still closed, she hefted the pipe. She swung earnestly hitting the man alongside the ribs. A loud crack indicated she had broken at least one rib. The blonde smiled slightly.

The man awoke with a howl of pain.

"You Bitch!"

Another crack echoed in the room, another broken rib.

"Where is Candy? Do not make me repeat myself."

"Who? What? Bitch!"

"I hate repeating myself." Muriel swung the pipe at his foot smashing the small bones in the top of his arch.

"Arghh", he howled in pain.

"Simple fool, I am looking for a redhead, young, very pretty, wearing boots, with green eyes and freckles. Where is she? Tell me and I may let you live."

"I ain't seen her bitch! Let me down, I'll kill you."

Muriel found the light switch, flicking it on. The room was cast in normal fluorescent light, it was much smaller than she thought. She scanned the room, looking for Miss Welsh. _No luck, Rebecca must be elsewhere._ Retrieving her purse, Muriel checked and confirmed all the contents were still there, seeing her cell phone brought a sigh of relief from the blonde.

"My buddies will be back, they'll get ya. Hold ya down, then I'll getcha Bitch!"

"Tsk Tsk, do not you know? They are dead. That is the problem down here. Accidents can happen in a place like this." Miss Spencer smiled coldly at the man, her right eye still closed.

"What?'

So it is just you and I. Now I must break another part of your body since I have to repeat myself." Muriel swung the pipe shattering another rib. "Where is Candy?"

"Bitch!" the man screamed.

"The penalty is now two broken ribs per infraction. Commence!" Muriel swung the pipe again and again, leaving two more broken ribs in her wake. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Ain't no redhead down here bitch. Dontcha see, I got you. You ain't that smart. I tricked you. Ha-Ha. We seen you, going up and down the street calling out for yer lost pup. It was so easy to get ya. Now whaddya say you let me go? It was just a mistake. C'mon bitch lemme go."

Muriel scanned the room again, Candy was nowhere to be found, the blonde found no trace of the redhead. Miss Spencer felt desperate, _where could Miss Welsh be located?_ Clutching her micro purse, she withdrew her cell phone and powered it on. It took a minute to boot up, Miss Spencer tucked the phone back into her micro purse and then buttoned her blouse. As she finished fastening the blouse she heard something unexpected.

"Miss Spencer you're the bestest!"Candy's voice exclaimed in a high pitched squeal. Muriel glanced at her phone. She had a text message.

Muriel lifted up the cell phone, her right eye opened back up.

SkolGrl: Meanie! Jus txtd 2 say ur a MEANIE!

TeachR: Where are you?

SkolGrl: Old Hotel. Leave me alone. Meanie! :(

Muriel heard a ripping sound behind her and turned quickly. Her cell phone was knocked out of her grasp.

"Hey you find your girlfriend bitch? I'll be _talkin' _to her from now on!" he chortled. Minut was beside Miss Spencer, a knife flashed across her face. Muriel brought up the pipe to block it just in time. He grabbed the blonde by the throat and pushed her towards the edge of the trash compaction pit.

"After I kill ya, I'll take yer girlfriend back here for some fun, bitch!" Minut raised his knife to slash again at the blonde's face. Muriel felt his weight shift as he prepared to strike.

Muriel knocked his hand off of her neck and ducked, the blade cutting thin air above her. Minut's knife slash left him off-balance and teetering on the edge of the open pit.

"No one shall dare touch a hair on Miss Rebecca Welsh's head. For uttering threats against my student, the punishment is death!"

Muriel kicked him high on the chest. Her booted heel sending him backwards plummeting into the pit. The pit welcomed him, Minut had no chance to move for the powerful metal grinders sucked him in.

Screaming.

Muriel smiled slightly and picked up her cell phone from the floor. The battery had exhausted itself.

"It is just a trifle. I know where Rebecca Welsh is now. She is safe. I have no time to waste. I must find my Rebecca Welsh."

Muriel began the long climb up the ladder beside the ventilation duct. A red-lettered sign indicated "Emergency Exit."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 Pain of the past, pain of the present.**

Time For Two

V2.2.2

_(Author's note: This and some subsequent chapters have been removed – dealing with the flashback. These will be posted as a separate story. Please redownload from Ch.19+)_

Muriel climbed up. Her booted heel stepping off the topmost rung of the ladder. Miss Spencer found herself in a service shed that was small and dusty but surprisingly well-lit. She opened the shed's only door and exited out to streets of Ottawa. She could smell significant humidity in the air.

_It must be from the Ottawa river._

A quick glance confirmed that she was right alongside the river. She paused momentarily, glancing out over the Ottawa river and taking note of the skyline in order to orient herself. Turning to her left, she looked at the large brick buildings, hoping for some landmark to pop out at her. In the reflected light from the water Muriel made out various signs for transport and shipping.

The teacher had managed to successfully navigate from the tunnel in one piece. She had been deceived, tricked into descending into the labyrinthine network by false cries for help. The false cries so closely resembled Miss Welsh's voice that the blonde had no choice but to enter that dangerous area. Muriel had pursued the non-corporeal voice and fell right into the trap set for her. Due to her skill and intelligence and despite the traps she had emerged relatively unscathed. Candy Cane was not in the tunnel but now the blonde knew where the schoolgirl was, at their old hotel.

Putting one foot in front of the other the young teacher put distance between her and the small service shed set alongside the Ottawa river. She continued walking uphill, away from the water. Muriel shuddered trying not to imagine what could have happened down there.

_If I was not as fast, as skilled or as intelligent things could have turned out much differently. Would Miss Welsh be able to survive such a situation? Have I imparted enough to her? Could she survive such adversity? Those denizens got what they most earnestly deserved. Miss Welsh will be protected at all costs!_

The teacher glanced down and was surprised to see one of her hands had somehow clenched itself into a tight fist; the knuckles were white from the strain. She felt a surge of power course through her body, it was supple, elusive but unyielding. Forcing herself to relax Muriel Spencer smiled laconically.

_Even Buddha destroyed evil when he encountered it._

Muriel reached the intersection and paused at the corner. In this location, there was very little traffic, pedestrian or vehicular. The older buildings here must have existed for at least a hundred years and were a mixture of stone and brick. They were interspersed were newer, more modern shops. Miss Spencer noted with distaste how much cheaper and shoddier the newer buildings were.

Her blue eyes settled on the cell phone in her grasp, but try as she might she could not coax the device back to life. The mobile device's battery was utterly spent.

_I know where Candy is, I am on my way Miss Welsh._

Muriel proceeded further up the hill and at the next intersection her blue eyes flickered in delight.

A cab.

With her black silk skirt fluttering around her opaque clad legs Muriel reached the yellow painted vehicle in record time. So too did another blonde woman from the opposite corner. Her heavy perfume, gaudy makeup, and plastic breasts did little to appease the anger welling in the schoolteacher. The bawdy woman placed her hand on the door handle first. She smiled at Miss Spencer, her cheap halter top barely holding in two lumps of plastic that tried to pass themselves off as breasts. Likewise her micro-skirt also resembled something cheap and... artificial. Miss Spencer's mood darkened.

"Sorry," The cheaply painted tramp said, her voice resonating with absolutely no sincerity. The woman opened the door and began to step into the cab. She lifted her head, stringy unkempt hair falling from her face. "I'm sure you'll get another cab right away honey. She looked up and down at Muriel with disdain. "In no time at all. Ta-ta!"

With a screech, Miss Spencer dug her fingers into the hair of the tramp and yanked her head savagely backwards. To her credit the tramp actually attempted to fight back, extending her cheap and chipped nails towards the blue-eyed woman's face. Muriel responded by stepping in and sinking her elbow into one of the silicon sacks. Muriel noted with a flicker of amusement that the sack popped audibly.

The tramp looked up stunned and open-mouthed. Wasting no time, Miss Spencer rotated and hip-tossed the harlot onto the ground. Muriel paused at the open door of the cab, she looked at the tramp lying on the damp pavement.

"I am not sorry. You are... to be honest, you are flat on your ass. If there is one thing I can not stand it is insincerity. Now go wash the stench off your vagina. It is embarrassing."

Muriel sat down in the taxi and it quickly sped off back towards the centre of the city. Once Miss Spencer was satisfied that the driver was en route to their old hotel, she leaned back in the seat. Crossing her legs, she noticed one of her matte black opaques was lower than the other. "Indeed, the elastic band must have slipped when I performed that hip-toss." Extending her long leg, the blonde snaked her fingers underneath the stretchy black fabric of the opaque and gently tugged it back up her thigh. She then uncrossed and recrossed her legs and slowly performed the same motion on her other opaque. Satisfied, the teacher smoothed her silk skirt under her. She let herself relax ever so slightly; momentarily closing her eyes.

"What ever will I say to Miss Welsh? I do not know what words will be adequate for how I have acted."

The yellow taxi neared Miss Spencer's old hotel. "Monsieur, slow down _si vous plait_." The cab slowed its approach and Muriel felt a lump in her throat. Far off in the distance she thought she could see Candy sitting on the steps in front of the hotel but pedestrians soon obscured her view. "Monsieur, ummm... proceed to the end of this street." "But Mademoiselle, I thought you wanted to go to the hotel?" With tears beginning to well in her eyes, Muriel said softly, "The end of the block _si vous_ – please, please just the end of the block."

The cab circled around and then slowed as it approached the intersection. It was quiet at this late hour and Muriel noted as she tried to distract herself from the gloom and sadness enveloping her that the streets here could have been straight from Europe. The architecture, the masonry, the street lights, the ambiance, everything oozed history, character and hidden secrets.

_It that me? How many secrets do I have? What am I hiding? I.. I don't want to hide anything from Miss Welsh... She is so trusting of me, she does not have a secret side. So open, so endearing... how I wish I could be like her._

Muriel felt the tears dripping off her chin, she had not even noticed she was crying... again.

The cab slowed to a halt, it had pulled off into the curbside lane. The interior of the cab was very dark and the faint glow of the instrument panel and fare indicator were the only sources of light. Muriel reached for the handle, it felt heavy and cold in her slim hand. She hesitated.

"Mademoiselle, we are here. At the end of the block as instructed." The driver said in a low voice as if sensing the teacher's trepidation.

Miss Spencer wiped away a series of tears which had begun their journey down her cheeks. "Yes... Merci... I know a thing or two about... instruction."

Somehow Muriel just didn't want the cab to pull up right in front of the hotel. She still had no idea what she would say to her Miss Welsh. She forced herself to open the door and keeping her knees together for modesty, swung her legs out.

With her black booted heels securely on the cobblestones Miss Spencer stepped out of the cab. A cold fall breeze greeted the forlorn blonde, the chilling wind licked around her exposed upper thighs and fluttered her dark skirt. Holding the silken garment in place with one hand she retrieved a bill from her micro-purse. Miss Spencer noticed that the micro-purse had not only manged to survive her sewer adventure intact there was not a single scratch on it. She leaned in the open passenger window and handed the driver the bill.

The elderly gentleman accepted the bill with a smile. "Mademoiselle, I hope you get it all figured out. I drive lots of people around ville d'Ottawa. Some are good, others... are not so good. On some nights I see a lot of grief. I sense sadness within you and not just from your tears Mademoiselle. But you seem like a genuine lady. I'm just saying I hope everything works out for you. Just remember..." He paused.

"Yes?" Muriel said. The breeze picked up in intensity, it was colder now.

"Just remember it could always be worse. When it comes to this-", he pointed to his chest, "ya must be _better_ you know?"

"Merci - Thank you for the nice words." Muriel smiled faintly and stepped away from the cab as it headed off down the avenue.

The blonde walked down the block and then saw something that brought a weariness to her shoulders. She stopped. A slim metal pole was on her right side. It was the sign for the bus. They had stood here, waiting to board the public transportation when they had went sightseeing.

"Miss Welsh and I were just here. It was not that long ago. But everything feels different now. It feels like... I damaged something in our... relationship." Muriel choked back a sob. "What... is wrong with... me?" She let out another sob which turned into a wail. Her nose became congested with all of the emotions coursing through her. Retrieving a tissue from the micro-purse the teacher sought to control her emotions, to keep things in check. Blowing her nose eased her congestion but not the worry and anxiety of what was coming at the end of this block. Her heart cried out. _What if things are never the same again?_

Muriel slowly walked towards the hotel. Usually the blue-eyed young woman had a particular walk; confident, purposeful and strong. But now her pace was slow, plodding and hesitant. The wind had changed direction it blew against her, opposing Miss Spencer.

_Candy. Miss Welsh is so close. Just down this sidewalk. But how can I face her? What can I say? Does she even want to talk to me after how I have treated her? I just.. I just do not know._

Discarding the used tissue in a refuse container Muriel wiped the tears welling up and sliding down her cheeks. Her vision began to blur, the tears flowing faster with each step towards the hotel entrance. She took a moment to wipe them away with the back of her hand. The wind was chilling the wet streaks on her cheeks. Stray leaves blew past her, heading in the opposite direction.

_I have been like these leaves, always going away from Miss Welsh. When she wants to be close to me, I ... act different. How easy it would be to turn around, to go with the leaves. But then I would be leaving Candy. I can not leave her... I do not think I want to. But I do not know what to say. Is there a way to resolve this? What am I going to do? Even if Cand- Miss Welsh accepts my apology, what will I do next? What if Candy wants to... What do I want?_

The teacher let out a sob. Muriel reached up to wipe away the tears and took a look at the path before her. Usually these large trees calmed and relaxed the teacher but now glancing at the many maples and lamps lining the long block towards the hotel, to Candy... Muriel felt increasingly anxious despite this she continued to walk forward slowly wiping the tears which continued to flow. The toe of her boot caught on a gnarled root from one the many large maple trees lining the street. She stumbled, reaching out instinctively and grabbing onto an antique gaslight set alongside the sidewalk.

_This fixture must be over one hundred years old. What is it still doing up? Is it forgotten, derelict, alone?_

Miss Spencer paused leaning on the light pole for support. The long day was catching up with her. The blonde felt a fatigue begin to seep into her muscles. She leaned more heavily onto the pole, her strength was fading, the emotional turmoil sapping her endurance. The metal of the gas light post was cold, it had absorbed the chilled night air despite sucking on the warmth from the sun earlier that day. Muriel too, felt the warmth being sucked out from her, her indecision, her uncertainty was like a sieve, she was losing strength moment by moment.

_Is this how I will end up? Forgotten, alone? With no Candy Cane in my life? Do I really want to end up like this old gas fuelled light? A forgotten, ignored remnant from a time gone by. A monument to the high price of pride?_

_What is wrong with my mouth, with the words that I speak? My lips feel frozen in place. It is highy likely that I appear like a miserable bitch right now. Such an appearance serves me right. The last time my mouth felt like this was..._

"We were caught..." Muriel said forlornly, her voice echoing on the deserted street. "In my classroom. Miss Welsh was sitting on my desk in front of me. I was rubbing her thigh..." Muriel remembered that night vividly. It was etched in her memory. It was bittersweet. Many things occurred at Winter's Breath on that day and in the days and weeks following. A connection has been established, however unlikely, between the two. Muriel, the straight and narrow teacher and Rebecca Welsh the rebellious redhead with a soft heart. Miss Spencer recalled how, just as they truly began to connect with each other, disaster struck. For they were caught in a highly compromising position and because of this a massive rift formed between the two young women. It became a yawning expanse that acted as a barrier to the special connection fostering the budding feelings the two women were anxious to explore with each other. Miss Spencer smiled laconically at the many twists and turns that later occurred in the school year and how through much effort on Miss Welsh's part, they began to slowly grow close again.

Such reminiscences were not uncommon with the blonde-haired teacher, especially when she had thoughts of Miss Welsh. Sometimes when she was around or thinking fonly of, her precious student, she felt her tummy performing little flip-flops, her breathing got fast and she felt warm all over. What she also desired to do make her blush madly, for the longer she thought of the enchanting redhead with the dazzling green eyes the more she wished to tightly hold her and have her breasts and hips close to the schoolgirl. Miss Spencer banished the thought from the forefront of her mind. She needed to find Miss Welsh and talk to her. She knew she must explain to Rebecca how she had acted selfish, driven away the schoolgirl. But although Muriel could think of words to say, the concept of actually saying them to her precious student, look into those green eyes... Muriel felt all words simply catch in her throat and remain there. Unsaid.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20: Reunion**

**Time For Two**

v2.2.2

_(Thank you for the edits. The flashback has been removed and will be posted as its own standalone story.)_

Muriel completed her reminiscence. The incident at Winter's Breath that caused the rift between her and her student Rebecca Welsh was long behind them. From events such as the backwoods party that Muriel had attended under cloak of night. to her disguised presence at the large masquerade ball at the arboretum, things had improved between the two young ladies. Candy's cheerfulness and good nature sought and broke down the newly-erected wall around the blonde woman. Little by little, Miss Spencer had gone from treating Candy coldly and dismissively to shyly showing the schoolgirl her warmer side.

But now with Miss Welsh almost in sight, Muriel heard the strumming of Candy's guitar and her heart caught.

"I have come too far and waited too long to stop now." Muriel focused on putting one boot in front of the other and forced her body to move forward. Pedestrians obscured the vision of the schoolgirl at the end of the block; but she was not deterred. With her black skirt loosely fluttering around her, Muriel navigated around the people. She could now clearly see Miss Welsh. The schoolgirl was playing guitar, the case laying open in front of her where the occasional passerby dropped change.

Muriel arrived. She was in front of the old hotel they originally stayed at when this trip began. Miss Spencer stopped at the base of the steps and looked up at the green-eyed young woman sitting high above her.

"I..." Muriel started, her blue eyes looking pleadingly at her student. Tears began to form, but did not flow. Could not flow. She was all cried out.

Candy looked down the stairs at her teacher. She saw the worry, sadness and discoloration on her teacher's face. At once Candy knew that Miss Spencer had been crying.

Lots.

Real Lots.

The redhead was still mad, still angry but seeing her blonde teacher so upset softened the schoolgirl's demeanor.

Muriel took one halting step forward, her black heel resting on the first stair.

"I... Miss Welsh.. I..."

Rebecca softly looked at her teacher, but sorrow was still evident in her green eyes.

_Why had Miss Spencer acted so ice cold? I hope it's gonna be ok._

Another step forward, up another stair, closing the distance.

"I am glad you are safe. I was... worried" Miss Spencer said, her voice was thick with emotion.

Candy's lower lip jutted in a pout, her emerald eyes remained full of sadness and hurt. She said nothing. Tears began to descend down the lightly freckled cheeks.

"I .. I made a mistake, Miss Welsh. I... " Another stair. Closer to each other.

Candy rested the guitar on her lap. She gazed down at it, seeing the numerous scuff marks...

_Am I like this? Damaged? Is that why she was mean?_

"I … I feel awful, Miss Welsh." Only one stair separated them now.

Candy drooped her head, eyes downcast. She slowly traced her short fingers over the wood grain.

"You hurt me, Miss Spencer." It was a statement, not a question. Candy felt her teacher's long fingers on her exposed knee. They were cool against her skin. How different from the tender and innocent caresses earlier on their trip. It was as though an invisible wall was now between them. Though the redhead desired no such wall, she felt it, intangible though it was. Rebecca looked up.

Miss Spencer was kneeling on the stone steps just below her, the blonde's head at the redhead's waist level. In any other circumstances, the schoolgirl would have been delighted to have her teacher at such an angle.

But now it filled her with angst, longing and sadness.

_Maybe I ain't never gonna have something with her. Maybe I got this all wrong!_

"I know I hurt you, Miss Welsh. I – I do not know what to say. What can I do? I am so sorry." Miss Spencer let out a sob that tugged on Candy's heartstrings. Muriel drew in a deep breath lifting her hands in a placating gesture. "I was... so stupid, Miss Welsh. I apologize -" The teacher did not get to finish her sentence.

For Candy pushed aside her guitar and threw her arms around Miss Spencer's neck. She nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck. Muriel was shocked for a moment, then she tenderly wrapped her arms around the schoolgirl's nubile waist.

Miss Spencer pulled the redhead towards her, feeling the pert breasts pressing against her own. Felt Candy's hot breath on her neck. She felt … complete, whole, united.

Miss Welsh's voice was muffled, audible but her question resonated within the blonde. It seemed to come from within her.

"Are you gonna be mean to me again? Cuz... cuz I don't know if I can handle it, Miss Spencer. I don't want you to ever do that again. I didn't do anything wrong, I know that teach!"

Muriel hugged the younger woman tighter, drew Rebecca's warmth closer to her in the chilly Ottawa air.

"No. I do not want to be mean to you ever again. It is.. it is hard for me, Miss Welsh. But I am going to try, really try." she finished in a small whisper. Candy heard her teacher despite the low volume. Miss Spencer squeezed Candy emphatically.

It felt so right to be holding her student again, to feel her body in her embrace. When they touched like this, body against body, Muriel felt the rest of the world melt away. Her entirety became the rebellious redhead in her arms. Miss Welsh became her everything.

"Where did you go when you left the hotel? I looked all over for you." Muriel allowed her hands to roam rubbing over the shorter woman's back and sides. She felt elation at the touch of the other female's body. In their time apart, she never realized how much she missed touching the redhead. She mused to herself that she was touching Miss Welsh just to provide warmth in the chilly air at this late hour. But she could not argue at the positive feelings this touch evoked. She smiled.

"I just took off. I was mad and sad and pissed. So I left. I dunno. I ended up here." Candy twined her fingers around her teacher's neck and pressed her body against the blonde. The rebellious redhead rubbed her breasts, her upturned erect nipples across her teacher's chest. Though Candy tried to make it a subtle gesture, her rubbing caused Muriel's silk blouse to slide over her own burgundy bra. This elicited a pleasurable sigh from the teacher. Standing up on tiptoes, Rebecca softly planted a cold-lipped kiss on Muriel's neck. Watching her teacher blush in response, the schoolgirl added several more kisses on Miss Spencer's neck and cheeks.

"What about you, Miss Spencer? Where did you go? How come you didn't text or phone back?"

"I had problems with my mobile and I got … disoriented looking for you. I did not know where you went, but we can talk about that later. I am just happy that I found you." Muriel felt the redhead's thigh innocently begin to wedge itself between her thighs. She felt herself tense up, her thighs start to close.

_I want to be open for you Miss Welsh. I want..._

Miss Spencer felt the unwelcome but familiar feelings of anxiety, shyness and worry starting to form. Muriel tried to force herself to relax. She deeply breathed in and with the exhalation her thighs spread apart ever so slightly. The teacher's silk skirt easily accommodated the movement. In a heartbeat Candy's smooth thigh nestled inbetween Miss Spencer's legs.

A kiss on the neck from the schoolgirl indicated her approval at the teacher's openness.

"I know it's hard for you, Miss Spencer. I like that you're trying." Candy ran her fingers through Muriel's blonde hair, tugging a few strands loose.

Muriel tried to reply but found no words adequate. Instead, she ran the palm of her hand around the waistband of Miss Welsh's skirt. She felt the redhead's lips on her neck again, they were warmer this time. The shorter woman's insistent kiss lifted up the blonde's chin, then more tender kisses followed. Uncharacteristically, Muriel cupped Candy's chin, lifting it up so their eyes met.

Blue on green.

Muriel smiled shyly and pressed her nose against Rebecca's. The teacher felt her cheeks redden.

"I am so happy you are safe. I was so worried about you. So – so worried, Miss Welsh."

The redhead responded to her teacher's comments. Instead of words, the schoolgirl use her body to communicate with her homeroom teacher. Rebecca Welsh slowly rubbed her upturned breasts across her teacher's chest while grinning and looking into Muriel's blue eyes. The erect nipples tracing dual trails of approval against Miss Spencer's silk garment. Candy's eyes sparkled mischievously. Muriel felt a blush forming on her cheeks and her stomach felt as if butterflies were inside.

'Candy – I mean Miss Welsh. It is so late now. Perhaps we should go back to the hotel?" Muriel said with noticeable uncertainty in her voice. The teacher held her breath, her hands likewise resting with some uncertainty on the the redhead's hips.

_Would she want to go back to the hotel with me? Have I ruined everything?_

"No." The redhead said plainly.

Muriel's heart sank. Her worst fears were coming to light. Her hands slipped from the schoolgirl's waist, hanging limply by her side. The blonde's face went slack and her blue eyes began to moisten.

"We've had so much shitty shit happen. I can see it on your face, Miss Spencer. You had some fucked up shit happen, I can tell. So I got a plan." Candy was looking up directly into the teacher's blue eyes.

Muriel lifted a styled eyebrow. She wondered what the redhead was up to.

"A plan?" She wrapped her arms back around Rebecca's waist.

"Yes, a plan. We're gonna stay right here. We're gonna have fun. Tonight. Before we go to bed, we're gonna try to make some good outta this shit, k?" Candy traced her finger around the outline of her teacher's full lips. The blonde fluttered her eyelashes at this tender gesture. Candy responded by pressing her thigh deeper between her teacher's legs and smiling warmly.

"So... what do we do, Miss Welsh?" Muriel asked.

"K, like we take this stuff and go to the bottom step. You follow my lead, okay?" Candy asked emphatically.

They held hands and descended the stairs, taking the guitar and case with them. At the bottom, Candy picked up the guitar, strumming it while Muriel set up the guitar case. Muriel stood awkwardly by her side. She had no clue what Candy had planned.

It did not take long before Candy began belting out the lyrics. She started strumming the guitar slowly.

We're back

Back so good

Cuz we rock

Rock the hotel n our bed!

She nudged Muriel to sing the next verse.

Umm, I found her

She found me

Now we're Happ-Y

So Happ-Y

Candy just rolled her eyes, Miss Spencer obviously hadn't spent much time writing lyrics.

A small group of pedestrians gathered around the duo, Candy on guitar and Miss Spencer alongside her trying to keep up with the flowing lyrics. Candy belted out the next stanza with intense strumming on her guitar.

We smashed moles

Yeah!

Motherfucking moles died. Fuck! Shit!

Die. Yeah. Die you fuckers Die!

I was a virgin ballerina!

Muriel received a elbow to the ribs. She followed her student's lead

And I was a …

A cop. Yeah

I saved her from the, uh, white sauce.

And we're happy now!

Candy came back strong, she planted her feet wide apart. Her guitar was now matching pace with her powerful lyrics. She had to do something good because Miss Spencer's lyrics needed a lot of work.

She's a stripper cop

She saved my virginity

Took me under the shower, touched my panties

Yeah she rubbed me under my panties.

Showed me the sun through the clouds

Candy was smiling broadly, reveling in the moment. The audience had grown with each verse. Clearly, they were favouring the redhead's catchy lyrics, competent guitar skills and the easy delivery. Muriel let out a sigh, expressing herself like this was incredibly difficult, but she promised that she would try. How could Miss Welsh express herself so easily? More importantly, why couldn't she?

Every day the sun comes out

I get so shy sometimes

It is hard to open up

It is the hardest of all things

Candy let out a small smile, her teacher could carry a tune, even if her lyrics were really in need of help. She slowed down her strumming the song coming to an end.

I touch her lots

She blushes lots

We hug a lot

and I see the sun

Yeah. I see the sun in her eyes.

The song ended with no small amount of embarrassment on Miss Spencer's part. She was not used to vocalizing her feelings or her experiences like this. The small crowd showed through appreciation through applause and some of them tossed in change and bills into the open guitar case. With the song over, the pedestrians dispersed, continued on their way into the still-busy city of Ottawa.

Rebecca was correct, her mood was lightening. It felt good to get some of those experiences off her chest.

"So.. are we returning to the hotel now, Miss Welsh?" she asked with a tinge of hope in her voice.

"No, not yet. I got another idea."

Miss Spencer let out a groan but followed Candy as she circled around to the alley alongside the hotel. Only a few meters down the alley, the pigtailed woman stopped in front of a brick wall. It appeared slick, moisture had collected on the surface and it was shiny with the reflected light from the street and passing vehicles. Still, it was noticeable from the both pedestrians and vehicles. Muriel has a feeling that her student had rebellious intentions.

Setting down her guitar case, the redhead retrieved two small cans from it. She handed one to the curious teacher. Muriel turned the can to read the label.

"Spraypaint, Miss Welsh?"

"I never leave home without it. Sometimes I use it to cheer myself up."

With a smile on her pink lips the redhead immediately started tagging the wall. Muriel froze, trying to be still, she looked around the alley cautiously, full expecting at any minute a police officer to jump out and arrest them.

_Graffiti? Perhaps no one will notice._

"Miss Spencer! C'mon, you gotta get tagging!" Candy implored.

The blonde looked up, her precious student had already begun work and she couldn't help but be impressed. The young woman certainly had a deft touch with a spray can. Still, she didn't want to be completely outdone.

Muriel raised her arm and gently pressed on the spray button.

_Oh Miss Welsh__,__ what have you got me into now?_

It didn't take as long as she thought it would. Candy was already standing behind her, her short fingers softly touching her lower back. Muriel finished her last stroke; In this activity, Miss Welsh was far more skilled than she and finished much earlier.

"K, Miss Spencer, you gotta stand back to check the whole thing out. C'mon." Rebecca entwined her fingers into Muriel's, and the teacher could not get over how _wonderful_ it felt to have physical contact with her student. She had millions of thoughts, concerns, worries flowing through her, but this small contact – it made some of them disappear.

Hand in hand they stepped back, she looked not at the wall, but at the young woman at her side. She peered into her student's green eyes, saw the smile and mirth therein. She returned the smile.

_If committing crimes makes her smile, makes me smile again..._

She squeezed the schoolgirl's hand, feeling a warm squeeze in response. Muriel broke the comfortable silence and the entrancing gaze by turning to look at the wall.

It was freshly decorated, a collaborative effort of the two woman. At first, each was solely focused on their individual task. They didn't speak, or look at each other but as the work progressed, their physical proximity promoted discussion. Soon Candy was giving her teacher tips and instructions, and not long after that smiles were starting to form. Candy had started with a large shape and Muriel gave her space to work as she started working in a small swirling pattern. But now, standing back, Muriel admired their work as much ash she admired the reunion such work had brought between them.

The wall itself featured a swirling flower and thorn pattern. It was pretty, but the sharp thorns bespoke the potential of pain. The schoolgirl, on the other hand, had created a variety of moles getting smashed by an oversized mallet. Muriel let out a giggle at one mole in particular, it was literally as flat as a pancake. She also saw how they came to work together; the mallet had small flowers on the handle and, at Rebecca's insistence, small thorns on the head of the mallet. "The better to crush the motherfucking moles," as Candy had put it. Rebecca had put her touch on Muriel's artwork also; small moles were scattered inbetween some flowers and one mole in particular was in the process of … shitting... Muriel just rolled her eyes at that.

"So... whatcha think? Isn't it cool?" She felt the young woman press her body closer, the breasts unmistakable in their pertness. She nodded, her own hand sliding around the redhead's lower back feeling the soft skin under her fingers. They both looked at the graffiti in fron of them but their heads moved closer together. They weren't kissing... yet. But their lips were so close...

_If Miss Spencer just turned her head a little towards me. I could feel her lips._

"Yes, it is quite an accomplishment."

"I'm glad we did this. Did it today, not later."

"Why?"

"Because shitty shit happened and I know we can make... umm... do cool stuff together."

At that moment, she turned to face the redhead and likewise her student turned and faced her. Instinctually, the blonde wrapped her arms around the familiar waist and she felt the green-eyed woman wrap her arms around her neck. It was as if their bodies were made for each other, they fit together so perfectly. Whenever they embraced, it was like this, Muriel had her hands around the schoolgirl's waist and Rebecca placed her hands around her teacher's neck.

Miss Spencer closed her eyes and they stood that way embraced tightly, just feeling the heat, the warmth of their bodies passing back and forth. It was special, comforting and more than a little arousing.

"I am also glad we worked on this together. Yes, we can do good things together, Miss Welsh."

"I don't wanna go to bed with you mad at me. I don't wanna sleep if I'm mad at you. That's why I did this. We gotta patch up that fucked up shit, oops, I mean-"

Muriel pressed her finger against Candy's soft pink lips.

"No, Miss Welsh. Do not apologize. I am not mad at you and you are right, we are not going to bed angry at each other. I was stupid, selfish… silly. I apologize." She lowered her head and shyly kissed the redhead's dimpled cheek. Candy's heart skipped a beat because it was so rare for her teacher to initiate an intimate gesture such as this. Even if it was a kiss on the cheek, Miss Spencer was usually so shy about stuff like that. They held each other for a few more minutes before heading back to the street, arms reassuringly around each other.

Perhaps all was not lost. It was unspoken but both women wondered what the rest of their trip together would bring. Had the issues truly been resolved or just temporarily subdued? Only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21: Bare light of the morning**

**Time For Two**

**V.1.1**

Miss Spencer and Miss Welsh walked out of the alley and returned to the street. The darkness of the night was fading in Ottawa. Soon the sun would be emerging up in the Eastern sky ushering in a new day for everyone. Candy's arm was, like her teacher's, around the other woman's waist. She shivered slightly and rested her head on Miss Spencer's shoulder.

"Where will we stay?" Candy asked as they turned left and headed up the street, in the direction of the hotel steps. The same steps where she was playing guitar when Miss Spencer found her.

"At our new hotel?" Miss Spencer replied, her voice quivering with uncertainty. She was unsure of exactly where they would in fact stay. She had not planned that far in advance. Earlier, she was wholly consumed with finding her missing student. That was the most important, tantamount thing in her mind. Now that they were reunited, she was at a loss. Her hand dropped lower on the schoolgirl's waist. Her fingers rested nervously, faintly tracing the schoolgirl's panty line. She blushed when she realized what she was doing.

_Where indeed?_

"I don't wanna go back there. Too many bad memories you know?" Candy rubbed her free hand across Muriel's stomach. The redhead feeling underneath the silk top the faint indentations that were unmistakably her teacher's abdominal muscles. Her fingers teased playfully around Miss Spencer's bellybutton. Rebecca was ever so curious about the blonde's body.

_Where was she ticklish? Was she ticklish at all?_

"We could stay here, at our old hotel? What do you think?" Candy stopped at the base of the stairs. She turned so she was facing the blonde teacher. Her right hand wrapped around her teacher's neck and her other hand was placed over Muriel's stomach. The schoolgirl's green eyes sparkled. "What do you think Miss Spencer?" The redhead leaned forward on tiptoes, she rubbed her nose playfully against Muriel's cold one.

"Well I already have the rooms booked at the new hotel. I mean, this is an additional expense Miss Welsh. All of our bags are over there. They may not give me a refund-" Miss Spencer's voice trailed off for Candy's short fingers were making their way underneath her silk blouse.

Candy pouted her lips. Her fingers stopped their exciting excursion underneath the blouse. A tear began to form in the shorter woman's eye.

"Um well I suppose we can just check in here Miss Welsh. It is late after all." Miss Spencer was concerned. The blonde did not want her cherished student to be sad, especially when she could prevent it. The teacher turned and with the schoolgirl in hand, began to ascend the stairs.

Candy restrained her smirk and wiped her crocodile tear away.

Once again they were in the lobby of the hotel. This time however much had changed. Muriel opened her micro purse retrieving her credit card. She was surprised by a voice.

"Bonjour Muriel, Candy" It was Mylene, with Alizee beside her. "I am surprised to see you here at such an hour. What brings you to this hotel?"

"We're checking in, well again I mean. We were here before, and now we're back!" Candy beamed.

"Yes, Muriel handed her card to the clerk. He began entering their information. "How about you Mylene?"

"Oh we just finished at a club down the street. We're here waiting for a cab. You two should try the club, it is wonderful. I think you would have such a good time there. And, if you would like the four of us could go there together. What do you think?" Mylene inquired, handing Muriel a napkin with the club's information embossed on its surface.

"I think we'll sleep on it Mylene. We have some sightseeing tomorrow. Can we call you about it in mid-afternoon?" Muriel replied, tucking the napkin into her micro purse.

"Sounds like fun." Candy added winking conspiratorially at Alizee.

"Oh yes it is" Alizee added leaning with obvious affection against Mylene. Her shorter black hair complimented Mylene's fiery red curls.

"Mademoiselle. Your keys are ready. I apologize. All that is ready at this hour is your old room. Out hotel is quite full with the Tulip planning convention occurring now. I do not think I would be able to upgrade your room for at least a week. I will contact your hotel and have your bags brought over. They should be here before sunrise." Muriel took the pair of keys, giving one to her student.

The four women exchanged hugs and the customary kisses on the cheek. Muriel and her student were both on their last drops of energy. Bidding farewell to Alizee and Mylene they headed up to their room. Candy was in the room first, opening the door with her key and heading straight to the bathroom. Muriel followed,setting out the 'do not disturb' sign and locking the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed placing her micro purse on the night table. The blonde then crossed her legs, hearing the rustle of her opaques rubbing against each other. Muriel let out a groan as she began removing her boots. It was her shoulder, she had obviously pulled a muscle. Hopefully she would be able to soak in the hot tub later, to ease some of the tension out of her exhausted muscles. Perhaps tomorrow.

She glanced around the room.

One bed.

With everything that happened, all the misadventures on her search for Candy. Their reunion. Here she was facing the same issue that started all this. She shrugged her shoulders. She did not want to make the same mistake twice. These new feelings she had, the awakening of emotions within her – it was all very confusing for the young teacher. But she knew how Candy made her smile, giggle and sometimes seeing the redhead made her stomach feel as though it were full of butterflies. She knew she must make a better effort to get past her worry, fear and anxiety. She would need Miss Welsh to help her explore these new feelings and perhaps awaken something in the blue-eyed woman she had no felt in a long time.

She pulled back the covers on the bed and arranged the pillows. She untucked her blouse from her skirt and let out a sigh. Miss Spencer removed her glasses slowly and rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand. So many things had happened over the past twenty-four hours and she felt everything catching up to her. She carefully set her glasses down on the night table, alongside her micro purse. She smiled. At least with her mobile phone battery depleted she didn't have to worry about an errant call awakening her. She switched off the remaining lights in their hotel room, the sole illumination coming from the small bedside lamp. The darkness comforted her, she had found her precious student, they were reunited and as unlikely as it seemed back safe and sound at their original hotel.

Muriel let out a gasp in the dim light. Soft, short hands clasped her from behind. Around her waist.

She felt Miss Welsh's warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I wanna help you, teach." Candy's voice was soothing but she could hear the fatigue in the schoolgirl's voice.

"You must be tired. I can see bruises on your back Miss Spencer. It's time for bed."

Muriel held her breath as the redhead unbuttoned her blouse. Muriel saw the shorter hands slowly, inexorably moved up her torso. She saw Rebecca's hands unfasten the top button on her blouse and slowly open it exposing her burgundy bra and the rounded breasts contained within.

"I think you need me. I think you need me Miss Spencer. You need me to undress you. To open you up – I mean, to open your top." The redhead pulled down the collar of her teacher's silk blouse so that part of the shoulder and back was bare. Candy smiled and softly kissed Miss Spencer's exposed shoulder blade.

It was then Muriel saw the mirror, hanging on the wall opposite them. Why didn't she notice that the first time they stayed here? Muriel saw Rebecca's face peeking out from behind her bare shoulder. Miss Welsh had a sly grin on her lips. As Candy opened her teacher's blouse further, the schoolgirl innocently let the sides of her hands graze Muriel's breasts. The blonde let out a surprised gasp as tingles flowed through her body. She felt her cheeks redden as Rebecca's hand slid down the teacher's stomach to the top of her black skirt. Rebecca let her fingers rest there for a moment.

"Now that I opened your top, I think I gotta unzip your skirt Miss Spencer." The teacher's mouth opened slightly as she stood nervously in front of the mirror. She could face a thousand of the fiercest wrestlers in the world without skipping a beat. But to face and deal with these new feelings welling within her body, to deal with the rather direct advances of her favourite student. There was _something_ about Candy that made her knees go weak, her stomach flutter and her heart skip erratically. Somehow the schoolgirl was able to penetrate her most stalwart defenses and _affect_ the blue-eyed woman like no other.

The blonde blushed deeply, her cheeks showing a reddish hue visible even in the poorly lit room.

Muriel could now see that her student was clad only in white panties and a white bra which pressed the redhead's pert breasts together creating a rather enticing display of cleavage. But with Miss Welsh behind her she couldn't get a good look at that cleavage. She did not know why she felt so curious, why she wanted to look at Candy's breasts... she felt slightly embarrassed at the thought. Since neither of them had any of their travel bags with them... they would have to make do with whatever they had … at hand.

"But Miss Welsh I-"

"No, it's late... so late Miss Spencer. I gotta get you ready for bed." The redhead slid one hand teasingly across her teacher's stomach, the other found the zipper of the black skirt and slowly tugged it down the blonde's hips. Muriel started to protest but Rebecca maintaining eye contact with her teacher slowly kissed the blonde's bare shoulder.

Miss Spencer flushed as the zipper continued it descent, she felt the skirt loosen around her hips and she felt a tingling begin at the juncture of her thighs. Her student continued to kiss the blonde's neck. Miss Spencer let out a small gasp as short fingers undid the sole button on her skirt and the black silken garment fell to the floor. It lay there pooled around Muriel's feet. She squeezed her thighs together involuntarily at the thought of being so _exposed_ to Miss Welsh. It was obvious as she looked at the both of them in the mirror.

Miss Welsh stepped around to the right side of her teacher. With one hand she traced her fingers up Miss Spencer's abdomen slowly rising up to the top of the taut stomach. Her large green eyes showed no clear message, they were mysterious Muriel thought. Unusual.

Rebecca's other hand lingered over Muriel's burgundy bra strap, she looked up at her teacher.

"It's bedtime Miss Spencer." Candy rubbed her left breast shyly against Muriel's arm. She then softly kissed her teacher's shoulder and gingerly kissed her way up her teacher's neck. The redhead pulled the teacher closer to the bed. Muriel was not sure why but she carefully wrapped her arms around Rebecca's waist. She struggled to remember the last time they embraced like this, clad only in bra and panties.

It was erotic. But Muriel could not deny that it was also extremely illicit.

"..." The teacher could offer no audible reply. Soon Candy's soft lips kissed Miss Spencer's neck again. It was hotter than before. Wetter. The tingling between Muriel's thighs had increased. Miss Spencer's favourite student rubbed her firm breasts against Muriel. The blonde felt the schoolgirl's nipples through the white bra like two small pebbles. Her own nipples ached in response. She tried and failed to restrain the need to squeeze her thighs together. The subtle movement was not lost on the shorter young woman.

"Is this our bed Miss Spencer? Is this where we are gonna sleep... together?" Candy impishly accentuated this last remark by pressing her toned thigh between her teacher's legs.

Muriel tensed up. Her thighs did not open as she _wanted_ them to. Candy pressed her mouth against Muriel's ear.

"It's okay Miss Spencer. No one can see us. It's OK" Candy increased her pressure.

"I.." Muriel began but was at a loss for the right words to say.

"I want you to open for me... just a little. I wanna.. open you up Miss Spencer."

"Oh Miss Welsh.." Muriel's breath was coming faster.

Candy slid her right hand down Muriel's stomach, she snaked it between their feminine forms. The blonde let out a gasp as student's fingers found the top of Muriel's panties. She unconsciously moved her hips forward... toward the short digits. Candy could feel the warmth, the heat emanating from the treasure contained in those burgundy panties. The schoolgirl softly kissed just alongside her teacher's full lips. It was so close, Muriel ached to know what it would feel like to fully kiss her student. She ached for it. It was forbidden but she wanted to know. Candy lowered her hand, her fingertips played over the damp panties of her teacher. She went lower and gently stroked Muriel's inner thigh. The back of Candy's hand pressed against Muriel's mound.

"I want you to try and open a bit Miss Spencer." Candy stroked her fingers slowly on Miss Spencer's thigh. The skin was soft, smooth and firm under her touch. She could feel her teacher's wetness on the back of her hand. Candy kissed alongside Miss Spencer's mouth again but much slower. With each tender kiss the redhead was adding soft stroking just below her teacher's mound.

The blonde closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She turned her head ever so slightly and her mouth met the soft lips of Miss Welsh.

They kissed. Muriel felt herself opening in a small degree to the new feelings welling inside. Her thighs relaxed, she felt some tension and worry leave her body. Not completely, but enough to be more in-the-moment.

The redhead's insistent leg now easily penetrated as there was abundant moisture at the juncture of the teacher's thighs. It was damp, surprisingly wet. The schoolgirl who had suspected it, now confirmed it. By touch. Her thigh was unmistakably damp.

_Miss Spencer is getting turned on. _

"Am I gonna sleep with you here? In the same bed?" Candy innocently asked.

Muriel looked away and nodded shyly. This was indeed the only bed in the room. They would have to... sleep together. Miss Spencer was not even sure she could deny... not wanting to.

"You can pull me close too Miss Spencer. Here." Candy grabbed her teacher's left hand and moved it lower, so they were cupping one of the schoolgirl's rounded ass cheeks She smiled up at Muriel and kissed her cheek. With permission given, Muriel reveled in the kiss and 'accidentally' pulled her favourite student closer by firmly grabbing the redhead's ass. Her opaque covered thigh was smooth to the touch but Muriel was surprised how effortlessly she spread apart the schoolgirl's creamy thighs.

For between the schoolgirl's legs, it too was damp, moist and very warm. Their bodies fit together so well, so perfectly. Muriel wondered how something that felt so right, so perfect could at the same time, be so frowned upon, so forbidden. She sighed deeply, those were questions for another day. All she knew at this moment was the feeling of wholeness, completeness, serenity that occurred when she was close to her precious student, her Candy.

The redhead's lips explored her teacher's neck and face. Tender, eager, hungry kisses followed and though none of them were on the lips Muriel adored the attention. The teacher found herself smiling. She again tried to resist squeezing her thighs. The tingling was increased and the area between her legs felt as if it was burning. But Candy was there, her Miss Welsh. Muriel was able to find purchase against the schoolgirl's toned thigh, she found herself pressing into it. Candy had insinuated a thigh pressing against the teacher's mound. Every time she rocked her hips forward, Miss Spencer had a rush of pleasure as the firm unyielding thigh of her student met her.

It felt so good.

And so too did her student. She could feel Candy doing the same thing. Muriel felt her hands, of their own accord, roam over Miss Welsh's ass, the thin panties offering little protection for the blonde's exploratory caresses. In response, Rebecca ground her hips against Muriel's thigh. Miss Spencer smiled again.

_Yes Miss Welsh. Go ahead. Yes, press against me. I am here for you._

Muriel surprised herself. Why had she thought such things? Why did she chastise herself for wanting to grind against her student? But she wanted Candy to do the same thing? She could not rationalize it, but somehow it made her _happy_ that the redhead was finding pleasure because of her teacher. It was contradictory, but all Muriel knew was that she _wanted_ Candy to be pleasured...

The blonde felt new sensations bubbling up from within. She shyly kissed Rebecca's cheek and then ran her palm along Candy's right leg. Muriel then felt the thigh against her mound move and the pleasure it brought caused a moan to erupt from her lips. Miss Welsh smiled, kissing Muriel's chest just below the collarbone. Muriel felt lost in a sea of happiness, she closed her eyes kissing her student's cheek and was pleasantly surprised to be kissing Rebecca on the lips again.

_This is so forbidden._

Somehow her long fingers crept underneath those white panties. She now kneaded Candy's firm ass in her hands. Then her bra straps were tugged down her shoulders, undoubtedly from Miss Welsh's actions. She leaned forward as each tender act she performed on her schoolgirl was reciprocated by Candy's firm thigh against her pussy. Somehow the redhead just _knew_ how to ignite passion. That passion was building into an inferno that was fixated between the teacher's thighs. Her nipples ached for a touch. For the touch of another woman.

They kissed again and Muriel's felt Candy's tongue probe her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and the schoolgirl's tongue met her own. They dueled like this and Muriel did not think she could be happier. Candy pulled her forward and they fell, together, onto the bed. Their tight embrace did not break.

Muriel was now on top of her student. Her thigh deeply wedged against Candy's white and obviously damp panties. Likewise Candy had her thigh lifted, nestling itself complimentary against her teacher's pussy. Muriel's bra straps hung low on her arms and her bra drooped, threatening to expose her erect nipples. Most of her blonde hair remained in her ponytail. Candy's green eyes sparkled and Muriel felt her breath taken away at the sight. Here was a beautiful nubile young woman who wanted nothing more than to have her homeroom teacher on top of her long into the night... and morning.

Muriel let herself go and leaned forward onto Miss Welsh. Their bodies pressed tightly together. Candy met her with a kiss, first on the cheek, then the neck and finally on the throat. Candy lifted her toned thigh and Miss Spencer felt passion building between her legs. She rocked against the firm thigh, explosions of pleasure echoing through her. Rebecca kissed her neck and held her tightly, the schoolgirl was receiving as much pleasure as Muriel.

"Oh Miss Spencer! Oh!" Candy was close.

"Yes!" Muriel was elated, she could not explain why, but suddenly she wanted nothing more than for her student to orgasm at her touch. Everything else became secondary to giving pleasure to another woman who... had become very important to her.

But time is the enemy of all things. Candy spoke first.

"Just hold me OK Miss Spencer? Please? I want to feel your arms."

Concerned Muriel stopped her ministrations and held the redhead. They lay like together, in silence for a long time.

Candy ceased her worrying and feeling comforted drifted off to sleep.

It was moments later that Miss Spencer joined her in slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The morning after**

**Time For Two**

**v1.1.2**

Rebecca awoke first, the light streaming in high through the windows. It was later in the morning. After all the recent events, she had needed rest. She was so tired yesterday; all she had wanted was for everything to be okay with her teacher... and now it was. Miss Spencer had found her on the steps, they had come back and spent the night together. Candy smiled as she thought of how last night ended. It was perfect, she and her blonde teacher wrapped up together in the bed. Her grin grew bigger.

That was so hot!

She glanced back at the bed. Miss Spencer was still asleep, her red eyeglasses on the nightstand. Her long blonde hair was spread out over the pillow. Her teacher was in a deep sleep, and Candy could see some bruises along her teacher's shoulder and lower back.

_She must have had some adventure looking for me. I gotta ask her about it sometime. But not now._

Candy turned and went to the bathroom, proceeding to brush and wash for the coming day. A mischievous grin formed on her face as she stepped, nude, into the shower.

It did not take long for the schoolgirl to finish cleaning herself. She walked out of the shower into the main room, still completely naked. The redhead silently padded alongside the bed, her blonde teacher still fast asleep. Candy reached the far side of the bed and gently lifted the handle of the door. She peered into the hallway and retrieved the packages. It was their items from the shopping trip. She set them down quietly against the window.

Grabbing a few select bags, Candy dressed. She smirked at her choice of attire. The redhead then hastily wrote a note for her homeroom teacher, leaving it on the nightstand. Closing the door softly behind her, the younger woman left the hotel room. Her destination – the lobby. They was a computer there, and Candy wished to surprise Miss Spencer with a small side detour in the midst of the well-planned activities for the day.

It was not long afterwords that Muriel awoke. After sitting up in bed, the momentary shock of her missing student was appeased as she read the note. Rebecca was not missing at all. Muriel breathed a sigh of relief and brushed a stray blonde lock behind her ear. She examined the hastily written note.

"Hey teach, I went downstairs to look on the computer. Yeah! I hope you slept well. Signed, super-happy Candy"

Muriel let out a soft giggle. So Candy was happy? Well then, so was she. She stepped into the shower, quickly noticing the moisture. She picked up the towels from where Candy had thrown them on the ground. That student of hers was always like a whirlwind. Even when she stayed or visited at Muriel's home, there were always things scattered everywhere. But the blonde did not mind. She knew Rebecca was a bit of a wild spirit, but inside she was so generous and giving.

The teacher showered, fondly thinking of their reunion last night.

_Miss Welsh was so insistent. I could not help but hold her close to me._

Muriel recalled their recent hotel room activities. She remembered feeling the schoolgirl's pressure between her legs. It was so subtle, powerful and arousing. In the steam filled room, Muriel found herself absently rubbing her breasts and nipples. She had been _*so*_ close last night. Miss Welsh had been so very close. She felt a twinge of regret that her student had not been able to...

Breaking herself from her daydream, the young teacher exited the shower. After drying off, Muriel wrapped the towel around her torso and exited the bathroom into the main area of their hotel room. She too, selected an outfit from the bags near the window. Their purchases at the mall were substantial, and the teacher spent a few minutes selecting the right outfit for today. Wisely, she had earlier plugged her cell phone into its charger. With the device fully charged, she retrieved it placing it inside her micro-purse. With the purse in hand, she headed downstairs.

To her immense relief, Rebecca was seated at a computer off to the side of the foyer. Although the computer was several years old and resting on weathered furniture, it appeared operational and the redhead was happily clicking away. She smiled when she saw Candy's outfit; it was the loose white lace miniskirt and the red halter top which clung to Candy's body like a second skin. She recalled how they purchased it at the mall and how Muriel had selected it. The teacher had seen the outfit on display, and noted how soft the skirt felt in contrast to the smooth taut fabric of the halter-top. The flowing lace miniskirt extended midway down Rebecca's thighs, and the thin straps of the halter-top seemed poised to fall off the redhead's shoulder at any time. Candy had chosen sandals today, as they went well with the rest of the redhead's ensemble.

Muriel approached behind her student, reaching out to touch Miss Welsh's bare shoulder. But Candy suddenly whirled around in her chair, obviously aware of her teacher's presence.

"Miss Spencer!" Candy exclaimed enthusiastically. She hopped out of the chair and wrapping her arms around Muriel's neck embraced her tightly.

"Umm... good morning, Miss Welsh." Muriel said in a surprised tone. Several people in the lobby turned their heads to observe. Candy impishly placed a kiss on her teacher's cheek, eliciting a blush from the taller woman.

"I'm so happy you are up. I mean down. I mean up and down." Candy giggled. "Especially after last night, when we were in bed and you were on top of me. I could tell you were getting tired." Several more people had stopped to watch. Somehow Muriel's long fingers had found their way around her student's waist. The halter-top had risen slightly and part of Muriel's hand was on Candy's bare lower back, the skin cool to the touch. The teacher wondered if indeed her precious redhead was wearing the complimentary red lace panties underneath. After all, Muriel had picked out the crimson garment. She fleetingly wondered what kind of teacher picks out panties for her students? But she was lighthearted now; in a good mood and she managed to clear the unwanted thoughts from her head.

"Wow, Miss Spencer! You are dressed super nice. I like the outfit." Candy's approval was obvious. The redhead boasted a large smile and her green eyes were taking in her teacher from head to toe. Muriel had decided to wear the fitted, dark blue 'hiphugger' pants and a backless blue halter-top. Black leather boots and ever-present micro-purse completed the outfit. "Just... wow!" Candy smiled again and stepped back to admire her teacher. At her urging Muriel did a slow turn. "Mmm, so nice." Rebecca's hand lightly grazed over Muriel's rounded ass.

"Miss Welsh!" exclaimed the blonde teacher, a flush rising to her cheeks.

"Oops, sorry." Candy quickly gave Muriel a quick peck on the cheek and raced off to the lobby, her sandals smacking loudly against the floor. "C'mon, Miss Spencer. Let's go!"

Still with red cheeks, the teacher followed watching the flowing white skirt flutter as the redhead skittered away.

Is that a glimpse of red? I can not be sure...

Once outside the hotel, they caught a cab and headed towards the modern and bustling business district, Miss Spencer sitting on Candy's left. The seat in the back was spacious, but that didn't prevent the redhead from inching closer to her teacher. With each turn the cab made, the schoolgirl sidled closer to her teacher, until finally they were touching. Candy was feeling so happy, she turned her head coyly and caught her teacher's eye. Innocently, she held Miss Spencer's right hand and pretended to look out the window. As the cab rounded another corner, she used the opportunity to absently place Muriel's hand on her thigh. Candy adjusted her grip so that she trapped her teacher's hand on the top of her smooth thigh. Unlike previous cab trips, this particular driver was intently focused on the road ahead and not on the building heat in the backseat. Candy heard her teacher's breath change at this new intimacy. Not wanting her teacher to 'clam up', Rebecca decided to divert her attention elsewhere, as this would give her teacher time to adjust to her new feelings. Give Miss Spencer time to explore what Candy wanted to offer her. The redhead smirked at what she wanted... no, NEEDED to offer her teacher. Her green eyes sparkled at the thought of Miss Spencer accepting what Candy needed to give her.

"What's that over there, Miss Spencer? Look!" Candy pointed with her free hand just as the cab rounded another corner, the blonde turning her head to follow Candy's gesture. The motion of the cab brought the redhead's face alongside her teacher's. The schoolgirl placed her other hand in a seemingly innocent fashion on the teacher's knee. The two womens faces and in particular their slightly open mouths were only centimeters apart. The redhead was now on her knees and one hand, continuing to look out the window. It appeared that Candy was intently looking for something. Despite the moist lips right in front of her and the possibility of looking down Miss Welsh's halter top, the blonde teacher tore her gaze away to look out the window.

"It appears to be a deserted building and … a parking lot? Oh wait, I see a dog defecating on the sidewalk? I am not sure what you want me to look at, Miss Welsh." Muriel said in a confused voice.

The schoolgirl fidgeted in the seat. She leaned forward slightly further, her lips brushing against Muriel's for a moment. The blonde was taken aback. Even though it was for a fraction of a second, she had felt the sliding, slippery sensation of the redhead's lip gloss against her own subtler lipstick. She felt a tingle go through her body and she nervously swallowed, glancing at her precious student. She saw Candy's sparkling green eyes intently peering out the window, and she also was able to see down the schoolgirl's shirt. She saw the top of the rounded orbs , creamy in their whiteness and incredibly enticing. Coincidentally as she gazed as the pert breasts, she felt a playful squeeze on her thigh. Candy's hand squeezed her thigh again. She looked up into a pair of dazzling green eyes.

"Miss Spencer, are you looking? Hmm?" Rebecca Welsh asked in an innocent voice. The redhead pretended to ignore the blush forming on her teacher's face. She continued to look out the window, turning her head as if trying to find something on the streets beyond the glass.

The cab rounded another sharp corner. At that moment, Candy fell forward with an "Oof". She landed right on her teacher's lap and Muriel's hand slid up under her schoolgirl's skirt and cupped the firm globes underneath. In an instant Muriel knew, by touch, that her green-eyed student was indeed wearing the red lace panties. _Why did I pick those out for my student?_ Muriel wondered fleetingly. The question in her head gave way to a different question, verbal in delivery.

"Are you alright, Miss Welsh?" Muriel asked with concern in her voice. Candy was still on her lap and the cab accelerated through its turn onto the expressway. The engine pitch rose as the vehicle sped up, navigating its way through the winding road..

"I'm.. ouch... I think I'm okay. Ow," she lowered her voice. "Ouch, my butt really hurts, Miss Spencer. I think I hit it on the door handle." She lowered her white skirt, which had risen up in her tumble. The lowered skirt did a good job of hiding her teacher's right hand on her ass. Not that it mattered, this cabbie was obviously some kind of speed demon.

"Oh my. Does it hurt?" Miss Spencer tried to retrieve her right hand, pressed as it was against Miss Welsh's ass. The red lace panties felt soft in her hands, each bump of the car on the road causing her hand to move slightly. Her breath was coming faster in her chest.

Candy rested her head against her teacher's breast, her left hand around Muriel's neck. _For support,_ the teacher thought.

"No, Miss Spencer. It hurts too much right now." The redhead held Muriel's hand and pressed it harder against her girlish ass. "Hold it right here, Miss Spencer. Yes, just like that." Rebecca adjusted the longer fingers of her teacher again, spreading them apart slightly. Muriel's hand now partially cupped the bottom of Candy's ass but her thumb! Her thumb was definitely somewhere... else. It has to be! She could feel a heat, a radiant heat. But with the white skirt placed as it was, she couldn't be sure. There was no way her precious student could be doing something... so naughty, could she? Still, Muriel wondered what would happen, and where Candy had moved her fingers and thumb. Muriel itched to move her hand, but she remained frozen in place. Curiosity and duty warred within her. Duty was winning, for now.

However, the teacher's devotion to duty did not take into account the speed-demon manic driver. He hopped the curb as he merged onto another expressway.

"So sorry. So sorry", he said in a thick East-Indian accent. Though he spoke, the cabbie's eyes were never leaving the road. "My boss, he said I drive much too slow. Not making enough money. Police are on strike this day. Well most of them anyway. No speeding tickets today! I get you there early."

Candy giggled, her breath warm on Muriel's chest. The halter-top was thin enough that the teacher could feel the warmth through it. Likewise, her black bra was wisp-thin. It felt nice, actually... the warmth of Candy's face pressed against her breast. Muriel blushed again as she noticed how close the schoolgirl's lips were to her nipple. She has fleeting thoughts of what her precious student could do with her mouth that close to her homeroom teacher's nipple.

Bang!

The speeding cab lurched as it hit another curb, and curiosity had a small victory. The vehicle's impact on the concrete structure had the effect of moving both schoolgirl-ass and teacher-hand. Most importantly, Muriel noticed, that her thumb had readjusted. Though whether that was due to the vehicle or her curiosity she could not say with any certainty.

What she could do was feel. Feel the warmth, the heat and the... dampness of... something underneath those lacy red panties. Candy squirmed in the blonde's lap. Muriel smiled slightly at how nice it felt to hold Miss Welsh so close to her.

"Oh Miss Spencer, I am sooo happy." the schoolgirl said softly, her shorter hand stroking Muriel's bare neck. "But... ouch! I'm still in pain. Well, a little bit of pain anyway. Thanks for holding me like this. I know you don't want me in pain, Miss Spencer." Candy had adjusted her hips and Muriel felt the wetness rub against her thumb. She swore she heard Candy take a deep breath. The cab swerved to avoid ramming into another vehicle on the roadway, and Muriel accidentally rubbed her thumb against Candy's... whatever it was she was rubbing down there.

"Ouch, Miss Spencer!" Candy turned her hips again, reaching down between her legs at the same time to move the blonde's right hand. The schoolgirl moved it from her ass to just between her creamy thighs. "Just hold it there, Miss Spencer. Otherwise it hurts too much." The redhead was tugging down her white skirt again, obscuring where exactly she placed Muriel's hand. The redhead shyly glanced at the cabbie's rear-view mirror. She then buried her face in Muriel's neck as soon as she saw that they were not being watched. The cabbie was still hell-bent on his pursuit of breaking the land speed record. Muriel noted that this particular cabbie also did not use his turn signals.

The next bump the vehicle encountered was revealing; it was revealing in the sense of what exactly was happening in the back seat. Muriel's hand was now over something that was getting warmer and... wetter by the minute. The redhead now wrapped her other arm around the blonde's neck and planted a soft, almost imperceptible kiss on Muriel's chest. Even though she had a wispy black bra and blue halter-top on, the teacher felt the tender gesture as it resonated through her being. Candy's hot breath was noticeable on the blonde's full breast. Miss Spencer's heart swelled in her chest. She could also feel the soft red fabric of Rebecca's panties underneath her thumb. The wetness beneath those lacy panties was also noticeable. Muriel's thumb now slid easily across the moist surface as she did Candy let out another deep breath. The blonde felt the warm breath on her breast. Perhaps that is why her nipples ached right now. She thought she felt soft lips graze the tip of her nipple. When the teacher glanced down to see if her student had in fact kissed her erect nipple, she saw how pointy her nipples had become. They were very noticeable through her blue halter-top. The redhead rubbed her smooth thighs together as if reminding the teacher where Muriel's slender hand was located, Muriel remembering in short order. The wetness was impossible to ignore, and so too was the radiant heat. Another bump and Muriel's hand was jostled across the damp surface. Miss Welsh let out a soft moan, so quietly that it was barely audible. Feeling embarrassed by this intimate touching and surprised by the ache in her nipples, the blue eyed women pulled her hand back from the warm, wet and inviting juncture of Candy's thighs. The schoolgirl responded by squeezing her thighs together as Muriel tried to retrieve her hand.

_This is too much. What am I doing? I should not take advantage of Miss Welsh like this._

Muriel tried again to pull her hand out, but with Candy's thighs clamped together and the jostling of the cab, all she succeeded in doing was further friction against Candy's...

The schoolgirl was breathing faster now. She looked up into Muriel's eyes.

"Don't stop, Miss Spencer. It hurts too much down there. It's gonna hurt if you stop. Just keep your hand right there. Ohh, Miss Spencer." The redhead partially closed her eyes. Muriel wondered if the poor schoolgirl was in pain.

Candy fully closed her green eyes and her left hand curled around Muriel's black bra strap tugging it down her shoulder. The redhead squeezed her thighs again and pressed her center against her teacher's firm and slender hand. The cab ground to a screeching halt the inertia pulling Candy out of Muriel's grasp.

"We are here, ladies. Sorry rough ride. Very sorry. Boss wants fast." The cab driver,without glancing backward, extended his hand towards Miss Spencer. "Pay now. Extra cheap."

Her cheeks crimson, Miss Welsh exited the vehicle as Miss Spencer located her micro-purse and paid their fare. Once Miss Spencer's black boots hit the pavement, she looked for her student and saw the white skirt pass through the doorway of a restaurant. Muriel's stomach grumbled, much like she imagined Rebecca's would also be grumbling.

"I have not had sustenance in... a really long time. Poor Miss Welsh, she must be famished." Muriel descended the small flight of grey wooden stairs and opened the white painted French door into the small restaurant. They had picked this particular establishment when they were planning their vacation. It was well known for their breakfast menu and wide selection of coffees. The layout was simple, checkered tablecloths covered small square tables encircled by low-backed wooden chairs. The far end of the restaurant housed the counter, register and a modestly-sized kitchen. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and sizzling bacon wafted through the air. Miss Welsh was already sitting next to the window scanning through the worn folded paper menu.

Muriel sat beside her, crossing her legs at the knee. She peered over Candy's shoulder at the menu, brushing a blond lock of hair behind her ear.

"Bonjour. Good Morning Ladies. Can I take your order?" the waiter, an older man, asked in a cheery voice. His attire was simple, a white shirt and black pants. It was freshly pressed, Muriel noted with approval.

"Black coffee and a croissant for me." She glanced at Miss Welsh who had moved her chair close to the teacher. The redhead rubbed her bare calf against Muriel's covered leg underneath the table. On a whim, with a fast beating heart, the blonde placed her left hand on the schoolgirl's naked thigh. Candy responded by crossing her legs at the knee, neatly trapping Muriel's hand between the schoolgirl's legs. It was not at the junction of Miss Welsh's thighs, but it was still an affectionate gesture. The teacher blushed slightly.

"I'll have the breakfast special, a croissant, jam and coffee too." Candy said in an obviously happy voice. Muriel cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, umm... no coffee for me. just milk." The teacher nodded her approval. "She thinks I am too high energy already." Candy tilted her head toward her teacher. The waiter nodded. "Very well ladies, I will have your order for you right away."

Candy placed her fingers lightly around the back of Miss Spencer's neck. The teacher turned her head towards her student, their faces close together. Candy held Muriel's free hand and squeezed it warmly.

"Aren't you just dying for it, Miss Spencer? Don't you want it soooo bad, Miss Spencer? I think you want it really really bad. I can tell." Candy looked at her with wide open green eyes a smile tugging at the corner of her glossed lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Time For Two**

**V1.1**

"Miss Welsh what are you referring to? I.. well that is to say that I never thought... this is all so new... I mean... oh Miss Welsh what are you-" Muriel fumbled for words, she felt completely flustered at the schoolgirl's line of questioning. She moved her hands nervously. All sorts of indecent thoughts ran through her mind. These indecent thoughts were involving a certain green-eyed redhead.

Candy's question interrupted the stream of erotic visuals that were occupying Muriel's mind.

"Miss Spencer... I mean aren't you hungry for breakfast?"

The redhead had motioned towards the small kitchen with a toss of her head. The pigtails swayed playfully, the schoolgirl had positioned them much higher on her head. The high-mounted pigtails gave the schoolgirl an energetic and if it was even possible a more flirty appearance. The women could see the waiter was dutifully loading up the plates and glasses in his hands. No doubt their server was intent on delivering them to the teacher and student since they were currently the only customers in the establishment. The blonde felt a wave of embarrassment flow through her face.

"Breakfast? I thought you meant.. umm.. " Muriel stopped in mid-sentence and shyly looked away, pretending to look out the latticed windows.

"So what did you think I was talking about? What were _you_ thinking about Miss Spencer? Oh I bet it was something. C'mon tell me?" Candy asked in a slightly teasing voice, tugging on Muriel's arm. The redhead was leaning forward, her bare knee was now touching against her teacher's thigh. Miss Welsh was running her fingernails lightly over the blonde's upper arm. This soft touch was leaving goosebumps on the flustered woman's arm.

Thankfully the waiter chose this moment to make his appearance. His arms were laden with all manner of plates, coffee, jam, breakfast, milk and of course the sizzling bacon.

"Bon Appetite"

The food and drink was placed carefully on the table and then the waiter was gone. More customers had arrived in the restaurant and now needed to be served. This must be the start of the 'morning rush' for this restaurant.

Candy dug into her meal with gusto, obviously hungry. The milk was gone in several swallows. The waiter, dutiful as ever was already en route with another glass. Likewise, Muriel finished her croissant and coffee in short order, she felt full and satisfied. Typically the teacher had a small breakfast and dinner, having her largest meal at lunch. The redhead seated to her left on the other hand, loved having a large breakfast. Muriel knew this from experience as the rebellious schoolgirl had sleepovers at the blue-eyed woman's home from time to time. These manifested from the schoolgirl begging, insisting or pouting in order to get to sleep over at Muriel's home or Muriel shyly inviting her student to spend the night at her house under conditions of the strictest secrecy... And despite her best efforts, somehow the redhead always ended up in her teacher's bed. On those occasions, after a long night of fun activities between the two young women, Muriel would awaken early. Often she would untangle her body from the redhead leaving Candy soundly asleep in their shared bed. The teacher would quietly sneak to the kitchen to cook up a large and hearty breakfast for her favourite student. In fact Muriel secretly enjoyed cooking for the green-eyed young woman. The enthusiasm as the schoolgirl dug into meals prepared by her teacher never failed to bring a smile to Muriel's lips. The blonde wrapped her long slender fingers around her coffee cup and gazed contentedly at her traveling partner.

"Mademoiselle?" the waiter asked. The blonde nodded as her white coffee cup was refilled. She returned her affectionate gaze back to the redhead. Once the waiter discreetly left, the teacher spoke.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Candy only nodded as several forkfuls of eggs, bacon and fruit were consumed in rapid order.

"You know Miss Welsh I am looking forward to our next stop. Especially at this time of year. The river will be so nice." She ran her long index finger around the rim of the coffee cup, avoiding the heat, the wetness. She strove to dismiss the thought of something else that was very hot and wet. It was something she was touching in the cab ride over here. She felt colour rising throughout her cheeks at the thought.

"Gee Miss Spencer that coffee must be really hot. Your cheeks are so red." Candy said in between forkfuls of hash browns.

"Yes hot coffee. Very hot coffee." Miss Spencer replied evasively, crossing her legs tightly.

_A trip down to the Ottawa river will be so nice. And it will be a welcome change from my last encounter alongside the river. But it was necessary,_ she rationalized. _I thought Candy was in danger. _Muriel cleared her mind from the previous incident and focused on the present. _Miss Welsh looks so happy and content. Oh how I wish all her days could be like this, she is such a special, wonderful young woman. I only want the best for her. I still don't know if I should show her the message. Oh how I wish things were simpler for her, for us, between us. I mean, oh I do not even know what I mean._

Rebecca smiled at her teacher. She felt content, and at ease with how her teacher gazed at her. She was familiar with this as she often caught Miss Spencer staring, no, gazing at her while they were at school. Although her homeroom teacher did her best to steal glances at the schoolgirl when she thought no one was looking Candy somehow seemed to sense it. Those furtive glances brought a smile to the redhead's lips. She truly enjoyed those moments when Miss Spencer was 'checking her out'. Although her teacher would deny this, Candy saw the way the blonde looked slowly up and down the schoolgirl's body. She knew from experience that her teacher enjoyed looking at her legs, butt, especially her boobs and also her lips. Candy smiled and bumped shoulders with Miss Spencer playfully.

_I'll touch Miss Spencer later, right now I am sooo hungry. If she only knew what I liked to look at when I check out her body. Ha!_

Muriel sighed softly, she shyly ran her fingers across the back of Candy's neck. There were short curled red hairs at the base of Miss Welsh's neck. These were short red strands that are far too short to be put into pigtails. Muriel liked how these red hairs were sort of rebellious, they couldn't be confined and they were very soft. Muriel noted how high Miss Welsh had her pigtails today, it was as if there were tiny little horns. _My little devilish student,_ the teacher thought fondly. _She certainly acts the part sometimes a redhaired devil and at others she is the perfect freckled angel. Rebecca Welsh, Miss Welsh, Candy, Candy Cane whatever will I do with you? _The teacher noted how soft her student's skin was, and how small tiny freckles were sparsely dotted across the surface. She fought down a surprising urge to kiss the back of Miss Welsh's neck.

_What am I thinking? Kissing my student! _Miss Spencer straightened in her chair at these new thoughts. _What is coming over me? Almost always it is Miss Welsh who is planting innocent kisses on my body. But now, I... want to kiss her body? Oh Muriel what is coming over you? _The teacher sought to control her growing curiosity regarding her precious student.

Candy finished the last of her breakfast and despite Muriel's best efforts to contain herself she continued stroking the back of her student's neck. The young teacher simply could not control herself. Somehow touching Candy allowed Muriel to feel more at ease. It felt... natural, right... the teacher couldn't explain it. All she knew was her building desire to touch another woman, her student, her Candy.

With breakfast finished, the blonde reluctantly took her hand off of Miss Welsh. Muriel got up and headed to the grey cash register at the counter. As she walked towards the grey machine, she was confused by the cold empty feeling in her left hand. It was as if not touching schoolgirl flesh left her... incomplete. Her hand felt chilled, empty, not whole. She paid quickly and left a generous tip. All the while, she hoped that her favourite student would want to hold hands this autumn morning.

Candy was already waiting for her outside the restaurant. She was hopping excitedly, her sandals slapping against the cobblestones. The southern wind was picking up and the white skirt fluttered insistently. Muriel was pleased that Miss Welsh had picked such a nice outfit, especially when the flowing skirt fluttered around those smooth thighs so invitingly.

The teacher approached the redhead and they walked south down a wide avenue with a variety of small specialized shops which were just beginning to open for business. Muriel walked close to Candy, secretly hoping they would hold hands. She really wanted to feel the touch of her student's skin, but she felt far too reserved all of a sudden. It was odd since they often held hands and it was one of the few physical contacts they shared that didn't make Muriel feel so nervous, self-conscious, concerned that others were watching them.

_Is it the fact that I WANT to touch her that is making me shy?_

The fall air was slightly cool at this hour, it was still early morning. But the sun was coming out with an intensity and it looked to become a warm autumn day. Candy skipped ahead of her, sandals clacking on the cobblestones. Muriel kept trying to come alongside her student. She tried to place her hand just-so, in that she secretly hoped to link fingers with the redhead. But each time Rebecca hopped just out of reach, white skirt fluttering in the slight breeze. The white garment offered quick glances at the soft creamy skin of her favourite student. The blonde also noticed the schoolgirl's nipples showing through the clingy crimson halter top.

_It is so frustrating!_ Muriel complained to herself and Candy yet again danced just outside of her reach. This time the pert young breasts of the redhead jiggled underneath the red clingy fabric as she darted away from her teacher. She saw Candy's emerald eyes flash teasingly.

_Oh so she wants to have fun!_ The blonde let a small smile linger in the corner of her mouth. Her eye twitched slightly, as if it was about to close.

She watched the surrounding buildings as they continued their game. The wide avenue soon gave way to the beginning of the river path. Stores gave way to benches, trees and shrubs. The parkway had well worn paths cutting through the foliage. Muriel stepped forward and Candy stepped back just out of reach. They were both giggling, smiling and enjoying their little game. Muriel's smile vanished and she stepped forward, Candy darted backwards but this time there was a tree behind her.

"Ooh" Candy bumped into the tree, she was halted in her tracks. Muriel was against her in a second, her eye twitched again as she pressed herself against her student. Muriel's nipples rubbed against Candy's as the blonde pressed her weight into the redhead. The teacher looked down at her student.

It was Candy's turn to blush.

"Not so fast now, are you Miss Welsh?" Muriel asked slowly adjusting her red glasses.

Candy tried to move, but wedged between the tree and the rippling physique of Miss Spender there was no where for the schoolgirl to go. She could feel Miss Spencer slowly rubbing across her chest, she could feel the firm hips of her teacher pressing against her. The blonde looked down at her, Miss Spencer being taller than the redhead. As Candy looked up into those blue eyes, a weakness started in her knees and she felt her tummy start to flutter. She couldn't get the unmistakable redness of her teacher's lips out of her vision. She felt so firmly held, so strongly grasped it made the weakness seeping through her flow even faster. Instinctively she turned her head and tried to squirm away, to escape the firm grasp of the blonde but it was to no avail. She turned her head back to Miss Spencer, they were now face to face and the exertion left Candy's mouth slightly open. Rebecca placed her hands on the top of Miss Spencer's chest, just above Muriel's breasts.

"Oh wow Miss Spencer, you are so strong. It's just like when we are wrestling and you are on top of me." Candy ceased her struggles, letting her hands rest on Muriel's chest, her hands were not resting on her teacher's full breasts – they were placed just higher almost at the blonde's collarbones. She looked up into the taller woman's eyes.

"You caught me Miss Spencer" the redhead whispered.

"Yes. I did." Miss Spencer then slowly touched Candy, the blonde rubbing her left hand across the redhead's flat stomach and trailed her fingers around to the schoolgirl's lower back.

"Oh Miss Spencer." Candy wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, twining her fingers into the blonde locks. She demurely lowered her eyelashes.

Muriel tucked a strand of bright red hair behind Candy's ear. Her hand lingered and shyly caressed the side of the schoolgirl's face.

"I... I am having such a nice time with you Miss Welsh." Muriel abruptly broke the embrace and gestured slightly to the path ahead. She began walking slowly away from Candy.

Rebecca was surprised, bewildered and she felt… lonely. For several moments Candy did not move. _What the hell? She's hot then cold? Why can't you just be hot all the time Miss Spencer? _The schoolgirl noticed the absence of Miss Spencer touching her, in fact she realized how nice it felt for her traveling partner to touch her in this manner. Looking around, she was surprised how far her teacher had advanced on the narrow path. Miss Welsh darted up the rustic path. She needed to catch up with Miss Spencer, she _needed_ to feel that firm touch again.

Candy had broke out into a trot, Miss Spencer's long strides had taken her far up the winding path and over a slight rise interspersed with maple trees. Muriel walked quickly, her heart was pounding and she felt out of breath. But her shortness of breath was not due to her fast pace for she was in excellent physical condition. It was her emotions that are causing the problem. She was shocked at herself, how she had touched Miss Welsh so tenderly, how she had pressed her body up against her student. She felt as if her emotions were taking a hold of her, loosening her tightly controlled nature. It was frightening, it was unexpected and... it was _exciting_. She needed space at that moment, a brief respite from the dazzling green-eyed schoolgirl, a break from those pert, upturned breasts, a moment away from the soft sensuous skin of her student. Muriel breathed deeply, a sigh escaping from her lips.

"My goodness, what is happening to me? Today all I have been doing is touching Miss Welsh. I can not keep my hands off her. I feel like I am losing control. Oh Miss Welsh, what shall I do with?" Muriel asked aloud.

She heard the sounds of Candy's sandals hitting the ground and she knew her precious student was closing in on her. She was happy Candy was back. She was scared. She was excited. With her back turned to her student, she fought the desire to touch her breasts, her nipples were positively aching as the day progressed. Candy came around the bend, easily descending the slight hill. The schoolgirl effortlessly navigating the maple trees interspersed on the path. Seeing the redhead filled her heart with joy.

_How is it she finds me, comes to me so easily. Yet when I go to her, want to be with her there is nothing but obstacles in my path?_

She waved happily and Candy drew closer. As Muriel lowered her hand her fingernails grazed her nipple through her blue top. The nipple was erect, like a small pebble. But it felt so incredibly arousing when it was touched. The blonde teacher let out a low moan. Fortunately Candy was too far away to hear.

"There you are Miss Spencer! I don't want you to go away from me again." Candy wrapped her arms around Muriel's neck. They had scarcely been apart for ten minutes but the redhead was treating Muriel as if they had been parted for months. She innocently rubbed her body against Muriel's. Nubility was oozing from the redhead, almost palpable in the air.

_Perhaps it is palpable after all. There is one way to find out... _Muriel reined her mind in from its decadent thoughts.

"Mm-mm it's so pretty down her teach!" Muriel felt soft kisses on her neck. She returned her hands to their accustomed position on Miss Welsh's waist. She glanced around, the path had led them to the riverbank. The wide, lazy walking path fragmented, scattering in all directions. In the distance a creek was bubbling merrily, no doubt feeding from the river. Birds were calling throughout the woods and everywhere large maple trees made their presence felt. The sun was bright as it ascended in the sky but the maples still had enough coloured leaves to provide shade and privacy from prying eyes. The river was but a stone's throw away. Muriel turned to walk along the river path, she thought they could walk hand in hand, just the two of them. Together in the forest, they could walk, talk and... _touch_ without others seeing them. Muriel's cheeks flushed at the thought. But as she turned to begin the walk, her student brought short fingers up to Muriel's cheek. She turned to look at Candy and felt soft glossed lips press on her mouth.

"Miss Wel-" Muriel began, her eyes closing of their own accord.

"..." Candy said nothing, instead she kissed her teacher warmly. She pressed her lips against Miss Spencer's. She felt how much firmer Muriel's lips were. Candy squeezed her thighs together to sate the growing hunger that lay underneath her white skirt. Her heart skipped a beat at this stolen kiss. Muriel lifted up her slim hands as if to protest and Candy clasped them with her own. She kissed again, slightly harder this time and pushed. Both young women stepped, backwards for the blonde and forwards for the redhead. Still with their lips locked the redhead backed her teacher against a massive maple tree. Muriel was taken aback at this sudden affection. She felt her strength leaving her arms as Candy pinned her against the tree. The redhead pressed Muriel's hands against the rough bark.

"Oh" Muriel let out a soft moan. Her lips were freed for a brief moment as Candy kissed Muriel's cheeks.

"Miss.." Candy kissed Muriel again, she slowly dragged her pink glossed lips against her teacher's red lipsticked ones. "... Spencer?" Candy slowed her kissing down, her lips sliding much easier over Muriel's. The lip-gloss was nowhere near as dry as the teacher's lipstick. That made the schoolgirl's mouth slippery, almost wet and very easy to maneuver. Candy used this effect to great affect. The schoolgirl's lips fairly danced over Muriel's, leaving the teacher with an entirely new perspective of how sexual kissing could actually be. Every time she thought she knew where the redhead's lips were, she was wrong. Candy alternated between kissing on her upper lip to tugging on Muriel's lower lip. The latter succeeding in slightly opening the teacher's mouth. She swore she felt the hot probing tongue of her student press against her teeth, but then, in an instant it was gone. The teacher swooned in the schoolgirl's embrace. She moaned again, louder this time and Candy heard it clearly.

"Ohhh..." Muriel let out the low sound, her eyes closed and her arms pinned at the wrists. She sought to regain some control but her body was responding with a deep need, answering the unspoken call from Rebecca. Candy tried to speak but it was in a haltingly manner as her soft lips were occupied with slickly sliding, highly sexual and very lengthy kisses.

"Miss Spencer...?" Candy being shorter than her teacher, stood on her tip toes. It changed the angle of her kiss, made it more direct.

"Yes.. yes Miss Welsh?" Muriel felt the upturned, pert breasts of her student rising, the redhead's nipples coming up from underneath the teacher's breasts, rising up to meet Muriel's nipples. Given the difference in height, this was no small feat.

"Are we sleeping together tonight?" Candy swiveled her torso, her nipples dragging across Muriel's. The sensation was electric, erotic and left the teacher wanting more.

"Oh Miss Welsh, oh my..." Candy's right hand snuck under the edge of Muriel's blue halter top. Candy's fingers probing, exploring the hidden flesh, rubbing just above Muriel's firm breasts.

"C'mon Miss Spencer, tell me, are we sleeping together when we get back to the hotel room?" Candy had now pinned both of Muriel's wrists with her left hand.

"Well I... that is... how do we actually... what if someone finds out that I …." Candy slithered her right hand up to Muriel's throat, she ran her fingernails over Muriel's breast, flicking at her teacher's erect nipple.

"No Miss Spencer, I mean, we are in the same bed right? Why? What did you think I meant?" Muriel felt her legs begin to spread, allowing her schoolgirl's smooth thigh to enter.

"I... well I thought you were... Oh never mind Miss... Welsh." Candy had pressed her naked thigh forward, slowly parting Muriel's legs. The smooth thigh was now fixed against her teacher's centre. Muriel felt how moist her centre was becoming as the schoolgirl applied pressure. The redhead was slowly moving her hips causing a frictional pressure between the teacher's thighs. The teacher dark blue 'hiphugger' clung tightly against her hips and also her centre. The fabric was soft and it accommodated the tender intimate pressure the redhead was applying between her teacher's legs. Miss Spencer writhed in pleasure, her blue eyes full of emotion. Muriel let out a deep breath and her precious student resumed the sexual erotic kissing that only lip gloss on lipstick could provide. Again, the darting furtive wet tongue of the redhead came across the blonde's teeth. The innocent schoolgirl coupled this with the rocking of her thigh against her teacher's centre. Her arms remained pinned against the Maple tree but she arched her backed nonetheless, her breasts impatiently prominent against the schoolgirl's. Muriel began to let out another moan at the tender touch of the green-eyed woman. But as her mouth opened to let out another moan, she felt the eager probing tongue of her student. Candy's wet tongue briefly touched, then flicked against her teacher's. It was hot, so wet, soft and firm all at the same time. In response, Muriel pressed her thighs together, increased friction between her centre and Miss Welsh's thigh ensued. Their building rhythm, as the women strove to move as one cause a sensation like electricity traveling through the teacher's sensitive body.

"Umm... Miss Spencer, about today... do you wanna do the same things I wanna do?" Candy asked in a mischievous voice.

"Pardon.. oh pardon me Miss.. Welsh?" Muriel asked breathlessly.

Candy did not reply, her right hand was on the move again. From her teacher's neck, it moved downwards, falling into the crevice between her teacher's rounded breasts. It descended further to the lower edge of Muriel's backless halter top. It hovered there, for the blue halter top did not fully extend to the top of Muriel's pants. There was a slight expanse, where the blonde's belly button was somewhat visible.

The redhead let her fingers travel lower still, touching with a feathery lightness over the blonde's stomach. She touched the teacher's bellybutton, feeling the rippling stomach tighten in response. Muriel let out a breath, shocked at the redhead's exploratory touches.

The fingers hovered on Muriel's abdomen, feeling the musculature.

But they lowered again.

Now Candy's fingers were resting on the top of Muriel's dark blue pants, her short fingers actually resting just _inside_ Muriel's pants, just a centimeter above her teacher's filmy, wispy black panties. _If Candy's fingers were just a little lower she would feel..._ Miss Spencer swallowed nervously at the forbidden thought. Slowly stopping her slippery, slick lip glossed kisses the redhead leaned back slightly. Her green eyes twinkled playfully at Muriel's surprised blue ones. Muriel did not know what to do, her heart pounded in her chest. Muriel's body betrayed her at that moment, her strong thighs squeezed together involuntarily, her hips moving forward ever so slightly. Candy smiled, her eyes twinkled again and her hand slowly rose. Miss Spencer let out a sigh. _Was it disappointment?_

Candy lowered her emerald eyes, she leaned in towards Muriel's red lips. The teacher lowered her own eyes in response and moved forward ever so slightly. Muriel parted her lips slightly, nervous but anxious for the warm kisses of her student.

Instead Candy kissed her cheek. Muriel opened her eyes in surprise. More kisses followed along the cheek again, the jaw, and descending on the right side of her neck. At the same time Candy's fingers rose, up the taut stomach of the blonde, sliding easily under the backless halter top. Miss Welsh then continued her exploratory journey her fingers now rising higher, in fact, they were now just under Muriel's breasts. The blonde's nipples ached and ached. They _needed_ to be touched. She had never known such a want, a need in her body. Her nipples were begging for attention, so erect were they.

"Oh Miss Welsh! You are so insistent today." Muriel tilted her head back, exposing her throat to the redhead. Rebecca responded by kissing and gently suckling on her teacher's throat, the schoolgirl savouring the unique flavour of Miss Spencer's skin. Muriel felt the hot wet kisses and her body answered on its own, pulling the schoolgirl against her strong thigh and gently parting the student's creamy thighs. The white skirt rose up with the motion, exposing the schoolgirl's thighs to the morning light. Candy pressed the junction of her inner thighs firmly against her teacher's unyielding leg and her rounded hips began to rock with an ancient rhythm. Muriel knew at once that she was not the only one with accumulating moisture. She blushed at the thought.

They began to form a rhythm, a tempo. Candy led, her hips rocked setting the beat. As the schoolgirl moved her hips, her thigh dove between her teacher's legs causing explosions of pleasure. Her centre throbbed and pulsed with what Candy was giving her. Her black boots moved slightly on the uneven ground and the teacher adjusted her stance for stability, she spread her legs further apart. Muriel shyly ground her thigh up and down, it was now nudged underneath the redhead's white skirt, pressing against her student's red lace panties. Her firm, strong leg gave the innocent schoolgirl just the right surface to rub against. And as her teacher moved up and down, a wicked friction ensued. Candy furthered this with her sexual kissing, Muriel could not believe how erotic it was. Candy's lips practically danced on her due to the difference between lip gloss and lipstick. Rebecca's tongue was darting, it was so agile and it was slowly opening up the teacher. The persistent, insistent tongue made Muriel's mouth open slightly as they kissed and every time it did, the schoolgirl's tongue welcomed her with its wetness. Muriel's heart pounded like thunder and her precious student's finger started to wander. The short digits were now just underneath her black wispy bra. Muriel wondered if those short fingers would touch her breasts, contained as they were within the thin bra. She delighted in the sensation that with each kiss, each moan, each ground of wetness against thigh, those fingers crept higher. Now they were tentatively exploring the bottom band of her bra. True her student's fingers were not on her breasts _per se_, but they were very close. In affirmation the teacher let out a breath. She felt the short fingers retreat, then return, exploring, touching, learning the curves of the other woman. Candy's fingers rose higher, she stroked the small black bow on the bra, as it lay between each breast. Muriel worked her thigh slowly up and down feeling with satisfaction the wetness underneath the flowing white skirt. Again those fingers moved, this time exploring the bottom cup of Muriel's wispy black bra. So thin was the fabric that the teacher could almost discern each finger as it traced the curved line of the bottom of her orb. Glossed kisses resumed and between the sweet magical affectations Muriel felt short fingers slowly touch, secretly explore her breast. Candy was obviously enjoying touching the bottom of Muriel's orbs as the redhead ground her hips faster against Muriel's thigh. Muriel invited her further as she let out a whisper like moan, Candy in turn let her fingers explore further. The schoolgirl was now almost cupping the bottom of Muriel's firm orb.

Muriel heard and felt Miss Welsh's hot breath as it came faster and faster. Their rhythm was becoming truer, more synchronous. Their hips were starting to move in unison. And the teacher knew from experience that her schoolgirl was becoming more and more aroused. She smiled inwardly at that notion, almost swelling with pride. Their kisses were becoming longer and wetter. Muriel started to open up a little more and Candy's hot tongue helping each and every step of the way.

A loud crack on the pathway beside them froze them in place.

In an instant Muriel felt her walls rise up in defense. Miss Welsh likewise was caught by surprise, she tugged her skirt down, it having risen almost to her hips. The tenderly broke their kiss and still embraced they turned their heads together to look at the path. Now the pair were cheek to cheek. Muriel felt the smile on Rebecca's cheeks before she saw it.

A number of hikers were coming up the path, in a moment they would come face to face with the teacher-student pair. Muriel turned to Candy. The schoolgirl's face was flushed, and Muriel knew that she was also blushing.

"Umm, Miss Spencer we kinda got company coming. What the shit? Don't stupid people know why people come to the park" The redhead let out a sigh, her hands slipping down Muriel's abdomen.

Unsure of what was going to happen, Muriel could not believe what she did next.

Shyly she placed a kiss on her student's cheek just as the redhead looked back towards the path. Rebecca turned surprised at the tender gesture. Muriel just sheepishly smiled in response.

The young ladies untangled themselves and headed down the side path, it was a sharply steep path and both women were grateful they were not in heels. Quickly they were out of sight of the hikers. They were now alongside the river, and the flowing water was not more than three meters away from them. They walked together side by side in an easy manner.

With her hands Candy tucked back loose strands of red hair. Muriel caught herself staring at her student. She swallowed nervously. With her errant locks tucked in place, Candy looked up coquettishly, smiling warmly at her teacher. When Muriel reciprocated the expression her student playfully bumped up against her.

"You're the best Miss Spencer!" Rebecca said as a mild breeze was coming in off the water. The movement of the air was refreshing and welcome. Candy was walking closer to Muriel, the distance had closed substantially.

"Thank you. I think you are amazing Miss Welsh." Muriel also moved closer, seemingly without volition. As Muriel's body drew nearer to the redhead, she began to feel more comfortable, more like herself. The redhead's hand moved on her teacher's ass as if brushing away a stray leaf. Muriel lifted her eyebrow and Candy smirked impishly.

"I'm so excited for the rest of today and all the things we're gonna do Miss Spencer." Candy was obviously enthusiastic yet calm and her voice was clear and steady.

Muriel's heart did a flip-flop at that moment. After everything that had happened before, this was turning out to be an incredible day. And all of it was due to the green-eyed young woman at her side. Always at her side. Always on her side.

Short fingers slid interlocked with longer ones. It was the embrace Muriel had been wanting but not necessarily the one she had been needing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Time For Two**

**V1.0**

Muriel smiled. She was still holding hands with her student Candy. They continued walking along the riverside path. Sunlight was streaming down in bright sun-rays through the autumn coloured leaves of the ubiquitous maple trees. Only now as they walked their bodies were much closer than before. Perhaps it was due to their 'walls' coming down, but Muriel began to feel almost at ease, much more relaxed with her student than she had in a long time. She was happy that they have come along on this journey together. How exactly the two women had planned this particular trip together was in lodged somewhere in memory, but the closeness they were developing, building that was in the present. She gazed shyly at her student's pert breasts and how they jiggled ever so slightly with each step. Her lips felt dry and she shamefully pictured herself sucking on those enticing upturned breasts. It was not that long ago that her own slim fingers were rubbing over her student's breasts and yes her nipples also. The memory of that moment they shared was fresh in her mind. The teacher shamefully recalled being mounted on her favourite student, her hands slowly rubbing lotion all over Candy's firm orbs, her fingertips tracing over the schoolgirl's erect nipples, the feeling of Candy squirming underneath her hips. Muriel flushed recalling the sensation of their centres lightly rubbing against each other and the look in the schoolgirl's eyes as it all happened.

Muriel had seen _want_ in those eyes. Candy wanted more. She needed more.

The leaves were falling off the trees and this close to the river, they were gathered on the ground in abundance. Muriel heard the crunching of the foliage as they walked through the leaves which were particularly deep on this branch of the river path. Some time passed as the pair trod the secluded path, ducks were alongside them in the river, resting on their annual journey south, destined for warmer climes. Muriel appreciated the seclusion of this path, how she could be more herself without the fear that others were watching them. Candy bumped against her shoulder playfully and from time to time when they would see ducks or even squirrels, her precious student would often touch her arm. The innocent gesture made the blonde teacher's heart race and she couldn't help but look at Miss Welsh with some measure of affection in her blue eyes.

They walked towards the end of the path, towards their next destination on their rather full itinerary. The young women passed the time discussing Winter's Breath, upcoming wrestling events, plans for the winter festival in the valley just outside of town and of course Candy's excitement over their purchases at the mall.

_Oh Miss Spencer has no idea what I bought at the mall for her, for me, for us. I can't wait to get her back to the hotel and get this party started. Mmm, me and teach! What is inside that box is gonna blow her mind. This is gonna rock!_

They paused just as the river path led back up to the bustling culinary part of Ottawa. In he distance they could hear traffic and pedestrians as they passed by. For the moment, the pair was still secluded.

'Miss Spencer look at those ducks. Aw how cute!" Candy pressed her lithe body against her teacher, her upturned breasts pressing into her teacher's arm. Muriel turned and saw a small procession of ducks treading water, occasionally diving into the river for food. Muriel watched the fowl with interest, somehow the ducks just knew what to do.

_But do I know what I should do? What I need to do? What I must do? Oh why can't I have the answers to all these questions?_

She wrapped an arm around Rebecca's waist and as if on cue she felt Candy's soft lips on her neck. The schoolgirl pressed her hips alongside the teacher. Muriel took her free arm and ran her fingertips along Miss Welsh's neckline. Candy placed her smaller hand on Muriel's cheek, she smiled at the taller woman and went up on her tiptoes. With a smile she slowly pressed her lips alongside Muriel's. It took all of the teacher's self control not to press own her lips against the redhead. Muriel felt her control beginning to wane, as Candy pulled her Muriel felt her mouth chasing Candy's. In a surprising turn, Muriel kissed Candy back, just alongside the redhead's own lips. Candy responded by pressing her hips again into Muriel. The blonde felt the warm mouth of her student against hers, lips on lips. Her stomach rolled at the sensation.

_It always feel like electric sparkles when she kisses me. How can she, another woman do that to me? What does it mean?_

If there was an answer to Muriel's unspoken question, it was not verbalized. The teacher shyly, awkwardly pulled the schoolgirl closer, their hips pressing against each other intimately.

Another kiss. Their mouths still closed. Muriel felt soft lips press against hers. She shyly responded to this kiss by pressing her mouth against her student. Miss Welsh traced the outline of Muriel's prominent jawline, and kissed her teacher again, her mouth slightly open. As she tenderly kissed her teacher she closed her mouth slightly, then she impishly kissed again, opening her mouth slightly with her lips firmly against Muriel's. The schoolgirl repeated this each time stroking her teacher's jaw.

_That's it Miss Spencer, open up a bit for me. Yeah you can do it. It'll be so much hotter this way._

Candy murmured unexpectedly as Muriel opened her mouth ever so slightly. The redhead acknowledged this by rubbing her erect nipples over her teacher's chest. The schoolgirl led her teacher slowly, by small kisses, opening and closing her mouth each time. Muriel felt a safeness, a trust building between them. She trusted Candy, trusted the wonderful kisses and tenderness building between them.

She opened her mouth more and felt the hot probing tongue of her student slide over her teeth. Muriel's nipples throbbed at this.

_Her tongue... it's so warm... so wet..._

Candy pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm Miss Spencer, it's so awesome being with you. Don't ya think?"

Muriel nodded in affirmation. Her stomach was performing somersaults. The green eyes sparkled.

"One more?"

Without knowing exactly why the teacher nodded shyly. The blonde lowered her eyelashes, looking at the ground unsure what to do next.

Being shorter than her teacher had its advantages and Candy stepped forward, leaned up and kissed Miss Spencer again. This time the schoolgirl's mouth was already open. Candy kissed closing her mouth, Muriel reciprocated and then Candy kissed again opening her mouth wider. The teacher followed suit and then felt the hot tongue enter her mouth. It explored and found Muriel's. Agile, it danced over Muriel's; teasing, touching and warm. Muriel found herself responding she kissed her precious student with an open-mouth and found Candy's tongue responded in kind. It was electric, erotic and left a want building inside the teacher. They kissed again and Muriel's tongue began to slide against Candy's.

_How amazing this is. Oh Candy!_

The kissed again and again and the fire building inside the young teacher began to rage, threatening to spiral out of control. Candy's tongue was eager, yet patient, urging Muriel's to action. When Muriel's responded they slid over each other. It was wet, slippery, slick and so hot. Candy slowly broke the tender kiss, Muriel opened her eyes in surprise. She was not even aware she had closed them.

_It was over?_

"Oh yeah Miss Spencer. See? Watching ducks is fun!" Candy took Muriel's hand urging her up the path to the street.

"C'mon let's do it Spanish style!"

Muriel touched the small note in the pocket of her blue hiphuggers. Muriel felt torn, internally she considered on whether or not to tell Candy the message it contained. Setting her shoulders, the blonde decided to wait, now is not the right time. Candy was exuberant as they merged into pedestrian traffic on the avenue. They crossed over a small stone bridge and Candy waved to the ducks as they passed by underneath them.

"Ooh Spanish style Miss Spencer. This is so exciting!" Candy tugged on Muriel's hand as they approached the large wooden sign jutting out above the sidewalk. It was painted white and attached to the building by a series of wires and metal poles. Above them an expansive patio overlooked the river, the main floor however was home to a stationary store. Candy linked her arm in her teacher's, her mood was positively radiant.

"Oh I can't wait until we go for lunch Miss Spencer! Ooh a Spanish restaurant! This will be great. We don't have anything like that back home. I am sooo tired of chicken fingers and fries. I mean what the shit? Chickens don't even have fingers! Oops! Sorry! Fuck, I guess I wasn't supposed to swear." Candy exclaimed as she tugged on her teacher's arm, the redhead briefly laying her head on Muriel's shoulder.

Muriel just shook her head.

_That poor Miss Welsh tries so hard. No point in scolding her now. _

They were now in an older, more established part of town. Much like other parts of Ottawa this was a homage to days past. Older stonework, wrought iron fixtures merged easily with modern windows and signage in both English and French. These building were nestled close together. The narrow sidewalk, streets and antique fixtures added to the feeling that they were stepping back in time. That the women were outfitted in modern clothing was duly noted by Miss Spencer. The freshly painted sign had a large red arrow pointing upwards, in the direction of a narrow winding set of stairs. A retro yellow Volkswagen beetle zipped down the narrow street causing Muriel to giggle.

"Yellow punch buggy. No return." Candy screamed happily as she playfully punched Muriel's arm.

"Hey no fair, I was not ready young lady." Muriel offered in a halfhearted protest. She too was smiling.

_I think this rooftop will be perfect. Above it all, what a novel idea._

"C'mon Miss Spencer. I am starving!" Candy darted up the narrow steps and Muriel tried to keep pace on the winding staircase. In a moment the ladies were on the second level of the building, in the restaurant proper. A waitress, older but immaculately dressed greeted them.

"Reservations of two. We're the Spencers!" Candy blurted.

"Miss Welsh - " Muriel tried to process the shock of her student's statement.

Candy gave her teacher a quick peck on the cheek and Muriel let her shock pass through her.

_Really, what was the harm?_

The waitress grabbed two menus and escorted the pair through the packed restaurant. Almost instinctively Muriel felt her hand once again in Candy's. She knew from reviews that this was a successful restaurant with a fabulous Spanish cuisine but even so, she was still surprised. A variety of people were at practically every single table. Muriel was pleased this place was so busy.

_Nothing worse than a restaurant that is empty. Not a good omen if you value your health._

With almost every table full the volume level was substantial. The sounds of conversations, people ordering, dishes being brought to and removed from the tables. Dominating it all was a large grill with the sound of sizzling steaks. The sights, sounds and smells all mixed and flowed freely. A small army of older servers made sure each patron was tended to. Their sensible heels hitting the floor in a pattern noticeable about the din of this establishment. The two ladies were seated at a corner table along the edge of the patio. A white painted wall lined the edge of the building.

Positioned as they were, they had an excellent view of the Ottawa river, the bridge and all of the traffic below them; both pedestrian and vehicular. The sun was out now, bright and cheery. Candy squinted her eyes at this brightness.

"Gee, it's really bright out now Miss Spencer. Hmm, lemme see. Oh yeah. Yeah!" Candy perused the menu with deep interest. Muriel and her student had sat together prior to this trip on the teacher's loveseat. They had examined the menu ahead of time but it appeared that it had been updated slightly. Since they were somewhat familiar with the menu, it did not take the duo long to get their order together. Candy placed her hand on Muriel's knee underneath the table. The long tablecloth provided some measure of discretion.

The server returned. She was amicable, and did not require a pen and paper.

"Drinks ladies?"

"Oh yeah, I want a double -" Candy began

"We'll have iced teas Miss." Muriel said with some firmness.

"I'll have those for you right away and then I can take your order." The waitress headed off towards the bar. Immediately Candy's lip began to jut out. She said nothing but looked at her teacher with sad green eyes. The lip quivered slightly.

"Miss Welsh, we discussed this already."

Again the lip jutted, it trembled slightly. Muriel felt her resolve falter as the green eyes began to well up with moisture. She leaned in, her mouth close by her student's ear.

"Miss Welsh, don't be sad. You can have something back at the hotel okay? Please don't be sad, please?" Muriel implored. Candy blinked slowly and from her nose came a small sniffle.

"Promise?" Candy asked with an expression of sadness on her face.

"Promise. Muriel kissed the top of Candy's head. The waitress returned.

_That was fast._

Suddenly Candy's tears were gone and she had the menu back in her hands.

"Ready to order?" the waitress asked as she placed the beverages in front of them.

"Oh yeah! I want... okay _Coca_ and _Escalivada_. K, then I want _Ropa Vieja_. And for dessert I want _Ensaimada_. Mmmm yummy!" The waitress smiled and turned to Muriel.

"I'll have _pa amb tomaquet_ to start, _Merienda_, that's appropriate for this time of day." The waitress nodded. "I'll finish with an _empanada_. Everyone raves about them on your website." Muriel handed the menus to the server.

"Oh absolutely, it looks like you two have done your homework. Excellent choices."

"Oh Miss Spencer always makes sure I do my homework" Candy said enthusiastically, as she rubbed her teacher's knee. Muriel rolled her eyes and the waitress stifled a laugh.

"Very well, I'll bring out your appetizers immediately." The waitress departed.

"Miss Welsh, was that really necessary?" Muriel asked with a blush in her cheeks.

"But it's the truth. You know that Miss Spencer. You always encourage me with my studies, and make sure I do my homework." Candy replied taking several gulps of her beverage. Muriel nodded for it was true.

The Spanish food was absolutely delicious and yet not overly filling. The portions were smaller as it was midday. As such, they had the opportunity to have a variety of dishes without becoming overly full.

"Fuck! That shit is awesome Miss Spencer. Those fucking chickens can go die with their stupid fingers." Candy remarked as she finished the last of her meal. Muriel began to speak, to chastise Candy for such vulgar language. She paused. The sun was now overhead and the direct light allowed Muriel to see the spattering of freckles across the favourite student's face. Muriel held her tongue, perhaps she had been too quickly scolding Candy. Still it was not proper for a young lady to speak such bad words. She raised her eyebrow slightly, admiring the precious freckles.

The pair were now holding hands underneath the table and Candy adjusted their entwined hands so that they rested on top of her thighs. Muriel could feel the cool skin of Candy's thigh on the back of her hand. The redhead sipped some iced tea through a straw and gazed at Muriel mischievously. She extricated her hand from Muriel's and placed Miss Spencer's hand just at the lower hem of her white skirt. She smiled at Muriel again as she pouted her lips in a little "O" on the tip of the straw. Her pink tongue emerged lazily and flicked over the end of the straw as she gazed absently down at the bridge. It spanned the width of the Ottawa river, at the moment Muriel found it completely uninteresting.

Muriel had an intake of breath and her hand unconsciously squeezed the soft skin of Rebecca's thigh.

_Miss Welsh is teasing me again. Oh not purposefully, for she is far too innocent for that. But the way she pouts her lips and when her tongue flicks over the end of the straw like that. It just makes my body flush._

Candy smiled at her in that moment, green eyes dancing in the midday light. Hearing a squeal of brakes, the schoolgirl turned, her hips adjusting in her chair. Muriel's hand slipped higher, now midway up the smooth tapered thigh. Candy leaned forward as if determined to discern which vehicle had the nerve, the audacity to squeal its' brakes and disturb their lunch. Candy now leaned incrementally across Muriel field of vision. Still looking down at traffic, the schoolgirl scanned the vehicles, searching for the culprit. She took a sip from her drink. Muriel watched in glorious colour as the pink tongue emerged, gently flicking over the end of the straw. The teacher lightly squeezed the soft thigh again. Candy winked at her and adjusted her chair then returned to surveying the streets below. Muriel's slim hand slid higher, her pinky finger grazing across lace panties.

_They are red. Underneath her skirt. Oh why can't I focus on anything other than this young woman. I can't even seem to string together a proper sentence._

Embarrassed Muriel pulled back her hand. Or rather she started to, but Candy had extended her left hand, obviously resting her weight on it. It now trapped the teacher's hand in place. Muriel's slim hand was stuck underneath her student's skirt and it now rested atop Miss Welsh's red lace panties.

"Oh it makes me so hot when people do that. Don't you think Miss Spencer?" Candy asked politely.

The schoolgirl adjusted her hips again and Muriel's hand rubbed firmly along the panties. The teacher felt the softness of the fabric and the detail of the lace. She also shockingly felt the hot flesh underneath it.

"Pardon me Miss Welsh?" Muriel stammered.

_What am I touching? How does Miss Welsh always seem to accidentally get in these positions. Why can not I pull my hand away? Do I want to?_

Candy smiled at her and Muriel felt herself smiling back. It was sunny, beautiful and nice outside. She glanced sideways, the patrons were all busy with their meals and in conversations at their table. No one seemed to notice. She relaxed slightly.

The redhead leaned up to her teacher's ear. She whispered "I mean some thing can just get me so hot. You know what I mean right Miss Spencer? Thanks for a super cool lunch. It's awesome being with you!"

The waitress returned, Muriel's face registered shock. It did not appear that the waitress could see what was happening under Candy's skirt from her perspective. Still, she was close and it made the teacher nervous.

"And how was lunch ladies?"

It was the best we loved it. That Spanish food, yum, so good. It's all hot, wet, gooey. Right Miss Spencer?" Candy adjusted her curvy hips, Muriel's hand slid across the red lace panties.

"Uhh... ohh... yes. Very... umm... gooey." Muriel's fingers were close to something damp, hot and malleable.

"Well I'm glad you liked it so much. Here is your bill. Have a nice day!" The waitress left. If she saw anything amiss or... naughty going on she did not indicate it. _She is professional,_ Muriel thought. Rebecca returned to her seat, freeing herself of the exploring fingers of her teacher.

Muriel signed the paper and left a generous tip. Her day was wonderful, even with all the affection and intimacies blossoming between her and Miss Welsh. She still had no idea what would come next, but her mood was joyful. With their bill now paid Candy looked over the menu with feigned interest. Her right hand however placed itself on the inner thigh of her teacher. The short fingers felt warm against the blonde's thigh. Candy's pinkie finger was deep between Muriel's thigh and rested just below her centre.

Muriel was flustered and shocked at the random, almost absent touch.

_Is Miss Welsh aware of where her hand is resting? She is so close to my... between my... what shall I do?_

Candy turned to her teacher at that moment, she laid down the menu.

"I want you to come with me to the stairs." Her green eyes were steady and vibrant in their colour. Muriel nodded shyly. They rose from their chairs. Candy led, Muriel followed. The blonde was surprised when the schoolgirl did not head down the stairs they had used earlier. Instead, she headed across the restaurant to the far side.

"I thought we were going to the stairs. Those stairs were the way we came in Miss Welsh." Miss Spencer said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Not those stairs, I mean the ones on this side." She pointed to a sign that said 'Emergency Exit Only. Warning: Alarm'. It was located on the far wall of the restaurant. Muriel had not noticed it earlier, but her student obviously had.

"But the alarm." Muriel looked around sheepishly. "Someone will notice."

"Nah, it's way too cheap here for an alarm. See there are no sensors. Let's go. C'mon Miss Spencer." Candy was in the lead, tugging on her teacher's hand.

"Oh Miss Welsh! What am you getting me into?" Muriel asked.

_My panties_ thought Candy impishly, a smile on her glossed lips.

Hand in hand they snuck around the crowded tables, watchful for the serving staff. Once it was clear, they walked quickly to the door. Candy stepped over the rope barrier upon which a "do not enter except for emergencies" sign was hanging. Muriel couldn't help but notice how her student's loose white skirt fluttered around tapered thighs. The heavy metal door opened with a creak. They paused, glancing about, wondering if any of the staff had heard them. Satisfied that no staff would come running to apprehend them and with a calm determination Candy passed through the door. Left with little choice and a small amount of curiousity the blonde followed. Muriel closed the door behind her, hearing the latch catch with a soft click. There was no door handle on this side. They would not be able to get back in if they wanted.

The stairway was dark, surprisingly warm and utterly deserted. A single lit bulb in a wall sconce provided the sole source of illumination. It was obvious that this means of egress was indeed only to be used in emergencies. The door they had passed through was at the top of a wide landing. A set of steep concrete steps descended around a slight curve which was located alongside the avenue. The walls were featureless grey concrete. They did not even have graffiti on them. A faint covering of dust on the floor indicated no one had been here in quite some time. It was quiet here, the heavy door blocking out the sound of the restaurant. Further this was a exceedingly private area. Muriel wondered how Rebecca had ever seen this stairway from the street. But she did not have long to ponder this particular question. Pert breasts with upturned nipples pressed against her chest. Before she could articulate any response a pair of soft glossed lips found her cheek and kissed it insistently.

_Oh. So Miss Welsh is feeling affectionate?_

Muriel could see her crimson-tressed student in the dim light. She felt rather than saw a pair of arms wrap around her neck, and the kisses were lower now, along her jaw and on the side of her neck. She sighed and rubbed her open hands along the schoolgirl's waist, her thumbs catching on Candy's _oblique_ muscles. She stroked the soft flesh feeling the supple muscle underneath. Candy responded with a purring sound, the shorter hands now stroking Muriel's neck and shoulder. The redhead's kisses were warm and welcome on the teacher's body, Muriel felt herself relaxing more with each tender touch. Alone like this, with Candy in her arms she could be more herself. There were no prying eyes, they were far from the halls of Winter's Breath. Just the two of them.

Candy continued kissing her teacher's neck. Muriel's breath was a bit deeper now and she stroked Candy's crimson hair tenderly.

"Mmm Miss Spencer. It's so nice with you." Candy continued her tender kisses and the teacher's stomach felt as though it were full of butterflies.

"Umm, that is correct Miss Welsh. I... I feel glad being with you." Muriel said awkwardly.

"Oh Miss Spencer I couldn't handle it any more. You just looked so hot sitting there. I wanted to kiss you so bad." Rebecca continued, her breath hot on Muriel's neck. "But I knew you would get shy." she rubbed her pert, firm breasts against her teacher's chest. "So I brought you here." The redhead kissed Muriel's neck again, her fingers running through the blonde's thick hair.

"And now we can do what I was thinking about back at the table. And you don't have to be shy cuz no one else is around." Candy pushed the taller woman against the wall firmly. She looked up into her teacher's eyes and smiled. Muriel, despite her desire for primness returned the smile. She looked away shyly as Candy ran her short fingers over the teacher's bare shoulder. The schoolgirl followed it up by kissing the same shoulder. the kiss sent shivers through the blonde teacher. Candy pressed both of her short hands on the wall, on each side of Miss Spencer's shoulders.

"Oh Miss Welsh.. what if someone sees us? Sees us together, like this... they might think that we are..." Miss Spencer said with halting breath. Candy was tenderly kissing up and down each side of her neck. Muriel felt her eyelids drooping so wonderful did each fervent kiss feel.

"C'mon Miss Spencer, relax a bit. Loosen up. No one can see us here. We are totally private." Candy suckled on the side of Muriel's neck. The teacher felt the cold concrete on her bare flesh; her halter-top was backless. A cold wall on her back was contrasted with a hot schoolgirl on her front. She was pleasured with warm kisses, erect nipples and her student pressing her hips invitingly. The teacher moved her hands down the redhead's lithe body, stopping at the flowing white skirt. She rested her hands on Candy's hips, feeling the curves beneath. Faintly Muriel could detect the panty-line of the crimson garment underneath. Muriel tensed, feeling her duty and responsibility threatening to overwhelm her. She managed to stave off the negative thoughts, after all they were in a very private location. She nuzzled her face against the top of the schoolgirl's head.

Candy kissed her again and impishly pressed her hips against her teacher. She purred softly.

"Oh Miss Spencer we are so alone right now. No one can see us teach!" Rebecca Welsh opened her lips and suckled on Muriel's neck. The blonde let out a tiny moan and tugged on her student's hips. The two women were drawn together in the dim light. Muriel leaned her head down moved it alongside Miss Welsh's right ear.

"I am so happy you came with me on this trip Miss Welsh. I think you are special." She shyly kissed the side of Candy's head, feeling the soft red hairs against her lips. The schoolgirl did not speak, instead kissing up along Muriel's neck. Her hands were roaming over the teacher's stomach rubbing the supple muscles underneath. Muriel breathed deeper as the redhead's hips rolled against hers. The teacher's nipples ached again, for what felt like the thousandth time on this vacation. Slowly haltingly she moved her hands over Candy's skirt, feeling each bump and ridge of the lace skirt. She pressed firmer and felt the equally lacy panties underneath. Candy's lips felt incredible on her neck and shoulders, Muriel sighed contentedly, she spread her fingers apart letting her hands roam. Candy kissed higher, her pink glossed lips finding their mark alongside her teacher's red lips. Muriel fluttered her eyelashes demurely, "Oh Miss Welsh... I... we..."

The innocent schoolgirl silenced her with another kiss, this one closer touching her lips ever so slightly. The teacher responded to her favourite student, her left hand accidentally straying to the redhead's ass. She caressed the taut cheek and her student kissed again. This kiss landing on the teacher's lower lip, tugging it down slightly. Candy wedged her knee between Muriel's muscular thighs, forcing them apart slightly. Muriel tensed inwardly.

"C'mon Miss Spencer. Relax. Do it for me. Yeah you can do it, Mmm." Candy encouraged her shy teacher with additional kisses all of the intimate affections were mouth to mouth. Miss Spencer forced her thighs to relax and then the schoolgirl's thigh was between them, soft yet firm and very unyielding. The blonde resisted the urge to grind her hips against Candy's strong leg. The redhead kissed her again, slowly this time and green eyes gazed warmly at her. Candy pulled back from the kiss just as Muriel's mouth began to open.

"Yeah Miss Spencer. That's so nice. Just me and you where no one can see us. You look so hot teach, wow!" Muriel smiled shyly and then gently stroked Rebecca's cheek with her right hand, the left still somehow was resting on the schoolgirl's ass. Miss Welsh stroked Muriel's flat stomach with both hands, caressing her teacher through the blue halter-top. She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against Muriel's. They kissed. Slowly but surely the innocent schoolgirl kept kissing her teacher, her lips moving tenderly against Muriel's. The kisses were soft, slow and tentative. Each woman was exploring the responses of the other and Muriel found herself responding in unexpected ways. Her passion was building slowly, like a fire inside her that Candy was stoking. The redhead with each kiss, with each press of her lithe nubile body, with her roaming hands was adding to the fire. Muriel's right hand dropped to Candy's waist, stroking the exposed skin just above the flowing white skirt. The redhead's flesh was soft, smooth and Muriel loved how it felt under her fingers. She always loved touching her student, her precious student, her Miss Welsh, her Candy Cane. Now was no different, but the feelings were more intense, something inside her was changing though she could not describe exactly what it is. Her other hand cupped Candy's firm and rounded cheek. Her fingers pressed in as Candy's roaming hands rose up her abdomen. She felt the high-cut panties underneath and pulled the schoolgirl's hips closer to hers. It also brought Candy's thigh deeper and further spread apart the teacher's legs. Muriel now felt that penetrating thigh against her centre.

"Mmm Miss Spencer, you're so wonderful. You're the bestest!" Candy said contentedly. Her hands travelled up and accidentally rubbed over each of Muriel's aching nipples. The teacher could not help it, they were so sensitive. She let out a deep moan.

"Oh Miss Spencer," Candy said kissing Muriel eagerly. "Oops, did I do that? I'm sooo sorry." The schoolgirl added in a teasing voice, her hands accidentally stroking across the teacher's sensitive nipples. The wispy black bra and blue halter-top leaving little protection from the curious student. Candy looked wide-eyed at Muriel. "I guess I better not do that again Miss Spencer, right?" Still holding Muriel's gaze, the schoolgirl pinched each nipple slowly. Muriel let out another moan, as deep as the previous one. She closed her eyes in rapt pleasure and a small amount of pain, her right hand drooping lower and pressing against the front of Candy's left thigh.

"No, no, no. Miss Welsh-"

"Call me Candy" the redhead said, kissing Muriel's lips again. "You know what Miss Spencer?" Kisses followed the question.

"Oh Miss – I mean, Candy what is it?" Muriel replied her mouth slightly open, feeling Candy's tongue dart over her lips and flick quickly across her teeth.

"I just noticed your halter-top, well it ties up here at the top. Right behind your neck." Miss Welsh's hands left Muriel's aching and throbbing nipples and darted behind the teacher's neck. Candy found the knot of fabric holding the garment up and began unfastening it.

"No Miss Welsh.. Candy, please don't. You will see my breasts, my bra is too wispy. Please!" Muriel pleaded her left hand now pressing against the front of Candy's other thigh. The white skirt was now bunching up in both of the teacher's hands. The schoolgirl kissed her teacher again, her pink tongue exploring, encouraging Muriel's mouth to admit her. Miss Spencer began to open her mouth to admit Candy's hot, wet tongue. The schoolgirl urged her further, pressing her thigh in delightful friction against the teacher's centre. Candy resumed undoing the knot holding up the halter-top. She sensed her teacher begin to tense up. She paused in the unknotting task.

"I've wanted to see them for so long. C'mon Miss Spencer, I really wanna. You don't want to make me sad, do you?" Candy asked, pouting her lip.

Muriel looked at her and felt shame.

_The poor girl. All she wants to do is undo my top. Her intentions are innocent, pure. What harm can that cause? Muriel do not be so selfish._

Miss Spencer started to nod in approval. She trembled ever so slightly as the innocent schoolgirl undid the knot. Taking each side of the top in her hands Candy slowly slid the straps over Muriel's shoulders. Looking up into blue eyes Candy kissed her teacher as she tugged down the blue fabric. In the dim light of the stairwell, Muriel shyly placed her hands over her chest in attempt to cover up. Still, Candy could see her teacher's black bra, the nipples visibly pink through the wispy diaphanous fabric. The schoolgirl pulled the halter-top down to Muriel's waist. Smiling Candy kissed Muriel again, it was open-mouthed and the redhead worked her jaw as the women kissed again and again. Candy's arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck. The redhead nudged her thigh against Muriel's centre and smiled in appreciation as the shy teacher awkwardly, accidentally ground her centre against it. The teacher's hands seemingly of their own accord again pressed against the front of her student's thighs. The white fabric was bunched up and some of it was spilling over the back of the teacher's slim fingers. Muriel did not notice, for her precious student had begun kissing her again. Candy was the aggressor, beginning the kisses, finishing them and encouraging her teacher along the way. As they kissed and Muriel explored her feelings Candy rubbed her breasts over her teacher's nipples. Although clad in a black bra, the sensation was more intense than with the halter-top on. Candy's tongue was more insistent, probing. In short time the schoolgirl had Muriel's mouth open and the two women were again kissing with open-mouths. Muriel felt the hot, wet tongue enter her mouth and tease against her own. Candy coupled this with pressure from her thigh and Muriel's centre had pleasure running up and down its length. Muriel was becoming lost in the kisses, her eyes were almost fully closed. She sought to fight back against the passion building between her and her student but to no avail. Candy's hot tongue was slippery and slid easily around her own. She tried but could not part her lips from the redhead. Her own hands wandered around the front of the schoolgirl's thighs, and were fully underneath the white skirt. She had a sharp intake of breath as her hands ran over the front of Candy's red lace panties. But she had not a moment to recover as a firm thigh pressed against her centre and the teacher had no choice but to subtly move her hips, causing explosions of pleasure between her legs.

"Oh yes that's it Miss Spencer. Oh gee this is so hot." Candy murmured her lips and kissing her teacher passionately.

"Oh Candy... we shouldn't... I .. I am your..." Muriel tried to speak but several wet kisses broke her train of thought.

The redhead kissed Muriel's shoulder and neck, the short fingers exploring over the teacher's shoulder and the top of her chest. Candy looked in Muriel's eyes and loudly snapped her black bra strap.

The schoolgirl kissed Miss Spencer again, her tongue hot, eager and inquisitive. Muriel melted in her embrace, she felt herself grinding down along Candy's thigh and her hands moved along the front of Candy's panties.

"Ohhh. Oh Miss Spencer." Candy exclaimed loudly. Her eyes fluttered.

_Did I... Did I touch her... down there?_

Rebecca Welsh gained her composure or at least some measure of it. She kissed Muriel's neck and her hands snapped the black strap. Candy leaned back, watching Muriel, she lifted up the strap watching the teacher's breast rise up. She alternated the strap from higher to lower and watched as Muriel breast jiggled.

"I guess... I shouldn't touch around here." Candy moved her left hand just over top of Muriel's breast. "Hmm, we wouldn't want that Miss Spencer, would we?"

"No Candy.. Miss Welsh... I.. we … not there.. no.." Muriel trailed off, her heart was hammering in her chest. Her throat felt tight, her fingers halted in the explorations on top of Candy's panties.

Rebecca Welsh leaned in close, her lips dragging along Muriel's cheek. She soon planted her lips over her teacher's and they were again tenderly kissing. Candy traced her fingertip down from Miss Spencer's cheek to her shoulder, then upper chest, circled around the firm breast and slowly inched it towards the barely visible nipple. The black fabric was diaphanous, the nipple slightly obscured by the fabric, the erectness of it was obvious however.

Muriel groaned in response, the anticipation of what her precious student would do next was maddening. Candy pressed her thigh again and again up the length of Muriel's centre. The pleasure was intoxicating. On impulse, her fingertips extended and she felt warmth and dampness on the lace panties. The redhead moaned aloud, and Muriel did the gesture again. Candy's panties were emanating warmth, radiating heat and when the teacher touched them they were unmistakeably wet.

Candy pushed her hips forward, wanting more of the tender touches. Muriel's left hand twisted slightly the palm was now pressed against her student's panties. Her fingers were quite long, able to extend and fully encompassing the curve of Candy's centre. Her middle finger wiggled as if looking for something and the teacher felt it sink lower. Candy let out a shuddering moan, the schoolgirl's breath almost in a pant. The long slim finger was wedged in the soft folds, and the teacher felt an elation, pride swelling in her chest.

_What should I do? My hand, my finger.. it must be..._- the teacher's thought was ripped from her mind as pressure assaulted her, her senses under attack.

The redhead pinched Muriel's nipple with firmness. The blonde was lost in a maelstrom of sensation, she felt control over her body slipping. Her finger, wedged as it is, between the soft folds began to stroke up and down. She could not believe she was doing this but the effect on her previous student was everywhere. Miss Welsh threw her free arm around Muriel's neck, the other pulled and pinched the teacher's nipple. It sent shock waves of pleasure through the blonde's body.

"Oh Miss Spencer! Oh! oh. Oh it feels... Don't stop!" Candy squealed, her voice rising in pitch. The redhead pressed her lips against Muriel's neck and as the blonde stroked her finger back and forth in those soft wet folds, the redhead kissed lower.

"Ooh" Candy said as she pushed Muriel's thin black bra strap off her defined shoulder. The student squeezed her thighs together as her teacher parted soft folds of flesh and slid ever deeper in the crevice between the smooth thighs of the schoolgirl. Muriel wrapped her free arm tightly around the schoolgirl's waist. She held the redhead firmly in her grasp, her strong arms easily supporting her precious student as the younger woman leaned heavily against her. Her other hand remained underneath the flowing skirt, nestled comfortably in wetness. The schoolgirl's panties were soft, damp and pliable easily accommodating the long slender finger of her teacher. Muriel;s finger seeped in wetness and descended further into the soft flesh, finding purchase against a hard nub, it was Candy's pearl. Firm and round the teacher stroked her finger over it, and her previous student emitted a squeal of delight and the tender intrusion. It must have been most welcome as Candy's pressed her centre firmly against Muriel's hand, the pearl eager for attention. Candy passionately kissed her teacher's shoulder, tugging the bra strap further down. The wispy fabric rolling back on itself as soft, tender kisses followed each centimeter of exposed flesh. Muriel continued her steady stroking between Candy's legs, her fingertip finding purchase against the redhead's pearl. The schoolgirl's moans were getting louder, her hips rocking involuntarily. She continued tugging down the black bra strap, it was a slow process as each tug exposed more flesh, now the upper part of Muriel's breast was in view, the schoolgirl rewarded each naked centimeter by tenderly kissing her teacher's skin. It was difficult as the pleasure between her legs only increased. It was the most amazing feeling, her teacher Miss Spencer was slowly building speed, her finger beginning to move faster and faster. Candy's thighs shuddered as her passion grew, her hips were rocking back and forth more noticeably.

Muriel smiled as she saw the effort her tender ministrations had on her student.

Yes Candy, Miss Welsh. Keep Going, don't resist I am here for you, she thought.

"Ohh Miss Spencer. Yes, yes, oh, oh yes Miss Spencer oh it feels so good. Please, please." Candy was speaking rapidly, her breath coming faster and faster. She planted another wet kiss and pulled again on the black strap. Muriel's nipple began to appear. It was darker than the schoolgirl's, light red in colour compared to bright pink. Her nipples were longer also and slightly flatter compared to Candy's rounded ones.

"No Miss Welsh, no Candy. You cannot. Please keep my bra on."

"No." Candy said firmly. Pulling the strap all the way down, fully exposing her teacher's breast from top to bottom. The nipple poked out proudly, as if desperate for attention. Candy placed her lips where she had long wanted to – directly on her teacher's breast. She kissed and let her tongue lick over the full orb. Each kiss, each swipe of her tongue brought her closer to Muriel's nipple.

It was the most delightful, sinful sensation as her schoolgirl suckled on her breast. Muriel found her centre begin to drip with moisture, she increased the speed on her finger, stroking the round pearl faster. Every now and then her fingertip accidentally slid lower, grazing Candy's opening, but she restrained the urge to slide her finger in. She wanted to focus on the small hard object, it was like a small pebble, smooth and round. It was also incredibly wet and slick, her finger slid off the pearl far too easily and she kept bringing it back onto the rounded surface. Candy brought her thigh up against Muriel's centre, it was also wet as the dampness from Muriel's panties had partially soaked through the front of her hiphuggers. Muriel found purchase as her own hips rocked, trying to match the rhythm of her student.

As the teacher flicked her finger over Candy's glistening pearl, the schoolgirl's lips descended overtop of Muriel's nipple.

"No candy, Miss Welsh... we … can not" Muriel's voice faltered. She wished so badly that her student would place her lips on her nipple. It took everything she had not to push her nipple, her breast into Miss Welsh' mouth.

"Oh Miss Spencer, don't stop. Please... oh... Oh... OH!" Candy's voice rose in volume as the pleasure between her legs threatened to carry her over the edge.

"Yes Miss Welsh, yes... Candy... I want you to... please." Muriel's eyes were half closed in her own pleasure, but she wanted to ensure that Candy had a... that she experienced... that her... The teacher could not quite finish the thought, the shame and embarrassment were too much. Her finger kept stroking and more than once she accidentally slipped across her student's opening. It was incredibly hot, and savagely wet. It felt inviting, but Muriel's focus was elsewhere, scant centimeters higher. She flicked over the pebble again, Candy screamed out in pleasure.

The schoolgirl lowered her pink lips to the red nipple. She kissed it gently. Her lips tracing the bumpy surface, the long nipple fitting perfectly between her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and her hot pink tongue emerged, and swiped over the erect object before. Now it was Miss Spencer's turn to scream in pleasure

"Oh Candy! Oh no! Miss... you should not... we can't.." Rebecca brought her tongue back over the nipple, flicking it as her teacher flicked her.

_She loves it. She loves this as much as I love to do it. Fuck yeah!_

The innocent schoolgirl alternated between flicking over the rough surface with her tongue and sucking with her soft pink lips. The pleasure threatened to consume the blonde teacher. She returned the favour, her finger quickening in pace and matching the rhythm of Candy's hips and the frequency of the redhead's sighs. It did not take long before the redhead began to tense, her muscles contracting and her body approaching the final powerful peak.

"Ahh! Oh Miss Spencer. Ahh! Yes, Yes, don't stop! Keep going! Fuck! Ohhhh Fuck Yeah!" The schoolgirl screamed in pleasure, her body wracking in massive heaves and contractions. The redhead moaned loud and long, the powerful orgasm wracking her entire body. Candy felt as if each nerve was on fire, and the starter fluid was between her legs. Radiating tendrils of pure bliss flowed from her centre out to her arms and legs. She stretched and clenched each of her fingers and toes, pleasure extending even to the tips of her fingers. It was completely unreal, incredible. The pleasure continued, Muriel wisely continued her tender mercies on Candy's slick pearl. The teacher knew more pleasure was possible and that Candy's climax was not yet complete. Unable to fully comprehend the feelings of joy and delight in her being, the green-eyed young woman closed her eyes, secure in the embrace of her homeroom teacher. As she opened them, pleasure still flowing through her body, stars and sparks flashed in her vision and her hips rocked involuntarily back and forth.

"Yes Miss Welsh. I want you to... finish. Yes you can do it. Yes Candy, I am here for you." Miss Spencer held the redhead in a powerful grip. Candy had never felt such pleasure, such wonderful feelings before in her life. It was beyond anything she had ever thought possible. All the while Miss Spencer held her as the remnants of the orgasm ebbed throughout her body. Muriel's free hand continued to stroke in between the soft folds as the juncture of Rebecca's thighs. The schoolgirl has lifted her mouth from her teacher's nipple, saliva coating the entire surface. Rebecca had her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, her weight supported by the taller woman.

"Oh oh my Miss Spencer. I... that was... it's incredible fucking amazing. Oh my god! You are the best. I... how did you... I... oh Miss Spencer thank you, oh my god you are the bestest ever! Oh wow! Mmmm."

Seemingly incoherent and despite her best efforts unable to string together a full sentence the redhead did what she felt was right. She kissed Muriel on the lips, fully and deeply. Her tongue probing into her teacher's mouth. Gratefulness combated with tenderness and intimacy in this kiss. Muriel responded shyly as before, but with a new confidence. Her smile was broad and Candy felt it as she kissed her teacher. Although their earlier kisses were passionate and sexual, this one was different. It was as though they reached a new level in their relationship. Something had been opened between the pair. But what was it?

For long moments the pair held each other, the sounds of the restaurant, traffic and the city of Ottawa faded away. All that existed was the precious moments they shared with each other. They were happy, content and satisfied. Candy with her incredible experience and especially whom she shared it with, Muriel for the same reasons and a new pride at being able to bring her student to completion. Finally after much time, they reluctantly broke their embrace.

Muriel stroked her student's cheek and shyly placed a kiss on Candy's cheek.

"Thank you Miss Spencer. Thank you so much" the redhead hugged her teacher tightly.

"Anytime Miss Welsh, I mean Candy. For you, anytime..." Muriel replied awkwardly her voice cracking with emotion. The redhead began smoothing her skirt and Muriel took a moment to slip her bra strap back up and cover her exposed breast. Candy impishly pinched the nipple once it was covered by the wispy fabric, gave her teacher a quick peck on the cheek. Muriel blushed, loving how it felt for her nipple to be handled in that manner. The redhead also helped fasten Muriel's halter-top. The blonde took the redhead's hand and they descended down the stairs. Exiting through a wrought iron security gate they emerged onto the street.

"Now that lunch is done... I mean... lunch. Wow!" Candy said dazedly.

"Are you ready for the next part of our day Miss Welsh?" the teacher asked cryptically.


End file.
